Moonchild
by Clarione
Summary: Mereka muncul satu persatu dari balik pepohonan, dengan taring mencuat dan mata semerah darah. Para lelaki dan perempuan berpakaian tradisional berderap, sepucat hantu dengan bayangan gelap menggantung di wajah mereka. Tatapan mereka lapar. Vampir. Chapter 16's up! Mind to Read and Review, Minna? Warning inside.
1. Prologue

**Holla minna-san! Jika anda pembaca baru maka anda sedang membaca Moonchild versi revisi. Maksudnya, ini adalah Moonchild yang telah diedit dari segala **_**miss**_** dan ke-**_**alay**_**-an. Semoga sesudah diedit hasilnya semakin baik...**

**Dan, ide cerita fanfic ini adalah hasil dari keisengan saya menggabung-gabungkan alur dari serial TV Supernatural dan dua novel fantasi favorit saya... haha, mungkin akan ada beberapa scene yang sama, tetapi jalan cerita itu sendiri telah saya kembangkan... semoga Minna-san gak keberatan, ya?**

**Okeh, ga akan banyak cing-cong, deh! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Supernatural by Eric Kripke**

**Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare**

**And lilbit' touch of The Darkest Power's Kelley Armstrong**

**.**

**I ain't gain any commercial things, made it just for fun**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, bloody scene in several chapter (that's why i put it on 'M') not really original and fresh idea. Dark fic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tikungan, kemudian mengerem langkah kakinya. Senjata laras panjangnya terkokang, siap menembak sosok bertudung yang kini tengah berlari kencang ke arahnya. Pelatuk telah ditarik, saat tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dan menyibak tudung sang target, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata yang nampak begitu normal—biru kehitaman, bukannya merah menyala, atau kuning dengan iris menyempit seperti ular. Sesaat pemuda itu ragu, dan akibatnya fatal. Sosok itu menerjangnya tepat saat dia lengah, membuatnya terjungkal dan mendarat di aspal dengan keras.

"Sial_, ttebayo_!" umpatnya, saat sosok itu melompatinya dan melesat menjauh.

"_Baka Dobe_!" seru seseorang dari atas tembok bata. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat sebaya dengannya, menyandang senapan di bahu. Dua butir permata hitam di matanya menatap Si Pemuda Pirang dengan dingin, alisnya bertaut. "Kenapa tidak langsung kau tembak?"

Pemuda pirang itu tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menepuk-nepuk lututnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata dengan lirih, "Dia seorang manusia."

Pemuda di atas tembok mendesah, kemudian melompat dan mendarat dengan lembut di samping si pemuda pirang. "Dia itu _Doc Benton_, tentu saja dia manusia. Bangun, kita harus mendapatkannya sebelum dia pergi terlalu jauh dan aku tidak bisa mencium baunya."

Kedua pemuda itu berlari beriringan, menyusuri jalanan yang sepi di tengah malam, ketika Tokyo benar-benar terlelap. Tidak ada deru mesin atau lengkingan klakson di tengah hiruk pikuk layaknya kota sibuk di kala terang, hanya derap langkah kaki dan suara dari nafas yang memburu, yang menjadi latar pengiring dari aksi yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Ke arah sini," kata si pemuda bermata _hitam_, memandu rekannya untuk berbelok di sebuah tikungan, dan berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah perempatan _zebra cross_. "Dia sudah dekat."

Hanya beberapa puluh meter berlari, beberapa buah tiang lampu jalan yang mereka lewati, sebelum sosok bertudung familier itu tertangkap basah tengah melintas di balik sebuah ayunan, di sebuah taman bermain.

"Itu dia!"

Sekali lagi, dengan serempak, senjata mereka terkokang. Dan kali ini, tidak ada kesempatan bagi sosok bertudung itu untuk meloloskan diri.

"Tembak!"

Dua butir peluru terlontar tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti, namun berpengaruh banyak bagi Sang Target. Peluru-peluru itu mengenai tubuhnya dengan telak di sisi kanan pinggang dan sisi dalam paha kiri, membuatnya tersungkur di kolam pasir, mengerang. Dari situlah, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya yakin, sosok di balik tudung itu bukan sepenuhnya manusia.

Segalanya semakin jelas saat si pemuda bermata hitam menarik tudung itu hingga merosot dari kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah si buronan.

"_Kami-sama…._" ucap si pemuda pirang pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Wajah itu lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai tembikar retak alih-alih wajah seorang pria, dengan urat-urat hitam yang menonjol di permukaan kulitnya, membentuk pola jaring ikan yang semrawut. Bibirnya pun berwarna hitam, dengan tetesan cairan berwarna hijau kental di sudutnya. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar merasa bodoh karena pernah meragukan sosok itu sebelumnya.

"Katakan," desis si pemuda bermata hitam di telinga lelaki itu. "siapa namamu."

"Ujio." Geram lelaki itu, menyeringai.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Lelaki itu, Ujio tergelak. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak akibat tawa liar yang dikeluarkannya, yang sukses memberinya sebuah jambakan menyakitkan dari pemuda bermata hitam yang membekapnya dari belakang. Sebuah pisau perak menekan leher Ujio dengan rawan.

"Jawab aku bila aku bertanya, itu peraturannya." desispemuda bermata hitam dingin.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus menuruti bocah-bocah tengil seperti kalian? Memangnya apa yang mampu kalian lakukan terhadapku, para pemburu muda?" balas Ujio, tidak pernah melepas seringainya.

Pemuda pirang itu bersidekap, menatap Ujio layaknya guru yang mendapati muridnya yang nakal. "Kau keras kepala, ya? Apa kau mau aku yang menjelaskan?"

"Katakan," tantang Ujio, "apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku, hey, bocah!"

Pemuda pirang itu menarik nafas panjang, sebelum kata-kata meluncur dengan lancar dari mulutnya. "Orang-orang menyebutmu _Doc Benton_, kau ingin hidup selamanya, dan ketika kau tidak berhasil membuat dirimu tetap hidup dengan mengganti setiap organmu—yang mulai kehilangan fungsi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu—dengan organ yang kau ambil dari penduduk lokal yang kurang beruntung. Apa aku benar?"

Ujio tergelak lagi, dan langsung tersedak karena pisau perak di lehernya kini sedikit mengiris permukaan kulitnya, darah segar mengalir di lekukan lehernya, hingga mengotori jaket hitam yang dia pakai dengan bercak kemerahan.

"Kau tidak bisa bersantai, heh, pemburu _raven?_" ujar Ujio, mengacu pada warna rambut dari sosok yang tengah menguncinya dari belakang.

"Tidak," Jawab si pemuda bermata hitam_. "_Bahkan sedetikpun. Aku tidak bisa bersantai sebelum makhluk-makhluk _sepertimu _musnah dari muka bumi."

"Kau dipenuhi kebencian," ujar Ujio dingin. "dan kegelapan hati. Aku bisa merasakannya setiap kau berbicara. Kau punya daya tarik untuk makluk-makhuk bayangan, dan—coba kutebak, apa ibumu pernah berhubungan dengan seorang _Incubus_ sehingga melahirkan anak yg begitu gelap sepertimu?"

"_Teme, _jangan terpancing—"

Terlambat, karena kini pisau perak itu telah menyayat tenggorokan Ujio, menimbulkan goresan yang cukup dalam di sana. Darah segar menyembur ke segala arah, dan si pirang yang terkena paling parah, seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh cairan berwarna merah menyala.

"_Baka Teme_! Setidaknya bilang-bilang dulu sebelum kau menggorok leher seseorang di hadapanku."

"Hn, lain kali akan ku ingat, tapi sekarang kita harus memastikannya mati terlebih dahulu."

Mereka menatap sosok yang tergeletak di kolam pasir, walaupun tidak terkejut, dengan ngeri. Mereka menyaksikan Ujio, dengan lehernya yang hampir putus, masih bisa menantang mereka dengan tatapan meremehkan. Jika peluru saja tidak bisa membunuhnya, maka luka sayatan di leher tidak akan memberi hasil yang lebih baik.

"Lihatlah aku, kalian para pemburu…." bisik Ujio parau, angkuh "Masa-masa kalian akan segera berakhir, inilah kali terakhir bagi kalian berdiri dengan angkuh di muka bumi, _Dia_ akan kembali…"

"Cih, merepotkan." Ujar pemuda bermata _hitam_. Dia merogoh botol dari dalam ranselnya, dan menuang cairan bermuatan oktan ke sekujur tubuh Ujio. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih saja bisa membual. Apa kau sadar? Kau benar-benar akan mati." ia melirik Pemuda Pirang rekannya. "Giliranmu, _Dobe."_ Katanya.

"Yosh!" timpal si pemuda pirang. Dia memejamkan mata, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius. Dia berkonsentrasi.

"_Pyrus…."_

Dan begitu saja, api berkobar di tubuh Ujio, membakarnya menjadi abu yang terlupakan.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Tsudzuku**


	2. The Dark Sisters

Api yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah sihir memang berbeda, lebih panas dan lebih membakar. Legenda mengatakan api itu berasal dari neraka. Karena itulah, tubuh Ujio dengan cepat berubah menjadi tumpukan abu begitu Pemuda Pirang itu selesai merapalkan mantranya.

"Sudah selesai," ujarnya girang. "Ayo pulang."

"Belum." Sanggah pemuda bermata _hitam_. "Kita belum membereskan abunya."

Pemuda Pirang itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "_Aa_. Kau benar."

Hening. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai pergerakan.

"Katanya kau mau membereskan abunya, kenapa iam saja?" tanya pemuda pirang itu kemuian.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu." Timpal pemuda bermata _hitam_. "Kau yang membakar _Doc Benton_ ini, jadi kau yang harus membereskannya."

Dahi pemuda pirang itu berkedut. "_Wakattatebayo!_ Kau ingin lepas tangan dari pekerjaan kotor, heh, Teme?" raungnya sembari menunjuk rekannya dengan ganas, yang di balas oleh Pemuda Bermata Hitam itu dengan membuang muka.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_… kau memang selalu seenaknya!" dumel si pemuda pirang. Ia merogoh ransel miliknya, memakai sarung tangan kulit dan mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca, lalu mulai meraup abu yang sudah tercampur pasir, dengan jengah memasukannya ke dalam toples. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah kilatan logam di antara gundukan abu. Ia memungutnya, dan mendapati medali setengah gosong. Ia mengangkatnya untuk mendapatkan pencahayaan yang lebih baik dari lampu taman. Di bandul medali itu, ia melihat sebuah simbol, sepasang ular yang saling memakan ekor, membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Aneh sekali," kata pemuda bermata hitam, rupanya ia juga turut memerhatikan temuan rekannya. "Benda ini tidak ikut melebur bersama Ujio."

"Bukan benda biasa, kurasa." Sambung Si Pemuda Pirang.

Pemuda Bermata Hitam itu memerhatikan simbol di medali itu lebihlekat. "_Ouroboros._" Katanya. "Yang berduaan. Kau tahu apa artinya, Dobe?"

"Pembaharuan siklus hidup abadi dan tak terbatas, konsep keabaian dan kembali abadi, dan merupakan siklus…"

"Aku cukup mengerti tentang _semiotik,_Dobe, terimakasih." Potong pemuda bermata _hitam_itu gemas. "yang kumaksud adalah artinya yang lain…"

Rekannya menyeringai. "Maksudmu tentang sekte yang kita curigai itu?"

"Hn. Sekte itu."

"Aku rasa besok aku harus memulai penyelidikan." Gumam si pemuda pirang.

"Kau? Mungkin maksudmu adalah kita." Ralat pemuda bermata hitam_._

Pemuda Pirang itu menghela nafas berat. "Sayangnya memang aku sendiri yang akan pergi. Kau tidak ikut, kau _tidak__bisa_ ikut._"_Katanya, kemuian menunjuk sesuatu di atasnya.

Pemuda bermata hitam itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk rekannya, dan langsung menatap langit malam yang bersih dari awan. Ia melupakan hal penting, dan ia kesal karenanya. Bulan di atasnya hampir penuh, sebentar lagi purnama akan datang.

_Sial._Rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Supernatural by Eric Kripke**

**Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare**

**And lilbit' touch of The Darkest Power's Kelley Armstrong**

**.**

**I ain't gain any commercial things, made it just for fun**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, bloody scene in several chapter (that's why i put it on 'M') not really original and fresh idea. Dark fic.**

**.**

**.**

**Reading guidance: **sudut pandang aku adalah sudut pandang Sakura, dan sudut pandang orang ketiga umum adalah sudut pandang karakter lain. Enjoy, Minna...

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: The Dark Sisters.**

Aku kabur dari rumah pamanku di Kyushu dan menemui mantan pembantu keluargaku di Tokyo. Dari dirinyalah aku mengetahui tentang Biarawati Bersaudara. Desas-desus yang beredar mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa membantu memecahkan masalahku. Mereka tinggal di gedung bekas sekolah biarawati, di sebuah bukit pemakaman di Shibuya. Aku menemui mereka bukan karena aku berminat menjadi biarawati, melainkan karena reputasi mereka yang tersohor sebagai Kakak-beradik Cenayang. Mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh, atau membuatmu bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh. Karena itulah aku membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku melihat ibuku meninggal, ia dipaku di langit-langit kamarku. Bagian buruknya, darahnya menetes ke ranjang tempat tidurku, sebelum ia meledak dalam letusan api. Ia menatapku saat maut menjelang, dan aku balik menatap balik dirinya. Seminggu sebelumnya, kami adalah keluarga yang normal, makan malam bersama, menghadiri resital piano pertamaku, membeli boneka teddy di pusat perbelanjaan… tetapi dalam sekejap semuanya berubah. Sebagai anak berusia tujuh tahun aku menyadari apa arti kegilaan, seakan ada orang yang menarik lepas kedua lenganku, mencabut bola mataku. Setelahnya aku berkeliaran tanpa arah, sendirian dan tersesat. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjadi anak yang muram dan selalu menarik diri dari lingkungan.

Tidak ada yang masuk akal saat itu. Ibuku tewas dan ayahku- aku tidak tahu bagaimana ayahku tewas. Yang aku lihat malam itu, aku ingat ibuku berteriak dan aku terjaga, tetapi kemudian segalanya sunyi senyap. Hanya sedetik, aku yakin aku mendengar sesuatu. Lalu ada tetesan darah, dan ketika aku mendongak, ibuku…

Sebagian rumah kami hancur, walaupun kebakarannya hanya terjadi selama beberapa saat. Sebagian besar pakaian dan foto kami rusak, tetapi tidak dengan brankas, brankas yang berisi surat kepemilikan saham, buku tabungan kuliah untukku, juga sedikit perhiasan, yang akhirnya iambil alih oleh pengacara pribadi keluargaku, hanya untuk dikembalikan padaku sekarang, ketika usiaku dianggap sudah cukup dan bisa mengunakan mereka dengan bijak.

Polisi menutup kasus ini begitu mereka tidak bisa mengorek apa-apa lagi dariku. Mereka tidak peduli kalau ibu ada di langit-langit, mereka tidak peduli dengan darah yang ada di perutnya, atau tentang semua yang kulihat setelah kejadian itu.

Pamanku mengadakan pemakaman untuknya di Kyushu, kampung halaman Ibuku. Aku tidak menghadirinya. Kenapa? Tidak ada yang dimakamkan.

Ibuku tewas, dan ia tidak mungkin bunuh diri, ia penganut katolik yang taat dan selalu ke gereja tiap hari minggu. Ia di bunuh, tapi apa yang membunuhnya? Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan membaca buku dan mengunjungi situs-situs terlarang di internet, dan menemukan beberapa makhluk mencurigakan. Tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka tidak cocok, dan aku putus asa. Lalu pemikiran gila itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Mungkin sebelum kematiannya, ibu sempat melihat sosok yang hendak membunuhnya, mungkin….

Lalu disinilah aku sekarang, terkunci selama dua minggu di sebuah menara di bekas sekolah biarawati ini. Pembantu itu menipuku. Dua saudari itu bukan biarawati, mereka… sesuatu, bukan manusia, yang berpakaian seperti biarawati. Mereka memberi sejumlah uang kepada mantan pembantuku sebelum ia meninggalkanku di sini. Sial. Ia menjualku. Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayainya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya pada keluargaku. Ia pencuri dan tukang tipu, seharusnya aku mengingatnya.

Dua Saudari Kegelapan itu, aku baru mengetahui julukan mereka akhir-akhir ini, mengurungku di rumah mereka, entah apa tujuan mereka melakukan ini. Mereka mengunciku di sebuah kamar sempit dan berwarna abu-abu suram dengan sedikit perabotan. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang besi di tengah ruangan dan sebuah lemari kayu kecil berisi pakaian dengan potongan serupa, seragam biarawati. Tasku dirampas, aku tidak tahu di mana mereka menyembunyikannya.

Mereka hanya mengeluarkanku sesekali, saat malam hari. Menyuruhku melakukan semacam ritual, memukul dan menendangku jika aku tidak melakukannya dengan baik. Dan ketika aku sedang tidak harus melakukan ritual, mereka memberiku bertumpuk-tumpuk buku untuk kubaca. Buku yang di awal halamannya pun sudah membuatku bergidik. Aku tidak sanggup membacanya, sudah kukatakan pada mereka. Tetapi mereka mengancam akan menghabisiku jika aku tidak segera memahami isi dari buku-buku tersebut. Aku tidak takut mati, hanya saja aku sedang tidak ingin mati sekarang, tidak sebelum pembunuh ibuku ditemukan.

_Discovery of Witchcraft_, Reginal Scott. Aku sudah sampai pada bab terakhir ketika pintu kamarku terbuka dan seorang gadis berperawakan kecil yang memakai seragam biarawati melangkah masuk. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, dan ekspresinya selalu datar. Entah kenapa ia seperti itu, agak menakutkan, sebenarnya.

"Hai, Kirara…." sapaku, berbasa-basi.

"Saudari Kegelapan memanggilmu menemui mereka di bawah, Haruno-_sama._" Katanya datar, sedatar wajahnya.

"Aku lelah, bisakah aku menemui mereka besok saja?" tanyaku, berpura-pura bandel.

"Sekarang." Jawabnya monoton.

Aku tahu, aku tidak punya hak untuk menolak.

Tetapi aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan mencoba kabur malam ini.

"Kirara…."

Aku meraih tongkat bisbol yang kusembunyikan di bawah selimut, yang kuselundupkan dari gudang saat terakhir kali aku keluar kamar. Dengan perlahan kudekati Kirara yang tengah memunggungiku.

Ia berbalik, dan aku tidak melewatkan momen ini untuk menghantam kepala Kirara dengan kekuatan penuh. Suara benturannya membuatku mual. Kirara roboh ke lantai dangan kepala berlumuran darah, menggelepar seperti ikan yang kehabisan air.

"Kau—Saudari Kegelapan—menyuruh—di bawah…"

Ia berkata terbata-bata, dan aku bergidik. Ada yang aneh dengannya, namun aku tidak bisa menjelaskan persisnya.

Waktuku tidak banyak, maka kutinggalkan saja Kirara di sana, dan langsung menghambur menyusuri lorong panjang, sebelum meniti tangga batu spiral dan menuruni menara. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku harus berhasil kali ini.

Beruntung, menara tempatku dikurung adalah sebuah bagian yang terpisah dari bangunan utama, di mana Saudari Kegelapan tinggal. Jika aku tidak berisik, maka aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang sudah malam, dan mereka tidak menyalakan lampu taman. Aku memanjat gerbang yang terkunci tanpa kesulitan, dan mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah jalan kecil yang mengarah pada sebuah hutan. Aku berhasil, dan ketika aku sampai ke pemukiman terdekat, aku akan melolong seperti orang gila, meminta bantuan. Tapi…

Brukk…

Aku menabrak seseorang, ia berpakaian serba hitam sehingga sulit untuk membedakannya dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya. Ia menarik bagian depan bajuku dengan kasar, memaksaku mendekat kepadanya, mencium aroma nafasnya yang busuk, dan menatap sepasang mata mekanik yang bergerak liar di rongga matanya.

"Malam-malam begini mau pergi kemana, anak nakal?"

Aku melupakan fakta bahwa Saudari Kegelapan masih mempunyai seorang tukang kebun, dan ia selalu berpatroli di kala malam.

Bodoh, dan sial.

.

Aku mendapat tamparan menyakitkan dari Mrs. Black, salah seorang dari Saudari Kegelapan, sementara saudarinya yang lebih gemuk dan pendek, Mrs. Dark, menyaksikanku disiksa dengan ekspresi puas dari atas sebuah kursi berlengan. Tukang kebun itu tidak membuang-buang waktu begitu ia memergokiku dan segera menyeretku ke hadapan dua majikannya yang gila. Mereka membuatku babak belur akibat hukuman fisik yang mereka berikan. Mrs. Black menjambak rambutku, membuatku mendongak dan kulit di kepalaku meregang dengan rasa sakit yang menyebar ke seluruh bagian kepalaku. Aku memekik perlahan. Dan itu malah membuat seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar. "Ingat ini sebelum kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi. Aku bersumpah, rasa sakitnya akan melebihi apa yang kau rasakan sekarang." Ancamnya.

Aku mengangguk, dan tarikan di kepalaku terlepas, dengan tak kalah menyakitkannya.

Aku menatap mereka diam-diam, memerhatikan bagaimana Mrs. Black yang kurus dan menjulang kini tengah berbicara dengan saudaranya yang pendek gempal. Mereka berbisik-bisik mengenai sesuatu, dan sesekali aku mendengar namaku di sebut.

Hingga akhirnya mereka kembali memperhatikanku.

"Sekarang, kita kembali ke tujuan awal kami memanggilmu. Apa kau telah mempelajari buku itu hingga tuntas?" tanya Mrs. Black.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Apa inti buku itu?" desak Mrs. Black.

Aku menjawab dengan lirih. "Pemanggilan _Nekromansi_, dan segel bumi penting untuk membawa roh-rohnya."

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan…. "

Aku mengambil kuas bergagang panjang di dekat meja kerja Mrs. Dark, dan mencelupkannya ke seember tinta di tengah ruangan. Aku menggoreskannya ke lantai, menggambar sebuah lingkaran di dalam lingkaran, dan mulai menulis huruf-huruf yang bahkan tidak kukenal di antaranya, persis seperti apa yang ada di dalam buku. Ada kalanya aku mengutuk ingatan fotografis yang di anugerahkan kepadaku, seperti saat ini. Saudari kegelapan tengah membuatku melakukan hal yang buruk, yang membuatku ketakutan setengah mati dan bermimpi buruk sepanjang waktu.

"Bagus sekali." Kata Mrs. Dark puas, ketika aku menyelesaikan segel bumi itu di lantai pualamnya.

Ia bangkit, berjalan menghampiriku dengan dengan membawa tatakan lebar yang ditutupi selembar taplak berwarna merah darah. Ia menaruh mangkuk kecil yang diisi tumbuhan segar di atasnya, kemuian meletakannya di sebelah segel yang kubuat. Ia kini tengah memasang lilin berwarna hitam dan putih, membentuk lingkaran yang mengurungku, segel, dan tatakan itu, selang-seling dalam jumlah yang sama. Ia menjentikkan jari, dan lilin-lilin itu menyala, namun cahaya di ruangan itu meredup.

"Bacakan mantranya." Suruh Mrs. Dark parau. Aku menelan ludah. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tetapi lagi-lagi aku tidak punya pilihan.

"_Amate spiritus obsure, te quaerimus. Te oramus, nobiscum solloquere, apud nos circita…_"

Mrs. Black menunjuk sebuah lukisan monster berwarna biru di antara lukisan-lukisan monster lain di ruangan itu. Aku membaca tulisan di bawahnya, kemudian menelan ludah sebelum menyebutnya di dalam rapalan mantraku.

"_Benediktos_…."

Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Tetapi kemduian segel bumi itu menyala, dan angin yang tidak di ketahui dari mana asalnya berhembus, mematikan api yang menyala di sekelilingiku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Seekor monster biru, yang persis sama dengan yang ada di dalam lukisan muncul secara perlahan dari segel bumi yang kubuat, bahkan kengerian yang ditimbulkannya melebihi apa yang tergambar di dalam lukisan. Monster itu nyata, dan besar. Tubuhnya bercapit dan berbonggol. Matanya yang merah menatapku dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Dan tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, ia meraung di wajahku, memperlihatkan taring dan isi mulutnya yang menjijikan. Seluruh ruas di tulang belakangku membeku.

"Cukup!" Mrs. Dark menyiram segel itu dengan air, menghapus jejak tintanya. Dan monster itu menghilang.

Aku merosot ke lantai, lututku lemas. Aku bersyukur ini semua telah berakhir.

Mrs. Black tertawa dengan tamak. Aku bertaruh, jika bisa, iapun akan menari-nari kegirangan. Di sebelahnnya Mrs. Dark menyeringai puas.

"Ia sudah siap." Ujar Mrs. Black. "Magister akan puas dengan hasil dari kerja keras kita melatihnya."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat mengurusnya, Magister akan segera menjemput Sakura." Mrs. Dark bertepuk tangan.

Lalu pintu ganda itu terbuka, diikuti oleh Kirara yang melangkah masuk, ada lilitan perban di pelipisnya. Sesaat aku disengat rasa bersalah, tetapi, dilihat dari manapun, di sini akulah yang patut dikasihani.

"Bawa Sakura ke kamarnya, Kirara. Dan pastikan ia benar-benar terlihat layak ketika Magister datang. Kau kuberi tanggung jawab untuk itu."

Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku kebas saat Kirara memapahku keluar dari ruangan itu, perasaanku berkecamuk saat dengan nanar kutatap simbol dua ular yang saling memakan ekor yang terpatri di pintu milik Saudari kegelapan. Mereka benar-benar menjadikanku seorang _Nekromancer_

_._

_._

"Jadi, siapa itu Magister?" tanyaku, ketika Kirara tengah mengikat kaki dan tanganku di atas tempat tidur. Sial, Saudari kegelapan memerintahnya untuk meringkusku agar tidak mencoba untuk kabur kembali.

Kirara mengacuhkanku, ia malah mempererat ikatannya di kedua tanganku. Aku berjengit, rasanya sakit dan agak sedikit perih di bagian pergelangannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan menjawab," gerutuku. "kau selalu begitu—"

"Magister adalah pria hebat…."

Aku menaikan sebelah alis. Jawaban Kirara sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa penasaranku terhadap sosok Magister yang selalu digembar-gemborkan Saudari Kegelapan sejak awal kedatanganku. Banyak tipe pria hebat di dunia ini, seperti Bill Gates atau Tom Cruise. Lalu, tipe pria hebat seperti apakah sang Magister ini?

"Ia adalah calon suamimu."

Aku tersambar petir. Oke, itu pengandaian dan hiperbolik. "_Nani_?"

.

.

.

_**Tsudzuku**_

Glosarium:

Doc Benton: Doc Benton dulunya seorang dokter biasa di tahun 1816. Namun, ia akhirnya menyerah untuk praktek rutin dan memutuskan untuk mencari cara untuk menjadi abadi. Ia menemukan rahasia itu, tapi tahun-tahun berikutnya ia mulai membunuh banyak orang untuk menggunakan organ dan bagian tubuh orang lain untuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ouroboros (atau Uroborus) adalah sebuah simbol kuno yang menggambarkan ular atau naga memakan ekornya sendiri. Nama berasal dari dalam bahasa Yunani; οὐρά (Oura) yang berarti "ekor" dan βόρος (boros) yang berarti makan", sehingga arti harfiahnya mungkin "ia yang makan ekor".

Semiotik: ilmu tentang simbol

Nekromansi : penggunaan ilmu hitam untuk membangunkan tubuh yang mati. Orang yang melakukannya percaya bahwa mayat punya kekuatan besar. Seperti, bisa memberikan kekuatan gelap, mencelakai orang lain serta melihat masa depan. Walau terlarang, tetap ada yang mempraktekkannya. Tapi, dalam fic ini Rie memperluas objek pemanggilan nekromansi, tidak terbatas pada roh orang mati, tetapi pada setan atau iblis yang berkeliaran di dunia. Asal nama dan rupa sang objek diketahui, seperti yang dilakukan Sakura pada Chapter ini, ia memanggil iblis bernama benediktos.

Necromancer:orang yang melakukan nekromansi

Terimakasih kepada pihak-pihak di bawah ini yang telah mereview chapter satu:

Kurousa Hime: glosarynya ada di bawah, senpai… review lagi, ya…

Ucucubi: iya, ini udah lanjut, tapi maaf ga bisa kilat, ya… yosh! Review lagi…

Sakakibara mei: ini aku update, lho.. tapi ga kilat. Gomenna… ikutin terus dan riview back to back(?), ya…

Karasu Uciha: maaf, ya, senpai. Aku akan berusaha supaya fic ini mudah dipahami, deh. Aku akan belajar terus…

Saya tahu kalau chapter ini masih banyak kekurangan, jadi silakan tumpahkan semua unek-unek readers setelah membaca chapter ini. Mind to R n'R, Minna?

Peluk dan cium,

Ajisai Rie. T_T


	3. The Dark Sisters part 2

_**Hai, Rie Si Newbie yang baru ngaku bahwa dirinya adalah Newbie datang lagi. Maaf ya, Rie baru ngaku sekarang, Rie lupa, hehe,*gampared.**_

_**Oke, deh. Yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini, silakan scroll ke bawah...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi, siapa itu Magister?" tanyaku, ketika Kirara tengah mengikat kaki dan tanganku di atas tempat tidur. Sial, Saudari kegelapan memerintahnya untuk meringkusku agar tidak mencoba untuk kabur kembali.

Kirara mengacuhkanku, dia malah mempererat ikatannya di kedua tanganku. Aku berjengit, rasanya sakit dan agak sedikit perih di bagian pergelangannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan menjawab," gerutuku. "Kau selalu begitu-"

"Magister adalah pria hebat…"

Aku menaikan sebelah alis. Jawaban Kirara sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa penasaranku terhadap sosok Magister yang selalu digembar-gemborkan Saudari Kegelapan sejak awal kedatanganku. Banyak tipe pria hebat di dunia ini, seperti Bill Gates atau Tom Cruise. Lalu, tipe pria hebat seperti apakah Sang Magister ini?

"Dia adalah calon suamimu."

Aku tersambar petir, itu pengandaian dan hiperbolik. "_Nani_?"

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Supernatural by Eric Krype, **copyright by **Warner** **Bross** **Television**

**Infernal Device by Cassandra Clare**

Butstill**, Moonchild by Ajisai Rie**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, cerita aneh, gaje bin abal, dialog yang bikin kikuk dan alur siput, ngebosenin, bikin ngantuk dll. M for Gore and mature language. Lemon? Lets see...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: The DarkSisters part 2

_Pamanku pernah berkata bahwa aku memiliki otak yang cerdas, namun tidak pernah bisa kugunakan untuk berfikir panjang. Dia benar._

_Keputusanku untuk meninggalkan rumah mungkin adalah keputusan paling salah dalam hidupku. Saat itu aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membalas dendam, apapun itu. Dan tawaran dari mantan pembantuku membuatku gelap mata. Aku begitu mudah termakan kata-katanya. Mungkin karena sebelumnya aku terlebih dahulu termakan dendam. Begitu mudahnya pikiranku teracuni jika sudah menyangkut apa yang membunuh ibuku._

Aku menelan umpan busuk mereka mentah-mentah.

Saat pertama kali datang, Saudari Kegelapan terlihat seperti kakak beradik pada umunya. Yang satu tinggi dan terlampau kurus, yang satunya lagi terlalu pendek untuk badannya yang gemuk. Kesamaan mereka hanya ada pada wajah mereka yang bulat, dan mata yang terlihat sangat sipit sehingga membuat mereka seolah sedang terpejam. Mereka tersenyum layaknya semua orang yang sedang menyambut tamu, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Kemudian mereka mengulurkan tangan, lalu semuanya terungkap. Hanya saja semuanya sudah terlambat. Begitu mantan pembantuku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mereka menunjukan _sosok_ mereka yang sebenarnya.

Lengan yang menyeretku berubah menjadi cakar-cakar berbulu hitam dengan kuku yang melengkung seperti kaki elang. Dan mata yang menatapku dengan tamak menyala dengan warna merah menyala. Lalu mereka mulai menyuruhku mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan, memanggil iblis, setan, atau makhluk mengerikan apapun yang mereka ingin untukku panggil. Kemudian itu menjadi semacam rutinitas bagiku, seperti belajar, atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Semua ini tidak seperti apa yang aku rencanakan pada awalnya. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan ibuku.

Kemudan mereka mulai berbicara tentang seseorang yang mereka panggil Magister, yang katanya adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi calon suamiku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan untukku?

Rasanya kehidupanku berjalan ke arah yang tidak bisa kutebak arahnya.

Pertama, aku diculik dan disandera. Kedua, aku dipaksa mempraktekan ritual yang dianggap sebagai ilmu hitam paling tak termaafkan, Nekromansi. Ketiga, aku akan dinikahkan, dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku mencoba mencari ikatan apapun yang menghubungkan ketiganya, namun sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk memutar otak, aku tidak menemukan satu halpun yang masuk akal.

Dua hari berlalu setelah malam percobaan kaburku yang gagal, tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti. Tidak ada ritual pemanggilan, tidak harus membaca buku-buku sesat. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan berbaring di tempat tidur, dengan tangan dan kaki diikat, berfikir. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk keluar dari situasi ini?

Mencoba kabur untuk yang kedua kalinya jelas bukan pilihan yang bijak. Gerendel di pintuku ditambah, juga jendela kamarku, mereka mengira aku cukup bernyali untuk melompat dari jendela. _Well_, aku agak sedikit tersanjung, sebenarnya. Tapi aku masih waras, menara ini sama tingginya dengan gedung lima lantai.

Kirara mendadak mempunyai semacam _Bodyguard_. Dia selalu ditemani oleh pria tinggi-kurus-keriput-botak bermata aneh sialan yang memergoki pelarianku dua malam yang lalu. Tukang kebun itu selalu bersamanya bila Kirara datang untuk mengecek keadaanku, atau sekedar mengantar makanan. Berjaga-jaga agar tidak kuserang kembali, kukira.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, dia semakin sulit untuk diajak bicara. Dari awal, aku tahu dia itu seorang _**laconic**_**1**, bicaranya sedikit dan perbendaharaan katanya terbatas. Terkadang dia bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, atau mayat hidup, atau keduanya. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan seusiaku di rumah ini. Aku enggan mengakui ini, tapi dengan kehadiran Kirara, aku tidak terlalu merasa kesepian. Aku tidak berniat untuk menjalin persahabatan yang manis dengannya, hanya saja dua hari belakangan aku agak sedikit penasaran dengan beberapa hal. Dan dengan diamnya Kirara, maka kesempatanku untuk mengorek beberapa informasi penting darinya menjadi terbatas.

Seperti tentang Si Magister ini, yang katanya adalah calon suamiku- Kirara tidak membual tentang yang satu ini- aku hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah pemimpin dari kelompok di mana Saudari Kegelapan bergabung. Sebuah sekte, aku tidak tahu sekte apa persisnya. Kirara hanya berkata bahwa dia dan sekte yang di pimpinnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Dan aku ada dalam daftar rencana mereka.

Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya, keinginan sang Magister untuk menikahiku dengan rencana besar yang tengah dipersiapkannya. Tetapi aku mempunyai firasat bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

Aku mendengar suara rantai yang bergemerincing, lalu pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku tidak perlu memutar posisi berbaringku untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Kau diminta untuk mengikutiku, Haruno-_sama_," suara monoton kirara bergema di dinding kamarku. "Kita akan memindahkanmu ke salah satu kamar di rumah utama."

Pindah kamar? Bukan hal yang buruk. Lagipula aku butuh perubahan suasana.

"_Ha'i_... tapi bisakah kau bantu aku? Aku kesulitan bangun..."

**#Moonchild#**

Aku diperlakukan layaknya seorang tahanan saat Kirara memanduku memasuki rumah besar bergaya Victoria itu, ikatan di tanganku tidak dilepaskan. Sepasang mata mekanik mengawasiku dengan ketat dari belakang, tukang kebun itu- aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, dan aku tidak peduli- berjalan di samping Kirara, terpincang-pincang. Kaki kanannya menekuk dengan janggal sehingga mempengaruhi cara berjalannya. Cacat dari lahir, kurasa. Rasanya mustahil bila seorang yang cacat dan tua sepertinya bisa menyeretku sejauh beratus-ratus meter tanpa merasa kesulitan, namun itulah kenyataannya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya, sama seperti semua orang di rumah ini.

Aku mengenal sebagian dari rumah ini, mengingat dalam beberapa kesempatan 'menyenangkan' aku pernah mengunjungi bagian dalamnya. Aku mengenali ruang tamu bernuansa emas yang besar di bagian bawah, juga tangga pualam yang langsung menuju sebuah lorong panjang di mana ruang pemangilan Saudari Kegelapan berada di salah satu sisinya. Kirara berkata bahwa kamar baruku berada di ujung lorong sehingga Saudari Kegelapan dapat mengawasiku secara langsung. Bagus sekali.

Praangg!

Langkahku terhenti ketika sesuatu membentur pintu berlambang sepasang ular di sebelahku dengan keras dari dalam, diikuti suara gelas yang pecah. Kemudian seseorang berteriak, dari suaranya yang melengking tinggi aku rasa itu adalah Mrs. Black. Dia terdengar sangat marah dan frustasi, juga pedih dan putus asa. Bagi sebagian orang mungkin teriakannya itu sangat mengganggu, tetapi bagiku teriakannya terdengar seperti lagu yang menyenangkan. Aku bahagia bila mereka menderita.

"Dasar bajingan-bajingan pengganggu! Aku bersumpah akan membalas mereka!"

"Tenanglah, saudari." Suara yang lebih rendah, Mrs. Dark. "Kita akan menemukan siapa yang telah dengan kejam membunuhnya, Magister akan membalaskannya untuk kita."

"Ujio..." Mrs. Black mengucapkan nama itu dengan lirih, dengan penuh... kerinduan?

"Kematiannya tidak sia-sia, kita akan memastikan hal itu."

"Magister... benar. Magister akan menolong kita."

Mereka tengah berkabung atas kematian seseorang yang dekat dengan mereka. Haruskah aku turut berduka juga?

"Ugh.."

Seringaianku berubah menjadi ringisan saat tukang kebun itu menyodok punggungku dengan ujung tongkat yang di gunakannya untuk berjalan. Dia mengisyaratkanku agar memulai perjalanan kembali. Aku menurutinya dengan dongkol.

"Dia akan datang hari ini, kita harus menyiapakan semuanya dengan baik, termasuk upacara pernikahan malam ini."

Aku membeku di tempat. Pernikahannya... malam ini?

**#Moonchild#**

Aku bukan tipe manusia yang mudah terkena serangan panik. Sekalinya aku panik, itu berarti aku benar-benar panik. Baiklah, aku panik sekarang.

Selama berjam-jam dikurung dalam kamar bernuansa merah marun ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Aku gelisah bila teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat aku tidak sengaja menguping percakapan antara Saudari Kegelapan di ruang kerja mereka. Aku tahu bila Magister akan datang mengunjungiku malam ini, seperti yang dikatakan Kirara sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira, bahkan sekedar berfikir, bahwa dia akan menikahiku malam ini juga.

Ini gila. Usiaku bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Negara bahkan tidak mengizinkan seseorang menikah pada usia itu, kan?

Aku tidak menginginkannya, jelas sekali. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahnya? Berkata pada Magister bahwa aku masih di bawah umur dan memintanya menunggu sampai aku benar-benar siap beberapa tahun lagi? Mustahil, aku tidak tahu apakah saat itu aku benar-benar bisa menepati kata-kataku, bahkan setelah melihat sosok dirinya. Menolaknya langsung dan berkata aku tidak sudi menikahinya? Aku akan berfikir berulang-ulang untuk melakukan itu. Bawahannya, Saudari Kegelapan, bisa melakukan hal yang buruk padaku. Dan aku punya firasat bahwa Sang Magisterpun tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan mereka.

Namun, seberapapun aku menentang kehadiran pria itu, jauh di dalam hati kecilku aku bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya. Bisa dibilang aku sedikit penasaran, hanya sedikit. Seperti apakah sosoknya? Apakah wajahnya tampan? Apakah dia gagah? Atau mungkin dia malah seorang pria tua yang jelek dan botak? Semoga saja bukan pilihan yang terakhir.

Aku sudah memutuskan, seperti apapun kesanku padanya nanti, aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku begitu saja. Bahkan bila riwayatku harus berakhir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku menjadi alat untuk melaksanakan tujuan mereka. Aku akan melawan.

Pertama-tama, ikatan di tanganku harus di lepas. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot dengan ikatan yang ada di kakiku. Mereka- Kirara dan tukang kebun itu- telah melepasnya ketika kami sampai di kamar ini beberapa jam yang lalu, dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat tubuhku kaku saat pertemuanku dengan sang Magister nanti. Aku harus banyak bergerak dan melemaskan otot-ototku. Memangnya apa yang akan kami lakukan sampai-sampai aku harus melemaskan otot segala?

Aku memindai seisi ruangan, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ujungnya tajam. Pisau buah, sisir , gunting, atau sekedar jepitan rambut untuk mengurai simpul mati di lenganku. Tetapi mereka telah mempersiapkannya dengan baik, tidak ada satupun benda yang bisa kugunakan untuk meloloskan diri. Bukannya tidak ada sama sekali. Di atas meja rias, aku melihat sebuah vas bunga keramik yang bila kupecahkan, maka pecahannya bisa kugunakan untuk menggantikan pisau. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai cara untuk memecahkannya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang bisa menarik perhatian salah satu penghuni rumah ini. Apalagi, Saudari Kegelapan hanya terpisah beberapa ruangan dari tempat ini. Mereka akan langsung datang begitu mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari dalam kamarku.

Berfikir, Sakura. Kehidupanmu bergantung pada apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang. Ulangi sekali lagi, periksa apapun yang telah kau lihat, temukan sesuatu yang terlewat...

Dan dapat. Aku bisa melihat kilatan di kaki ranjang mewah berkelambu di sebelahku. Memang tidak cukup lancip, tapi aku rasa akan berhasil...

Aku merendahkan tubuhku, memunggungi kaki ranjang itu, kemudian memposisikan lenganku yang terikat di permukaannya, tepat dimana tali itu mengikatnya. Aku mengerahkan tenagaku, menggerakan tubuhku naik turun agar tali di tanganku terpotong. Memang butuh usaha yang keras, tali itu tebal dan terbuat dari serat _nylon_. Aku terlibat pergulatan selama hampir satu jam sebelum akhirnya lembar terakhir itu terputus, dan ikatan di tanganku melonggar.

_Voila_. Aku berhasil.

Aku melemparkan tali sialan itu ke sudut ruangan dengan perasaan yang mungkin dirasakan seorang _Sprinter _saat menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh garis _finish_.

Pertanyaan pembunuh datang kemudian. _Setelahnya apa?_

Ruangan ini terkunci sepenuhnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan setelah ikatan di tanganku lepas?

Aku membanting tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur, menggeram frustasi.

_Berfikir, Sakura. Berfikir..._

** #Moonchild# **

**Normal PoV**

Jauh di dalam kegelapan hutan, ketika Haruno Sakura tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, sebuah _Impala _hitam berhenti melaju. Tiga sosok tinggi keluar dari dalamnya. Sepatu boot mereka menginjak daun-daun kering yang gugur ketika musim panas berakhir. Salah satu dari mereka menatap celah yang di timbulkan pepohonan di atasnya. Ada cahaya lembut yang merangsek masuk dari celah-celah itu saat awan-awan berarak pergi, menyibak bulan yang bersinar penuh. Purnama menyertai mereka.

"Suasana yang pas untuk bepergian." Gumamnya, melantunkan bariton kepada dua sosok di belakangnya.

"Setelah ini jalan berakhir, kita tidak bisa menggunakan mobil lagi," kata salah satu dari sosok yang menyertainya. "Kita harus berjalan kaki."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." Kata sosok terakhir dengan suaranya yang kelewat antusias.

"Jangan terburu-buru." Jelas bariton itu lagi. "Segala hal yang dilakukan dengan tergesa-gesa justru akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan. Santai saja."

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang tertutup semak belukar. Bermodal sebuah peta yang digambar asal-asalan di atas sebuah kertas, mereka mencoba untuk keluar dari hutan ini. Mereka tidak tersesat, mereka mencari sesuatu. Mereka melangkah dengan pasti di dalam hutan, sama sekali tidak merasa kesulitan dengan minimnya pencahayaan yang mereka miliki. Hanya bermodal cahaya temaram dari bulan dan tiga buah senter yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Tidak ada yang menggangu perjalanan mereka. Hewan-hewan penghuni hutan tidak mau berada terlalu dekat dengan ketiga sosok itu.

"Ah, akhirnya terlihat juga."

Mereka sampai di tepi hutan di mana pepohonan semakin jarang dan di hadapan mereka terhampar sebuah padang rumput yang menanjak menjadi sebuah bukit. Di puncaknya, mereka bisa melihat siuet samar dari puluhan salib batu. Dari sini, purnama dapat terlihat lebih jelas.

"Aku rasa itu bukitnya." Kata bariton itu lagi. "Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu kita."

**#Moonchild#**

Aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya aku terlelap. Saat itu aku masih berfikir keras, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah terbangun dengan kekagetan luar biasa. Aku mendengar suara ledakan, lalu seseorang menjerit dan terjadi kegaduhan. Aku penasaran setengah mati dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah. Apakah Sang Magister telah tiba? Dengan cara seperti inikah dia disambut? Dengan keributan?

Sebuah jeritan lagi, aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan menghambur menghampiri pintu kamarku, kemudian menempelkan sebelah telingaku di sana. Keributan semakin menjadi. Dan aku sadar, ini bukanlah sebuah penyambutan.

Aku tersentak saat melihat sebuah bayangan bergerak di celah pintu di bawahku. Dan darahku berdesir saat mendengar suara langkah yang berat di dekatku. Seseorang tengah berdiri di balik pintu ini, aku dapat mendengar suara nafasnya. Siapa itu? Apakah dia Kirara? Atau tukang kebun itu? Salah satu dari Saudari Kegelapan kah? Atau mungkin lebih buruk... Sang Magister?

Aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, sampai punggungku menyentuh tepian meja rias di sebelah tempat tidurku. Dengan gelagapan kuraih leher dari vas bunga yang terletak di pinggir. Pada saat yang bersamaan, aku mendengar gerendel di pintuku di bongkar. Tidak lama setelahnya, kenop pintu itu berputar. Pintu terbuka. Aku memposisikan vas itu di atas kepalaku, dan...

Praangg!

Aku menghantam bahu seseorang sebelum vas itu membentur dinding dengan keras. Dan langsung terpana dengan pemandangan yang kulihat setelahnya. Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang kini tengah mengumpat hebat- umpatannya bisa mengubah orang suci menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin- jelas bukan seseorang yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dilihat dari pembawaannya, dia terlihat tidak lebih tua dariku. Dan wajahnya jelas unik. Dia memiliki wajah Asia, namun rambutnya yang jabrik dan acak-acakan berwarna pirang. Dan iris di matanya berwarna biru, mengingatkanku pada batu _saphire. _Dia masih mengumpat saat telunjuknya mengacung padaku dengan ganas.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dasar gadis bar-bar!" dia berteriak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya yang terluka dengan antusias. "Bisa mati karena pendarahan, nih!"

Aku masih terpana oleh orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul ini. Dan kurasa dia menyadarinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu saat aku mendiamkannya.

"_A-aa, iie..."_ jawabku gelagapan. Lalu pemikiran ini tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Apa kau Sang Magister?"

Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. "Sang Magister? Siapa itu?"

Ah. Rupanya pemuda ini bukan orang yang aku takutkan. Tetapi haruskah aku merasa lega? Setelah pengalamanku bersama Saudari Kegelapan dua minggu kebelakang, sudah seharusnya aku berhati-hati terhadap orang asing.

Aku sedikit ragu saat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda ini. "Di-dia calon suamiku, seharusnya sih, begitu..."

"Calon suami? Gadis belia sepertimu sudah mempunyai calon suami?" matanya membulat saat melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Dan aku agak terganggu dengan embel-embel 'belia' dalam kata-katanya. Aku ini gadis yang tengah memasuki masa kedewasaan. Seharusnya dia bercermin, dia terlihat tak kalah 'belia'nya denganku.

"Apakah itu masalah?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Dia buru-buru menggeleng. "Ti-tidak, kok..."

Aku baru menyadari bahwa kami sama-sama belum mengetahui nama masing-masing. "Siapa kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah! Benar, aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Cengiran terpatri di wajahnya, menunjukan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. "Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau, Nona?"

"Sa-sakura." Jawabku. "Haruno Sakura."

"Nama yang cocok untukmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Apa-apaan itu? Dia memanggil namaku dengan tambahan _suffix_ yang hanya ditujukan kepada seseorang yang sudah dekat. Apa dia tidak sadar? Ini adalah pertemuan kami yang pertama.

"_A_-_ano_, Uzumaki-_san..."_

"Naruto saja, tolong..." potongnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah tidak sopan bagi seseorang yang baru kau kenal untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?

"_Gomennasai._ Naruto..." aku menyebutnya dengan canggung. "Apa yang membawamu kemari? Dan bagaimana caranya kau membuka gerendel di pintu? Apa kau mempunyai kunci cadangannya?"

"Ah, soal kunci itu, aku membukanya dengan jurus rahasia." Dia menarik turunkan sepasang alisnya dengan lucu, mau tak mau aku tersenyum di buatnya. Tetapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Apa kau mengenal dua biarawati jelek yang ada di bawah?"

"Maksudmu Mrs. Black dan Mrs. Dark?"

"Jadi itu nama mereka, cocoknya..." gumamnya. "Yah, bisa di bilang aku sedang melarikan diri dari mereka, lalu aku menemukan pintu ini, aku fikir aku bisa bersembunyi di sini. Tapi aku malah menemukanmu. Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumah wanita-wanita jahat ini?"

"Aku diculik." Jawabku. Begitu saja, entah mengapa aku bisa menceritakan hal itu pada pemuda bernama Naruto ini- ukh, aku jadi ingin makan ramen.

"Pastinya begitu. Orang baik sepertimu tidak mungkin ada hubungan apapun dengan mereka."

Dia memamerkan cengirannya sekali lagi. Dan aku merasakan ada arus panas di kedua pipiku ketika melihatnya. Menawan. Tidak ada kata yang lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan senyumannya. Dan dia bilang aku orang baik. _Well_, itu sesuatu.

Ada ledakan lagi. Aku dan Naruto sama-sama terperangah. Dia menepuk dahinya dengan keras, seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Bukan wanita-wanita sembarangan, ternyata. Seharusnya aku membuat _Kekkai _yang lebih kuat dan menambahkan mantra _Fuin _di dalamnya. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

_Kekkai?_ _Fuin?_ Apa yang sedang dibicarakannya, sih?

"Saudari Kegelapan itu... maksudku Mrs. Black dan Mrs. Dark... mereka bukan manusia, mereka-"

"Aku tahu," Potong Naruto lagi. "Mereka sepasang _**Shapeshifter**__**2**_."

"_Shapeshifter_?"

"_Aa_. Monster perubah wujud."

Jadi begitu. Akhirnya teka-teki tentang cakar dan taring yang yang kadang mereka perlihatkan terjawab sudah.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tanganku sudah digenggam Naruto. Aku mendongak untuk memerhatikan maksudnya lebih jauh. "Ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Tidak ada berpuluh pertanyaan yang biasanya muncul ketika aku tengah berusaha menerka isi hati seseorang. Hanya ada keyakinan saat aku menatap sepasang _saphire_ di matanya.

"_Ha'i_!" jawabku, tanpa basa-basi.

**#Moonchild#**

"Jadi, kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga harus melarikan diri dari Saudari Kegelapan segala?" tanyaku, ketika aku dan Naruto tengah berlari melintasi lorong panjang di lantai teratas rumah ini. "Kau bukan korban penculikan juga, kan?"

"Ah, bukan." Naruto mengeleng. "Justru awalnya akulah yang mengejar mereka. Tetapi banyak kejadian tak terduga, sehingga akhirnya malah aku yang dikejar." Dia mengumpat lagi.

"Kau mengejar mereka?"

"Begitulah."

Aku tidak bertanya lagi. Kami harus menyimpan tenaga sebaik mungkin karena pelarian kami masih panjang.

"Kau yakin arahnya kesini?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Lurus saja, di depan ada tangga. Kita bisa langsung keluar lewat pintu belakang."

"Siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah ini? Maksudku, selain kau dan Saudari Kegelapan ini..."

"Hanya ada pelayan dan tukang kebun." Sahutku. "Pelayan itu bukan masalah, dia agak... bodoh. Tapi kita harus berhati-hati dengan tukang-"

"Maksudmu pria botak yang pincang?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah kuurus. Berarti yang harus kita khawatirkan hanya kakak beradik i-"

Naruto tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan aku bahkan tidak sempat berkedip saat sebuah kilat berwarna hijau menyerempet kami dari belakang. Naruto menarikku tepat waktu sehingga hanya kulit di lengan kananku yang tergores. Sementara patung _David_ di hadapan kami hancur berkeping-keping terhantam kilat itu.

"Ck, ck, ck, meleset. Sayang sekali."

Suara tinggi yang melengking. Tidak salah lagi.

"Mrs. Dark!" pekik Naruto. Aku hampir terjungkal karena tebakannya yang asal-asalan itu. Jelas dia tidak mengenal sosok tinggi kurus berwajah jahat ini.

"Dia Mrs. Black.." bisikku di sebelahnya.

"Ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi?" dia balas berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau tidak bertanya."

Mrs. Black menghampiri kami secara perlahan, dengan penuh percaya diri. Sebuah kilat lain menyala di tangannya. "Rupanya kau tidak meyelidiki buruanmu dengan baik, heh, Pemburu? Kesalahan besar! Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berurusan."

Pemburu? Apakah yang dia maksud adalah Naruto? Aku hendak menanyakannya pada Naruto, namun kuurungkan karena genggaman pemuda ini semakin kuat. Dia menarikku ke belakang tubuhnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, tetap di belakangku." Bisiknya lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk, namun aku ragu bila Naruto melihatnya. Fokusnya kini tengah tertuju pada sosok Mrs. Black yang telah siap menyerang lagi.

"Aku tahu dengan siapa aku berurusan." Sahut Naruto sinis. "Berkat kekasihmu si mayat hidup itu- siapa namanya? Ah, benar. Ujio..."

Raut wajah Mrs. Black berubah drastis ketika Naruto menyebut nama Ujio. Dia terlihat murka, wajahnya merah padam. Aku ingat, tadi siangpun dia begitu emosional ketika menyebut nama itu.

"Bajingan!" Mrs. Black meraung. "Kau yang sudah membunuh Ujio! Tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Mrs. Black mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi. Dua buah cambuk kilat kini siap menghantam diriku dan Naruto. Aku memejamkan mata, tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi. "Naruto!"

"_Protecto..."_

Aku mendengar lantunan lirih Naruto, sebelum mendengar sebuah ledakan yang memekakan telinga. Aku membuka mata, dan lorong ini di penuhi asap dan debu. Tetapi anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak terbatuk atau sesak nafas. Aku menoleh kepada Naruto, dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya.

Aku baru menyadari ada selubung cahaya berwarna biru yang mengurung kami.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanyaku, menunjuk selubung itu.

"Aa. Ini namanya sihir pelindung."

Aku terpana. Tidak kusangka bila sihir itu benar-benar nyata.

Naruto menarikku lagi. "Ayo, kita harus pergi."

"Tunggu," cegahku. "Mrs. Black..."

Asap di ruangan itu semakin samar. Dan aku bisa melihat sosok berdebu yang tergeletak di lantai di hadapanku. Tepian jubah biarawatinya hangus terbakar.

"Mrs. Black... dia..."

"Belum mati." Sahut Naruto. "Sayang sekali."

Itu cukup buatku untuk segera mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat ini.

**#Moonchild#**

Kami hampir mencapai tangga ketika sebuah bayangan besar bergerak naik di hadapan kami. Aku dan Naruto membeku.

"Saudari..." panggil suara yang rendah dan dingin.

"Mrs. Dark..." bisikku ngeri, menyadari siapa yang semakin dekat dengan kami. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Putar arah, kalau begitu." Gumam Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Kita akan mencari jalan lain."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan keluar yang lain..." bisikku kalut.

Naruto mengumpat, aku heran mengapa dia senang sekali mengumpat. "Lari saja.."

Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kami lakukan?

Aku melompati Mrs. Black yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Dalam hati aku menyumpahinya, semoga dia tidak bisa bangun lagi selamanya.

"TIDAAAKK!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dapat kulihat Mrs. Dark meraih tubuh saudaranya yang tak sadarkan diri, memeluknya dengan pilu. Kemudian pandangan kami bertemu, dia menatapku dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap, dapat kurasakan kakiku gemetar di bawah tatapannya.

"SAKURAA! KEMBALI!"

Jujur saja, nyaliku menciut saat Mrs. Dark memanggilku dengan ancaman yang nyata. Tapi aku sudah muak, muak dengan perlakuan mereka, muak dengan segala yang kulakukan di tempat ini, segala iblis dan monster itu. Tetapi, lebih dari segalanya, aku muak pada diriku sendiri, pada kebodohanku.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" kataku. "Aku tidak akan kembali padamu walaupun kau mengembalikan ibuku!"

Mrs. Dark terlihat seperti baru saja terkena pukulan telak di wajah, dia terhenyak dengan ekspresi terluka. "Jadi ini balasanmu setelah apa yang Magister lakukan untukmu? Mengkhianatinya dengan melarikan diri? Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Coba saja sebisamu." Geramku.

Dan ya, ini dia. Langkah seribu.

**#Moonchild#**

Sebelumnya, Naruto menciptakan semacam dinding cahaya berwarna merah diantara kami dan Mrs. Dark. Naruto berkata bahwa inilah yang disebut dengan _Kekkai._ Sebuah pelindung. Tidak bisa menghentikan Mrs. Dark, tapi cukup berguna untuk menghambatnya.

Kami menjumpai banyak belokan dan lorong setelahnya. Aku terkejut karena ternyata rumah ini lebih luas dari yang kukira. Kami menuruni tangga, dan tiba di sebuah lorong lagi. Begitu seterusnya, tangga, lorong, tangga, lorong... cukup membuatku frustasi. Sampai akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah... jalan buntu. Habis sudah.

"Putar arah lagi?" usulku pada Naruto yang berdiri di depanku.

"Bukan ide yang bagus." Sahutnya.

"Lalu?"

Naruto terlihat berfikir keras, wajahnya merengut. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri, di mana sebuah pintu berwana hitam berdiri. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum melirikku dan berkata, "Pintu apa ini?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu.

"Mau mencoba untuk masuk dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam?"

Bukan ide yang bagus, namun layak untuk dicoba. Aku meraih kenop pintu itu, mengguncangnya. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Terkunci." Kataku.

"Bukan masalah."

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti batangan arang dari dalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian mulai menggoreskannya di sekitar kenop pintu itu. Dia menggambar sebuah spiral.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto sekali lagi memperlihatkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu."

Aku memperhatikan spiral itu dengan bingung, penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto, kemudian terperangah. Seperti sebuah film animasi, gambar itu berputar, layaknya sebuah pusaran, sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Nah, sekarang sudah bisa dibuka."

Naruto tidak membual. Dia memutar kenop itu dan pintu terbuka.

"Sihir lagi, ya?

Naruto mengangguk. "Ayo masuk."

Aku melangkah dengan antusias. Mungkin saja pintu ini adalah jalan keluar. Naruto membukanya lebih lebar, dan kami langsung disuguhi pemandangan... horor.

Aku menutup mulut dengan tangan, sementara Naruto menyebut nama Sang Kami dengan lirih.

Ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruang operasi dan tempat penjagalan yang dijadikan satu. Alat-alat bedah bertebaran di berbagai sudut, juga pisau besar dan golok. Di sini juga tercium bau amis dan karat, juga bau daging yang membusuk. Kami tidak perlu repot-repot mencari dari mana asalnya. Jawabannya terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan kami. Ada mayat di tengah ruangan, tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kayu besar yang di penuhi bercak darah. Mayat seorang pria.

"Kita pergi saja, Naruto, di sini menakutkan." Kataku.

"Tunggu," Naruto menahan tanganku. "Aku rasa aku mengenal pria ini."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Naruto menghampiri mayat itu, dia menutup hidungnya saat memutari meja operasi. Baunya pasti tercium lebih jelas di sana. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memucat, dan tangan yang menyentuh dahi mayat itu bergetar.

"Ternyata benar," katanya. "Ebisu.."

Ini adalah ekspresi pahit yang pertama kali kulihat dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Di-dia benar-benar kenalanmu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu

"_Aa_. Dia sama sepertiku."

Aku mengingat sebutan yang Mrs. Black gunakan untuk memanggil Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Seorang pemburu?"

"Begitulah. Bukan seseorang yang kukenal dengan baik, tapi kami sempat melakukan perburuan bersama." Jawab Naruto. "Berburu monster..."

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kemarilah. Kau pasti ingin tahu hal keji apa lagi yang di lakukan oleh dua jalang _Shapeshifter_ itu selain menculikmu..."

**#Moonchild#**

Aku memalingkan muka, tidak sanggup melihat saat Naruto menunjuk lubang besar di dada telanjang mayat itu. Luka di dada kirinya sudah membusuk dan menghitam, dan baunya... demi semua hal baik di dunia ini, baunya...

"Mereka mengambil jantungnya." Kata Naruto. "Juga organ penting lain."

Aku berusaha keras menahan mual yang menyodok-nyodok tenggorokanku, juga air mata yang hampir meleleh akibat bau busuk yang berasal dari mayat itu, sebelum berkata. "Apa mereka semacam sindikat jual beli organ?"

"Bukan." Jawab Naruto. "Apa kau tahu pria bernama Ujio?"

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja."

"Dia sama seperti Saudari Kegelapan, monster, hanya saja jenis mereka berbeda." Jelas Naruto. "Dia semacam mayat hidup, namun cerdas. Dia memiliki semacam obsesi untuk dapat hidup abadi, dengan cara mengganti organ-organ tubuhnya yang kehilangan fungsi secara berkala, dengan transplantasi. Dia mengetahui caranya, tentu saja. Dia itu mantan dokter.

"Aku dan rekanku sudah lama menyelidiki Ujio, dan akhirnya bisa menghabisinya dua malam yang lalu. Dari sanalah kami menemukan petunjuk mengenai dua _Shapeshifter_ ini, dari sebuah medali. Aku menghabiskan semalaman penuh menyusuri Shibuya untuk mencari siapapun yang mengenal simbol di medali itu, dan mendapatkan seseorang. Dia mengarahkanku ke sebuah rumah di atas bukit-"

"Rumah ini." Aku menebak.

"Benar. Dan tebak siapa yang menyediakan pendonor sukarela bagi Ujio."

Aku tahu siapa, dan aku merasa jijik karena telah di peralat oleh mereka. "Saudari Kegelapan..."

"_Bingo_..."

Suara ledakan lagi. Dan tebak siapa yang baru saja menembus _Kekkai_ yang dciptakan Naruto.

"Ayo pergi, Naruto." Ajakku. Namun aku terkejut, Naruto tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak akan lari." Aku mendengar nada suara Naruto yang mengeras. "Aku akan menghadapinya. Dan akan kupastikan riwayatnya tamat malam ini juga."

Dia kembali merogoh bagian dalam jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berkaliber kecil dari dalam sakunya. "Kau sebaiknya mencari tempat sembunyi, Sakura-_chan_, ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang kacau."

Aku sempat menatap sepasang _saphire_ berwarna biru gelap di mata Naruto, yang mengingatkanku pada sebuah literatur dari buku yang pernah aku baca, langit malam neraka. Biru, gelap, dan membakar. Itulah yang aku lihat dari tatapan Naruto sekarang.

"_Ha'i_. Tapi berhati-hatilah, banyak hal yang masih ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kataku, sebelum melesat ke balik sebuah rak yang berisi toples-toples dengan cairan aneh di dalamnya.

"Kemarilah, Iblis..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tsuzuku **_

**Glosarium**

**Laconic****1**: gaya bahasa yang sering digunakan dalam kemiliteran. Pelaku biasanya brebicara seperlunya, bila ditanya atau diperintahkan untuk berbicara.

**Shapeshifter****2****: **arti harfiah, pencuri bentuk/rupa.

**A/N: Ugyaaaa! Udah chapter 3 aja, Rie ga nyangka kalau Rie bisa nulis fic ini sampai tiga chapter!*nabur bunga. **

**Dan ini balasan bagi yang sudah meriviu chapter 2:**

**Sakakibara mei: **huwaaaa! Sungguh, review dari mei-chan bikin Rie terharu. Ga ada kata-kata mei-chan yang nyakitin koo... malahan Rie sangat menghargai perhatian mei-chan sama fic ini. Arigatou, ne...*peluk mei-chan. Jangan ragu buat nampar Rie kalau Rie bikin kesalahan yaaa... dan berkat mei-chan pula Rie jadi semangat lagi buat update, tadinya Rie sempet down setelah baca chapter 2, aduduh.. itu malu-maluin banget. Ada kata-kata yang ilang, Rie ceroboh karena ga meriksa dulu sebelum di publish. Gimana? Chapter ini sudah cukup panjangkah? Smoga mei-chan puas ya... review lagiiiii...

**Ucucubi: **be-beneran, nih?*blushing. Makasih udah berkata begituuuu... Rie seneng banget*nyium Ucucubi. Review lagi, ya, Ucucubi-san..^_^

**Karasu Uchiha**: bukan koo, Sasuke-kun bukan pemimpinnya, dia itu... sesuatu deh, pokoknya*evil smirk. Tapi Rie udah ngasih hints tentang siapa itu Sasuke-kun di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, gimana? Senpai bisa nebak? Tapi jangan diomongin dulu, ya.. ga surprise ntar jadinya.. haha*ditabok Karasu-senpai. Yosh, senpai, minta reviewnya lagi boleh?

**FairyLucyka: l**ima poin dari Fai-chii sangat-sangat Rie hargain. Sugoi, akhirnya nemu yang suka Supernatural juga. Ini udah apdet, smoga Fai-chi sukaaa… review lagi yaaa…

**Oiya, tentang OC.. ****mungkin**** banyak dari reader agak kurang berkenan dengan** **banyaknya OC yang Rie masukin di fic ini, Rie ngelakuin ini semata-mata karena Rie** **menghindari yang namanya pem'bashing'an chara. Semua Main Character di Naruto Insya** **Allah akan Rie masukin koo. Rie ga tega bikin mereka jadi monster ga mutu yang muncul selewat-selewat. Rie Cuma akan masukin OC buat jadi monster, yah kecuali beberapa chara** **antagonis, sih, hhe*plakk. Gimana? Ada yang mau nyumbang OC juga? Dan ingetin Rie** **tentang pendeskripsian OC*ngelirik mei-chan. **

**Yah, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Sebagai newbie, tidak ada hal yang lebih berharga selain** **review dari readers semua. Jadi Rie ga akan bosen untuk berkata begini, "Review, onegai?"**

**With love,**

**Ajisai RieT_T**


	4. The Hunters

Suara ledakan lagi. Dan tebak siapa yang baru saja menembus _Kekkai_ yang dciptakan Naruto.

"Ayo pergi, Naruto." Ajakku. Namun aku terkejut, Naruto tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak akan lari." Aku mendengar nada suara Naruto yang mengeras. "Aku akan menghadapinya. Dan akan kupastikan riwayatnya tamat malam ini juga."

Dia kembali merogoh bagian dalam jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berkaliber kecil dari dalam sakunya. "Kau sebaiknya mencari tempat sembunyi, Sakura-_chan_, ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang kacau."

Aku sempat menatap sepasang _saphire_ berwarna biru gelap di mata Naruto, yang mengingatkanku pada sebuah literatur dari buku yang pernah aku baca, langit malam neraka. Biru, gelap, dan membakar. Itulah yang aku lihat dari tatapan Naruto sekarang.

"_Ha'i_. Tapi berhati-hatilah, banyak hal yang masih ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kataku, sebelum melesat ke balik sebuah rak yang berisi toples-toples dengan cairan aneh di dalamnya.

"Kemarilah, Iblis..."

.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural by Eric Krypke **_(maaf__om, di tiga chapter awal Rie salah ngeja nama belakang om ^_^) copyright _**by Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Device by Cassandra Clare**_

But still,_** Moonchild by Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, cerita aneh, gaje bin abal, dialog yang bikin kikuk dan alur**

**siput, ngebosenin, bikin ngantuk dll. M for Gore and mature language. Lemon? Lets see...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4: The Hunters

_Sedetik_, _dua_ _detik_... aku menghitung dalam hati waktu yang berlalu sementara aku bersembunyi di balik rak, kira-kira berapa lama lagi Mrs. Dark akan sampai? _Semenit_, _dua_ _menit_, _tiga_ _menit_...

"Di sini rupanya..."

Aku mengintip dari balik rak melalui celah sempit di antara toples-toples itu, dan ya, itu dia, Mrs. Dark. Dan dia tidak sendiri, ada sosok bercoreng arang bersamanya, rupanya dia berhasil membangunkan saudarinya.

"Tidak bisa kabur lagi, heh, pemburu pirang?" Mrs. Black terkikik. "Ah, bukan sekedar pemburu kutebak, kau bisa memakai sihir. Pemburu biasa tidak bisa memakai sihir. Aku benar, kan? _**Nephylim*?" **_

_Nephylim? _

Aku bisa melihat tubuh Naruto menegang. "Kau benar. Tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah tidak memakai sebutan itu lagi."

"Hmm... sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali mencicipi daging seorang _Nephylim_." Mrs. Dark berkata dengan tamak, ekspresi di wajahnya membuatku muak. "Jujur saja, kau terlihat sangat lezat di mataku."

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita yang lebih tua dariku..."

Naruto mengangkat pistolnya, membidik tepat ke arah mereka. Yang membuatku terkejut, dua wanita itu tidak terlihat gentar, dan sama sekali tidak kehilangan ketenangan mereka.

"Apa kau serius, Nak? Kau ingin membunuh kami dengan senjata mainan itu?" ujar Mrs. Dark geli. "Kuberi sebuah tips, gunakan bilah malaikat, yang telah dibubuhi simbol suci di dalamnya, seperti yang selalu digunakan para _Nephylim_. Tetapi sayangnya kau bukan seorang _Nephylim_ lagi, 'kan?"

Naruto menyeringai, "_Aa_. Aku tahu pistol biasa tidak akan bisa membunuhmu. Makanya aku tidak menggunakan pistol biasa..."

Kesombongan di wajah Mrs. Dark sirna kala Naruto menggeser posisi telunjuknya pada pistol itu, walaupun samar, aku bisa melihat sebuah lambang di sana, mirip simbol _**Valknut**_*, hanya saja terdiri dari jalinan tiga bulan sabit yang saling membelakangi.

"I-itu.."

"Simbol suci, seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Tidak mungkin!" aku bisa melihat keyakinan Mrs. Dark runtuh saat itu juga. Di sampingnya, saudarinya terlihat gusar. "Hanya bilah malaikat yang –"

"Aku tidak tahu kalian hidup di zaman apa." Potong Naruto, kemudian berkata, "Tetapi jelas kalian ketinggalan informasi, simbol suci kini bukan lagi harta terpendam kaum _Nephylim_, bukan hanya bilah malaikat, senjata apapun, bahkan pisau dapur bisa membunuh makhluk seperti kalian asal kau mengukir simbol ini di gagangnya..."

Hanya sekejap, aku bisa melihat wajah panik Mrs. Dark, sebelum akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri dan kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Dia tergelak. "Dasar pembual! Kau fikir aku akan termakan tipuan bodohmu, heh? Omong kosong!"

"Oh ya? Mau kubuktikan?"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Naruto menarik pelatuknya, dan aku mendengar suara tembakan yang halus. Kemudian Mrs. Dark roboh ke lantai, tubuh gemuknya menghadap langit-langit, kaku, dan matanya terbuka. Ada lubang besar di pelipis kanannya, di mana peluru itu akhirnya bersarang. Aku menunggu, dengan jantung berdetak kencang, saat-saat dia akan bangkit kembali.

Tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Mrs. Dark benar-benar mati.

Mrs. Black mengeluarkan jeritan yang memilukan.

"TIDAAAKKK! AKAN KUHABISI, KAU, _NEPHYLIM_!"

Kemudian terjadi hujan kilat berwarna hijau di ruangan ini, Mrs. Black mengamuk. Aku menyaksikan dengan tegang bagaimana Naruto menghindari semua serangan yang Mrs. Black tujukan kepadanya, dia berlari, melompat, berguling dan di saat terakhir, aku menahan nafas karena sebuah kilat menyerempet kepalanya, nyaris mengenainya. Aku bersyukur karena hanya rambut di dahinya saja yang terbakar.

"Sialan, aku baru merapikannya kemarin..." aku mendengar Naruto merutuk, tepat saat Mrs. Dark menerjangnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Menguncinya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Di saat itulah, pistol itu lepas dari genggaman Naruto dan terlempar ke arahku, masuk tepat ke bagian bawah rak, dan mendarat di samping kakiku. Ini kesempatan.

Aku meraihnya, dan merangkak keluar dari lindungan rak, dan ketika Mrs. Black menyadari kehadiranku sepenuhnya, kutodongkan pistol itu ke kepalanya.

"Lepaskan dia atau kutarik pelatuknya." Ancamku.

Mrs. Black membeku, namun dia tak kalah gertak. "Jatuhkan pistol itu atau pacar pirangmu kuhabisi." Mrs. Black mengarahkan pisau kilat di tangannya ke kepala Naruto.

"Aku..." aku melirik Naruto, dia mengangguk penuh arti kepadaku.

"Jangan ragu, Sakura-_chan_..."

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku!" Mrs. Black mendekatkan jarak pisau kilatnya dengan kepala Naruto. "_Jatuhkan_, Sakura!"

"Ti-tidak mau! Lepaskan dulu Naruto!" Aku mencoba untuk terdengar tegar, tetapi gagal total. Tidak kusangka menembak seseorang itu sesulit ini, walaupun seseorang itu telah menyiksamu, dan ditimbang dari sisi manapun, dia pantas mati.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" aku berteriak.

Hening. Tidak ada dari kami yang bergerak sejengkal pun.

Kemudian suara itu terdengar, suara sejenis mesin jam digital. Awalnya terdengar samar dan pelan, tetapi lama kelamaan suaranya semakin nyaring dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Suara apa it –"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, detik berikutnya tubuhku terbanting ke lantai dengan Naruto yang merangkumku dari atas. Kami berguling-guling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menabrak meja operasi, membuat mayat di atasnya jatuh menggelinding di lantai.

Dan dinding di hadapan kami meledak.

.

.

**BLAARRR!**

Puing-puing menghujani kami bagai badai batubata dan semen. Beruntung Naruto sempat merapal mantra pelindung sehingga tubuh kami tidak terhantam material bangunan yang terbang ke arah kami bagai rentetan peluru _**Howitzer***_.

"_Daijoubu_, _ne_, Sakura-_chan_?" bisik Naruto di sampingku.

"_Aa_." Aku meraba bahu kananku yang agak sedikit ngilu karena benturan tadi. Selain itu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "_Daijoubu_..."

Mataku sedikit silau dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyorot kami dari luar, lebih tepatnya dari lubang besar di dinding yang meledak barusan. Aku memicingkan mata untuk dapat melihat dua sosok hitam yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang lubang.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, 'kan, Kakashi? Seni adalah ledakan..."

"Bom C1 milikmu akhirnya berguna juga, Deidara. Sekarang di mana tukang bikin onar itu?"

"Naruto? Mungkin dia sudah mati terkena ledakkanku."

Aku melirik Naruto dengan cemas. Orang-orang asing ini menyebut namanya, apakah mereka juga mengejarnya?

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto nyengir kepadaku. "Mereka teman-temanku."

Naruto membantuku berdiri sebelum dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat ke arah dua lelaki yang kini terlihat dengan jelas di mataku. Yang satu bertubuh sedang dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda di belakang kepalanya, dan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Yang satunya lagi tinggi dan langsing, namun terlihat kekar dalam balutan _jeans_ dan _blazer_ hitam yang dipakainya. Wajahnya ditutupi masker, ada torehan bekas luka memanjang di sebelah matanya. Dan helaian-helaian di puncak kepalanya berwarna keperakan. Mereka sama-sama menyandang senjata besar di punggung mereka.

"_Sensei_, Deidara, aku masih hidup, _kok_." Naruto cengengesan. "Kalian datang di saat yang tepat, tadi itu nyaris –akh, Deidara, _ittai_!"

Naruto meringis saat pria berambut panjang itu –Deidara, kurasa itu namanya– menjitak kepala Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat berang, tidak berhenti di situ, dia kini tengah memiting leher Naruto sehingga pemuda itu megap-megap dengan mata berair.

"Kau itu mengesalkan sekali, langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu aba-aba dariku dan Kakashi, padahal kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi di dalam, ceroboh sekali, beruntung kami bisa melacakmu lewat _GPS_. _Baka_! Lakukan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan membiarkanmu dimakan _**Rhaksasha**_*!" omel Deidara panjang lebar, sebelum perhatiannya tertuju padaku. Alisnya bertaut ketika berkata, "Siapa gadis ini? Apakah dia yang dipanggil Mrs. Dark? Atau Mrs. Black? Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah menikah, dan dia tidak hitam..."

"Ah," Naruto menyadari bahwa dia belum memperkenalkanku pada dua lelaki yang disebutnya sebagai temannya. "Perkenalkan, ini Sakura-_chan_, dia ini –"

"Perkenalannya nanti saja," potong suara bariton pria bermasker, "Sepertinya Tuan Rumah akan segera menjamu kita..."

Aku melihatnya, pergerakan yang aneh pada tumpukan puing di seberang ruangan, kemudian sosok tinggi Mrs. Black menjulang menyibak reruntuhan. Bukan hanya noda arang, kini wajahnya juga dipenuhi debu. Penampilannya kini benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang selalu dia perlihatkan di permukaan. Dia memperlihatkan sosok aslinya, tidak menyembunyikan taring dan bola mata merahnya, cakarnya meregang di samping tubuhnya. Dan dia benar-benar murka.

"_NEPHYLIM_!" raung Mrs. Black, kemudian matanya terpaku kepada dua sosok baru di ruangan itu. "Dasar pemburu busuk, kau membawa teman!"

Tanpa aba-aba, kedua pria itu serentak mengokang senjata laras panjang mereka dan menodongkannya ke arah versi monster Mrs. Black. Wanita itu mundur selangkah dengan gugup, sementara matanya mengawasi dua pria yang memojokannya dengan galak.

"Dua lawan satu," ujar Mrs. Black, "Sungguh cara bertarung yang terhormat dari kalian, para pemburu." Dia mengatakannya dengan sarkasme yang begitu terasa.

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak punya peluang lagi, _Shapeshifter_." Kata pria berambut perak –siapa namanya tadi? Ah, Kakashi– dingin.

Aku bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi berkecamuk di wajah Mrs. Black. Dia terlihat marah, takut dan pedih pada waktu bersamaan. Kemudian dia menatapku, dan aku terkejut karena kini dia melihatku dengan tatapan memelas. "Sakura, tolong aku..."

Seseorang, tolong pinjami aku pengorek kuping. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Kumohon, Sakura..." dia mulai menangis. Ukh, aku merasa jijik melihatnya.

"Untuk apa aku menolongmu? Ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, dan pada semua orang tak bersalah yang kau jadikan korban!"

"Itu bukan keinginanku, aku dipaksa!" ratap Mrs. Black, dia terlihat putus asa. "Tolong aku, Sakura..." Dan dia mengatakan hal yang membuatku bimbang setelahnya. "... sebagai balasannya, aku akan memanggil roh ibumu, dan kita cari pembunuhnya bersama-sama."

"Tunggu apa lagi!" seru Deidara, "Cepat habisi dia –"

"Tunggu!" potongku. Bisa kurasakan tiga pasang mata menatapku dengan bingung.

Baiklah, Mrs. Dark mendapat perhatianku.

Kutatap wanita itu dari atas ke bawah. "Kau bilang kau akan apa?"

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, Sakura..." Mrs. Black menatapku dengan raut keibuan.

"Benarkah?" aku mendekati Mrs. Black.

"Ya..."

Aku melihatnya menyeringai.

"Dalam mimpimu..."

Aku melihat cahaya hijau menyilaukan, sebelum rasa panas membakar tubuhku. Aku hanya sempat mendengar Naruto yang menyebut namaku dengan panik, dan berondongan tembakan saat tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi buram, dan perlahan-lahan menghitam.

.

.

"_Biarkan aku masuk!" _

_Aku menoleh, dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Seingatku, semalam paman membawaku ke Rumah_ _Sakit karena aku terserang demam tinggi. Sehari sebelumnya, ibuku dinyatakan meninggal._

"_Jangan pernah berani untuk menyentuh Sakura! Dia adalah keponakanku! Kuberi tahu kau, tidak_ _ada satupun yang salah dengannya!"_

_Pamanku berteriak kepada seseorang di luar kamar rawat inapku, aku bisa melihatnya berjibaku_ _menahan seorang bertubuh besar di balik pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. _

"_Jangan menghalangiku!"_

_Kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan pria berkulit gelap masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia_ _menodongkan senjata ke kepalaku, dapat kudengar suara pelatuk yang ditarik sebelum suara_ _ledakan memenuhi ruangan._

"_Mati, kau, iblis..."_

. . .

Aku terjaga, dengan jantung berdetak kencang dan bercucuran keringat dingin. Demi Tuhan, mimpi tadi terasa sangat nyata.

Dan hal pertama yang kulihat setelah terjaga adalah sebuah ruangan yang terlihat asing. Ruangan bergaya tradisional dengan segala _Tatami_ dan _Shoji_, juga _Futon_ yang menjadi alas tubuhku. Di mana ini?

Bahuku berdenyut saat aku mencoba menggerakan lengan kiriku, kemudian memekik tertahan. Kuraba bagian itu, dan kudapati bahuku telah dililiti perban. Dan seragam biarawatiku raib, digantikan dengan sebuah _Yukata_ tidur berwarna biru gelap. Butuh waktu untuk mendapatkan fokusku kembali, kemudian mengingat segalanya. Pelarianku dari Kyushu, dua Saudari Biarawati yang menyekapku, ritual mengerikan yang kulakukan dengan terpaksa, kemudian pemuda bermata biru yang membuka pintu sel tahananku...

"Naruto!" bibirku refleks memanggil nama pemuda itu saat aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya di sekitarku. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah saat dengan bodohnya kubiarkan diriku termakan kata-kata Mrs. Black. Di mana dia?

Tiba-tiba saja _Shoji_ terbuka, dan wanita berpakaian _Kimono_ hitam bermotif bunga Erika merah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Rambutnya yang hitam bergelombang dibiarkan terurai.

"Naruto ada di bawah, jika kau ingin tahu," katanya dengan suara yang terdengar dalam. "Dia kularang untuk mendekati ruangan ini supaya tidak menggangumu dan merecokimu dengan suaranya yang berisik itu."

Paranoid dengan orang asing, aku menyeret tubuhku menjauh ketika wanita ini melangkah mendekatiku tanpa kerepotan, padahal dirinya tengah menenteng baki besar berisi poci porselen dan beberapa mangkuk keramik. Dia meletakkan baki itu di samping _futon_ yang sudah kubuat berantakan, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di hadapanku, tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sarutobi Kurenai, aku istri pemilik penginapan tempat kau berada sekarang," katanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Haruno-_san_. Kuharap kau merasa nyaman di penginapan kami..."

Dia membungkuk, dengan begitu anggun. Aku masih merasa terancam saat wanita ini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku langsung dengan kedua bola matanya yang terlihat bagai dua lubang hitam yang bisa menyedot diriku hingga habis. Sekali lagi dia menyunggingkan senyuman, dan kali ini terlihat sedikit geli.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa takut, Haruno-_san_, kau aman di sini..."

"I –ini di mana?" tanyaku gugup, saat wanita itu mulai menuangkan cairan yang terlihat seperti _Ocha_ ke sebuah _cawan_ kecil di baki yang dia bawa. "Bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat ini?"

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, tetapi sebelumnya kau harus meminum _Ocha _ini dan makan sesuatu," dia menyodorkan piring dengan tiga tusuk _Dango _di atasnya kepadaku. "Kau pingsan seharian penuh, dan selama itu kau hanya minum air, aku khawatir kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai tenaga sekarang ini."

Dia benar, aku merasa bagai agar-agar basi saat ini. Tubuhku lemas dan aku hampir tidak mampu berdiri saking lemasnya.

Dengan malu-malu, kuraih piring _Dango_ itu dan mulai melahap apa yang ada di atasnya. Rasanya begitu manis, dan dapat kurasakan energiku pulih secara perlahan setiap kali kutelan butir-butir berwarna-warni itu. Aku terus makan hingga piring itu tandas.

"_A_ –_arigatou_..." kataku pelan. "Aku sudah selesai makan –ah, biar aku saja!" aku berusaha menghentikan wanita ini saat dia hendak membereskan piring dan _cawan_ bekas makanku, dan membereskan peralatan makan itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Namun dia menepis tanganku dengan sopan, dan mengambil alih lagi pekerjaannya yang sempat kuinterupsi.

"Kau adalah tamu kami, Haruno-_san_. Dan kami harus melayani tamu semaksimal mungkin." Ujarnya kemudian.

Aku menarik diri dengan gugup. "A –anda bilang akan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"_Aa_, tentu saja. Kita bisa mulai dengan apa yang paling membuatmu penasaran..."

Sesi tanya jawab berikutnya berjalan dengan lancar, dengan aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan dan wanita ini – Sarutobi Kurenai – menjawab rentetan pertanyaanku dengan sabar. Darinyalah aku mengetahui bahwa selepas pelarianku yang menegangkan dari rumah Saudari kegelapan, Naruto beserta dua orang lain yang kulihat di ruang operasi Saudari Kegelapan membawaku ke penginapan ini, dalam keadaan pingsan. Dari dari dirinyalah pula aku mengetahui bahwa Mrs. Black berhasil melarikan diri, sayang sekali. Aku beruntung karena masih hidup setelah terkena serangan Mrs. Black, dan hanya menderita luka bakar ringan di bahu kiri. Dia bilang bahwa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Aku bersyukur karena saat itu Naruto menemukanmu, Haruno-_san_..."

"Panggil aku Sakura saja, Sarutobi-_san_." Kataku, merasa agak kikuk dengan sebutannya padaku.

"Kalau begitu akan terasa menyenangkan jika kau juga memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Sakura." Kurenai tersenyum kecil, dan aku merasa bahwa dia benar-benar tulus dengan senyumannya.

"_Ano_, Kurenai..." aku memulai. "Kau bilang Naruto ada di bawah, apa dia tinggal di sini juga?"

"Ya, juga anak-anak asuhku yang lain..."

"Anak asuh? Ada orang lain selain Naruto di sini?"

"Benar, ada empat anak asuh yang sepertinya sebaya denganmu, Sakura, juga seorang mahasiswa yang menyewa salah satu kamar di penginapan ini selama studinya di Toudai, dan seorang teman yang merupakan guru di mana anak-anak asuhku bersekolah sekarang. Ada suamiku juga, dan putra kami yang baru saja lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawab kurenai.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Saudari kegelapan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan pemburu, dan dia berkata bahwa sebelum menemukan kediaman Saudari Kegelapan, dia terlebih dahulu menyelidiki tentang seseorang bernama Ujio, apakah kalian tahu hal ini –maksudku, apakah kalian tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto selama ini?"

Kurenai menatapku dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja, kami tahu. Bisa dibilang semua orang di penginapan ini melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan."

Aku terkesiap. "Kalian semua Pemburu?"

Kurenai tersenyum kembali. "Begitulah..."

.

.

Kurenai mengajakku keluar beberapa saat kemudian, dia berkata bahwa ini adalah saatnya makan siang. Katanya aku butuh udara segar dan sinar matahari, setelah berminggu-minggu dikurung di menara Kondominium milik Saudari kegelapan. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bercermin, dan penampilanku terlihat menyedihkan. Wajahku begitu pucat sampai-sampai aku mengira sedang memandang mayat, dan rambut sewarna permen karetku agak kusam, juga lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku. Aku terlihat seperti mayat panda berbulu pink yang kurus.

Penginapan ini cukup besar, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat kuno, walaupun bergaya tradisional Jepang. Jelas pemiliknya memiliki _Sense_ _of_ _Decorating_ yang bagus, tidak ada perabotan yang terlihat sia-sia, gantungan kaligrafi sampai patung _Daruma_, semuanya terlihat pas. Kurenai berjalan dengan anggun di depanku, dia memanduku turun dari kamarku, dan membawaku ke ruang makan, di mana beberapa orang telah mengelilingi meja berkaki pendek yang panjang.

Orang pertama yang kusadari adalah Naruto, dia tengah berebut semacam _Tempura_ dengan sosok berambut pirang lainnya di ruangan ini, Deidara. Di sisi lain, Pria bernama Kakashi sedang berbicara dengan dua anak perempuan yang terlihat sebaya denganku, yang satu berambut cokelat yang di tatanya menjadi dua buah cepol di atas kepalanya, yang satu lagi berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya. Di sisi terujung ada seorang pria berjambang yang sedang memangku bayi, suami Kurenai, kurasa.

"Ayo, Sakura, jangan sungkan, mereka keluargaku..."

Kurenai menggenggam tanganku, dia menarikku dengan lembut dan membawaku duduk di sebelahnya. Suasana mendadak hening, semua perhatian terpusat padaku. Sekali lagi aku terkena serangan gugup.

"Biarkan Sakura makan dulu, pertanyaan kalian bisa menunggu." Ujar Kurenai kemudian, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang terlihat sudah gatal ingin menanyaiku macam-macam.

Namun dia tetap mengangkat tangannya. "_Ano_, Kurenai, apakah _dia_ tidak ikut makan bersama kita?"

Aku ingin tahu siapa yang Naruto sebut dengan _Dia_, tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting.

"_Iie_, dia belum bisa keluar kamar, kondisinya masih belum memungkinkan, tenang saja, aku sudah mengantar makanan untuknya." Jawab Kurenai.

Gadis berambut merah itu membuka mulut, "Yah, lagi pula aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya saat kondisinya seperti itu."

Kemudian mereka serempak mengambil sumpit.

"_Ittadakimasu!"_

Makan siang berlalu dalam diam. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara selama menyantap hidangan yang tertata rapi di meja makan. Sesekali aku merasa gadis berambut merah di ujung meja menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sampai akhirnya hidangan di piring terakhir habis, suasana sedikit mencair.

"Jadi namamu Sakura?" tanya perempuan bercepol yang duduk tepat di seberangku, saat kurenai membagikan melon potong sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, itu namaku."

"Namaku Ten Ten, senang berkenalan denganmu." Tambahnya, dengan senyuman yang terlihat tulus. "Dan yang di sebelahku ini Karin, Uzumaki Karin."

Aku melirik Naruto dan gadis berambut merah itu bergantian.

"Yang kau pikirkan itu benar." Sahut Karin malas. "Cowok berambut pirang yang bodoh ini adalah sepupuku. Ya, kami bersaudara, dan itu bukan keinginanku, asal tahu saja."

Naruto membungkukan badannya, menatap Karin dengan wajah kesal. "Aku juga tidak mau bersaudara denganmu, cewek _masokis_."

Hampir terjadi pertumpahan darah antara sesama Uzumaki itu jika saja Kurenai tidak memelototi mereka. Jujur saja, aku juga pasti langsung diam jika dipelototi seperti itu oleh Kurenai.

"Namaku Deidara, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Sakura-_chan_." Kata lelaki berambut pirang panjang.

"Aku tahu, Deidara-_san_. Kau yang meledakan dinding di rumah Saudari kegelapan –"

"Yang hampir membunuhku dan Sakura-_chan_." Sambung Naruto, dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau mengikuti instruksinya, _Baka_ _Mono_!" bentak Deidara.

"_Ha'i_... _Ha'i_..." timpal Naruto malas.

"_Ha'i_-nya cukup sekali saja!"

Aku tersenyum melihat dua lelaki berambut senada yang kelihatannya tidak akur itu.

"Kau juga sudah melihatku, Sakura," pria bermasker yang bicara. "Aku Hatake Kakashi."

Aku pasti tidak menyadarinya tersenyum jika saja kedua matanya tidak menyipit.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hatake-_san_." Aku membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Aku Asuma, dan ini jagoan kecilku, Sarutobi Hiruzen." Kata pria berjambang, saat bayi di pangkuannya menarik-narik rambut hitam Asuma yang pendek. "Jangan menarik rambut _Tou_-_san_, Hiruzen, sakit sekali. Ayo beri salam pada Sakura-_nee_."

Bayi menggemaskan itu melirikku, dan terlihat penasaran saat menatapku dengan raut wajah yang lucu. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya yang tembam. "_Konichiwa_, Hiruzen-_kun_, lain kali main dengan _Nee_-_chan_, ya?"

"Nah, Sakura, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan kepadamu, tentang Saudari kegelapan, juga siapapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka..." Kali ini kurenai yang bicara.

Aku menelan potongan melon terakhirku, kemudian menatap mereka satu persatu. "Silakan tanyakan apapun yang ingin kalian tanyakan..."

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka bila kau memiliki masa lalu seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_..." kata Naruto, ketika kami berada di pinggir danau pribadi milik keluarga Sarutobi. Dari sini aku dapat melihat Gunung Fuji dengan jelas, dan yang membuatku terkagum-kagum adalah penginapan ini memiliki _Onsen_ terbuka, kau bisa menikmati pemandangan Fujiyama sambil berendam di kolam air hangat.

Aku tersenyum miris, kemudian berkata, "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan kehilangan ibuku dengan cara seperti itu."

Benar, aku menceritakan semuanya pada mereka, tentang ibuku, tentang alasan di balik kunjunganku pada Saudari Kegelapan, yang berakhir dengan diriku yang dijadikan bahan eksploitasi oleh mereka, juga tentang Sang Magister, yang sampai saat ini masih misterius.

"Aku bodoh, ya? Tidak ada orang lebih tolol dariku karena bisa termakan kata-kata mereka, bahkan sampai dua kali..." aku mulai melempar kerikil ke permukaan danau, di mana bayangan dari matahari sore terpantul dengan cantik.

"Kau tidak bodoh, Sakura-_chan_..."

Aku melirik naruto, yang kini tengah menatapku dengan senyuman mirip rubahnya. Entah kenapa, pipiku memanas saat itu juga. "Semua orang pasti akan bertindak demikian jika berada di posisimu," lanjutnya, sebelum dia mengalihkan tatapannya dan ekspresinya mengeras saat menatap matahari yang terbenam. "Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku ingin menanyakan maksud Naruto saat dia berkata, 'Melakukan hal yang sama.' Namun aku terlanjur terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di hadapanku. Aku melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah menerawang sesuatu yang berada jauh dalam jangkauannya, seolah sedang menantang matahari yang tengah ditatapnya.

.

.

Saat kupejamkan mata, ada ibuku di situ. Awalnya selalu sama, aku melihatnya sebelum malam itu; cantik, bahagia, dan hidup. Dan aku tidak hanya melihatnya, aku hidup di dalamnya, seolah aku ada di situ... begitu nyata, aku tahu aku bisa mengulurkan tanganku... dan tiba-tiba aku kembali pada malam itu; pada darah, kebakaran, dan ibuku. Ibuku ada di langit-langit, dan bagaimana bisa dia ada di langit-langit... dia tidak bisa berada di sana.

Ini bagian anehnya. Saat aku terbangun, banjir keringat dan tersengal-sengal... aku bersumpah ada sesuatu di ruangan ini. Aku bisa merasakannya, menunggu di dekatku. Dia memerhatikan, dia menungu, aku bahkan merasa dia mengejekku, seolah mengatakan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tidak bisa melindungi ibuku, aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Namun saat kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan aku tidak menemukan siapapun, tidak ada _apapun_.

Sial, selalu seperti ini.

Setelahnya aku tidak bisa terpejam kembali, otakku tidak bisa berhenti memutar kenangan-kenangan buruk setelah kematian ibuku. Sia-sia, menghitung domba sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku menyerah untuk mencoba tidur, kemudian menyelinap ke luar. Kurenai memperbolehkanku untuk memakai _Onsen_ yang ada di luar semauku. Mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk, berendam di _Onsen_ dan menikmati Tokyo di malam hari mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari masa lalu yang mengerikan, walau hanya sekejap. Aku membutuhkan saat-saat seperti ini, saat aku bisa melupakan dendam yang kupupuk dalam diriku. Hanya sebentar. Kemudian aku akan mencarinya kembali, pembunuh ibuku, dan ketika aku menemukannya, aku akan... Tuhan, ampunilah aku.

Aku berjalan menuju _Onsen_ terbuka itu dengan menenteng handuk dan sekeranjang kecil peralatan mandi, yang kuambil dari ruangan penyimpanan yang Kurenai tunjukan sebelumnya. Saat malam hari, pemandangan di sini jauh lebih menakjubkan. Danau di sebelahku bersinar keperakan karena cahaya bulan yang memantul di permukaannya. Walaupun telah melewati fase purnama, bulan masih terlihat besar, dan aku menyukainya. Belum lagi pepohonan yang mulai berwarna keemasan karena musim gugur telah tiba. Dan aku hanya sendiri, itu bagian terbaiknya.

Aku berendam selama hampir tiga puluh menit, dan kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Aku rasa ini adalah saatnya untuk berhenti. Aku meraih _Yukata_ tidurku yang kusampirkan di atas sebuah batu besar di pinggir kolam beserta handuk dan peralatan mandiku. Aku memakainya dan membungkus rambutku yang basah dengan handuk itu, dan mulai melangkah pergi saat telingaku menangkap sesuatu.

Suara benturan di kayu –tidak, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang menancap di kayu. Dan terdengar sangat dekat.

Aku mengutuk diriku yang tidak bisa menghiraukan perasaan ingin tahu, dan mulai mencari asal dari suara yang kini mulai terdengar sering.

Suara itu membawaku ke sebuah hutan yang di penuhi pohon _Momoji_, bukan hutan belantara, tetapi hutan yang sepertinya sengaja di bangun oleh keluarga Sarutobi untuk kepentingan usaha mereka. Dan aku melihatnya, sumber dari suara itu ada tepat di tengah hutan.

Seorang pria kini tengah menarik busur besar dan mengarahkan anak panahnya pada target bundar yang terletak sejauh berpuluh-puluh meter di hadapannya. Pria itu memakai hakama hitam yang sebelah lengan pakaiannya sengaja tidak dia pakai, tepat di lengan yang digunakannya untuk menarik busur. Dia terlihat begitu fokus, dapat kulihat kulit pucatnya di bawah cahaya bulan. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilat dengan warna biru sekilas. Dia melepaskan anak panahnya, dan aku terkesiap. Dia mengenai papan target tepat di pusatnya.

Hebat.

Saat tiba-tiba saja kakiku menginjak daun kering, membuatnya remuk dan menimbulkan suara derakan yang pelan, sangat pelan. Tetapi sepertinya pria itu mendengarnya, dia menatap tepat ke arah pohon yang kugunakan untuk mengintip. Bagaimana bisa dia mendengarnya, jarak kami cukup jauh, dan dia bukan kelelawar.

**JLEEBB!**

Sebuah anak panah menancap di pohon di hadapanku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Apa-apaan ini?

Aku berbalik untuk melarikan diri, tetapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti karena sesuatu mendorongku kembali ke pohon, sebuah tangan menekan leherku dengan kasar. Dan ketika aku membuka mata, aku membeku. Sepasang bola mata sehitam _onyx_ kini tengah menatapku dengan buas.

Aku ingin berteriak, namun yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menganga dengan mulut terbuka, saat kusadari pria yang tengah memojokanku ini adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih berdiri di tempatnya menembaki target bundar itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mencapaiku secepat ini?

Dan sialnya, tubuhku seperti kehilangan koordinasi saat pria itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, memperkecil jarak di antara kami. Aku kehilangan orientasi waktu saat secara tidak sengaja aku menatap tubuh bagian atasnya yang kekar, mencium aroma _citrus_ maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dan yang membuatku berhenti bernafas adalah matanya yang mengingatkanku pada jurang hitam tak berdasar, dan aku tengah terjatuh ke dalamnya.

Aku tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata saat pria itu melepaskan tangannya yang menekan leherku, kemudian mundur secara tiba-tiba, dia membuat ekspresi seolah baru saja menyadari kesalahan berat. Tidak ada lagi pria yang mengingatkanku pada hewan buas, yang ada kini adalah seorang remaja yang terlihat rapuh, saat dia menyentuh sebelah kepalanya dengan putus asa.

"_Gomen_," suara bariton itu membuat tubuhku kembali bergetar. "_Gomenna_..."

Kemudian dia menghilang, meninggalkanku merosot ke tanah dengan perasaan tak karuan. Jantungku berdetak kencang, dan tubuhku benar-benar lemas.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

**Glosarium:**

**Nephylim: **dalam judeo Kristen, Nephylim digambarkan sebagai raksasa yang memiliki darah malaikat dan lahir dari seorang ibu manusia. Rie menggambarkan Nephylim di fic ini sama dengan Nephylim yang ada di tetralogi Infernal Device, yaitu manusia keturunan malaikat.

**Valknut**: sebuah simbol dalam mitologi Nordik, bangsa viking menganggapnya sebagai simbol keberuntungan.

**Howitzer**: nama sebuah meriam buatan Amerika Serikat yang terkenal di sekitar abad 18. Meriam ini dapat melontarkan ratusan peluru hanya dalam sekali putaran tuas.

**Rhaksasha**: nama sejenis monster dalam mitologi India.

**A/N: hauh, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Jujur, chapter ini adalah chapter yang bikin Rie pusing bukan kepalang, Rie udah bikin draft-nya, tapi ngembanginnya itu lho, susahnya minta ampun. Rie berusaha buat chapter ini supaya ga terlalu datar, tapi inilah hasilnya. Adegan pertarungan di atas rasanya biasa banget, dan hubungan antara Naruto dan sesama pemburu lainnya sama sekali ga kerasa feelnya. Dan adegan terakhir SasuSaku itu... adegan macam apa itu? Rie ngerasa payah banget dalam membangun feel yang begituan. Ugh, ada yang mau ngajarin Rie bikin adegan yang menggugah feeling macam itu? *puppyeyes mode on.**

**Dan soal pairing, walaupun awalnya malah NaruSaku yang dominan, tetapi ini murni fic SasuSaku, mereka pasti akan deket, kok. Gimana caranya? Serahkan saja semua pada author labil ini, hhe.*plakk. Pokoknya SasuSaku forever, lah!**

**Sebelum pamit, Rie mau membalas dulu yang udah meReview chapter 3:**

**Sangu**: penasaran siapa Magisternya? Ntar juga tahu kok, ikutin terus aja, hhe… dan SasuSakunya udah ada, masih sedikit tapi, gapapa ya? Chapter depan Rie banyakin deh. Makasih udah mereview, review lagi yaa…

**FairyLucyka**: ini udah lanjut, lho, Fai-chii.. ah, syukur, deh, kalo feel misterinya kerasa*lega. Update-an Reverse Moon- nya mana Fai-chii? Rie tungguin, lho… review lagi…

**Ruru**: uwaaah, makasih udah bilang begitu*blushing berat. Yosh! Review lagi, ok.

**Karasu** **Uchiha**: okhe, gan! Rie bakalan lanjut terus walaupun sejuta flamers datang mendemo Rie, hhe*Rie gede omong. Itu tuh,*nunjuk ke atas. Sasuke-kun udah nongol, walaupun Cuma seiprit dan gaje pula. Chapter depan jatah munculnya lebih banyak kok.. review lagi, ya senpai..

**Yah, segitu aja dulu. Setelah ini Rie bakalan ngebut ngerjain Chapter 5, semoga nanti tanggal publishnya ga molor kaya chapter ini, hhe. Ga tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini Rie ngerasa capek banget abis pulang kerja, dan imbasnya adalah leletnya Rie ngerjain chapter ini. Ada yang mau kasih Rie Suplemen?*becanda...**

**Yosh! Review dari para senpai dan Readers sangat-sangat Rie tunggu. Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview chapter2 sebelumnya, juga yang udah ngikutin fic ini sampai sekarang. Dan juga para silent reader, Rie ga akan sampai pada chapter ini tanpa dukungan kalian semua^_^... dan Rie mau ngucapin selamat Idul Adha yang entah sudah berapa ribu hijriah bagi yang merayakan.**

**Jaa naa...**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Ajisai RieT_T**


	5. Samuel Colt's Journal

Beberapa saat berselang, akhirnya kewarasku perlahan-lahan pulih hingga bisa menggunakan otakku kembali. Berbagai pertanyaan beruntun menggelitik nalarku. Siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini? Mengapa dia menyerangku secepat dia mundur dan kemudian meminta maaf dengan putus asa? Dan ini bagian yang paling menyebalkan, bagaimana dia bisa menghilang bagaikan angin?

Aku masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang telah diperbuatnya padaku, ekspresinya, aromanya... ini gila, ada apa denganku?

Aku ingin malam ini segera berakhir, dan kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural by Eric Krypke, **_copyright _**by Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Device by Cassandra Clare**_

But still,_** Moonchild by Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, cerita aneh, gaje bin abal, dialog yang bikin kikuk dan alur**

**siput, ngebosenin, bikin ngantuk dll. M for Gore and mature language. Lemon? Lets see...**

**.**

.

.

Chapter 5: Samuel Scott's Journal

Ini adalah pagi pertama di mana aku bisa terbangun tanpa harus merasa was-was memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila malam datang kembali, tidak ada Kirara yang selalu mengagetkanku dengan wajah minor ekspresinya, tidak ada saudari kegelapan yang rutin memberiku 'terapi fisik' dan kelas pemanggilan mereka yang tidak biasa. Aku bisa mengatakan pada diriku bahwa semua akan berjalan kembali seperti semula, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Tetapi untuk berapa lama?

Aku tidak bisa terus menerus berada di tempat ini, dan pulang ke Kyushu jelas bukan pilihan yang akan kuambil. Aku berangkat ke Tokyo dengan sebuah tujuan, dan aku tidak akan pulang dengan tangan hampa, setidaknya aku harus tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan ibuku, dan membuat paman kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya, aku bersumpah demi dua orang paling kusayangi, akan kutemukan dia, apapun yang terjadi.

Masalahnya, aku kehilangan tasku. Selain pakaian, aku menaruh uang, ponsel, dan tabunganku di sana. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa mengantongi uang sepeserpun? Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Kyushu, pamanku pasti akan langsung mengurungku begitu dia melihatku berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Banyak yang harus kupikirkan, seperti mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, misalnya.

.

.

Rupanya penghuni penginapan ini adalah orang-orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi, dan mereka tipe orang Jepang pekerja. Kurenai dan dua anak asuh perempuannya sudah bergulat dengan peralatan masak saat aku turun untuk menemui mereka di dapur – tur singkat bersama Naruto kemarin cukup membantu untuk mengenal seluk beluk penginapan yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil ini – aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu, dan meminta dengan sopan supaya mereka tidak menganggapku sebagai tamu lagi, lagipula aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar sewa tempat ini. Ugh, hal itu akan kupikirkan lagi nanti.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa menangani urusan dapur, ya, Sakura?" tanya Ten Ten, saat dia mulai memasukan potongan _Tofu_ ke dalam rebusan sup miso, sementara Karin mencuci sayuran di pancuran di sebelahnya. Di seberang ruangan, Kurenai tengah sibuk menyiapkan peralatan makan. "Potonganmu rapi, dan kau juga cekatan."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya hidup berdua dengan pamanku, dan dia tidak bisa diandalkan dalam urusan masak memasak, jadi aku yang kebagian mengurus bagian ini..."

Baiklah, aku jadi teringat pada pamanku sekarang, bagaimana keadaannya selama dua minggu terakhir tanpa ada aku di sampingnya? Apakah dia makan dengan benar? Aku akan membunuhnya jika ternyata dia hanya memakan mie instan, dan kuharap dia tidak kelabakan mencariku. Ini bukanlah pelarianku yang pertama, jadi seharusnya dia sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Apa kau sakit?"

Ten Ten membangunkanku dari lamunanku, dan aku buru-buru menggeleng saat perempuan bercepol ini memasang tampang khawatir saat menatapku. Di sebelahnya, Karin yang sedari tadi bertingkah seolah tidak melihatku akhirnya menoleh juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya teringat sesuatu, kok, jangan khawatir begi –"

Seseorang berbusana _Hakama_ membuka pintu dapur, dan aku hampir memotong jariku sendiri alih-alih lobak yang sedang kuurus saat menyadari sepenuhnya siapa yang kini tengah menyerahkan sekeranjang daun selada kepada Kurenai. Tidak perlu menampar diriku sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa sosoknya nyata.

"Ah, _arigatou_, Sasuke, kau memang bisa di andalkan."

"Hn."

Tidak salah lagi, aku mengingat dengan jelas suara bariton itu, berhubung yang bersangkutan berkali-kali meminta maaf kepadaku semalam, setelah serangannya yang tiba-tiba itu, tanpa menunggu jawabanku atas permintaan maafnya – hey, seharusnya aku marah dan menuntutnya, kan?

Tanpa diminta, pandangan kami besirobok, dan untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidupku aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Mata itu, walaupun intensitas tatapannya tidak semengintimidasi seperti sebelumnya, aku harus berusaha keras agar tubuhku tidak menggigil di bawah tatapan sepasang _onyx_ itu. Saat-saat penyerangan kemarin kembali muncul dalam benakku, bagaimana caranya memandangku, yang mengingatkanku pada seekor predator yang tengah memerangkap mangsanya. Dan dia berhasil menghentikan kerja otakku hanya dengan menatapku seperti itu.

"Oh, ya ampun, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal ini." Kurenai menepuk dahinya. "Kalian pasti belum saling mengenal, ini Sakura, dia dibawa Kakashi dan yang lain setelah penyerangan di bukit yang Kau dan Naruto selidiki beberapa waktu yang lalu, ternyata mereka menyekap seseorang."

Ah, itu menjelaskan siapa penghuni tempat ini yang terlewat olehku kemarin.

lelaki itu tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya padaku saat menjawab, "Aku tahu, _Baka_ Naruto sudah memberitahuku." Katanya.

_Dan kami sudah bertemu_, batinku. _Pertemuan yang begitu berkesan_. Itu sarkasme.

"Jadi," Kurenai menatapku dan Pemuda ini bergantian. "Kalian tidak akan berkenalan?"

Aku tersentak. Berkenalan? Dengan orang ini? Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin menciptakan kesan yang buruk, maka kubungkukan badanku, dan kusebutkan namaku dalam satu tarikan nafas, "Ha-Haruno Sakura!"

Itu melenceng dari yang apa yang kuharapkan, aku malah terdengar seperti sedang membentak seseorang alih-alih memperkenalkan diriku dengan sopan.

Aku ingin bumi menelanku saat ini juga.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Saat aku mendongakkan kepala, pemuda ini –Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak salah menyebut namanya, kan? – telah berlalu meninggalkan ruangan ini, begitu saja. Lagi-lagi dia meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini.

"Apakah dia selalu seperti itu –maksudku, dingin begitu?" tanyaku pada Ten Ten.

"Ti-tidak, kok, dia hanya begitu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya saja –"

"Jangan membual," Karin menyela, "Dia selalu seperti itu pada semua orang."

.

.

Aku bertemu kembali dengannya, saat kami semua – minus Kakashi dan suami istri Sarutobi – berkumpul untuk menyantap sarapan pagi.

Dan entah kenapa, aku mendapat kesan bila lelaki ini membenciku.

Dia tidak pernah menatapku lagi setelah kejadian di dapur tadi, sesekali dia berbicara dengan Naruto, juga pemburu lain di ruangan ini, tetapi dia selalu bisa menghindar dengan baik bila topik pembicaraan sudah menyerempet ke arahku. Dia terkesan tidak peduli, seolah sepasang sumpit terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan sekedar bertegur sapa denganku. Agak menyebalkan, sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu, _Teme_? Saudari kegelapan memaksa Sakura-_chan_ melakukan ritual Nekromansi, bisa kau bayangkan itu? Untuk apa mereka melakukannya, coba?" Naruto mengakhiri sesi _Story_ _Telling_-nya yang terlampau bersemangat dengan menatap pria itu penuh-penuh. "Dan apa aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa Sakura-_chan_ akan dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Magister?"

"Kau sudah memberitahuku, _Dobe_, berkali-kali." Kata pria ini, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan suara dan wajah datarnya. "Sekarang bisakah kau membiarkanku memakan sarapanku dengan tenang?"

"_Aa._ Makannya pelan-pelan saja, ya, _Teme_, nanti kau tersedak."

Sasuke melempar pelototan yang tidak kalah menakutkan dengan pelototan Kurenai ke arah Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku salah masuk universitas."

Di sebelahku, Deidara mendesah, dia melambai-lambaikan sebuah kertas dengan huruf C besar yang dilingkari dengan goresan spidol berwarna merah kepada Ten ten. "Di universitas lain, essayku pasti sudah mendapatkan nilai A plus."

"Bukannya itu karena kapasitas otakmu yang terbatas? Yang hanya di penuhi dengan cara membuat bom? Jangan menyalahkan standar di sekolahmu, salahkan otak terorismu itu." Celetuk Karin, saat dengan santainya dia menyeruput sup di mangkuknya. Sasuke mendengus, Naruto terbahak, Ten Ten tersedak jus jeruknya.

Wajah Deidara mendadak menggelap saat dia balik menghardik Karin dengan sengit. "Aku tidak mau dikatai seperti itu oleh gadis sepertimu yang bahkan tidak bisa membaca kanji dengan benar!"

"Itu wajar, garis bawahi ini, cowok feminim, _aku_ – _bukan_ – _orang_ – _Jepang_ – _asli_." Timpal Karin tak kalah sengit.

Karin bukan orang jepang asli? Itu menjelaskan warna rambutnya. Lalu , apakah Naruto juga?

Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau suasana makan di pagi hari ini memang lebih ceria di bandingkan makan siang kemarin. Saat itu mereka terlihat sedang menyantap makanan di sebuah pemakaman. Sepi sekali. Mungkin karena kehadiranku yang merupakan orang asing di sekitar mereka, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Lalu apakah suasana seperti ini menandakan bahwa aku sudah bisa diterima di antara mereka?

"Kau terlihat cantik kalau tersenyum seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_."

Aku mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapku dengan cengiran rubahnya, dan wajahku memanas ketika mendapati bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tanpa kusadari. "H-ha?" responku, seperti orang tolol.

"Kau harus lebih sering menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu." Kata Naruto lagi. "Tersenyum baik untuk kesehatanmu, benar, kan, _Teme_?"

Sasuke mendelik, "Kau sedang menyindirku, hah?"

Naruto bersiul. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

Kurenai dan para pria dewasa datang beberapa saat kemudian, Hiruzen tidak dibawa, kurasa dia masih tidur. Waktu itu kami sudah selesai sarapan.

Saat kurenai memberi sebuah pernyataan yang membuatku membatu di tempat. "Kami sudah membahas apa yang harus kami lakukan padamu setelah ini, Sakura..."

.

.

Aku menahan nafas, sampai akhirnya kurenai melanjutkan kata-katanya, "... dan kami memutuskan bahwa kau harus tetap tinggal di sini."

Hah?

"Kau membuatnya kaget, kurenai," Kakashi yang membuka mulut, tidak terlihat tentu saja, berkat masker di wajahnya. Kenapa lelaki ini harus memakai benda mengganggu itu di wajahnya, sih? "Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang bicara kepadanya."

Kurenai tidak menghiraukannya, dia malah menatapku semakin dalam.

"Ke-kenapa?" aku tergagap.

"Karena Sang Magister, tentu saja." Jawab kurenai.

"Sang Magister?"

Kurenai mengangguk. "Kami kira dia masih menginginkanmu."

Magister masih menginginkanku? "Kenapa seperti itu?"

Kali ini Asuma yang menjawab, "Kami mendapat informasi dari beberapa rekan di luar sana, mereka juga menyelidiki sebuah sekte mencurigakan di sebuah gereja, dan pemimpinnya adalah sepasang kakak beradik biarawati, kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud," Asuma menatapku penuh arti, aku tahu persis siapa yang dia bicarakan. "Nama sektenya adalah Pandemonium, mereka mengumpulkan Jemaat dan mulai berceramah tentang meraih kehidupan abadi, mereka melakukan ritual sesat seperti meminum darah perawan sampai memuja setan tertentu.

"Tetapi informasi yang kami dapatkan berikutnya membenarkan kata-katamu, Saudari biarawati ini bukan pemimpin sebenarnya, mereka hanya boneka, di balik mereka ada tokoh yang menggerakan sekte ini dari balik bayangan, dan aku rasa dialah yang kau sebut dengan Magister."

Aku mengangguk kembali, tepat saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Kapan kalian mendapatkan informasi ini? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya pada kami seb –"

Sasuke menarik kerah seragam sekolah yang dipakai Naruto, kemudian membekap mulut pemburu pirang itu sebelum mendesis, "Biarkan mereka bicara dulu, _Dobe_."

"Biar kusumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki Karin –"

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa kaus kakiku segala?" Karin menjitak kepala Deidara sebelum pemuda itu berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Bila yang kau katakan pada kami benar, tentang tujuan sekte ini, juga alasan mengapa si Magister ini ingin menikahimu adalah demi tujuan mereka, maka kau belum bisa bernafas lega, Sakura. Aku rasa dia masih mencarimu." Lanjut Asuma, tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran di antara anak-anak asuhnya.

Aku berusaha mencerna informasi ini sebaik mungkin, tetapi tetap saja ini sulit dipercaya. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" kutatap Kurenai, Asuma, dan Kakashi bergantian.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kakashi. "Sampai kami menemukan sosok nyata Sang Magister, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

Hatiku mencelos, aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa situasinya akan menjadi sepelik ini.

"Karena itulah kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Kau akan mengekspose dirimu dengan begitu jelasnya kepada mereka jika berada di luar sana. Kami akan melindungimu, Sakura. Itu kewajiban kami sekarang."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana aku membayar uang sewanya?"

.

.

"Walaupun itu keputusan kami, kami tetap harus mendengarkan apa pendapat kalian, anak-anak..."

Maka voting dengan tema utama, 'menyelamatkan hidup seorang Haruno Sakura' dimulai.

"Aku setuju!" sahut Naruto saat itu juga. "Aku senang bila Sakura-_chan_ tetap ada di sini."

Hatiku membuncah saat mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan.

"Aku juga setuju." Ten Ten tersenyum padaku. Aku mengucapkan arigatou tanpa suara kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Deidara. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sekarang, karena itu aku _pass_."

"Aku tidak setuju." Kata Karin lantang. "Kupikir dengan menyimpannya di tempat ini malah akan menimbulkan masalah bagi kita. Tapi kurasa pendapatku tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Karin benar, dengan tambahan dua suara dari Naruto dan Ten Ten maka keputusannya telah bulat, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini. Tetapi tetap saja, walaupun aku tahu Karin tidak menyukaiku sejak awal, penolakkannya padaku agak sedikit menyakitiku.

Tinggal seorang lagi, dan rasa penasaran Kurenai sepertinya sama besar dengan rasa penasaranku. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak bisa menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda berambut raven itu sekarang, raut wajahnya begitu sulit untuk dibaca, datar. Dia menatap Kurenai sebelum berkata, "Ini rumahmu, Kurenai. Kau bebas melakukan apapun semaumu."

Kata-kata itu bisa berarti apapun.

.

.

Hanya tinggal aku dan Kurenai di penginapan ini, Deidara dan empat anak asuhnya telah berangkat ke sekolah merka masing-masing, juga Kakashi, Kurenai bilang dia adalah guru di sekolah di mana Naruto dan yang lainnya belajar. Asuma pergi untuk urusan bisnis, dan Hiruzen sedang menjalani terapi pijat khusus bayi di tempat langganan Kurenai, dia bilang dia akan menjemputnya beberapa jam lagi.

"Hiruzen bukan anak yang rewel, dia jarang sekali menangis," kata Kurenai, saat kami tengah berada di teras salah satu bungalou miliknya, minum teh berdua saja. "Pernah suatu hari dia terjatuh dari box bayinya, dan kami tidak akan penah tahu jika saja Ten Ten tidak masuk ke kamarnya untuk menyapa hiruzen, saat itu malah Ten Ten yang menangis, dia berkata dengan susah payah bahwa ada bulatan sebesar telur di kepala Hiruzen." Dia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pasti sangat bangga, pada Hiruzen, juga anak-anakmu yang lain." Kataku.

Kurenai menatapku sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada gunung Fuji yang mulai diselimuti awan. "Hiruzen itu mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, juga kakeknya, mendiang Sarutobi Hiruzen senior, lelaki-lelaki hebat."

"Ayahnya Asuma juga seorang pemburu?"

Kurenai mengangguk. "Keluarga Sarutobi adalah keturunan pemburu tertua di Kantou, bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu yang terkuat. Mereka mengabdikan hidup mereka seluruhnya untuk berburu makhluk-makhluk bayangan, melindungi orang-orang awam dari sesuatu yang berada dekat dan berbahaya di sekitar mereka, tanpa mereka sadari."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pemburu?" tanyaku lagi. "Apakah kau juga berasal dari keluarga pemburu seperti Asuma juga?"

Kurenai terkekeh. "Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa dari keluarga biasa, sama sepertimu, bahkan sebelumnya aku tidak percaya bila di dunia ini ada makhluk-makhluk semacam itu, dan menganggap bahwa mereka hanya mitos belaka, dan terus memegang keyakinanku sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Asuma."

Kurenai menarik nafas, dan aku menantikan kelanjutan ceritanya dengan sabar. Dia masih menatap gundukan salju raksasa di hadapannya, menerawang. "Aku dan Asuma adalah teman satu sekolah, dan di tingkat kedua kami di tempatkan di kelas yang sama. Saat itu kami belum mengenal satu sama lain, hanya bertegur sapa seperlunya. Dia begitu misterius, dan kupikir itu keren," Kurenai tersenyum, ada semburat berwarana kemerahan di wajahnya. "Saat itu aku sangat penasaran pada sosoknya, dia sering sekali membolos, dan semua orang di sekolah menyebutnya sebagai berandalan. Tapi aku tidak mempercayai kabar yang beredar begitu saja. Aku merasa Asuma menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar. Aku ingin mengenal dirinya lebih dekat, maka suatu hari, sepulang sekolah, aku nekat mengikutinya, diam-diam, dia membawaku berkeliling Tokyo tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan berakhir di sebuah bangunan tua. Saat itulah aku mengetahui segalanya.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia lakukan, dia hanya mematung di tengah ruangan. Tetapi kemudian udara di sekitarku mulai terasa berat, temperatur mendadak naik dan aku kesulitan bernafas. Tiba-tiba saja muncul bola api, dan dengan cepat benda yang melayang-layang di sekitar Asuma itu berubah menjadi kobaran api yang besar, dan sosok seorang wanita dengan jilatan api di sekujur tubuhnya muncul setelahnya. Sosok yang di kemudian hari ku kenali sebagai arwah penasaran yang merupakan korban kebakaran ketika bangunan itu terbakar berpuluh-puluh tahun silam.

"Saat itulah aku melihat sisi lain dari seorang Sarutobi Asuma, juga identitasnya sebagai seorang pemburu muda yang tangguh. Setelah dia berhasil memusnahkan arwah penasaran itu, aku menunjukan diriku, dan langsung menyatakan perasaanku saat itu juga."

"Dan Asuma menerima perasaanmu?"

Kurenai tertawa dengan geli. "Dia marah padaku, katanya perbuatanku itu beresiko dan membahayakan diriku. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya, tetapi aku adalah orang yang keras kepala. Aku mengekorinya sepanjang waktu dan merecokinya agar mengajariku untuk menjadi seorang pemburu juga. Dia menganggapku gila. Sampai akhirnya, entah karena bosan atau tersentuh dengan usahaku, dia menyerah untuk menjauhkanku darinya. Kami baru dekat setelah itu, sampai akhirnya kami menikah tiga tahun yang lalu. Kisah kami tidak seromantis yang kau kira, Sakura."

Aku menggeleng. "Menurutku itu romantis."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, kehidupan nyata tidaklah seromantis itu. Beberapa kali kami nyaris tewas saat berhadapan dengan monster, kau masih berfikir itu romantis?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang." Kurenai mengakhirinya dengan tawa yang berdenting.

"_Ano_," aku memulai, "Tentang pemburu ini, selain fakta bahwa mereka memburu monster, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, bisakah kau menceritakan lebih banyak?"

Kurenai memasang wajah seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang, sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, ikuti aku, kalau begitu."

.

.

Kurenai membawaku ke ruangan besar yang terlihat seperti sebuah perpustakaan di bagian belakang penginapan. Berderet-deret buku telah tertata rapi dalam jajaran rak tinggi di berbagai sudut ruangan. Ruangan ini bergaya modern, tidak seperti ruangan-ruangan lain di penginapan. Ada meja baca di tengah ruangan dan kurenai memintaku menunggu di sana, sementara dia mulai menggulung lengan kimono-nya, memindai satu persatu buku di salah satu rak, dan akhirnya menemukan satu.

"Ah, kurasa ini buku yang tepat."

Dia duduk tepat di seberangku, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah buku berwarna biru muda dengan gambar sebuah pohon perak di sampulnya. Buku itu tebal dan berat, ada pengait yang mengunci buku itu di bagian depan.

"Buku apa ini?" tanyaku, saat aku sama sekali tidak mendapati judul di sampulnya.

"Itu adalah semacam jurnal, milik seseorang yang di perkirakan sebagai pemburu pertama di dunia."

Pemburu pertama di dunia? Jadi pemburu bukan hanya ada di Jepang?

Aku membuka pengait buku itu, dan mulai membaca halaman pertama jurnal itu. Di situ tertulis sebuah nama dengan huruf sambung yang ditulis dengan rapi.

"Samuel Scott? Ini jurnal miliknya?"

Kurenai mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau cukup mengenal pria ini."

"_Aa_," sahutku. "Dari buku-buku yang pernah kubaca, tetapi di sana dijelaskan bahwa pria ini adalah seorang penjelajah, bukan seorang pemburu."

"Dia memiliki dua profesi, kalau begitu." Ucap Kurenai enteng. "Samuel Scott hidup di sekitar pertengahan abad delapan belas, dia adalah putra dari seorang pembuat senjata di Pennsylvania, Amerika Serikat. Saat itu adalah masa-masa tergelap dalam sejarah kotanya. Banyak warga kotanya yang mengikuti ajaran pagan yang disebarkan oleh pihak gereja, mereka memuja setan. Tidak lama setelahnya, keadaan semakin memburuk. Kotanya diteror oleh makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah yang memangsa manusia-manusia di sekitarnya, termasuk ayahnya. Saat itulah Scott merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia memulai sebuah pergerakan dengan pemuda-pemuda sebayanya, berusaha mencari cara untuk mengusir makhluk-makhluk itu dari kotanya, dia bekerja sama dengan pihak gereja yang masih 'putih', meminjam semua persediaan air suci untuk digunakannya sebagai senjata. Dan dia berhasil, dia menemukan kelemahan makhluk-makhluk itu dan mengusir mereka keluar dari kota.

"Namun ternyata dunia ini dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk mengerikan, bukan hanya para penghisap darah, dan dia menyadarinya. Bersama beberapa rekannya, dia menjelajahi berbagai tempat, berburu makhluk-makhluk tersebut dan memusnahkannya, dia melakukannya sampai akhir hidupnya. Dia mencatat berbagai hal yang ditemuinya dalam sebuah jurnal, dan jurnal inilah yang menjadi pedoman bagi pemburu-pemburu yang muncul setelah dirinya wafat. Tetapi tidak semua orang menganggap Samuel Scott sebagai sosok yang benar-benar nyata, maka untuk sebagian orang dia adalah sebuah legenda. Dan banyak versi legenda yang menceritakan tentang dirinya, seperti legenda tentang kematiannya, di situ dikatakan bahwa dia meninggal setelah membuat senjatanya yang terakhir, sebuah pistol, bukan pistol biasa, pistol dengan tiga belas peluru yang bisa membunuh apa saja. Tetapi untuk membuatnya dia harus mengadakan perjanjian dengan iblis."

Aku bisa menangkap penjelasan Kurenai sejauh ini, "Jadi, apakah pistol itu benar-benar ada?"

"Entah pistol itu nyata atau merupakan legenda lain tentang Samuel Scott, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu memastikan keberadaan pistol itu. Kabar yang beredar mengatakan bahwa pistol itu berada di tangan seorang pemburu, entah siapa. Sudah banyak pemburu di berbagai penjuru dunia yang mencari pistol itu, tetapi hasil yang mereka dapatkan sama. Pistol itu tidak ditemukan di manapun." Jawab kurenai.

"_Aa_, _souka_." Sahutku.

"Semua pemburu menganggap Samuel Scott adalah nenek moyang mereka, penjelajahannya di berbagai belahan dunia telah mewariskan sesuatu yang penting bagi pemburu-pemburu setelahnya. Bahwa di dunia ini, manusia tidaklah sendiri. Ada makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang mengincar mereka, untuk itulah seorang pemburu harus bertindak, memastikan semua berjalan dengan semestinya, menghabisi makhluk-makhluk itu."

"Samuel Scott adalah akar." Aku mengambil kesimpulan. "Dan pemburu adalah ranting yang tumbuh ke segala arah dan melindungi dunia dari teriknya matahari. Mungkin ini maksud dari gambar yang ada di sampulnya." Aku menelusuri ukiran gambar itu dengan jariku, merasakan permukaannya dengan kulitku.

"Itu filosofi yang bagus, Sakura." Senyum Kurenai.

Aku membuka halaman berikutnya, dan mulai membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

_Wisconsin, 14 juni 1768_

_Lima tahun berlalu setelah kami berhasil mengusir lintah-lintah itu keluar dari kota, dan selama itulah kami sudah mengunjungi berbagai tempat di dunia. Banyak yang kami temui, selain manusia tentunya. Banyak sekali monster di dunia ini. Di Irlandia, kami berjumpa dengan _Banshee_ yang kebetulan lewat, dia terlihat seperti wanita, tetapi wajahnya mengerikan. Dan keesokan harinya kami dikabari bahwa seorang anak telah meninggal, anak yang kami ketahui tinggal di sebuah jalan tepat di mana kami berpapasan dengan _Banshee_ itu. Sebuah kebetulan? Aku rasa tidak._

_Lain lagi dengan Inggris, kami harus berhadapan dengan _Lycanthrophy, _manusia serigala, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan manusia serigala itu di London, yang kutahu manusia serigala hanya ada di Austria. Tetapi sistem transportasi sedang maju-majunya di Eropa sini, jadi semua hal bisa saja terjadi. Beruntung saat itu Jem masih menyimpan peluru peraknya yang terakhir._

_Aku tidak mau mengingat pengalaman kami di Semenanjung Arab, sudah cukup sekelompok _Ghoul_ mengundang kami ke pesta mereka di bawah pemakaman. Pesta yang buruk._

Aku membalik halaman, dan sesuatu yang tertulis di sana membuatku membuka mata lebar-lebar.

_Pennsylvania, 2 september 1768_

_Akhirnya aku pulang, dan hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah aku pulang adalah menembak kepala seseorang, sesuatu yang terlihat seperti seseorang, lebih tepatnya._

Shapeshifter_. Banyak makhluk yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai makhluk perubah wujud ini. Sebut saja _Kitsune_, monster rubah yang kutemui di timur jauh, dia bisa berwujud sebagai seorang perempuan berkulit kuning yang cantik. Juga _JiangXi_ di China, aslinya mereka melompat-lompat, tetapi para perempuan bisa terlena jika mereka sudah berganti wajah._

_Satu hal yang bisa kau pastikan tentang Shapeshifter adalah mereka tidak mudah dihabisi, kau harus menembak kepalanya, lebih bagus lagi, memenggal kepalanya, tetapi mereka tidak akan mati saat itu juga. Siapkan minyak, kemudian bakar tubuh mereka sampai hangus. Disini kau baru bisa benar-benar merasa lega._

_Aku iri pada Saudara kita yang bisa menghabisi mereka dengan sekali tebas, tidak heran, mereka keturunan malaikat. Malaikat? Omong kosong. Aku pernah bertemu iblis sebelumnya, tetapi malaikat?_

Aku teringat pada Saudari Kegelapan, Naruto memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Shapeshifter. Dan ciri-ciri mereka cocok dengan apa yang Samuel Scott catat di jurnal ini.

"_Ano_, apakah aku boleh meminjam buku ini, Kurenai?"

"Tentu saja, kau boleh meminjamnya selama yang kau mau. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus menemaniku ke suatu tempat dulu, Sakura."

.

.

'Suatu tempat' yang dimaksud Kurenai adalah sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo, dia memaksaku untuk mencoba berbagai busana, katanya aku butuh baju baru, aku tidak bisa terus menerus memakai baju yang sama. Baju yang sekarang kupakaipun adalah pinjaman darinya. Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku tidak keberatan memakai pakaian bekas milik Ten Ten, atau Karin, jika aku beruntung, tetapi Kurenai bersikeras agar aku memiliki setidaknya tiga stel baju milikku sendiri, yang cocok dengan pribadiku. Kurenai bilang busana adalah cerminan diri wanita yang memakainya, bukan hanya untuk pembungkus tubuh. Katanya aku tidak cocok bila harus memakai pakaian milik Ten Ten atau Karin, pribadi kami berbeda. Aku baru tahu jika selain bertindak sebagai istri pemilik penginapan, dia juga berprofesi sebagai seorang _Fashion_ _Consultant_ yang cukup dikenal di Tokyo.

"Kau cocok dengan warna-warna cerah, Sakura. Terutama hijau, senada dengan warna matamu." Katanya, ketika dia merampas sepotong atasan dari gantungannya dan mengepaskannya di badanku. "Tubuhmu juga kecil, jadi tidak sulit mencari baju yang cocok denganmu."

"_A-ano_, Kurenai, kau juga akan mengambil yang ini? Aku rasa yang kubawa sudah cukup, kau tidak perlu menghamburkan uangmu untukku, aku sangat berterimakasih untuk apa yang sudah kau dan Asuma lakukan, membiarkanku tinggal di –"

"Kau juga butuh sepatu, aku tahu di mana tempat yang tepat untuk itu."

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, Kurenai sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku, wanita ini sepertinya sudah melupakan segalanya jika sudah berurusan dengan hal-hal mendandani orang.

Pemberhentian berikutnya adalah tempat terapi Hiruzen. Aku menolak dengan sopan ajakan Kurenai untuk ikut masuk ke dalam gedung, aku tidak sanggup kalau harus naik lift lagi. Aku punya kecenderungan untuk memiliki kelainan _Klaustrofobia_, berada dalam lift sebentar saja sudah membuatku pusing.

Selagi kurenai menjemput Hiruzen, aku menunggu di bagian lobby, ada box telefon di sana. Dan aku ingat jika ada seseorang yang harus kuhubungi jika tidak ingin dia mati.

Aku tidak mempunyai kartu khusus untuk telefon umum, maka kumasukan beberapa koin yang diberikan Kurenai sebelumnya ke dalam celah di telefon itu. Antara ragu dan takut, tanganku bergetar ketika mengangkat gagang telepon itu, setengah hati memijit tombol kode area Kyushu, kemudian nomor telefon pamanku yang kuhafal di luar kepala.

Nada sambung yang monoton, sebelum suara ceklekan yang familier tanda seseorang mengangkat telefon terdengar.

"_Moshi_ _moshi_?"

Hatiku mencelos, aku mengenal suara itu dengan baik.

"_Ji-jiisan_?"

Hening, tidak ada tanggapan dari seseorang di balik telefon. Tetapi aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"_Sakura? Ini benar kau, 'kan, Sakura?" _ini saatnya untuk menjauhkan telingaku dari gagang telefon_. "PERGI KE MANA SAJA KAU ANAK BODOH? APA-APAAN INI? KODE AREA TOKYO? KAU KABUR SAMPAI KE TOKYO? AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"_

"_Go_-_gomenna_... aku –"

"_kenapa selama ini kau tidak bisa di hubungi? Kau apakan ponselmu? Katakan di mana posisimu sekarang, aku akan langsung membawamu pulang."_

"Ti-tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang _Jii_-_san_, aku –"

"_Kau tidak bisa pulang? Kenapa kau tidak bisa pulang? Apa kau tidak tahu jika selama dua minggu ini_ _aku kesulitan tidur karena mengkhawatirkanmu, heh?"_

"Aku tahu, _Jii_-_san_. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang sekarang, ada yang harus kulakukan di sini." _Lebih_ _tepatnya_, _banyak_ _yang_ _harus_ _kulakukan_ _di_ _sini_, ucapku dalam hati.

Pamanku mendesah, dan dengan lelah dia melanjutkan_, "Hentikan, Sakura. Kumohon, hentikan hal bodoh yang sedang kau lakukan, kembalilah, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Momo untuk selalu menjagamu. Jangan membuat hal ini menjadi sulit."_

"Aku pasti akan kembali, _Jii_-_san_, jika semuanya sudah selesai." Kataku lirih.

Hening lagi.

"_Kau memang keras kepala, mirip adikku." _Katanyakemudian_. "Tapi bagaimana denganku? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku?"_

Mataku memanas, tentu saja aku memikirkannya, setiap detik ketika rasa bersalah menyengat hatiku. "Aku menyayangimu, _Jii_-_san_, kau tahu itu."

"_Aku akan pergi ke Tokyo –"_

"Jangan!" sergahku. Itu akan sangat beresiko, Magister masih mengincarku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada pamanku jika berada di dekatku sekarang. "Jangan, _Jii_-_san_, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Ada orang-orang baik di sekitarku, percayalah. Dan kalau _Jii_-_san_ datang ke sini, bagaimana dengan pasien-pasien _Jii_-_san_ di Rumah Sakit?"

Hening sekali lagi.

"_Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." _Katapamanku_, _akhirnya_. "Tetapi katakan berapa lama kau akan berada di sana, dan setidaknya berikan aku alamat dan nomor telefon yang bisa kuhubungi. Dan jangan diam saja jika kau butuh uang, aku akan mentransfernya langsung ke rekeningmu."_

"_Hai_." Kataku dengan suara melengking karena menahan tangis.

"_Berjanjilah, kau akan pulang begitu urusanmu di sana berakhir."_

"_Hai_." Kataku lagi. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, dan aku akan mengenalkan beberapa orang padamu. Dan, _Jii_-_san_, sepertinya aku akan bersekolah di Tokyo..."

.

.

Aku masih menunggu Kurenai setelahnya, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit semenjak dia naik ke lantai dua. Dan ruangan ini pun sudah sepi, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi pelanggan yang keluar masuk. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Kurenai sampai selama ini. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Hiruzen?

Sampai seseorang menepuk pundakku, dan aku terlonjak. Dan ketika aku berbalik, ada Kurenai di sana, tetapi tanpa Hiruzen.

"Ugh, kau mengagetkanku, Kurenai." Kataku, masih dengan hati yang berdebar. "Mana Hiruzen?"

"Dia sudah di antar ke rumah oleh salah satu terapis." Jawab Kurenai datar. "Ayo pulang, Sakura."

Aku mengikuti Kurenai dalam diam, aneh sekali, dia tidak lagi banyak bicara seperti sebelumnya. Kami kembali ke pusat perbelanjaan itu dengan berjalan kaki, Kurenai memarkir Chevrolet Impala-nya di sana, belanjaanku ada dalam bagasi. Jarak antara pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat terapi Hiruzen tidaklah jauh, karena itulah kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Kami tengah melewati gang sempit, ketika akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku tidak begitu mengenal seluk beluk Tokyo, tetapi aku ingat kami tidak pernah melewati gang ini sebelumnya.

"Kurenai, apa kita sedang memotong jalan?" tanyaku pada Kurenai yang berjalan di depanku, membuatku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya saja.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya. Kau bisa berjalan di depan kalau kau tak percaya. Jalan utama ada di depan."

Aku mengikuti kata-katanya. Tetapi yang kulihat hanyalah lorong panjang yang gelap. "Aku tidak me –"

Pandanganku mendadak buram, saat kurasakan sesuatu yang keras membentur kepalaku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Kurenai menyeringai tepat sebelum tubuhku menghantam aspal, dan aku tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, semuanya terlihat samar begitu aku terbangun, entah di mana. Aku berusaha memfokuskan pandanganku, mencoba melihat segalanya lebih jelas, sementara kepalaku berdenyut dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lengket mengalir di pelipisku.

"Ugh." Aku mendengar diriku sendiri mengerang, dan ketika aku mencoba menyentuh kepalaku yang rasanya seperti pecah, aku malah mendapati tanganku terikat di belakang tubuhku, dalam posisi duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu, bukan hanya tangan, tetapi kakiku pun –

"Sudah bangun, rupanya..."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa sangat berat dengan susah payah, berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terlihat seperti gudang luas yang tak terawat, banyak tumpukan kardus berdebu yang diletakkan secara sembarangan di sana. Di sini juga tidak terlalu terang, aku hanya melihat sebuah bola lampu temaram di langit-langitnya yang rendah.

Aku berjengit kala merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pundakku dari belakang, menggigil saat sapuan nafas menerpa telingaku saat seseorang berbisik, "Lama sekali kau bangun, aku jadi bosan, Sakura..."

"Ku-Kurenai?" aku tidak mempercayai penglihatanku saat sosok berkimono hitam itu memutar posisinya sehingga kami berhadap-hadapan sekarang. "A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" aku mengingat kembali kejadian di gang itu, tepat sebelum aku pingsan. "K-kau menyerangku?"

Kurenai tertawa seperti orang gila. Aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkahnya yang demikian.

"Dasar bodoh, Kau begitu mudah untuk diperdaya..." katanya, sebelum dia tersengal karana tertawa lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, kemudian teringat kejadian selama dua hari terakhir. "Apa selama ini kau membohongiku? Naruto dan semua pemburu juga?"

Kurenai berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepala dengan raut wajah iba yang di buat-buat. "Kau memang masih harus banyak belajar mengenal orang, Sakura. Hanya dengan begini saja kau sudah terpedaya, lihat aku..."

Kurenai mundur beberapa langkah, membuatnya langsung terpapar cahaya lampu. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa mata hitam milik Kurenai kini berwarna merah, dan bibirnya menggelap.

"Masa kau lupa padaku?"

Ada suara ledakan yang pelan dan kemudian tubuh Kurenai di selubungi asap, dan ketika asapnya menghilang, aku tidak menemukannya lagi di sana, melainkan sosok kurus Kirara yang kini tengah menatapku dengan sudut bibir yang ditariknya ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Ingat padaku, Sakura?" cicit sosok kecil di hadapanku.

"Kirara?"

"SALAH!"

Suara ledakan lagi, dan kini seorang tukang kebun pincang balik menatapku dengan garang menggantikan sosok Kirara. "Coba tebak yang benar, anak nakal!"

Blarr!

Tukang kebun itu berubah menjadi seorang pria menakutkan dengan urat-urat hitam yang menonjol kulit wajahnya.

Blarrr!

Seorang wanita biarawati bertubuh gempal dan pendek kini berdiri mengejek di hadapanku, dan

Blarr!

Sosok tinggi kurus Mrs. Black menjulang.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau sudah ingat?"

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

**A/N : muehehe, berakhir dalam situasi yang ga enak*plakk*. Waduh, maaf ya reader kalo fic ini semakin gaje dan ngalor ngidul kemana-mana. *bungkuk* semoga reader semua ga kecewa.**

**Nah, Sebelum pamit, Rie mau membalas review dari reader yang udah baca chapter 4:**

**akasuna** **no** **ei**-**chan**: u-uwah, jadi ternyata emang gara-gara summary, ya... waduh, Rie emang payah kalo disuruh bikin summary, hhe. Untuk adegan actionnya Rie akan belajar lagi deh, buat bikin adegan actionnya Rie banyak nonton film-filmnya Jackie Chan, lho... dari yang baru sampai yang jadul banget... yosh, semoga eisha puas, ya... review lagi...

**L:** waduh, kalo Discontinued berarti Rie gagal sebagai seorang author donk? Jangan nyampe! Insya Allah Rie akan rutin mengupdet fic ini kok, tapi fic ini akan sangat panjang, gapapa ya? makasih karena udah mencintai fic ini, Rie terharu banget*nyedot ingus*, love you tooo... *peluk L-san

**Sakakibara** **mei**: uyeee... mei balik lagi eung, mei orang sunda ya?*pertanyaan ga penting*. Akhirnyaaa, ada juga yang menyadari keganjilan fic ini. 100 poin buat mei-chan! Soal setting, tempat dan waktunya itu emang jepang, waktunya sekitaran tahun 2000-an, ga terlalu baheula, lah. Yang jadi masalah emang istilah dan makhluk2 yang amat sangat western, Rie nyadar itu juga, kok. Gimana? Apakah Chapter ini sedikitnya udah ngasih mei bayangan soal unek-unek mei? Kalo masih bingung semoga di Chapter-Chapter ke depan semuanya akan terjawab ... yosh, andai mei login, Rie bakalan senang hati membagi semua yang ada di kepala Rie dengan mei lewat PM. Monster2 jepang bakalan muncul kok, kaya Kitsune, Tengu dan*batuk* Sadako. Kalo monster ciptaan Rie mendingan jangan deh, soalnya jatuhnya ngasal dan aneh abis, hhe. Iya, semoga jumlah viewers nya nambah. Wa-waduh, bisa gawat kalo seabis baca fic ini terus monsternya pada datang ke rumah2 reader, nanti pada demo ke rumah Rie, donk... hhe. Rie ga mempermasalahkan jumlah review kok, cukup reader kaya mei yang ngasih semangat Rie buat terus lanjut, Rie cinta menulis, dan Rie udah bahagia kalo fic ini bisa dinikmati seantero FFn. ^_^. Makasih mei-chan, buat dukungannya selama ini*nyedot ingus* Rie bahagiaaaa...*peluk mei-chan

**FairyLucyka** : aku udah baca update-an Reverse Moon-nya Fai-chii, keren loh, tapi Fai-chii maen rahasia2an ah, ga seru*di tabok Fai-chii*. Ini udah lanjut, semoga Fai-chii suka. Osh! Review lagi ya, Fai-chii..

**Sar** **Sakamoto** **Suwabe**: gapapa ko, telat juga yang penting Suwabe-san dah mau baca fic Gaje kepunyaan Rie, hhe. Makasih udah fav, Rie seneng banget. Review lagi ya...

**Karasu** **Uchiha**: Rie: ehehehe. Sasuke: iya, emang jatah gue dikit banget di chap ini, tambahin dikit napa? Dasar author labil... *ngasah Kusanagi*

**Yosh, selesai! Seperti biasa, kritik dan concrit dari para readers selalu di tunggu, Rie akan selalu menanti dengan tangan terbuka*halah*. Selamat sore semua, Happy long weekend. ^^..**

**Regards,**

**Ajisai RieT_T**


	6. The Silent Ghost

**Reading guidance**: Rie memakai dua sudut pandang dalam Chapter ini, juga chapter-chapter selanjutnya, sekedar panduan, sudut pandang 'aku' adalah sudut pandang Sakura, dan sudut pandang orang ketiga adalah sudut pandang Main Chara yang lain. You know where to go :D

**Enjoy...**

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, pagi itu turun kabut, dan kabutnya tebal. Di tempat di mana kabut itu terpencar, Sasuke Uchiha bisa melihat jalanan yang menanjak, yang ditutupi tumpukan daun kering berwarna merah dan cokelat keemasan, juga terdengar olehnya suara-suara orang yang sudah mati.

Tidak semua Pemburu mampu mendengar hantu, kecuali hantu yang ingin didengar, tentu saja, tetapi Sasuke adalah salah satu pemburu yang mampu melakukannya. Ketika dia dan Ducati merah miliknya berhenti di area pemakaman tua itu, suara-suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, meratap dan memelas, menangis dan menggeram. Tanah ini bukanlah pekuburan yang damai, Sasuke tahu itu. Ini bukan kali pertamanya mengunjungi pemakaman bersejarah di bagian barat Tokyo. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghalau bising itu, membungkukan bahu agar kerah jaket kulit hitamnya dapat menutupi telinganya, meredam suara yang semakin kemari semakin menyakitkan, menunduk. Kabut membasahi rambut hitam kebiruan mencuatnya.

Dia melewatkan kelas matematika Kakashi-_sensei_ pagi ini, mungkin juga kelas-kelas lain. Dia sedang tidak berminat menghadiri sekolah saat ini.

Jalan masuk ke pemakaman itu adalah sebuah gerbang ganda dengan naga besi yang dilas menempel pada pegangannya. Dengan sekali sentak, rantai yang melingkari kisi-kisinya bergemerincig merosot jatuh ke tanah, kemudian gerbang itu terbuka. Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Di balik gerbang, ada kabut yang membubung bagai uap dari tanah. Perlahan, kabut itu berkumpul di satu titik, membentuk gumpalan asap biru yang mengerikan. Ada dua cara untuk hantu mengambil wujud, pertama, melepaskan energi yang dimilikinya, seperti panas yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Kedua, hantu mewujud dengan mengambil energi panas dari udara yang diambilnya, membuat udara sekitar tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, dan hantu yang kini muncul di hadapan Sasuke memakai cara nomor dua.

Bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding dan berdiri saat kabut itu terbentuk perlahan menjadi sosok wanita tua ber_kimono_ putih compang-camping, kepala hantu itu menunduk.

"_Ohayou_, Kaede-_basama_," sapa Sasuke, "Jarang sekali hantu sepertimu keluar pagi-pagi begini."

Kaede tua mengangkat kepalanya, dia arwah yang kuat, termasuk arwah terkuat yang pernah Sasuke temui. Kaede hampir tidak terlihat transparan, tubuhnya padat. Rambutnya digelung menjadi model yang biasa dipakai wanita Jepang tahun lima puluhan, berantakan. Kedua tangannya yang merah dan kasar menopang pinggangnya. Hanya matanya yang kosong, diisi oleh dua lidah api kemerahan yang menari menggantikan bola matanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," sapa Kaede, yang lebih terdengar seperti rekahan es. "Kembali secepat ini?"

Kaede bergerak dengan gerakan meluncur khas hantu, tubuhnya melayang dengan kakinya yang kotor–walaupun dia tidak pernah menyentuh tanah–menggantung di udara. Dia menembus kisi-kisi itu tanpa menghancurkan tubuhnya, dan Sasuke berjalan mundur. Kaede menyeringai. Di atas kepala mereka, awan-awan merapat menghalangi cahaya matahari, dan pagi menjadi suram. Musim gugur telah datang.

Dalam hati, Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa Kaede Tua bisa sampai dikuburkan di sini, jauh dari tanah yang disucikan. Sebagian besar ratapan orang mati berasal dari pelacur, pelaku bunuh diri, atau bayi yang digugurkan–para arwah buangan yang tidak bisa dikubur di halaman gereja. Namun Kaede berhasil membuat situasi itu cukup menguntungkan bagi dirinya sendiri, jadi mungkin dia tidak keberatan.

"Seperti biasa, Kaede-_basama_, aku ingin menemui seseorang." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Kaede memasang ekspresi yang sulit didefinisikan, karena hantu selalu memasang wajah yang sama, menakutkan. Tetapi desahannya menandakan bahwa hantu wanita itu kini tengah prihatin. Kaede bukanlah arwah yang jahat, dia hanya menunggui tempat ini, tanpa pernah mengganggu manusia manapun.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melangkah kemanapun jika terus hidup di masa lalu, Sasuke-_san_." Kata Kaede.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin kau benar," katanya, "Aku hidup di masa lalu, aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Selalu ada pilihan di dunia ini, kau masih muda, dan hidup, kau masih harus menemukan takdirmu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Takdirku sudah mati, _berkali_-_kali_, Kaede-_basama_, apalagi yang harus kutemukan?"

"Takdir tidak pernah mati, Sasuke-_san_..." Jawab Kaede.

"Terdengar nyata dan sederhana," kata Sasuke, "Tetapi lupakan saja, saat ini aku sedang tidak punya tenaga untuk melangkah maju. Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang menghalangimu dari takdirmu sendiri, Kaede-_basama_? Kau harusnya sudah melangkah ke kehidupanmu selanjutnya."

Kaede tidak menyahut, melainkan hanya melayang di tempat.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan memaksamu–"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi," tukas Kaede, akhirnya. "Setidaknya sampai dunia berakhir. Aku harus menjaga tempat ini."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, dia tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Kaede barusan, tetapi dia juga tidak begitu penasaran sehingga dia tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Baiklah, itu pilihanmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Dan kau juga punya pilihanmu sendiri, Bocah Uchiha, kubiarkan kau lewat." Kaede melayang mundur.

"Hn. _Arigatou_."

Kaede membiarkan Sasuke menembus tubuhnya yang perlahan memudar, menatap punggung tegap pemuda itu dalam diam saat dirinya melangkah lebih jauh memasuki kompleks pemakaman. Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berdenyut seperti saat ketika dia masih hidup, dia merasa iba, dan merasa sakit bila membayangkan bagian dalam pemuda itu yang hancur berantakan. Tetapi, tanpa Sasuke sadari, hantu wanita itu tersenyum tepat ketika dia benar-benar menghilang.

"Kau memang terjatuh dalam kegelapan, Pemburu Hitam," katanya, "Tetapi tahukah, kau dipenuhi cahaya. Biarkan sayapmu terbuka lebar..."

_Maka bagilah kepedihanmu, biarkan kesedihan itu reda, lebih daripada membagi, berikan segala duka yang kau punya..._

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright____by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Device **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But____still__**, Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i wont say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

.

.

.

Chapter 6: The Silent Ghost

Sasuke memetik sebatang Dandelion kuning yang masih bertahan di awal musim gugur, yang tumbuh di antara rumpun semak kering di pinggir jalan. Dia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya, melewati berbaris-baris pohon yang telah meranggas dan menggugurkan daunnya. Dia menarik nafas, suara orang-orang mati itu masih terdengar. Dia berhenti di sebuah gundukan yang tertutupi rumput, di mana sebuah salib kayu sederhana dipancangkan di salah satu ujungnya. Makam tak bernama, sama seperti makam-makam lain di sana. Dia mengenali bahwa ini makam yang tepat dari sebuah gelang perak berhias batu-batu bulan dan bintang berwarna biru yang digantungkan di salibnya.

Dia meletakkan Dandelion itu di samping salib, kemudian berlutut dengan satu kaki dan mulai mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh liar di atas makam.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku," ucap Sasuke, "Kalau bukan karena diriku maka tempat ini tidak akan serapi ini."

Jeritan yang memilukan membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia harus mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak sesak, sebelum bisa menguasai diri.

"_Ne_, Tsubasa, apa kabar?" sapanya, sambil mengelus permukaan salib di hadapannya. "Ini seharusnya menjadi hari ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuhbelas, karena itulah, aku membawa hadiah."

Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar pita biru dari dalam saku jaketnya, dan mengikatkannya ke salib.

"Kau suka memakai benda konyol ini di atas kepalamu, kan?" Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Dasar tolol, kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut terurai. Harus berapa kali kubilang?"

Angin mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sasuke, saat dia menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"_Otanjoubi_," katanya. "dan _gomennasai_, karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu..."

.

.

Sasuke memacu Ducati miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi, saat ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Dengan enggan dia mengerem laju motor besarnya, dan berhenti di pinggir jalanan yang lengang. Dia membuka helm, kemudian menatap _Caller ID_ yang bekerlap-kerlip di layar ponselnya, dan mengernyit. Apa yang membuat Kurenai meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini? Apakah dia ketahuan membolos dari sekolah?

"_Moshi_ –"

"_Sasuke!_" sergah suara familier di baliknya. "_Oh, Tuhan, syukurlah kau mengangkat tetefon, yang lainnya tidak bisa di hubungi."_

"Mereka sedang berada di sekolah, Kurenai, aku..." Sasuke berfikir sejenak, sebelum berkata, "...bolos." satu-satunya kelemahan yang mungkin Sasuke perlihatkan adalah kemungkinan bahwa dia tidak mempunyai bakat dalam urusan tipu-menipu.

"_Kau ap–lupakan, kita akan membahas itu nanti, Sasuke. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih mendesak dan_ _ini gawat_," Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Kurenai dengan sabar, "_aku kehilangan Sakura_."

"Kau apa?"

"_Aku kehilangan Sakura,_" ulang Kurenai dengan tidak sabar, "_dia_ _hilang saat kami menjemput Hiruzen di tempat terapi."_

Dan demi Tuhan, apa yang membuat gadis pendatang dari luar pulau itu bisa menghilang?

"Mungkin dia hanya berkeliaran, Kurenai. Coba kau hubungi–"

"_Aku diserang_," tukas Kurenai, dan mata Sasuke membulat, "_aku tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat, beruntung saat itu aku belum mengambil Hiruzen, tapi–" _Kurenaikehilangankata-kata.

"Siapa yang menyerangmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara mendesak.

"_Aku tidak tahu..."_ Kurenai mendesah frustasi. _"Sasuke, aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Bisakah kau menemukan Sakura? Aku sangat khawatir, aku rasa kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk urusan ini."_

"Hn." Timpal Sasuke, berat. Sepertinya tidak akan ada hari libur untuknya, bahkan bila dia sengaja meliburkan diri. Tetapi, seorang Pemburu memang tidak pernah mempunyai hari libur.

"Aku akan mencarinya, berusahalah untuk menghubungi yang lain sebisamu."

"_Hai_."

Sambungan telefon terputus, dan Sasuke memejamkan mata. Dia berusaha merasakan angin yang berhembus ke arahnya. Bagi seseorang sepertinya, angin bisa membawa berbagai macam hal, seperti bau dan suara. Dia menajamkan indra penciumannya, dan dapat. Walaupun samar dan hampir tidak tercium, ada aroma khas yang mengambang di udara, aroma yang tidak bisa dilupakan sejak pertama kali dia menciumnya, aroma yang memabukkan, aroma alami _cherry_...

Dan _itu_ tidak jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau sudah ingat?"

Hal pertama yang kurasakan ketika melihat kembali sosok Mrs. Black adalah terkejut setengah mati, kemudian menyadari dengan miris bahwa aku telah diculik, _lagi_.

Sial.

"M-Mrs. Black?"

Mrs. Black bertepuk tangan. "Selamat, kau baru saja mendapatkan _jackpot_. Nah," kini dia menggosok-gosokan tangannya dengan antusias, "Kira-kira apa hadiah yang pantas di berikan pada anak pintar sepertimu, Sakura?"

Aku membisu, masih terpana pada pemandangan yang sekarang kulihat.

"Tidak tahu?" kata Mrs. Black dengan suara anak kecil yang menyebalkan. "Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu," dia mendekatiku, kemudian mencondongkan badannya dan berbisik di telingaku, "Kematian yang pelan, dan menyakitkan."

Aku bergidik, entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa yang barusan dia katakan bukanlah sekedar bualan.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Mrs. Black bertingkah berlebihan, seperti ratu drama, jika aku tidak salah mengartikan. "Coba kupikirkan dulu," dia mengelus dagunya, "_um_, mungkin karena kau memang pantas mati?" kemudian dia memasang tampang bengisnya yang biasa. "Aku akan dengan senang hati mencabut nyawamu menggantikan malaikat kematian, dasar pengkhianat..."

Dia menamparku, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak awal pertemuan kami, membuat kepalaku terpelanting ke kiri, anak-anak rambut pink sebahuku menutupi wajahku. "Dan setelah kau, Pemburu-Pemburu itu juga akan mati, aku bersumpah demi Saudariku dan Ujio..."

Kenangan-kenangan buruk saat aku masih terkunci di kediaman Saudari Kegelapan kembali menyeruak, dan aku muak. Aku tidak tahu darimana keberanian ini berasal, tetapi tanpa kuinginkan, kepalaku mendongak, kutatap iblis wanita ini dengan tatapan semenantang mungkin, daguku terangkat, aku berharap sekarang ini aku terlihat seperti _Boadicea_ saat dia tengah berdiri dengan busur teregang menantang seribu pasukan Romawi yang ingin menghancurkan istananya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau ingin membunuhku?" kataku sinis. Dan itu sepertinya memberikan dampak yang tidak diinginkan pada Mrs. Black. Dia mundur selangkah, dengan raut wajah tersinggung. "Kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari dulu? Kenapa kau malah _merawatku_ dan mengajariku Nekromansi? Bukankah sejak dulu aku begitu menyebalkan? Tidak, kau tidak bisa membunuhku, kenapa? Karena Magister, siapapun pria sialan itu, membutuhkanku. Dan tebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Magister kita yang tersayang jika kau ketahuan membunuhku..."

Ekspresi Mrs. Black menegang. Kata-kataku sepertinya menohoknya tepat di tenggorokannya. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, dia adalah iblis gila. Sekarang dia malah tertawa seolah ucapanku barusan–yang kukatakan dengan segenap nyali yang susah payah kukumpulkan–adalah sebuah lawakan spektakuler.

"Kau fikir aku peduli?" katanya, setelah tawanya reda. "KAU FIKIR _SEKARANG_ AKU PEDULI SETELAH MAGISTER MEMBUANGKU KARENA GAGAL MENYIMPANMU? Jangan membual, Sakura, setelah apa yang telah kau dan teman-teman Pemburu busukmu lakukan padaku, aku tidak akan segan menghabisimu, tidak peduli jika Magister akan kecewa padaku, DIA JUGA PENGKHIANAT!" Mrs. Black terengah. Matanya berkilat dengan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang pahit. "Aku dan Saudariku melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati, mempercayainya, meyakininya seperti kalian para manusia mempercayai tuhan kalian, kami rela mati untuknya, dan lihat apa yang dilakukannya pada kami sekarang, setelah kami mengabdikan seluruh hidup kami untuknya, dia membuangku dan mendiang saudariku layaknya sampah, padahal disini kaulah pengkhianatnya..."

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku... pengkhianatnya? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan hingga akulah yang menjadi 'pengkhianat'nya?

Tetapi kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Saat itu, ketika aku hendak melarikan diri dari Mrs. Dark bersama Naruto, saudari dari iblis di hadapanku ini mengatakan sesuatu. Kini, kata-katanya bergaung di dalam kepalaku bagai gema lonceng raksasa.

_Jadi ini balasanmu setelah apa yang Magister lakukan untukmu? Mengkhianatinya dengan melarikan diri? Tidak akan kubiarkan!_

Aku tahu, sedari awal, bahwa memang ada kaitan antara semua hal yang terjadi dua minggu belakangan.

"Katakan," aku mendesis, "siapa sebenarnya Magister ini, apa hubungannya denganku, dan mengapa dia menginginkanku untuk menjadi pengantinnya..." kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku, terdengar seperti sebuah perintah alih-alih permintaan.

Aku dihadiahi sebuah tamparan, _lagi_, oleh Mrs. Black.

"Katakan itu dan memohonlah, berlutut di bawah kakiku..." ujar Mrs. Black dingin. "Tapi aku akan sedikit berbaik hati padamu, akan kuceritakan satu hal," Mrs. Black menggantung ucapannya, dia terlihat menikmati efek yang timbul dari kebisuannya, sebelum berkata "Magister adalah orang yang melindungimu selama ini, Anak Bulan."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, apa maksudnya itu? Magister melindungiku? Dari apa? Dan sebutan apa yang Mrs. Dark berikan padaku barusan? Anak Bulan?

"Pembua!" sahutku, "Kami bahkan tidak pernah bertemu. Dia tidak mengenal–""

"Dia mengenalmu," kata Mrs. Black. "dia selalu memerhatikanmu selama ini."

Bagus sekali. Selama ini, tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku memiliki seorang _stalker_.

"Dia mengetahui segalanya tentangmu, keluargamu, ibumu..." lanjut Mrs. Black, kemudian tersenyum bengis "dan bagaimana dia meninggal."

Aku tidak menyukai ini, aku mengutuk bagaimana wanita ini begitu memahamiku, mengetahui segalanya tentangku sampai ke detil terkecil, mengetahui _kelemahan_ku. Dan dia selalu berhasil membuatku tersiksa, menarik isi tubuh dan hatiku dengan cara menyakitkan, hanya dengan menyebut ibuku...

"Dia tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, ibumu, kebakaran di rumahmu, semuanya, juga _sesuatu_ yang telah mengambil nyawa ibumu. Sejak itulah, dia mengambil alih takdirmu. Benar, Sakura, semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupanmu adalah rancangan Sang Magister. Kau adalah miliknya yang paling berharga. Namun sekarang tidak lagi, karena aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan pernah sampai kepadanya."

Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya, tubuhku melemas. Aku dipermainkan, hidupku dipermainkan, oleh seseorang yang tidak ku kenal, orang yang tidak berhak. Entah itu kenyataan atau salah satu bualan lain dari Shapeshifter satu ini. Yang jelas, informasi itu menikamku tepat di bagian paling vital.

Air mataku menetes, aku merasakan diriku sendiri menangis, tubuhku memanas akibat kemarahan yang tidak bisa kutampung dalam diriku, sehingga dia merembes keluar, mengaburkan pandanganku dengan kabut kemerahan. Saat ini, aku merasa dihinggapi perasaan yang asing, perasaan yang kuat untuk menghancurkan, merusak, mengoyak sosok yang tengah menertawaiku dengan tidak berperasaan, bahwa hanya dengan melihatnya tercabik-cabik dan berlumuran darah, barulah aku akan merasa puas.

"Jadi, ini semua, kesakitanku, adalah sebuah hiburan bagimu," aku berbisik, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengenali suara yang kini meluncur dari mulutku, suara asing yang terdengar seperti retihan api, rendah, namun membara. Ikatan di kaki dan tanganku melonggar, dan Mrs. Black membeku, wajahnya memucat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kutunjukan padamu hiburan yang jauh lebih menarik..."

Aku tidak melihat apapun setelahnya, kecuali selubung cahaya berwarna kemerahan yang membutakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membanting helm-nya ke tanah saat dengan tergesa-gesa dia turun dari motornya, dengan suasana hati yang mendadak buruk. Bau yang dia lacak telah membawanya ke semacam gudang penyimpanan sebuah industri kecil yang terbengkalai di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit Tokyo. Bau seseorang yang sedang dia cari menguar dari dalam bangunan itu, lebih kuat dan tajam kali ini. Tetapi dia juga mencium bau yang lain, dan dia tidak menyukainya. Bau yang begitu identik dengan karat dan belerang, bau iblis.

Sejak pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Sakura, Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu mempunyai daya tarik yang kuat untuk mengundang masalah datang kepadanya. Aromanya berbeda, bukan aroma dari sabun yang sering dia pakai, tetapi aroma tubuhnya yang alami. Aroma itu, Sasuke mengetahuinya, sangat disukai iblis. Dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis itu bisa selamat melalui kehidupannya hingga sekarang, tanpa bertemu iblis satupun. Dua Saudari Kegelapan tidak di hitung.

Dan Sasuke pun hampir mencelakainya karena aroma itu.

Sasuke menendang pintu gudang hingga menjeblak terbuka, dan mendapati bahwa ruangan di dalamnya ternyata lebih luas dari yang terlihat dari luar. Dia disambut sebuah koridor dengan beberapa pintu di dalamnya. Sasuke terbatuk kecil ketika kepulan debu beterbangan di sekitarnya, membuat tenggorokannya gatal. Bau sakura tercium lagi, diikuti sebuah jeritan kesakitan yang menggema di telinganya, dan Sasuke tahu persis pintu mana yang harus dibuka.

Dia mendobrak pintu kedua di sisi kanan koridor, tiga kali menabrakan tubuhnnya pada papan kayu lebar itu sebelum engselnya patah, dan pintu terbuka. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebuah ruangan penuh kardus di hadapannya, dan kehilangan kata-kata.

Sasuke langsung disuguhi adegan pembantaian brutal. Tetapi ini di luar perkiraannya. Gadis berambut _bubble_ _gum_ itulah yang melakukan aksi pembantaian.

Awalnya, Sasuke mengira gadis itu tengah kerasukan setan tertentu, wajahnya menggelap, dan bola mata sewarna hutan di musim panasnya lenyap. Seluruh bagian bola matanya memutih, dengan hanya menyisakan sepasang titik hitam di bagian tengahnya. Dan dia tersenyum seperti iblis kala merendahkan tubuhnya di atas seorang perempuan tinggi yang terbaring di lantai, berlumuran darah. Dengan tangan kosong, sakura merobek tenggorokan perempuan itu, sementara tubuh di bawahnya menggelepar dan mengejang. Sebuah sobekan lain, dan sekujur tubuh Sakura dibanjiri darah yang menyembur dari leher yang dia koyak.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan jantung Sasuke hampir meloncat dari tempatnya.

Sakura menggeram, dia menyeringai. Dan detik berikutnya, dia menerjang Sasuke dengan gerakan secepat kilat, tidak memberikan waktu bagi refleks di tubuh Sasuke untuk bereaksi, membuat mereka jatuh bergulingan di lantai.

Sakura menekan Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kekuatan seorang perempuan, Sasuke kewalahan menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang hendak mencekik lehernya. Saat itulah, Sasuke berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang mata mengerikan itu, dan menemukan kesadaran penuh di baliknya. Gadis ini, Sakura, tidak sedang kerasukan. Tetapi jelas dia bukanlah dirinya sendiri.

"Haruno–" Sasuke tersengal, ketika akhirnya kedua tangan Sakura berhasil mendapatkan leher Sasuke, mencekiknya dengan kuat. "Sial–"

Sasuke meronta, dia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya sekuat mungkin melawan gadis yang semakin bernafsu untuk membunuhnya. Saat dia menemukan celah, dia menekuk sebelah kakinya, kemudian dengan kekuatan terukur dia menendang perut gadis itu, tidak ingin terlalu melukainya, dan Sakura terjengkang ke belakang.

Sasuke terbatuk, dia terengah-engah saat merasakan udara kembali masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Di perhatikannya Sakura yang kini tergeletak tak bergerak di hadapannya, dan Sasuke di sengat perasaan bersalah. Jangan-jangan dia menendangnya terlalu keras.

"Haruno!" panggil Sasuke was-was, dengan tergesa-gesa dirinya menghampiri tubuh gadis itu, berlutut di sampingnya, kemudian meraup wajah dengan mata terpejam itu, menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan lembut. "Demi malaikat, bangunlah, Haruno..."

Sakura mengerang, seperti baru saja dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

Tetapi ketika gadis itu membuka matanya, Sasuke tahu bahwa ini belum berakhir.

Sakura menerjangnya kembali, dan kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena kelengahannya sebelumnya. Sakura mendesaknya ke dinding, menghimpit tubuhnya kala dia menggigit bahu pemuda itu dengan giginya yang tumpul. Sasuke mengerang saat dia merasakan daging di sekitar bahunya terkoyak, mengirim rasa sakit ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cairan hangat mengalir ke dada dan tangannya.

Dia berusaha mendorong Sakura, namun gadis itu seperti dibeton ke tubuhnya, menempel dan susah sekali dilepas. Sasuke tidak bisa terus-menerus dalam posisi ini, dia benar-benar akan mati.

Tangannya yang terbebas kini meraba saku celananya, dia menyimpan sebilah belati di sana, belati yang tidak pernah absen mengisi sakunya selama lima tahun terakhir. Dia mengeluarkan belati berwarna perak itu, menekan tombol di pegangannya dan bilah belati itu keluar. Sekarang, hanya tinggal menikamkannya ke rusuk gadis itu...

Tetapi tidak, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya, dia _tidak_ mau melakukannya.

_Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua..._

Karena itu, dengan sekali hentak dia membalik posisi mereka. Kini Sakura yang terdesak ke dinding, gigitannya terlepas, tetapi dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk berhenti menyerang Sasuke. Dia menggunakan semua anggota tubuhnya untuk merobohkan pria itu. Sasuke harus membuatnya sadar secepatnya, untuk itu dia mencari cara...

Dan dia menemukan satu, namun ini gila...

Dia meraih bibir Sakura, dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Dia mencium Sakura, dengan paksa, di bawah tendangan-tendangan gadis itu pada tulang keringnya, dia terus melakukannya walaupun gadis itu terus meronta. Sasuke menyadari kemungkinan cara ini juga akan gagal, namun dia tidak bisa berhenti. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mendesaknya untuk terus melumat bibir gadis itu, terus memagutnya, terus merasakan kehangatan yang janggal ketika dia berusaha semakin menekan pertahanan gadis itu. Ciuman itu terasa manis, entah bagaimana mencium seseorang yang hendak membunuhnya bisa terasa semanis ini.

Dan perlawanan Sakura terhenti seketika.

Namun Sasuke terkejut, ketika akhirnya dia melihat sepasang _emerald_ itu kembali, dan berniat mengakhiri pagutannya pada bibir Sakura, benar-benar mengakhiri, dia malah mendapati dirinya kini balik di desak. Secara tiba-tiba, gadis itu membalas ciumannya, dengan tak kalah kuatnya, bahkan kini dia menarik kerah seragam Sasuke, mendekatkan pemuda itu padanya, menangkupkan dua telapaknya yang mungil di dada Sasuke, meninggalkan bercak darah di kemeja putihnya, membuat pemuda itu mengerang di sela-sela ciuman mereka...

Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan seperti terbakar, namun sensasinya menyenangkan. Dia menikmati setiap peningkatan suhu tubuhnya, setiap debaran liar di jantungnya, bahkan bau amis darah yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, dan gadis ini, sadar ataupun tidak, telah memancing sesuatu yang berbahaya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Dia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura, dan langsung menerobos masuk begitu mulutnya terbuka, mengobrak abrik isi mulut gadis bermata zamrud itu, mengabsen satu persatu gigi-gigi kecil di dalamnya, mengajaknya bermain, mengajaknya bertanding, mengajaknya jatuh bersama-sama ke sebuah dimensi di mana hanya ada mereka berdua. Dia tidak mempedulikan apapun waktu itu.

Sampai sekelebat ingatan menghantamnya dengan telak dan mengembalikannya ke alam nyata, membuat gejolak itu padam dan mendingin dengan cepat...

_Takdirmu sudah mati..._

Dia menghentikannya. Ini sudah cukup, bukan begini rencana awalnya.

Dia menatap Sakura dengan penuh, menyadari bahwa gadis yang tengah terengah-engah itu belum sepenuhya sadar, terlihat dari matanya yang tidak memancarkan apapun.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Itu adalah kata pertama setelah dia menyadari siapa pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk, sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan pria yang sejak awal pertemuan mereka sudah membuatnya takut.

.

.

Kurenai datang beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Sasuke melangkah keluar dari gudang dengan Sakura di pangkuannya, terkulai lemah. Wanita itu tergopoh-gopoh saat dia berjalan turun dari _Impala_-nya, dia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah menerima pesan singkat dari Sasuke, dan langsung meluncur ke tempat yang Sasuke sebutkan dalam pesannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi yang lain, mereka menonaktifkan ponsel mereka, bahkan Asuma sepertinya masih ada rapat dengan–_ya_ _Tuhan_!" matanya membelalak ketika melihat keadaan Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang. "Kenapa kalian berlumuran darah? Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Sasuke menanggapi kepanikan Ibu Asuhnya dengan santai. "Ini bukan darah kami, tenang saja, Kurenai."

"Syukurlah, tapi," kurenai mengusap rambut di puncak kepala Sakura dengan berhati-hati, "kenapa dia tidak sadarkan diri? Apakah terjadi sesuatu kepadanya?"

Sasuke membisu, mungkin pertanyaan yang tepat bukanlah apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, melainkan apa yang sudah gadis ini perbuat. Tetapi sasuke tidak berniat untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dalam gudang, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ada hal yang harus dia pastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Dia pingsan karena tidak tahan melihat pembantaian yang kulakukan pada iblis yang ada di dalam," Sasuke mengdikkan kepalanya ke arah gudang, "dan dia juga berada terlalu dekat sehingga terkena semburan darah."

Kurenai menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Aku tahu reputasimu yang tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam urusan memusnahkan iblis, tetapi bisakah kau tidak menunjukan kebiasaan burukmu di hadapan wanita?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Kebiasaan susah dihilangkan, _Kaa_-_san_."

Kurenai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Karena itulah hubunganmu dengan wanita selalu buruk, sekali-sekali tunjukkan sisi manismu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau mempunyai anak yang tidak laku sampai dia tua."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, sebenarnya dia tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Kurenai. Tetapi kata-kata Kurenai ada benarnya juga, Sasuke mengakui itu.

"Katakan itu pada Kakashi, dia juga belum menikah sampai sekarang, 'kan? Setidaknya usiaku masih tujuhbelas tahun."

"Tidak mau kalah, sangat Uchiha," gerutu Kurenai, kemudian dia memerhatikan sekeliling. "sebaiknya kita memasukan Sakura ke dalam mobil sebelum ada manusia lain yang melihat."

"Hn."

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di jok belakang, sebisa mungkin menempatkannya dalam posisi yang membuatnya nyaman, kemudian dia melirik Kurenai yang tengah menghidupkan mesin di kursi pengemudi, dan teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau membawa barang yang kuminta, Kurenai?"

Kurenai menoleh, alisnya bertaut. "Ada di bagasi. Kenapa? Persediaanmu habis?"

"Aku tidak bisa membawa benda semacam itu ke sekolah–yah, walaupun aku tidak benar-benar pergi ke sekolah, sih."

"Kau membolos," geram Kurenai, "jangan berharap setelah ini kau bisa lolos dengan mudah, Uchiha Muda..."

"_Hai_, _hai_.. " timpal Sasuke malas.

"Jangan meniru Naruto!"

.

.

Sasuke membuka bagasi mobil Kurenai, dan mengeluarkan sejerigen penuh cairan bensin. Dia juga melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk kantong belanjaan di sana, dan mendesah. _Dasar wanita_, katanya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu berjalan memutari mobil, kemudian mengetuk kaca pintu dimana ada Kurenai di dalamnya. Kurenai yang melihat Sasuke, menurunkan kaca gelap itu. "Jadi kau tidak akan pulang bersama kami?"

"Hn. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan di tempat ini, kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah, tetapi kau harus pulang cepat, kau juga terluka." Kurenai menunjuk bahu Sasuke. "Aku tahu proses regenerasimu cepat, tapi aku belum bisa tenang sebelum menyembuhkannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"_Hai, arigatou, Kaa-san..."_

Kurenai tersenyum, dia merasakan perasaan hangat setiap kali anak-anak asuhnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaa-san. Rasanya seperti dia benar-benar disayangi, benar-benar dibutuhkan.

"_Doita_," balasnya, "dan jangan memancing kecurigaan orang lain, cukup kebakaran kecil saja."

.

.

Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam gudang, dan menghampiri tubuh tercabik-cabik yang sempat luput dari perhatiannya karena berjibaku dengan Sakura yang mengamuk sebelumnya. Sosok itu sekarat, tetapi dia juga tidak akan mati, dia akan terus berada dalam keadaan seperti itu jika Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Mrs. Black, kukira," ketika Sasuke berjongkok di samping tubuh Mrs. Black, "apa aku benar?"

Wanita itu menggeram, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak terdengar dengan jelas akibat tenggorokannya yang robek. "Pemburu..." desisnya, kemudian tersedak dan memuntahkan darah.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menanyaimu macam-macam, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak sanggup, bahkan untuk sekedar bicara..."

Mrs. Black menyeringai, dan Sasuke terkejut ketika Mrs. Black memberikan semacam isyarat agar Sasuke mendekat dengan tangannya. Setengah ragu dan penasaran, Sasuke menurutinya, dia mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir iblis wanita itu.

Mrs. Black terbatuk, sebelum dia berbisik dengan lirih, "Ini kata-kata terakhirku, dengar... aku akan memberikan sebuah tips padamu, dan sebaiknya kau mempertimbangkannya jika ingin duniamu berjalan sebagaimana mestinya..."

Sasuke mengernyit, dan dia bisa melihat wanita itu tersenyum licik.

"Lindungi Haruno Sakura dengan segenap kekuatanmu, tetapi jika kau tidak sanggup melindunginya, bunuhlah dia, dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Sasuke mengangkat pandanganya pada mata merah iblis itu, dan dia melihat kesombongan tanpa rasa takut. dari segi ini, Mrs. Black patut mendapat angkatan topi dari Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah kehilangan dirinya, bahkan ketika kematian mendekat padanya.

"Sekarang lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Pemburu..."

.

.

.

_Tsuzuku _

**Glosarium:**

**Banshee**: makhluk mitologi Irlandia, digambarkan sebagai wanita mengerikan dan dia adalah pembawa kematian. Jika dia terlihat di sebuah rumah di mana salah satu penghuninya sedang sakit, maka itu adalah pertanda jika orang tersebut akan segera meninggal.

**Lycantrophes**: sebutan lain werewolf, manusia serigala :D

**Kitsune**: makhluk mitologi Jepang dengan penampakan seperti seekor rubah putih dengan sembilan ekor, pada dasarnya makhluk ini tidak berbahaya, dia menyimpan semua kebijaksanaan yang ingin diketahui manusia. Tetapi ada kalanya dia bisa menjadi sangat bengis, dan memangsa manusia untuk diambil jantungnya. Dalam mitologi korea, Kitsune dikenal dengan sebutan Gu Mi Ho.

**Jiang** **Xi**: vampir China yang biasa kita lihat sebagai pria berpakaian tradisional China kuno yang melompat-lompat, tetapi tidak banyak yang tahu kalau ternyata mereka juga bisa berubah wujud.

**Ghoul**: makhluk mitologi Arab yang sering muncul di area pemakaman, menghipnotis manusia yang kebetulan lewat dan mengajak mereka ke bawah pemakaman, dan tidak akan dibiarkan keluar.

**Boadicea**: nama salah satu ratu inggris yang terkenal, di kisahnya dia di gambarkan sebagai wanita perkasa dan pemberani, dia berjuang melawan pasukan Romawi, walaupun akhirnya dia kalah dan dihukum mati.

**A/N: Rie mau minta maaf, di chapter sebelumnya Rie salah nyebutin nama pemburu pertama di dunia itu, namanya Samuel Colt, bukan Samuel Scott, haduh, malu-maluin banget*di tabok Eric Kripke dan segenap kru Warner Bross***

**Sepertinya Rie masih harus banyak melakukan riset supaya kesalahan-kesalahan macam itu ga akan terjadi lagi, maaf ya, reader... *bungkuk***

**Rie juga ngerasa chapter ini terlalu rush, tergesa-gesa banget, tapi mau diapakan lagi, otak Rie udah mandeg*nangis***

**Nah, ini dia bagian yang paling Rie suka, membalas review dari para reader di chapter sebelumnya. Ayo kita ngebacot ria...**

**FairyLucyka**: ugh, setahu Rie gunung Fuji itu emang ada di bagian barat Tokyo, iya kan? *buka buku Geografi*. Iya nih, Fai-chi, pas Rie baca ulang chapter 5 yang udah dipublish, Typo itu nongol lagi, padahal sebelum di publish Rie udah double check*nangis guling-guling*. Okeh, kalo gitu, triple check! Tapi kayaknya di chapter ini juga masih ada typo, maaf ya... semangat juga buat Fai-chii, keep writing!

**Akasuna** **no** **ei**-**chan**: Sakura kenapa hoby di culik? Jawabannya karena dia itu imut banget, jadi kalo liat dia bawaannya pengen nyulik, muehehe*KewarasanAuthorMulaiDipertan yakan*. Ga kok, ini demi plot, dan supaya Sasuke nyelametin dia gitu, kaya pangeran2 di dongeng*EvilSmirk*. Apakah chapter ini sudah cukup sadis? yosh! Ditunggu reviewnya, ei-chan...

**Sakakibara** **mei**: mei! Postingan review mei yang pertama juga masuk loh, Rie juga senyum2 pas baca postingan itu. hantuwanitachayankmamah? Itu megang banget! Wkwk. soal glosary di chapter 5 itu jujur Rie lupa, hhe*gampared. Makanya Rie ganti di Chapter ini. Okeh, saran mei Rie tampung, tapi mungkin Rie hanya memakai beberapa, yang ga bertentangan dengan konsep yang udah Rie bikin. Soalnya konsepnya itu memakai judeo Kristen, jadi mungkin monster di mitologi barat dan timur tengah juga masih muncul. Gapapa ya? Ini SasuSakunya diperbanyak. Do'ain aja Rie selalu sehat supaya bisa ngupdate fic ini secara rutin.. Amieeenn! oiya, Rie orang sunda, tapi namanya kaya orang jawa.. wkwkwkw.

**Karasu** **Uchiha**: mau di bawa kemana? *Jadi inget lagu* pastinya sampai fic ini selesai dan semua misterinya terungkap. Rie harap senpai sabar ngikutin cerita ini. Tenang aja, semuanya udah ada di dalam kepala Rie, lho. Hhe. Review lagi, senpai.. :D

**wind** **scarlet**: wind-san, walaupun Rie udah bales review wind-san lewat PM, tapi Rie gatel buat ngebales reviewnya di sini juga, wkwk. Iya, Rie nulis fic ini berdasarkan kehidupan Winchester bersaudara, tetapi Si Teme dan Si Dobe ga punya hubungan kaya mereka. Justru Rie mengadaptasi tokoh Sam pada diri Sakura, dan Dean pada diri Sasuke*Rie bocor*. Tapi ga tahu apa itu berhasil... wkwkwkw.. kesalahan-kesalahan teknis yang wind-san sebutin akan Rie perbaiki. Roman? Ada kok, tapi mungkin ga manis-manis banget, hha*ketawa miris*. Rie ga bisa bikin yang begituan, tapi Rie belajar kok. Yosha! Semoga wind-san puas ya... review lagiii...

**Okhe deh, Rie pamit dulu. Seperti biasa, kritik, saran dan concrit selalu Rie terima, silahkan tumpahkan semua di kolom Review. Flame? Gapapa deh, asal beralasan, ya... *emang ada?*. Farewell, ketemu lagi di chapter 7, minna...**

**To the infinity and beyond,**

**Sign,**

**Ajisai RieT_T**


	7. Pattern

_Aku kembali terikat di ranjang besi di menara rumah Saudari Kegelapan. Cahaya jingga tipis merembes masuk melewati jendela. Pintu dibuka dan Mrs. Black masuk, diikuti saudarinya, yang mempunyai lubang besar di kepala._

"_Ini dia, si putri yang sangat-sangat cantik," kata Mrs. Black, bertepuk tangan sekali. "Pikirkan saja apa yang akan kita dapatkan dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Seratus untuk setiap tangannya yang putih mungil, seribu untuk sepasang matanya yang sehijau danau. Kita akan mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak jika matanya biru, tentu saja, tapi tidak semuanya bisa kita dapatkan."_

_Ia terkekeh, kemudian Si Tukang Kebun Tua masuk. "Masukan ia ke dalam kandang, kataku, dan biarkan para penonton memandanginya dengan membayar beberapa yen." Ucapnya. Tiba-tiba palang sebuah kandang melompat di sekelilingku, sementara mereka menertawaiku di balik palang, paras mereka menekuk dengan menghina._

_Kirara juga ada di sana, mengangguk. "Robek dada dan perutnya, keluarkan jantung dan paru-parunya untuk Ujio, usus dan limpanya untuk anjing peliharaan Mrs. Dark, lalu kita lihat apa yang dia sembunyikan di dalam tubuhnya, aku punya pisau yang bagus untuk itu–"_

"Sakura-_chan_," aku mendengar suara seseorang–mendesak, di telingaku. "Sakura-_chan_, kau bermimpi. Bangun. Bangun."

Tangan itu memegangi kedua bahuku, mengguncangku hingga mataku terbuka, dan megap-megap di dalam kamar bergaya tradisional berpenerangan remang-remang hasil dari lembayung yang terpeta di langit sore. _Futon_ yang kududuki kusut dan _yukata_-ku menempel di punggungku akibat keringat. Kulitku serasa terbakar. Aku masih melihat para Saudari Kegelapan, melihat tukang kebun itu menertawaiku, Kirara membedah jantungku...

"Tadi itu mimpi?" tanyaku. "Rasanya nyata, benar-benar nyata–"

Aku berhenti.

"Naruto," bisikku, menyadari siapa yang kini tengah duduk di sampingku. Naruto masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, kemejanya kusut dan rambut pirangnya berantakan, seperti baru saja di terjang angin topan. Wajahnya merengut khawatir. Kedua tangannya masih memegang bahuku, menghangatkan kulit dingin di bawah _yukata_ tidur milikku.

"Kau bermimpi apa?" kata Naruto, nada suaranya tenang dan biasa, seakan tidak ada yang tidak biasa ketika aku terjaga dan mendapati pemuda ini duduk di sebelahku.

Aku bergidik mengingat itu. "Aku bermimpi tubuhku di belah-belah–potongan-potongan tubuhku dipamerkan untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan Pemburu–"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto menyentuh rambutku dengan lembut, mendorong jumput-jumput rambutku yang berantakan ke belakang telingaku. Aku merasa ditarik ke arah Naruto, seperti potongan besi di tarik ke magnet. Kedua tanganku nyeri ingin memeluk Naruto, kepalaku ingin bersandar di lekuk lehernya. "Terkutuk si setan Mrs. Black itu, dia pasti menyiksamu lagi. Tetapi kau sudah aman, tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan lagi, Sasuke sudah menghabisinya."

Detik berikutnya, aku sudah berada dalam dekapan Naruto, benar-benar dalam dekapannya. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Itu cuma mimpi."

_Tapi, itu bukan mimpi_, pikirku, _ini yang mimpi._

_._

_._

_._

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright __by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Device **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But__still__**, Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i wont say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Pattern

Aku menyesuaikan diri dengan gelap, cahaya jingga-kelabu di dalam kamar ini membuat mata Naruto bersinar menjadi biru yang hampir seperti berasal dari dunia lain, seperti mata kucing. Ketika aku menarik nafas, paru-paruku terasa dipenuhi aroma pemuda itu, aroma _cinnamon_ bercampur pinus. Aku juga merasa kepalaku dililiti sesuatu, perban, kukira.

"Kau sudah kuat berdiri?" tanya Naruto, ketika dia melepaskanku dari pelukannya, membuatku merasa hampa secara mendadak. "Tadi kau pingsan."

"Aku pingsan?" kataku, dengan keterkejutan yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tidak ingat? Tadi pagi kau–"

"Di culik Mrs. Black," kataku, aku ingat bagian itu, bagaimana iblis itu mengelabuiku dengan mencuri rupa Kurenai, kemudian menyerangku dan menyekapku di dalam sebuah gudang. Dia berkata sesuatu tentang Sang Magister, dan aku benar-benar marah karenanya. Tetapi pingsan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat bagian yang satu itu.

Tetapi tunggu dulu, entah ini hanya imajinasiku atau sesuatu yang lain, ada suatu masa ketika aku tidak melihat apapun, tidak mendengar apapun, aku merasakan sesuatu–alam bawah sadarku merasakan sesuatu, perasaan seperti terbakar dalam kungkungan api. Aku tidak tahu persisnya apa yang terjadi, saat itu aku seperti tenggelam ke dalam sesuatu yang sangat lengket, membuatku kesulitan bergerak–

Sampai sensasi terbakar yang berlainan dan tak kalah kuat mendera, mencairkan sekelilingku sehingga aku bisa bergerak bebas untuk menggapai permukaan, dan hal pertama yang kulihat setelah mataku terbuka adalah wajah–tak–terdefinisikan Uchiha Sasuke, begitu dekat sehingga aku bisa melihat–tidak, menghitung jumlah bulu-bulu panjang di mata sekelam langit malam miliknya, kulit putih-pucatnya yang seperti tak berpori, lengkung wajahnya yang tegas dan melancip di bagian dagu, hidung kecil mancungnya, bibir tipis semerah darah yang entah mengapa begitu familiar–

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajahku. "Apa kau yakin kau tidak–"

"Sasuke–maksudku, Uchiha-_san_..." ralatku terburu-buru, sadar jika aku baru saja memanggil seseorang yang baru kukenal dengan nama kecilnya, "katamu dia yang menghabisi Mrs. Black, benarkah itu? Mrs. Black sudah benar-benar mati?"

Naruto tersenyum, membuat wajahnya berkilat menyenangkan. "Itu benar. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa cemas lagi."

"Tidak!" tanganku bergetar ketika mencengkram lengan kemeja Naruto, aku menunduk. "Mrs. Black memberitahuku tentang Sang Magister, katanya dia selalu memerhatikanku, aku–" tenggorokanku tercekat, dan dengan susah payah aku berkata, "...takut"

"_Shh_..." Naruto berbisik di telingaku, "tidak ada yang harus kau takutkan, Sakura-chan, kau punya kami yang akan selalu melindungimu."

"Tapi–"

"Jangan mendebat, kami akan melindungimu. Itu sudah final." Kata Naruto, matanya yang mengingatkanku pada badai di lautan bersinar dengan kesungguhan yang tidak bisa kubantah.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungiku, apa yang menimpaku sekarang berada di luar wilayah kalian, kalian tidak perlu menceburkan diri kedalam masalahku dan terluka karenanya..."

"Tentu saja ini wilayah kami," sahut Naruto, "perlu kuingatkan, kami adalah pemburu..." tidak ada lagi kesan jenaka yang kusukai di raut wajahnya kini, "dan sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk melindungi manusia dari keburukan iblis, dan _kau_ bukan pengecualian, Sakura-_chan_..."

Aku merasakan belakang mataku memanas setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, dengan susah payah kubendung genangan air mata agar tidak jatuh dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di hadapan pemuda ini. Tidak pernah, sepanjang kehidupanku, aku merasa seaman ini.

"_Arigatou_..." suaraku melengking dengan aneh akibat berusaha keras menahan tangis yang hampir meledak, "_arigatou_, _ne_, Naruto..."

"_Aa_, _doita_," Naruto mengacak rambut di puncak kepalaku dengan lembut, "sekarang, jika kau sudah benar-benar merasa kuat, ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu di bawah..."

.

.

Kurenai menghambur dari bantal duduknya, kemudian memelukku dengan erat begitu diriku dan Naruto menginjakan kaki di ruang makan. Wajahku terbenam dalam gelombang rambut hitam miliknya yang beraroma aprikot, merasa ringkih dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kau sudah bangun, _yokatta_..." katanya lirih, "kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku tadi, kau pingsan setengah hari penuh setelah–ah, _gomennasai_, aku lengah dan tidak melindungimu dengan baik sehingga iblis itu bisa menyerangmu dengan mudah."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah Kurenai sekarang, dia terlihat benar-benar menyesal. "Bukan salahmu, Kurenai. Kudengar dari Naruto bahwa kau juga diserang, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Wanita itu menepiskan tangannya dengan gusar. "Keadaanku tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, yang kukhawatirkan itu kau..."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak apa-apa dan tidak kurang satu hal pun." Kataku, dan Kurenai tersenyum.

"Seperti sebuah kutukan, saat itu tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengaktifkan ponsel," itu Asuma yang berbicara, aku melihatnya dari bahu Kurenai. Seperti biasa, dia duduk di bagian paling ujung, tempat di mana kepala keluarga biasanya duduk, dia sudah memakai _hakama_ tidur. Di sekelilingnya ada Kakashi, juga semua anak asuhnya yang–seperti Naruto, masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka. Kecuali satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dia juga telah memakai _hakama_ tidurnya yang berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. "yah, kecuali Sasuke..." lanjut Asuma.

Kurenai menarikku untuk duduk di sampingnya di meja itu, sementara Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke. "Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi," katanya, setengah memohon setengah mendesak, "Kata Sasuke yang menculikmu adalah salah satu dari Saudari Kegelapan yang masih hidup."

Sebenarnya aku ragu, memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di gudang itu rasanya seperti memberi masalah tanpa sebab pada mereka. Tapi kata-kata Naruto di kamarku (hey, sejak kapan aku mulai menganggap kamar itu adalah kamarku sendiri?) tadi, juga kebaikan hati mereka, cukup menyadarkanku dan membuatku segan untuk merahasiakan sesuatu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berbicara yang sejujurnya.

"_Aa_. Mrs. Black, kurasa dia membuntutiku selama ini. Tapi keadaannya agak... kacau." Kataku, sedikit bingung untuk menjabarkan apa yang kulihat dari sosok Mrs. Black saat itu. "Magister mencampakannya karena telah gagal menjagaku."

Kakashi dan Asuma bertukar pandang, Kurenai menatapku terang-terangan, anak asuhnya yang lain sibuk bergumam satu sama lain, hanya Sasuke yang diam, dia hening seperti hantu.

"Itu kabar yang sedikit mengejutkan," Ujar Kakashi, "bukan atasan yang baik rupanya, si Magister ini."

Aku mengangguk. "Mrs. Black merasa kecewa padanya, karena itu dia menculikku dan hendak membunuhku untuk mencegah Magister mendapatkanku."

"Masuk di akal," Celetuk Deidara sambil mengusap dagunya, "ya ampun, buruk sekali temperamen si Mrs. Black ini, mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Dia melirik seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Kau melihat ke arah mana, heh, sialan?" hardik Karin, muncul perempatan nadi di dahinya ketika balas menatap Deidara dengan garang.

Deidara bersiul dan membuang muka.

"Lanjutkan, Sakura," pinta Ten Ten dengan sopan, "biarkan saja Karin dan Deidara saling membunuh, itu sudah takdir alami mereka..."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tidak banyak yang Mrs. Black ceritakan, kecuali–entah ini nyata atau hanya rekaan, bahwa aku adalah milik Sang Magister sejak awal, bahwa Magister memperhatikanku selama ini dan dia tahu segalanya tentangku, _segalanya_." Aku mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan pahit, seperti ada getah di lidahku.

"Dia terdengar seperti seorang maniak." Aku terkejut mendapati Karin yang ternyata, tidak seperti yang kukira, menaruh minat pada pembicaraan ini.

"Seorang maniak yang berbahaya, karena kemisteriusannya, juga hal-hal lain yang membuatnya patut di waspadai." Timpal Naruto.

"Jadi sebaiknya kita mulai menyelidikinya sesegera mungkin," aku merinding ketika mendapati siapa yang berbicara, itu Sasuke. "tengah malam nanti adalah waktu yang tepat, dan aku usulkan kita memulainya dari rumah Saudari Kegelapan, kupikir mungkin saja ada petunjuk mengenai si Magister ini di sana."

"Ide yang bagus," kata Asuma, "aku dan Kakashi yang akan pergi."

"Tidak," kata Sasuke, dingin dan tidak bisa dibantah. "cukup aku dan Naruto, ini bukan tugas yang sulit, lagipula kau dan Kakashi lebih dibutuhkan di sini. Karin, Ten Ten dan Deidara akan melakukan patroli rutin mereka,dan kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Kurenai dan Haruno sendirian, kau juga sedang tidak sehat, kan, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa benar-benar menatap pria bermasker itu.

Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku terjangkit flu musim gugur, dan baik sekali kau begitu perhatian padaku, aku memang butuh istirahat, _arigatou_, Sasuke. Kau memang bisa di andalkan."

Aku baru menyadarinya, suara Kakashi yang terdengar agak parau, tidak sehalus biasanya.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, kau dan Naruto akan pergi nanti malam." Kata Asuma.

Dua pemuda itu mengangguk.

Kemudian aku teringat satu hal. "_A-ano,_ Mrs. Black juga berbicara sesuatu tentang Anak Bulan," aku agak berbohong di bagian ini, Mrs. Black tidak menyinggung tentang 'sesuatu', tetapi dia memang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Entah kenapa, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa arti sebutan itu tidak secantik kedengarannya. "Apa itu Anak Bulan?"

Tidak ada dari mereka yang menyahut, mereka malah terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja di tampar. Baiklah, aku rasa artinya memang benar-benar buruk.

Detik berikutnya, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sasuke, secara serempak. Disana, sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ekspresinya mengeras. Ada apa ini?

Kurenai yang pertama membuka mulut. "Kami baru mendengar istilah itu, Sakura," katanya gugup, jelas dia berbohong, "kami tidak tahu apa artinya–"

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, agak membuat terkejut, sebenarnya. "Aku ada janji dengan temanku." Dan dia tergesa-gesa membuka _shoji_, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam, Sasuke! Ingat, kau ada tugas!" seru Kurenai.

Terdengar 'hn' yang samar sebagai jawaban. Kemudian aku menyadarinya, aku sama sekali belum berterima kasih pada pemuda itu.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, kau masak apa hari ini, Kurenai?" tanya Asuma, memecah keheningan yang timbul setelah kepergian Sasuke.

Kurenai meringis, dia menatap kami semua bergantian, "_Gomenna_, karena terlalu tegang aku lupa menyiapkan makan malam, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pesan _sushi_ saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membiarkan tutup kepala jaketnya tertarik kebelakang, sebisa mungkin dia ingin merasakan angin dingin berhembus langsung ke kepalanya. Matanya tertuju ke kaca jendela di hadapannya, cahaya kuning samar menembus tirai tipis yang menutupi kisi-kisi besi di baliknya. _Flat_ ini kumuh, dindingnya retak dan cat di pintunya mengelupas di sana-sini, belum lagi bercak-bercak jamur di permukaan dindingnya yang mengeluarkan bau lembab. Seseorang yang dia cari ada di dalam, dan dia tidak perlu meminta izin sang pemilik untuk melangkah masuk.

Ruangan itu berpenerangan suram, dan bagian dalamnya benar-benar mirip dengan sebuah kapal yang karam. Pakaian kotor dan sampah-sampah bekas makanan ringan bertebaran di berbagai sudut, di lantai, di sofa, juga di atas tempat tidur. Di ujung terjauh ruangan, seseorang bertubuh gemuk bergumul dengan komputer _Mac_ miliknya, sibuk bermain _game_, tubuhnya seperti dipaku pada kursi yang didudukinya, dan dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Sasuke di dalam kamarnya.

"Hey, Chouji." Panggil Sasuke, yang masih tidak dihiraukan oleh pria gemuk berambut cokelat jabrik di hadapannya.

Sasuke mendesah, kemudian memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak mau menggunakan cara ini, menurutku ini sangat konyol, tapi–" Sasuke memungut plastik kemasan potato chips yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya, kemudian merogoh potongan terakhir isinya yang sudah tinggal remahnya saja, "kau akan menyesali ini, Chouji-_buta_–"

Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat pria itu melompat dari kursinya dan merampas plastik kemasan itu dari cengkraman Sasuke, juga potongan terakhir olahan kentang itu. Sambil melahap keripiknya, dia menatap Sasuke dengan buas, mata di atas pipi gemuknya yang sipit menajam dengan menakutkan.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memakan suapan terakhirku," pria itu, Akimichi Chouji, menggeram, "dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memanggilku _gendut_, itu termasuk kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengus, dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur milik Chouji. "_Kuso!"_ desisnya.

Chouji melempar kemasan itu ke sembarang arah, kemudian mengambil sebungkus lagi dari dalam _freezer_ yang di taruh di samping tempat tidurnya. Sekilas, Sasuke bisa melihat deretan kaleng minuman bersoda dan bertumpuk-tumpuk _junkfood_ di dalam lemari pendingin itu, kemudian menggeleng. Tidak heran tubuh temannya ini bisa menjadi sebesar itu.

"Ada urusan apa lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Chouji dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku ingin menyewa jasamu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh menolak?" tanya Chouji lagi dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada alasan spesifik," kata Sasuke dingin, "hanya saja kau memang tidak boleh menolak."

Mereka saling beradu tatap, dan Chouji yang pertama kali membuang muka. Mata itu, mata sehitam batu _obsidian_ itu memang bisa menjadi sangat mengintimidasi jika diinginkan.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan, kalau begitu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan mengucapkan kata-kata berikut dengan berhati-hati. "Aku ingin kau meretas situs resmi pemerintah..."

Dahi Chouji berkerut, sebelah alisnya naik. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Hn, telingamu tidak menipumu, Chouji."

"Kukira selama ini kau hanya peduli dengan urusan basmi membasmi monster, tidak kusangka kau juga menaruh minat pada hal lain. Urusan negara, misalnya." Chouji menyodorkan kemasan potato chips itu kepada Sasuke. "Mau?" tawarnya.

Sasuke menggeleng sekali. "Aku tidak berniat mengurusi negara, aku hanya ingin kau meretas data milik dinas kependudukan, atau kesehatan–terserah kau, dan temukan seseorang untukku."

Chouji menghela nafas, "Aku khawatir aku tidak bisa membantumu, Sasuke. Meretas situs resmi pemerintah berarti aku harus berurusan dengan intel dan badan investigasi lainnya –"

"Kujamin persediaan makanan ringanmu selama sebulan," tukas Sasuke, kemudian menambahkan, "gratis."

"Diterima," Sahut Chouji spontan, "senang bekerja sama denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa tepatnya Haruno Sakura ini?"

Punggung Sasuke menegang ketika dirinya membungkuk di atas bahu Chouji, dia memerhatikan tampilan di monitor komputer itu dengan seksama. Chouji berhasil membuktikan kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang pro-_hacker_, dia berhasil membobol situs yang dimaksudkan Sasuke tanpa kesulitan. Berhalaman-halaman informasi, juga potret gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas sebahu melompat-lompat di matanya.

"Gadis yang sedang kau incar?" tanya Chouji lagi, "Cantik. Tetapi rambutnya pendek, bukan tipemu."

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Sasuke, kata-kata itu lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "hanya seseorang yang tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan."

Chouji bersiul, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi tanya jawab ini dan beralih kembali pada pekerjaannya. _Urusan_ _setan_ _lagi_, batinnya. "Haruno Sakura," dia memulai, "lahir di perfektur Fukuoka, Kyushu, pada tanggal 28 maret 1990 dari pasangan Katsuki dan Momo Haruno," Chouji membaca laporan rekam medis itu dalam hati, kemudian berkata, "tidak ada yang tidak biasa, catatan medisnya hanya mencantumkan penyakit-penyakit umum yang pernah dideritanya, seperti demam _tyfus_ dan gangguan pada lambung, juga kecenderungan _klaustrofobia_ –yah, itu termasuk kategori penyakit umum, mengingat jumlah manusia kini semakin banyak dan menimbulkan ketakutan tak beralasan pada manusia lainnya –maaf, aku tidak akan bicara lagi." Chouji membuat gerakan mengunci mulut dengan tangannya setelah mendapati dirinya dipelototi Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke mengambil alih kepemilikan _mouse_ dan membuka halaman selanjutnya, kali ini nama rumah sakit yang tertera di kepala surat berbeda, dan dokter yang menanganinya pun berbeda, bukan dokter umum, melainkan psikiater. Mata Sasuke membulat ketika membaca kata pembuka dari laporan yang lebih menyerupai catatan pribadi sang psikiater alih-alih rekam medis rumah sakit. Di sampingnya, Chouji juga menunjukan reaksi yang sama.

"_Skizofrenia?"_

"Gadis ini _Skizo?"_ bisik Chouji ngeri.

Sasuke tahu apa itu _Skizofrenia_, semacan gangguan mental dimana penderitanya mengalami serangan halusinasi berat. Penderita biasanya tidak mampu membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang ilusi, bisa menjadi sangat histeris atau berperilaku frontal dengan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja, walaupun rekam medis ini benar, _Skizofrenia_ sama sekali tidak menjelaskan perilaku Sakura saat di gudang. Perlu lebih dari sekedar 'halusinasi' atau 'gangguan jiwa berat' untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti yang diperlihatkannya siang tadi.

Maka Sasuke membaca halaman itu dengan teliti, berusaha tidak melewatkan satu pun informasi penting.

_Fukuoka, 15 April 1997_

_Aku mendapatkan pasien yang sulit hari ini, seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang sepertinya terlalu sering menonton film horror tengah malam, katanya ibunya dibunuh iblis! Bisa bayangkan itu? Aku sudah menangani banyak pasien dengan kasus serupa, berhalusinasi melihat hantu dan mendengar suara-suara yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, tetapi melihat iblis? Demi nama ibuku, aku ini seorang Atheis, aku tidak mempercayai keberadaan Tuhan, lalu bagaimana aku harus mempercayai adanya iblis? Benar-benar imajinasi tingkat dewa!_

_Diagnosa sementara: _Skizofrenia_._

Dari awal paragraf, Sasuke sudah tidak menyukai psikiater ini, pemikirannya terlau dangkal dan terlalu praktis untuk ukuran seorang psikiater, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan cara kotor apa yang dokter ini gunakan untuk lulus sekolah psikologi.

_Tempat yang sama, 17 April 1997_

_Aku sudah mendapat cerita lengkapnya, anak ini adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari peristiwa kebakaran sebuah _manor_ di bagian barat Fukuoka, kebakaran yang mengerikan, sampai-sampai beritanya muncul di koran. Kedua orang tuanya tewas, walaupun jasad ibunya tidak ditemukan di manapun, hangus menjadi abu, kukira. Tetapi itupun tidak lantas membuatku mengamini kata-kata anak ini tentang ibunya, yang katanya merangkak di langit-langit lalu _wuuushhh_ –terbakar. dan celotehannya tentang sesuatu yang mengikutinya sejak peristiwa kebakaran itu semakin menjelaskan penyakitnya. Ya, aku sudah yakin apa masalahnya._

_Diagnosa akhir: seratus persen _Skizofrenia_._

Sasuke tidak membaca bagian selanjutnya, yang kebanyakan berisi penggambaran metode pengobatan brilian sang psikiater yang membuat Sasuke muak, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada informasi baru yang didapatkannya, kebakaran pada bulan April 1997.

Dia menutup jendela yang memuat situs itu, kemudian membuka mesin pencari dan mengetikan beberapa kata kunci di kotak pencari, hanya sepersekian detik, berbaris-baris artikel bermunculan di halamannya.

Sasuke mencari artikel tentang peristiwa kebakaran yang terjadi dalam dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir, dan menemukan beratus-ratus pemberitaan. Sasuke tidak membaca semuanya, hanya artikel yang mencantumkan 'kedua orang tua tewas dan anak selamat' atau mendekati spesifikasi itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Pemberitaan tentang Sakura ada di antaranya. Dia menganalisa, kemudian mempersempit analisanya dan menemukan sebuah pola.

_Semua kebakaran menyisakan satu korban yang selamat, seorang anak kecil yang usianya tidak lebih dari delapan tahun, juga kesaksian dari warga sekitar yang mengaku merasakan anomali cuaca dan perubahan temperatur secara mendadak, tidak salah lagi..._

Mata Sasuke terpaku pada judul artikel terakhir, dan merasa bahwa takdir memang benar-benar sedang mempermainkannya.

_Kebakaran di perfektur Shibuya, Tokyo, seorang anak selamat sementara seluruh keluarganya tewas terbakar, Tsubasa Yashirou (7 th, red) selamat setelah pemadam kebakaran..._

Kemudian kata-kata terakhir Mrs. Black kembali terngiang di telinganya, sama jelas dan sama mengerikannya seperti saat itu.

_Lindungi Haruno Sakura dengan segenap kekuatanmu, tetapi jika kau tidak sanggup melindunginya, bunuhlah dia, dengan tanganmu sendiri..._

Dan tawa Sasuke meledak, begitu mendadak sampai-sampai Chouji terlonjak dari kursinya, mengernyit. Menurut pengetahuannya, pria ini, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan tertawa seperti ini dalam situasi selucu dan sekonyol apapun, jadi ini terasa aneh baginya.

"Sa-Sasuke, daijobu?"

Sasuke masih belum berhenti tertawa, dia menertawai lelucon miris yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Sebuah kelakar kejam yang berubah menjadi skenario dimana dia dipaksa untuk ikut berpentas di dalamnya. Sebuah lawakan sarkastik dari Tuhan.

"_Daijobu_ _yo_, Chouji," sengal Sasuke, "aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini.."

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

**A/N: uwaaa... maaf kalo chapter ini agak pendek. Niatnya Rie mau sedikit santai dulu, setelah bertegang-tegang(?) ria di chapter sebelumnya. Hhe, jadi maaf ya kalo agak datar dan reader jadi bosan. Rie perlu merefresh otak Rie yang sempat penat gara-gara sesuatu*ditampar reader karena curhat***

**Akhir-akhir ini Rie keranjingan dengerin lagunya Paramore yang judulnya Monster*curhatan apa lagi itu?* Rie ngerasa makna lagu itu pas banget sama fic ini, maka jadilah lagu tersebut sebagai backsound ketika Rie ngerjain chapter ini. Ada yang suka sama lagu itu juga?**

**Dan apakah setelah membaca chapter ini ada yang penasaran sama masa lalu sasuke?*berdo'a supaya banyak reader yang ngangguk* Rie harap ada*senyum membawa luka***

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview chapter 6, ini balasan review untuk anda semua:**

**FairyLucyka**: makasih karena udah menjadi yang pertama mereview, Fai-chii. Untuk Typo dan kalimat-kalimat yang janggal akan Rie perbaiki, semoga chapter ini udah membaik, hhe. Sakura demon? Spekulasi yang bagus*manggut-manggut*, tapi apakah dia beneran demon? Kita lihat aja nanti ya, Fai-chii, ga asyik kalo dibeberin sekarang*ModusBalasDendamAktif*. Hhe, review lagi, dan semangat juga buat Fai-chii...

**Ayano** **Futabetei**: gapapa kok, Ayano-san, justru Rie berterimakasih karena Ayano-san mau membaca juga mereview fic perdana Rie yang multichapter ini*bungkuk*. Arigatou ne, dan review chapter ini juga yaaa...

**Retno** **UchiHaruno**: terimakasih :D. Siiip.. interaksi SasuSaku akan semakin banyak seiring berjalannya waktu, ikutin terus yaa, ini udah update dan salam kenal juga :D boleh minta reviewnya lagi?

**Cherry**: terimakasih untuk reviewnya, like back deh :D review lagi, ya,,,

**Ucucubi**: selamat datang kembali, Ucucubi-san*nabur confeti* ini udah lanjut. Magisternya Gaara? 0.o, penasarannya Ucucubi-san akan terjawab pada akhirnya kok, tetapi yang jelas Ai-kun(Gaara), Ino dan Hinata juga akan muncul, mereka akan jadi apa? Tungguin aja di chapter-chapter depan... makasih karena sudah mereview... review sekali lagi boleh?

**Haru**-**kun** **Uchiha**: u-uwaaah? Sisi misteriusnya kerasa? Syukurlaahh... ini udah diupdate, terimakasih buat Reviewnya, review lagiii...

**Akasuna** **no** **ei**-**chan**: Sakura lebih sadis daripada yang di dunia ninja? 0.o Siapa sang Magister? Yang jelas dia itu cowok*disambit ei-chan* hhe. Sabar ya, ei-chan, nanti juga ketahuan kok, hhe. Makasih dan review lagii :D

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah mem-fave dan mem-follow fic ini, kalian menjadi semangat tambahan buat Rie. Rie pamit, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D Review, onegai?**

**Keep cool.**

**Sign,**

**Ajisai RieT_T**


	8. The Shadow Hunters

Naruto benar-benar tampak seperti seorang prajurit saat aku menemaninya bersiap-siap di Ruang Senjata–tempat ini berada tepat di belakang perpustakaan. Dia mengenakan jaket loreng khas militer dan celana _jeans_ abu-abu juga sepatu putih. Saat ini, Naruto tengah mengisi selongsong pistolnya dengan lusinan peluru, untuk berjaga-jaga, katanya. Walaupun malam ini dia dan Sasuke hanya bertugas untuk memeriksa kondominium milik Saudari Kegelapan, tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga, bukan?

Ruangan ini, sesuai dengan sebutannya, dipenuhi berbagai macam senjata. Senjata api berbagai ukuran mendominasi, dari pistol berkaliber kecil sampai senapan besar yang sering kulihat di dalam film-film Sylvester Stallone. Juga ada senjata tajam, mulai dari belati yang begitu mirip dengan _guilotine_, _katana_, juga pedang _misericord_, yang sepertinya tidak terlalu sering digunakan, terlihat dari penampilan mereka yang masih mulus berkilau dan bebas goresan. Di sudut ruangan, berderet-deret benda bulat mencurigakan tertata rapi dalam sebuah rak, bom milik Deidara, kukira.

"Kau pasti kagum dengan cara kerja Ten Ten," kata Naruto, sambil merapikan sarung tangan hitam di tangan kirinya, "dia mengatur tempat ini sebaik dia mengatur kami, para anak laki-laki. Dia gadis yang luar biasa, sudah berurusan dengan berbagai macam senjata sejak usianya masih lima tahun. Kami menjulukinya _Misstress_ _of_ _Weapon_, kurasa julukan itu cocok untuknya."

Aku mengingat sosok Ten Ten, dan mengangguk. "Dia benar-benar mempesona."

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran rubahnya. "Kau juga mempesona, Sakura-_chan_..."

Baiklah, aku mungkin salah dengar, tetapi rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahku rasanya tidak mungkin salah. Aku menggigit lidah, semoga semburat bodoh itu tidak muncul sekarang.

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright__by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Device **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But__still__**, Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i won't say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 8: The Shadow Hunters.

Oke. Aku butuh semacam pengalih perhatian agar Naruto tidak menyadari diriku yang tidak diragukan lagi tengah merona berat saat ini. Dan permadani di dinding memberiku sebuah ide. Aku beranjak turun dari meja yang tengah kududuki dan menghampiri bentangan kain bergambarkan simbol-simbol yang sebagian besar tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Hanya beberapa simbol yang kukenali, di antaranya simbol _valknut_ bulan sabit dan simbol _valknut_ asli yang terdiri dari tiga buah segitiga yang saling berkaitan.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan simbol suci?" tanyaku, tanpa benar-benar memandang Naruto. "Kau pernah menyinggung tentang mereka saat bertarung dengan Saudari Kegelapan. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, di pistol yang kau gunakan ada lambang ini," aku menunjuk simbol bulan sabit, "apa artinya?"

"Itu lambang Dewa Odin," tanpa kusadari, Naruto telah berdiri di belakangku, aku sedikit berjengit kala merasakan nafasnya yang berhembus di telingaku, "Dewa tertinggi bangsa Nordik Kuno, itu simbol perlindungan."

"Aku tahu simbol yang ini," kataku, sambil menunjuk simbol _valknut_ segitiga, "para pelaut bangsa Viking biasa mengukir simbol ini pada sauh dan kapal mereka, untuk keberuntungan."

Aku melihat Naruto tersenyum di sampingku, dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. "Kau banyak tahu, ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Da-dari buku," jawabku gelagapan, "aku banyak membaca buku."

"Tidak heran," gumam Naruto, "kau menemukannya dalam buku apa?"

"_The_ _Lord_ _of_ _The_ _Rings_."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "_The_ _Lord_ _of_ _The_ _Rings_ yang _itu_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tolkien membahasnya di bagian akhir cerita, kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng, kemudian meringis, "aku hanya menonton filmnya saja, Sakura-_chan_."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kutatap lagi simbol-simbol itu satu-persatu. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika simbol-simbol yang kulihat di buku ternyata mampu memusnahkan iblis."

"Hanya bila berada di tangan orang-orang tertentu." Timpal Naruto, dan kulihat pandangannya menerawang, walaupun matanya terpaku pada permadani di hadapannya.

"Nephilim," aku memulai, teringat julukan yang Mrs. Black tujukan pada Naruto saat berada di kondominium terkutuk itu, "hanya Nephilim yang bisa menggunakan simbol-simbol ini."

Di sampingku, aku merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang. Raut wajahnya mengeras saat balik menatapku. "Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Nephilim?"

"Tidak," jawabku sejujur-jujurnya, "maukah kau memberitahuku?"

Aku melihat keraguan berkelebat di wajah Pemburu Pirang ini, sinar di mata biru langitnya meredup. Kemudian dia tersenyum, yang entah mengapa terasa pahit, ada getaran samar di sudut mulutnya. "Nephilim adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang terlahir dengan anugerah malaikat, itu harfiahnya."

"Kau keturunan malaikat?" tanyaku, dan kudapati mulutku menganga lebar.

"Bukan seperti itu," Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat, "di setiap ajaran agama, malaikat dijelaskan tidak memiliki keturunan dan tidak pula diturunkan. Nephilim–kau juga bisa memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Pemburu Bayangan, adalah manusia yang diberkahi dengan mandat malaikat, seperti kemampuan untuk memakai sihir putih atau memiliki kekuatan tubuh di atas manusia biasa."

"Kau bisa memakai sihir, dan kekuatanmu juga tidak biasa." Ujarku, teringat hal luar biasa yang dilakukan pemuda ini di bukit pemakaman itu.

Cahaya benar-benar menghilang dari wajah Naruto saat dia berkata, "Aku bukan Nephilim, Sakura-chan. Dulu aku memang seorang Pemburu Bayangan, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku refleks.

Naruto tersenyum kembali, namun senyumannya tidak mencapai matanya. "Karena aku bukan penganut agama Kristen."

Aku hendak membuka mulut lagi, ketika suara raungan mesin yang halus mengalihkan perhatianku, juga Naruto.

"Sasuke sudah datang," katanya, tersenyum lagi seperti biasa, hangat, "syukurlah dia tidak terlambat."

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruang senjata terbuka, dan sosok berpakaian serba hitam masuk. Dia terlihat dingin–dan angkuh, seperti biasanya. Pemuda ini masih menghindari bertatapan langsung denganku, walaupun aku tahu, dia sepenuhnya menyadari keberadaanku di ruangan ini.

"Ten Ten sudah menyiapkan senjata untukmu," kata Naruto, sambil menyampirkan ransel hitam berisi amunisi di bahunya, "atau kau ingin memilih senjatamu sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku pakai pilihan Ten Ten saja." Jawab Sasuke, tanpa pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari seperangkat senjata di hadapannya, sepucuk _Revolver_, satu set pisau lempar, dan satu paket _Crossbow_ beserta anak panahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan mobil dulu, Kurenai bilang kita boleh memakai salah satu kepunyaannya."

"Ambil yang Audi, kita butuh mobil kecil untuk melewati hutan."

"_Aa_. Bersiap-siaplah, aku tunggu di luar." Ujar Naruto.

Yang sekaligus merupakan sebuah tanda bagiku, untuk segera angkat kaki dari ruangan ini.

"Aku ikut, Naruto–"

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke yang berbicara, entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Aku dan Naruto menghentikan langkah kami dan berbalik menatapnya. Dia berdiri disana, kedua tangannya disembunyikan di saku celananya, dia menghadapi kami dan–aku tidak percaya pada apa yang kulihat–menatapku secara terang-terangan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Haruno," kata Sasuke, dan aku berusaha keras untuk menahan rahangku agar tidak jatuh terbuka, sebelum dia menambahkan, "berdua saja."

.

.

Aku meremas ujung switer biru muda yang kukenakan–yang baru saja dibelikan Kurenai siang tadi, dan menghela nafas sepelan mungkin, aku tidak ingin Pemuda Bongkahan Es di hadapanku ini menangkap sinyal-sinyal ketidaksopanan, sekecil apapun itu, dari diriku. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku jika itu terjadi. Pemuda ini, instingku yang berkata, tidak bisa ditebak.

Sementara waktu terus berlalu, dan Sasuke masih tetap bungkam. Padahal Naruto sudah cukup lama pergi. Dia bilang ingin berbicara denganku, tetapi sekarang dia malah begitu sibuk mengetes ketajaman pisau-pisau lemparnya dengan jarinya. Dia mengacuhkanku, bahkan tidak menghadap ke arahku sama sekali.

Aku tidak mengerti.

"_A-ano_, Uchiha-_san_," akhirnya aku yang memulai, tidak tahan lagi dengan keheningan yang menggantung di antara kami, "kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, apa itu?"

Hanya sejenak, kupikir pemuda ini tidak mendengar kata-kataku. Tetapi akhirnya dia berbalik dan aku menunduk, aku tidak tahan jika harus berlama-lama menatap sepasang lubang hitam di matanya.

"Tentang peristiwa siang tadi," suara bariton itu terdengar lebih bergaung dan lebih menggetarkan jika kami berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, jujur saja, aku menggigil, "apakah kau tidak mengingat sesuatu–apapun itu, yang terasa aneh bagimu?"

"Tidak." Jawabku apa adanya. _Yah, kecuali bagian dimana wajahmu yang hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dari wajahku, itu baru aneh. Tetapi tidak akan kukatakan, meskipun aku harus mati._

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bola dunia kristal yang bertengger di puncak rak bom milik Deidara. Dia terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, pikiran yang tidak pernah bisa kuintip apa isinya. Dan cahaya lampu membuat kilatan biru pada rambutnya semakin menyala. Aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya jika mengelus helaian-helaian raven itu, apakah akan terasa sehalus yang terlihat?

Seseorang tolong tampar aku. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

"Hey, Haruno–"

"I-iya?" tukasku gelagapan, dan spontan aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke meja, aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapi pikiranku sendiri.

Sasuke menatapku lagi, lekat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika–" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya, kemudian menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "sedikitnya aku tahu tentang apa yang membunuh ibumu?"

.

.

Aku tersengat, katakan saja pendengaranku terganggu, atau aku tengah bermimpi. Tetapi kata-kata pemuda ini beberapa detik yang lalu berhasil membangunkan sesuatu dari dalam diriku. Seperti tersiram air es, atau tersulut kobaran api.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Uchiha-_san_?" kataku, dengan nada tajam yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan pernah terlontar dari mulutku. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari balik switer wol hitam yang dikenakannya, sebuah amplop cokelat besar. Aku menerimanya dengan ragu, kemudian membuka penutupnya yang hanya berupa benang yang dililitkan kepada sesuatu yang mirip kancing pipih bulat. Ada tumpukan kertas di dalamnya, cukup tebal dan berat.

"Apa ini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku menarik kertas-kertas itu keluar, dan menemukan cetakan artikel-artikel yang–dilihat dari judulnya saja, sudah membuat darahku mendidih.

"Apa maksudmu memberi kertas-kertas ini padaku, Uchiha-_san_?" hardikku, dengan suara yang bergetar, aku merasakan sudut mulutku tertarik menjadi sebuah seringai. "Kau ingin mengolok-olokku?"

"Haruno–"

Aku membanting keras kertas-kertas itu ke atas meja di sebelahku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat "Aku tahu, kau membenciku sejak awal, tetapi caramu ini terlalu tidak berperasaan. Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha-_san_? Membuatku mengingat masa laluku kemudian menertawaiku sambil berkata '_lihat, ini dia si anak yang mengira bisa melihat iblis, dia terjangkit Skizofrenia'_ seperti orang-orang berengsek itu? Benar begitu?"

Sasuke diam membisu.

"Kalau begitu selamat, kau berhasil," kataku sarkastik, "dan terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku siang tadi. Tenang saja, jasamu akan kubalas suatu hari nanti, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berhutang."

Aku melangkah pergi, setengah berlari, setengah menangis. Dan lonceng kuil di atas bukit berdentang untuk yang keduabelas kalinya malam ini. Hari ini berakhir dengan cara yang buruk, benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke beringsut dari meja yang tengah dia duduki, kemudian tersenyum pahit. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi perempuan bernama musim semi itu, saat dia menghambur pergi dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Raut wajah lembut itu terluka, juga terhina.

"Baka," rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri, "sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

.

"Hey, Teme." kata Naruto dari kursi pengemudi, ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi menikung di sebuah tanjakan, dan langsung memasuki halaman seseorang. Halaman rumah Saudari Kegelapan. "Bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Di sebelahnya, Sasuke membuka mata. Dia memejamkan matanya sepanjang perjalanan, tanpa benar-benar tertidur. "Ini rumahnya?" katanya.

"_Aa_." Sahut Naruto. "Terlihat semakin menakutkan semenjak kunjungan terakhirku beberapa hari yang lalu." Audi itu berhenti di luar gerbang besi, dan Naruto mematikan mesinnya. "Ayo turun, kau akan menyukai apa yang akan kau lihat."

Bagi Sasuke, rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah-rumah hantu bergaya gotik yang sering dilihatnya di beberapa film horor yang pernah dia tonton. Latarnya sempurna, langit tengah malam yang hitam, berbingkai hutan dan lanskap pemakaman. Akan terlihat lebih meyakinkan jika di tambah efek sekawanan kelelawar yang beterbangan, atau kucing hitam, dan sosok wanita berpakaian putih yang tiba-tiba melompat dari atas pohon.

Sasuke menyandang ranselnya, kemudian membuka pintu dan menginjakan kakinya untuk yang pertama kali di tempat itu, sepatu kanvas hitamnya menyentuh rerumputan yang basah. Hujan baru saja berhenti turun, dan Sasuke menyukai baunya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyegarkan dari aroma basah yang ditimbulkan oleh hujan.

Ketika Naruto membuka gerbang yang tidak terkunci dan memasuki halaman, Sasuke bergeming. _Crossbow_-nya terangkat ke arah semak-semak di samping kanan tubuhnya. Sekilas–namun Sasuke tidak yakin, dia melihat pergerakan samar di balik belukar. Dedaunan bergetar ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya angin, dan alisnya bertaut. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

"Ada apa?" seru Naruto jauh di depannya. "Kau melihat sesuatu?"

"_Aa_. _Iie._ Hanya perasaanku saja, bukan apa-apa." Balas Sasuke, menurunkan _crossbow_ ke samping tubuhnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto yang kini telah berada di beranda dan bersiap mendobrak pintu depan.

.

.

"Gelap sekali di sini–"

"Kau menginjak kakiku, Dobe!"

"Ah, _gomen_–"

Terdengar suara benturan, dan Sasuke mendengar Naruto mengumpat, kemudian mengutuk meja yang baru saja disandung olehnya.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari tadi–_Luminos_..."

Sebuah bola cahaya berwarna biru berpendar di tangan kanan Naruto, dan seluruh ruangan –yang tadinya gelap gulita, mendadak terang. Naruto memegangi tulang keringnya, dan matanya berair. Sasuke memandanginya sambil bersidekap dengan tatapan lelah.

"Apa?" hardik Naruto. "Aku tidak punya _night_ _vision_ sepertimu, aku membutuhkan cahaya untuk melihat!" tambahnya, sembari mengangkat bola cahaya itu tinggi-tinggi. Bayangan bergerak liar di permukaan wajahnya.

"Kukira kita telah sepakat mengenai penggunaan _Witchlight_, Dobe. Gunakan hanya dalam situasi khusus." Tegas Sasuke. "Kau akan memancing kecurigaan jika terang benderang begitu."

"Ini situasi khusus, jika kau tidak sadar–" Naruto menambahkan dengan berang, "dan aku tidak terang benderang, ini namanya _soft_ _lightning_."

"Baiklah, ini ruangan apa?"

Naruto masih memijati kakinya saat menjawab, "Ini ruang tamu. Ruang yang kita cari ada di lantai dua. Tetapi aku juga mencurigai ruangan bawah tanah, jadi sebaiknya kita berpencar."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku ambil yang di lantai dua."

.

.

Ada lambang _ouroboros_ besar di pintu, Sasuke langsung mencurigainya sebagai ruang pribadi Saudari Kegelapan yang dimaksudkan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan pintu ganda di hadapannya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kegelapan ruangan di dalamnya, yang sama gelapnya dengan keseluruhan lorong dimana dia berdiri sekarang. Bukan masalah, Sasuke bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, sejelas ketika dia melihat di siang hari.

Begitu masuk, Sasuke langsung mengobrak-abrik isi ruangan, mulai dari rak, lemari, laci–tempat apapun yang biasa dijadikan tempat untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang penting, nomor telefon atau alamat rumah Sang Magister, misalnya. Tetapi dia tidak terlau berharap, tentunya mereka tidak akan sembarangan menaruh informasi berharga, kecuali jika mereka bodoh.

Dan perkiraan sasuke benar, tidak ada apapun di ruangan ini yang menarik perhatiannya. Hanya ada buku-buku Nekromansi, ensiklopedi tentang makhluk-makhluk kegelapan, dan beberapa lembar tagihan dari Bank Darah, yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Dia sudah melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar, ketika tangannya menyenggol sebuah buku di atas meja kerja, membuatnya jatuh terbuka di atas karpet.

Selembar kertas melompat dari celah antara jilid dan halamannya, yang langsung di pungut oleh Sasuke. Dipandanginya kertas itu dengan lekat, dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

Sasuke memegang semacam manuskrip, bergambar anatomi manusia sederhana dengan latar belakang lingkaran dan huruf-huruf asing yang terlihat rumit. Dan rasanya dia pernah melihat sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya, di sebuah buku, atau prasati–entahlah, dia tidak begitu ingat.

Saat itulah, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

"Dobe," sapanya, ketika dia mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya, "kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Balas seseorang di balik telefon.

"Pandu aku."

"Aa. Nyalakan _GPS_-mu."

.

.

Titik-titik merah kecil di layar ponselnya membawa Sasuke turun jauh ke bawah, ke sebuah ruangan dengan lubang besar di salah satu dindingnya. Naruto ada di ambang pintu, bersidekap. _Witchlight_ masih bersinar di tangannya. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kau–menemukan apa?" Sasuke sedikit tersengal, dia turun dari lantai dua dengan sedikit berlari.

"Lihat sendiri, kujamin kau akan tercengang."

Dengan bingung, Sasuke melewati Naruto dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang mirip laboraturium pribadi dokter pencipta Frankenstein. Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat 'sesuatu' yang tergeletak di atas meja kayu besar di tengah ruangan.

"Dulu yang menjadi objek pembedahan adalah Ebisu, teman kita," Naruto berkata, wajahnya murung, "sekarang ada korban lain, tetapi aku tidak yakin apakah dia pantas di sebut korban atau tidak."

Sasuke mendekati sosok perempuan telanjang berperawakan kecil itu, dan dia mual. Tidak seperti jasad Ebisu yang dagingnya menghitam dan membusuk, tubuh perempuan itu terlihat segar dan hidup. Dia terlihat seperti tengah tertidur jika saja tidak ada robekan melintang di sepanjang perut hingga dadanya. Di robekan itulah, sesuatu seperti sebuah selang logam terkulai keluar, muncul dari semacam kotak yang tertanam di bagian dadanya.

Dan di dalam kotak, sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan tersimpan. Ada sebuah mekanisme, dengan roda gigi dan roda sisir berbagai ukuran yang saling bertautan. Sebuah jantung mekanik menggelepar di antaranya.

"Terkutuklah setan dan semua yang mengikutinya di dunia," Sasuke mendesis, "makhluk apa ini?"

"Versi gagal Frankenstein, kukira." Sahut Naruto, yang kini telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dia manusia, kulit dan dagingnya asli," Sasuke memeriksa tubuh itu dari ujung ke ujung, "tetapi tidak ada pembuluh darah, dan tulang-belulangnya di gantikan batangan logam, juga tidak ada organ penting–jantungnya, bagaimana bisa jantungnya berdetak sendiri?"

Naruto menggeleng "Aku pernah melihat gadis ini, dia pelayan pribadi Saudari Kegelapan, kalau tidak salah namanya Kirara."

"Kau pernah melihatnya hidup–maksudku, kau pernah melihatnya bergerak?"

"Hanya sekali, di malam ketika aku menemukan Sakura-chan."

Sasuke menggeleng dengan sengit. "Manusia mekanik, dengan prinsip kerja _clockwork_, aku tidak percaya..." katanya, suaranya bergetar, "_Automaton_." Tambahnya, sambil meremas manuskrip yang dia simpan di dalam saku jaketnya. Kini Sasuke bisa mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat manuskrip itu sebelumnya, salah satu buku karangan Al Jaziri.

"_Tubuh manusia sama halnya dengan sekumpulan sistem yang saling bekerja satu sama lain, seperti rangkaian mesin,"_ tambah Sasuke, mengutip salah satu kalimat dari buku karya cendikiawan Arab itu. "Kau pernah membayangkan ini, Dobe? _Android_ bukan hanya ada di film..."

"Tetapi, sayangnya bukan ilmu pengetahuan yang menggerakannya," Naruto menunjuk simbol berupa gambar bintang dengan lima sudut di pangkal jantung mekanik itu, "melainkan sihir hitam..."

.

.

Mereka membungkus tubuh telanjang Kirara dengan selembar kain kelabu yang Naruto temukan di ujung ruangan, kemudian menyeretnya hingga ke halaman dengan susah payah. Tubuh itu terasa lebih berat dari yang terlihat, dipastikan akibat kerangka tubuhnya yang terbuat dari logam.

"Kakashi-sensei pasti akan menyukai ini, dia bisa mengutak-atik tubuh ini sesuka hatinya." Naruto berkata, ketika mereka telah mencapai tengah halaman.

Sasuke hendak menyahut, ketika sensasi seperti di tusuk mendera tengkuknya, seluruh inderanya bersiaga. Instingnya memerintahkannya untuk melirik ke arah kanan, dan Sasuke mengumpat, sepasang bulatan merah menyala mengintip mereka dari balik pohon pinus. Secara refleks dia mengokang _crossbow_-nya, membiarkan Naruto kewalahan karena harus menopang tubuh Kirara sendirian.

"Teme–"

"_Shh_, lihat arah kananmu, Dobe!" Sasuke mendesis, "Jangan membuat gerakan tiba-tiba..."

Naruto mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Sasuke, dan matanya membelalak. Dia menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri, sosok hitam besar yang kini tengah melangkah mendekati mereka. Seekor anjing seukuran serigala, dengan sudut moncongnya yang tertarik ke atas, memperlihatkan deretan taring setajam pisau, juga daging di gusinya yang berwarna hitam, dan air liur putih kental yang menetes-netes. Anjing itu menggeram.

"_Black_ _Shuck_," bisik Naruto, ngeri, "_Kami_-_sama_..."

Sasuke mempererat pegangannya pada _Crossbow_, telunjuknya menarik pelatuk yang menghubungkan senar besi dan anak panah bersepuh perak, membuat tali di busurnya meregang. Kalimat-kalimat dalam Jurnal Samuel Colt menggema dalam benaknya...

_Anjing hitam ini, atau setan yang mirip sekali dengan anjing, berlari di sepanjang gereja dengan ketangkasan yang luar biasa dan kecepatan yang mencengangkan, di antara orang-orang, dalam wujud yang bisa dilihat mata telanjang, lewat di antara dua orang yang sedang berlutut dan tampak khusyuk berdo'a, menyayat leher mereka berdua dalam satu sabetan, begitu cepatnya sampai-sampai bahkan saat mereka berlutut, mereka sudah meninggal..._

Sasuke membidik tepat ke kepala Si Anjing Setan, kemudian melepaskan tarikan di pelatuk _crossbow_-nya...

Anak panah itu menancap di tanah, anjing itu menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"LARI, DOBE!" Sasuke meraung, dan Naruto menurutinya tanpa harus diperintah dua kali, dia meninggalkan kirara tergeletak di tanah. Makhluk di hadapan mereka samasekali bukan tandingan bagi kedua pemburu itu.

.

.

Anjing setan itu merobohkan pohon di samping gerbang besi, memutus jalan mereka menuju Audi milik Kurenai, yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan untuk melarikan diri. Mereka mengumpat bersamaan, dan secara sporadis mengubah arah pelarian. Mereka mengincar sisi samping halaman, berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencapai pagar besi, dengan _Black Shuck_ itu yang terus mengejar mereka. Naruto mengeluarkan _revolver_-nya, dan memberondong anjing itu tanpa henti, juga tanpa bidikan berarti. Namun itu cukup memperlambat laju Si Anjing Setan, mereka mencapai pagar tepat waktu.

"Panjat pagarnya!" seru Sasuke.

"Aku tahu!" Naruto mendumel sambil mulai memanjat naik, mencapai puncak pagar, kemudian melompat dan mendarat di seberang dengan mulus.

"Giliranmu, Teme! Cepat!"

Sasuke memanjat secepat yang dia bisa, dia sudah mencapai puncak pagar dan hampir bergabung bersama Naruto–

Ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menahan kaki kanannya , Anjing setan itu menggigit ujung celananya, menariknya dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar, salah satu taringnya menyerempet kulit di pergelangan kaki Sasuke. Pemuda itu memekik tertahan.

"Teme!"

Namun Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia melempar _crossbow_-nya ke tanah, kemudian merogoh pisau lempar dari dalam saku celananya. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian menancapkan pisau itu pada leher Si Anjing yang terbuka. Cairan kental kehitaman membasahi pergelangan Sasuke.

Anjing itu mendengking, gigitannya pada kaki Sasuke terlepas, namun tubuh besarnya membentur pagar dengan keras, membuat posisi Sasuke goyah dan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, dengan pijakan yang salah. Dia mendengar bunyi 'krak' mengerikan sebelum menyadari bila kaki kanannya tertekuk dengan cara yang janggal.

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha keras untuk tidak menjerit.

Naruto bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terbaring di tanah, kemudian membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Teme? Kakimu–"

"Patah," Sasuke meringis, keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya, "tetapi aku masih sanggup berlari. Ayo, kita harus mencapai pemakaman dengan cepat..."

.

.

Dengan bantuan Naruto yang memapahnya di samping tubuhnya, Sasuke berhasil menyeret dirinya hingga berhasil menginjak area pemakaman. Saat ini mereka tengah bersembunyi di balik balok semen yang merupakan batu nisan dari makam seseorang. Patung malaikat bersayap berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka.

"Apakah setan itu masih mengejar kita?" Naruto berbisik di sebelahnya.

"Bertanya apa pendapatku?" Sasuke tersengal. "Jawabannya 'ya', Black Shuck tidak pernah melepas buruannya."

"Bagaimana bisa Black Shuck berada di sini–maksudku, di kediaman Saudari Kegelapan?"

Sasuke mengernyit, rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya semakin menjadi. "Mungkin mereka memeliharanya, seperti memelihara _puddle_ atau kucing persia–entahlah, aku tidak tahu..."

Naruto melirik arah belakangnya, menjulurkan kepalanya melewati batu nisan itu. "Berapa lama lagi dia akan sampai? Sial sekali, persediaan senjata suciku habis, aku sudah menggunakan yang terakhir untuk menghabisi Mrs. Dark, dan belum membuat lagi setelah itu, Ten Ten tidak–"

"Dia sudah dekat, bersiaplah."

Sasuke menggenggam _Revolver_-nya. Di sebelahnya, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Suasana mendadak hening, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Hanya suara hewan-hewan malam yang saling menyahut, yang sedikit menyamarkan bunyi detak jantung mereka yang bertalu-talu.

Ada suara berkeresak, suara daun kering yang terinjak. Kedua Pemburu itu saling bertatapan, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka memutar tubuh mereka secara serempak, senjata mereka terkokang.

"Tembak!"

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

**Glosarium**:

**Guilotine** : belati yang digunakan oleh Marie Antoinette untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saat revolusi prancis berkobar. Ada dua versi tentang bentuk guilotine, versi belati dan versi pisau pancungan besar yang digunakan untuk memenggal seorang terpidana mati.

**Misericord**: pedang panjang dengan bilah yang tipis dan bobot yang ringan.

**Revolver**: pistol klasik yang di temukan di pertengahan abad 19

**Crossbow**: senjata mirip busur otomatis, bisa di lihat dalam film Van Helsing :D

**Witchlight**: harfiah; cahaya sihir.

**Clockwork**: sistem kerja jam klasik,dengan segala gigi geligi yang membuat jarumnya berputar

**Automaton**: manusia mekanik, makhluk mekanik.

**Black** **Shuck**: sebutan untuk anjing setan.

**A/N:**

**Maaf bila chapter ini agak lama di publishnya, cuaca lagi ga bagus, Rie kena flu yang cukup bikin repot, jadinya ngerjain chapter ini juga jadi sedikit lelet, dan mungkin jadinya juga aneh :'D. Yang nungguin SasuSaku sabar yaa...**

**Terimakasih untuk para reader di bawah ini yang sudah mereview chapter 7:**

**FairyLucyka**: yosh! Fai-chii jadi reviewer pertama lagi*tepok tangan*, sekali lagi dapet satu set gelas cantik ya, Fai-chii*ditabok Fai-chii*. Hhe, soal rahasia-rahasiaan itu emang sengaja, fufufu, biar CTAAARR gitu nantinya, jadi sesuatu..*SyahriniModeOn*. Masa lalu SasuSakuNaru dan main Chara yang lain akan terkuak perlahan-lahan, yang sabar yaaa*peluk Fai-chii*, dan apakah chapter ini juga rapi? Makasih sudah mereview, semangat juga buat Fai-chii :D

**Retno Uchiharuno**: ga ngerti kenapa Sasuke ketawa seperti itu? Rie juga!*di-chidori*, hhe. Ga kok, Sasuke ketawa miris karena menyadari bahwa ada hubungan antara dia, Sakura, dan Tsubasa yang udah meninggal, dan dia ngerasa itu konyol sekaligus nyakitin. Tadinya Rie mau bikin bebeb Saskeh nangis, tapi dia bakalan ga keren lagi kalo nangis, dan Rie langsung ill feel walaupun Cuma ngebayangin aja, se-OOC-OOC(?)nya dia Rie ga akan bikin dia nangis! *Sasuke: awas aja kalo lu sampe bikin gue mewek2 bombay kaya aktor film India, gue uber lu sampe ke ujung dunia!*. yosh, makasih udah mereview lagiii :'D

**Haru**-**kun Uchiha**: hmm... mungkin yang lebih tepat itu Cuma Sakura aja yang diatur kehidupannya sama si Magister, chara yang lain itu semacam misskalkulasi dalam rencananya, bisa dibilang pengganggu :D. Udah update nih, tapi ga pake petir :'D terima kasih buat reviewnya :D :D :D

**akasuna no ei**-**chan**: Iya, loh, ei-chan, Paramore RUULLEEZZZ! Mood nulis Rie bisa langsung naik kalo dengerin lagu2 mereka, megang banget deh pokoknya... hubungan Sakura-Tsubasa-Sasuke akan terungkap sebentar lagi, siap-siap ya, ei-chan... ini udah update, makasih reviewnyaaa... :D

**Stella Archibelle Constantine**: uwaaahh! Ketemu penggemar Supernatural lagi, salam kenal Stella-chan :D ja-jangan manggil senpai, Rie newbie nih, belum cocok dipanggil senpai*tapi blushing pas dipanggil begitu/plaakk* :'D Siip! Monster dan hantunya bakal dibanyakin lagi, semuanya udah ngantri buat dimunculiin tuh*ngelirik kiri-kanan, merinding*, four thumbs up juga buat Stella-chan, makasih buat reviewnyaaaa :D

**Ucucubi**: hhe, iya, chapter kemaren pendek, maaf ya... chapter ini kayaknya juga cukup pendek, tetapi semoga Ucucubi-san puas yaaa. Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Sakakibara mei**: mei lagi sibuk ya? Tapi masih sempet baca sama mereview fic ini, Rie terharu*nyedot ingus*. Yang semangat ya, mei... SasuSakunya tungguin ajah, pasti bakalan ada lagiii. Review mei buat Rie ngefly(?) loh, Arigatou ne :'D

**Baby Kim**: salam kenal, selamat datang di fic-nya Rie!*nabur bunga*, terima kasih sudah mereview :D iya, Saku sama Tsubasa emang ada hubungannya. Dan apakah hubungan itu? tungguin aja ya, bentar lagi ketahuan :D. Sekali lagi terimakasih :D

**yukarindha yoshikuni**: iya, Rie seneng bikin orang penasaran*ditabok yoshikuni-san*. Ehehe, makasih buat reviewnyaaa :D

**Karasu Uchiha**: iya, Skizofrenia itu semacam gangguan psikologis, dan delusi, ilusi, halusinasi yang berlebihan itu adalah gejala-gejalanya. Rie ga begitu tahu sih, ga terlalu faham juga, tapi kurang lebih seperti itulah skizofrenia yang Rie tonton dalam film Beautiful Mind :D. Aaa, Karasu-senpai datang lagi, welcome back, senpai! :D

**Sar Sakamoto Suwabe: **Suwabe-san dateng lagi :D ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih buat reviewnyaa :D

**Ruru**: yeiyy! Ruru dateng lagi, selamat datang kembali di fic ini, apakah update-nya udah cepet? :D terimakasih reviewnya..

**Me**: aaa, salam kenal Me-chan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Me-chan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, ikutin terus, yaa :D semoga chapter ini bikin Me-chan puas... terimakasih karena sudah mereview.

**Kalo udah di kolom Author's Note ini Rie suka kalap, nyerocos aja kaya kereta api(?). Oke deh, daripada mata readers sakit gara-gara baca cuap-cuap Rie yang ngabisin dua halaman Ms. Word, mendingan Rie pamit. Tapi jangan lengah dulu, Rie bakal datang lagi (InsyaAllah) minggu depan. Seperti biasa, Rie menanti kritik, saran dan unek-unek apapun dari readers, silakan tumpahkan semuanya di kotak review :D**

**Jaa~**

**Let's stop the whole world turning into a monster,**

**Sign,**

**Ajisai Rie T_T**


	9. The Angry Fox and The Solitary Wolf

'_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark,_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart,_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it,_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right beetween the eyes,_

_You're paralized,_

Pemuda bermata mutiara itu menyeringai, rambut _brunette_ sepunggungnya berkibar tertiup angin malam yang menggigit kulit. Pijakkannya mantap di puncak menara, sabuk pedang yang melintang di bahu dan punggunganya berkeriut saat tangannya menyentuh gagang _misericord_ di atas pundaknya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya melantunkan bait sebuah lagu yang begitu populer di periode tahun tujuhpuluhan.

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night,_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike,_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night,_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight'_

"Hentikan itu, suaramu sumbang. Kucing Temari-_neechan_ bisa bernyanyi lebih bagus darimu." Keluh seseorang di sampingnya, mata _jade_-nya tidak pernah beralih pada pemandangan di bawah kakinya. "Sial sekali mereka, bertemu _Black_ _Shuck_ di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..." sosok terakhir menautkan telunjuk-telunjuknya dengan kalut, raut wajahnya nampak khawatir. "_Nii_-_san_, apa tidak sebaiknya kita bantu mereka?"

Pemuda _brunette_ itu bersidekap. Tidak ada lagi nyanyian yang terlontar dari mulutnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menolong mereka, biarkan saja. Kita tidak ada sangkut pautnya, ayo cepat selesaikan urusan kita di sini."

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright__by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Devices **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But __still, __** Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i won't say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: The Angry Fox and The Solitary Wolf.**

"Tembak!" pekik Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan, setangah berharap bahwa mereka akan langsung berhadapan dengan sesosok monster berbadan anjing yang besar, kemudian menembaknya tepat di bagian kepala, tempat di mana titik lemahnya berada. Namun, yang mereka temui hanyalah udara kosong.

"Tidak ada," Sasuke merosot dari posisinya, kaki kanannya mulai kehilangan fungsi. Bagian itu mulai kebas, dan Sasuke kesulitan untuk menggerakan tungkai bawahnya, bahkan untuk menopang tubuhnya. "_kuso!"_

"Teme, _dia_ tidak ada di mana pun," Naruto berkata, tanpa pernah mengendurkan kesiagaannya.

"Hn, aku tahu, aku juga tidak melihat_nya_ di mana pun."

_Lihat_ _belakangmu_, _bodoh_...

Suara di dalam kepala Sasuke menyengatnya, dan dia berputar. Hanya sekejap, dia melihat rahang penuh taring yang terbuka lebar, kemudian tubuhnya terlempar, berguling-guling beberapa kali di tanah sebelum punggungnya menabrak batang pohon dengan benturan keras, udara tumpah dari dalam paru-parunya.

Nisan di hadapannya meledak, dan yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah apakah Naruto berhasil menghindar. Jika tidak, maka itu adalah kesalahannya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia berkata bahwa misi ini mudah...

"Naruto!" hanya sebuah sengalan yang keluar dari mulutnya, paru-parunya belum bekerja sepenuhnya.

Debu hasil ledakan akhirnya menipis, dan Sasuke sekilas menangkap kilatan biru di baliknya. Dia berterimakasih kepada Tuhan, Naruto sempat merapal mantra pelindungnya. Namun posisinya tidak bisa dikatakan aman, dia terbaring di tanah, sementara Black Shuck itu bertengger di atas tubuhnya, berusaha merobek _kekkai_ Naruto dengan menghantam-hantamkan kaki besarnya kepada selubung cahaya itu.

Dan Naruto pun sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya. Sasuke dapat melihat retakkan memanjang di sisi terluar _kekkai_ Si Pemburu Pirang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan bertopang kepada batang pohon, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, dengan susah payah. Otaknya berfikir keras, dia telah menjatuhkan c_rossbow_, dan _revolver_-nya terlempar entah kemana setelah Black Shuck itu menerjang mereka. Pisau lemparnya raib, mungkin terjatuh saat Sasuke terjun bebas dari pagar.

Hanya tersisa belati perak yang tergantung di sabuk celananya. Lagi-lagi belati perak itu...

_Black_ _Shuck_ _menyukai_ _darah_. Suara seseorang bergaung di kepalanya, seseorang dari masa lalu. _Pancing_ _mereka_ _dengan_ _darah_...

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke menyingsingkan lengan jaket hitamnya, kemudian menekan pemicunya sehingga bilahnya mencuat keluar, sebelum berkata lantang, "hey! Lihat kemari, _Blacky!"_

Sasuke mengiris lengannya sendiri.

Tetesan darah berjatuhan, baunya amis, Sasuke dapat menciumnya dengan jelas. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi Si Anjing Setan. Dia memutar kepalanya hingga bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke, kemudian menggeram.

Kejadian kelanjutannya sudah bisa di tebak. Anjing itu datang kepadanya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditangkap mata, Anjing Setan tidak bisa menolak darah...

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Sasuke sebelum memejamkan mata adalah sepasang bulatan semerah batu delima yang hanya memancarkan kebuasan dan keinginan kuat untuk membunuh, hal yang begitu familiar bagi Pemburu itu. Dan ketika dia memejamkan iris granit-nya, sosok-sosok bermunculan dalam benaknya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, yang tersenyum kepadanya sebelum cahaya merah menelannya...

Seorang perempuan berambut perak panjang terurai, menangis di hadapannya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari ketinggian...

Dan terakhir, sosok bersurai permen kapas, dengan bola mata sehijau aurora di langit utara, menatapnya dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap sebelum menghambur pergi meninggalkannya...

_Habis_ _sudah_, Sasuke membatin, _jadi_ _begini_ _akhirnya_, _Itachi_...

"SASUKE!"

.

.

"_Gabriel!"_

Sasuke mendengar seseorang memekik, dan merasakan tubuhnya diperciki cairan hangat. _Apakah_ _ini_ _darah?_ _Darahku?_

Tidak ada rasa sakit.

Sasuke membuka matanya, dan menemukan Black Shuck itu terpenggal. Kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya, menggelinding cukup jauh ke semak-semak. Sementara pemuda berambut cokelat panjang membelakanginya, mengekspose jelas sarung pedang yang melintang di punggungnya. Misericord di tangannya berpendar dengan nyala api biru yang menyilaukan.

"Hyuuga Neji?" bisik Sasuke, setengah terkejut setengah tidak memercayai sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sosok itu berbalik, memperlihatkan seringaian tipisnya kepada Sasuke. "_Aa_, _konbanwa_, Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya kau cukup kerepotan walaupun hanya mengurusi seekor anjing, ya?"

Sasuke melihat sosok-sosok lain bermunculan dari balik pepohonan. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menghampiri tubuh bagian bawah Si Anjing Setan, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu, dan bangkai itu terbakar. Sementara seorang perempuan berambut indigo sepinggang terlihat tengah membantu Naruto untuk duduk, selubung _kekkai_-nya lenyap. Dia menyeka sesuatu di mulut pemuda itu dengan sapu tangan putih.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Mengurusi sesuatu, urusan Nephilim, kalian para Fana sebaiknya menjauh." Jawab pemuda itu, Hyuuga Neji. Kemudian dia melirik Naruto, "Ah, aku lupa, salah satu dari kalian tidak sepenuhnya Fana, ada seseorang yang membuang jati dirinya, dan aku muak melihatnya."

"Naruto tidak membuang jati dirinya," timpal Sasuke, kemudian meringis karena rasa sakit di kakinya kini semakin menjadi, "dia hanya melepaskannya, dan itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih bagus."

Tanpa peringatan, Hyuuga Neji mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke pohon, kemudian menekan leher Sasuke dengan sikutnya. Nyala api di pedangnya padam. "Apa kau baru saja berkata bahwa ada yang lebih bagus ketimbang menjadi seorang Nephilim?"

"_Nii_-_san!"_ Sasuke mendengar seseorang memekik.

Tubuh Neji tersentak kebelakang, dan Sasuke melihat Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Sang Nephilim, membuatnya terpelanting. Wajah Naruto terlihat berang, dan benar-benar marah.

"Menjauh dari Sasuke!" Naruto meraung.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?" si gadis Nephilim menatap Naruto dengan tajam, menghampiri Neji, kemudian membantunya untuk bangkit.

Neji menyeka darah di sudut mulutnya, kemudian tersenyum miris. "Overprotektif sekali,"katanya, "tidak kusangka kau menemukan _Parabatai_-mu setelah keluar dari Institut dan melepas status Nephilim-mu."

Ekspresi Naruto berubah, dia terlihat murung. Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang mendekati ekspresi penyesalan dan rasa bersalah di raut wajahnya.

"Hyuuga Neji," Pemuda berambut merah itu hadir di antara mereka, tato kanji '_Ai'_ di dahinya berkilat karena keringat, "jangan membahas itu, kita sudah sepakat."

"Aku tahu," tepis Neji, "aku hanya sedang mengenang masa lalu, Gaara."

Tangan Naruto terkepal.

Neji bersidekap. "Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, Uchiha. Dan sebaiknya kalian tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini lagi kalau tidak ingin terluka. Jauhkan tangan kalian dari kasus Sekte Pandemonium, biarkan kami yang mengurusi masalah ini."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kami tidak bisa menyerahkan kasus ini pada pihak yang lambat, kamilah yang pertama kali menyelidiki kasus ini, bukan kalian para Nephilim. Kami sudah mulai bergerak ketika kalian dan Kunci kalian masih berdebat tentang penyimpangan gereja itu, dan menemukan beberapa bukti," Sasuke mengingat sosok Sakura, "dan seorang saksi penting. Tidak. Kami tidak bisa mundur."

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tetap bersikeras. Aku sudah memperingatkan, resikonya kalian tanggung sendiri." Kata Neji, kemudian menambahkan, "Tubuh _automaton_ di halaman akan kami ambil, aku rasa para peneliti Nephilim lebih bisa diandalkan daripada guru matematika kalian."

Naruto menegang. "Kalian tidak bisa melakukannya, kami yang lebih dulu–"

"Biarkan saja, Dobe," Sasuke menukas, "biarkan saja."

"Tapi–"

"Kalian boleh membawa manusia _clockwork_ itu, anggap saja itu pemberian suka rela dari kami untuk kemajuan penyelidikan kalian." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada manis, namun penuh racun.

Raut wajah lawan-lawan bicara mereka mengeras, satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka menunduk.

"Kami berterimakasih atas kemurahan hati kalian." Sahut pemuda berambut merah sarkastik, namun tetap dengan ekspresinya yang datar. "Ayo pergi, Neji, Hinata."

Saat itulah, Sasuke melihat pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil lengan gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Hinata, menggenggamnya dengan protektif ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari area pemakaman. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, wajah pemuda itu merah padam.

"Jadi, rumor tentang pertunangan putri bangsawan Hyuuga dengan bungsu Sabaku itu benar adanya," ucap Sasuke, "kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?"

"Apapun yang mereka lakukan, bukan urusanku." Kata naruto dingin, namun tidak menyembunyikan nada gusar di dalam suaranya, "yang menjadi masalah adalah mengapa kau menyerahkan temuan kita pada mereka, Teme."

"Itu hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa, Dobe. Mereka tidak akan menemukan apapun selain sistem yang rumit dan kemungkinan penggunaan sihir hitam yang bisa dilakukan siapa saja."

"Tetapi setidaknya mereka mendapatkan sesuatu," timpal Naruto, "dan kita pulang dengan tangan kosong."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kata siapa kita pulang dengan tangan kosong?"

Naruto mengernyit ketika Sasuke menyerahkan manuskrip dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Al Jaziri?" tanyanya, ketika merasa pernah melihat gambar itu sebelumnya.

"Hn. Dan bukan itu saja, aku menemukan benda ini terjatuh dari _automaton_ itu ketika kita menyeretnya keluar."

Naruto mengambil sebuah benda bergerigi yang dikenalinya sebagai suku cadang yang merangkai tubuh Kirara, kemudian memerhatikan huruf-huruf yang terukir di salah satu geliginya. "Akasuna _Corporation_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam di dinding, sudah hampir jam lima pagi. Tidak ada dari kami yang benar-benar tertidur. Karin dan Deidara menggeletak di balik _kotatsu_, menghangatkan diri, memejamkan mata namun sikap tubuh mereka gelisah. Kurenai bersandar pada tubuh Asuma, mereka sama-sama duduk di atas sofa, menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada gusar. Kakashi di pojok sendirian, dia tidak henti-hentinya bersin dan menyedot ingus, sengaja duduk di dekat penghangat ruangan.

Sumber dari segala kegelisahan ini adalah belum kembalinya dua anggota termuda dalam kelompok pemburu ini. Mereka melenceng dua jam dari waktu yang disepakati, dan belum kembali hingga sekarang. Tidak satupun dari ponsel mereka yang bisa dihubungi. Selepas melakukan patroli, Karin dan Deidara langsung bergabung dengan kami di ruang tengah, sementara Ten Ten bergegas ke Ruang Senjata, mengembalikan senjata yang semalam mereka pakai sekaligus membereskannya. Aku mulai menyesali keputusanku untuk tidak mengikutinya ke ruangan itu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sakura?"

Kurenai menegurku ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku dan beranjak dari _tatami_, menanggalkan selimut yang kupakai untuk membungkus tubuhku. "Aku ingin menemui Ten Ten, kupikir dia akan senang bila kubantu."

"_Aa_," Kurenai mengangguk, "berhati-hatilah, semalam hujan turun jadi mungkin jalanan akan sedikit licin, jangan sampai terpeleset."

.

.

Pintu Ruang Senjata tidak tertutup dengan sempurna, dari celahnya dapat kulihat bayangan yang berkelebat, Ten Ten masih berada di dalam. Aku mendorong pintu itu, dan langsung mendapati Ten Ten yang kini tengah duduk di atas meja, membaca kertas-kertas yang menjadi sumber kemarahanku pada Sasuke tengah malam tadi.

Ten Ten menyadari keberadaanku, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas itu. Dia tersenyum, lembut dan cantik seperti biasa.

"Ah, kau datang di saat yang tepat, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Katanya.

Dia menepuk permukaan meja di sebelah tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku, kemudian duduk di samping Ten Ten.

"Ini mengenai Sasuke."

Bahuku menegang, nama itu masih membuat perutku mulas saat mendengarnya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Uchiha-_san?"_

Ten Ten meringis, sebelah lengannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi malam, _gomen_ _ne_, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, saat itu aku hendak membantu Sasuke bersiap-siap, tetapi ternyata kalian sedang berbicara, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu di luar karena tidak ingin menggangu."

"Jadi, kau mendengar semua pembicaraan kami?"

Ten Ten mengangguk, lagi-lagi dia meminta maaf. "Aku tahu kau marah padanya, Sakura."

Aku menunduk, kutatap kakiku yang menggantung beberapa jengkal dari lantai, kemudian mengayunkannya ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian. "Aku rasa Uchiha-_san_ benar-benar membenciku."

Aku mendengar Ten Ten menghela nafas. "Dia itu orang yang rumit, kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Dan mungkin kesan pertamamu terhadapnya buruk, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, semua orang juga bersikap sama. Tetapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal, Sasuke tidaklah seburuk yang terlihat dari luar."

"Benarkah itu?" tanyaku, dengan pahit. Agak sedikit sarkastik.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang meyakinkan, tetapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya, Sakura. Hidupnya sulit, aku menyaksikannya sendiri."

"Bukankah hidup kalian juga sulit?" tanyaku, _tetapi kalian tidak bersikap semenyebalkan orang itu,_ tambahku dalam hati. "Kurenai bilang semua orang di rumah ini sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua, sama sepertiku."

Wajah Ten Ten murung. "_Aa_, kami juga menjalani kehidupan yang pahit, kehilangan keluarga kami semenjak kami masih anak-anak, tetapi kasus Sasuke berbeda."

"Berbeda seperti apa?"

Ten Ten menerawang."Dia kehilangan keluarganya satu persatu, dalam rentang waktu yang berdekatan, dengan cara paling menyakitkan," katanya, kemudian menambahkan dengan pahit, "dia melihat langsung bagaimana satu persatu orang yang di cintainya terbunuh, dengan kesadaran penuh."

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Itu terdengar seperti pengalamanku sendiri.

"Dulu dia tidak sepahit sekarang, aku tahu itu karena aku tumbuh bersamanya. Dulu dia bisa lebih cerewet dari Naruto, dan lebih pemarah dari Karin–yah, bagian pemarah itu masih belum berubah, _sih_," Ten Ten melanjutkan sambil tersenyum, "walaupun bukan anak yang periang, setidaknya dia masih bisa terbuka pada orang lain, aku ingat dia selalu berkeliaran di sekitar kakak laki-lakinya, berceloteh tentang apa saja yang dilihatnya di sekolah, atau dengan siapa dia berkelahi. Kedua orang tuanya telah tiada saat itu.

"Sasuke sudah bersama keluarga Sarutobi sejak usianya sepuluh tahun, keluarganya dan keluarga Asuma sangat dekat, mereka sama-sama keluarga Pemburu. Setelah orang tuanya wafat, Sasuke dan kakanya Itachi dirawat oleh keluarga Asuma, saat itu sudah ada aku dan Deidara di sini. Tetapi selang beberap tahun kemudian, giliran Itachi-nii yang pergi, dia gugur saat berhadapan dengan iblis."

"Oh, Tuhan..." bisikku. Kemudian mengingat betapa rapuhnya Sasuke setelah menyerangku saat pertemuan pertama kami dulu. Rasanya aku mulai bisa memahami sumber dari kegetiran pemuda itu.

"Seolah takdir tidak puas mempermainkan perasaannya, tiga tahun yang lalu, Sasuke juga kehilangan gadis yang dia sukai. Aku ingat, gadis itu periang dan sangat cantik, rambutnya keperakan dan dia selalu tertawa, dia hangat seperti matahari. Dia bisa mengangkat Sasuke dari keterpurukannya setelah kematian Itachi-_nii_. Kalau tidak salah namanya Tsubasa, dan nama keluarganya Yashirou..."

"Dan gadis ini–maksudku, Tsubasa juga meninggal?"

Ten Ten mengangguk. "Dia meninggal bunuh diri."

Aku terperanjat. "Bunuh diri?"

"_Aa_. Semua orang tidak menyangka dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya denga cara seperti itu, melompat dari atap apartement yang ditinggalinya. Padahal dia terlihat begitu bahagia, dan dia penganut Katolik yang taat, sama sepertimu. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa dia bisa melakukan hal nekat seperti itu, termasuk Sasuke sendiri. Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke menjadi sosok yang asing, dia menjadi begitu... kau tahu."

Hening.

"Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham, Sakura," lanjut Ten Ten kemudian, "aku tidak bermaksud membela Sasuke dengan berbicara seperti ini kepadamu, dia juga pasti tidak akan suka mendapatiku membahas masa lalunya dengan orang lain, dia membencinya. Dia tidak suka dikasihani. Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit memahami perasaannya. Kupikir, kalau itu kau, kau pasti bisa mengerti."

Aku tersenyum, namun mulutku terasa pahit. "_Aa_. Dia sama sepertiku, aku mengerti."

Wajah Ten Ten mencerah. "Syukurlah, kau bisa memaafkannya kalau begitu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku memaafkannya."

Terdengar suara raungan mesin dari halaman, dan Ten Ten melompat dari posisinya. "Mereka pulang, _Kami_-_sama,_ mereka pulang!"

.

.

Sehari berlalu setelahnya, dan Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak Rumah Sakit, dengan lengan dibebat perban tebal dan _gips_ di kaki kanannya. Hari sebelumnya, dia kembali dari bukit pemakaman itu dengan kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan, kaki kanannya patah, dan lengan kirinya tersayat cukup dalam. Walaupun begitu, kondisinya pulih dengan cepat, dia tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Aku kagum, juga merasa janggal. Dia seperti Wolverin dalam film X-men, daya pemulihannya cepat sekali. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa dia adalah mutan, tetapi itu sangat mengada-ngada.

Naruto baik-baik saja, dia tidak mendapat luka serius selain memar-memar pada tubuh dan wajahnya. Padahal Anjing Setan (Tuhan, monster macam apalagi itu?) lebih banyak menyerangnya, begitu yang dia katakan.

Tetapi, entah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang seperti itulah kenyataannya, Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam setelah malam itu. Dia selalu berada di samping Sasuke, dia berkata bahwa karena dirinyalah Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti itu. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah, tetapi firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu telah terjadi malam itu, tetapi sayang aku tidak tahu apa persisnya. Aku juga tidak bisa bertanya, dia menghindariku sepanjang waktu.

Hari ini berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. Anak-anak asuh Kurenai–minus Sasuke karena dia masih kesulitan berjalan, sudah kembali bersekolah setelah sengaja meliburkan diri di hari sebelumnya karena kelelahan. Kakashi telah terbebas dari flu musim gugurnya. Asuma sudah kembali mengurusi bisnisnya, dan Kurenai mendapat panggilan dari seorang milyuner dadakan yang buta _fashion_, dia membawa Hiruzen bersamanya.

Hanya ada aku dan Sasuke di dalam rumah, dan itu agak membuat canggung.

Aku ingat, dua malam sebelumnya aku begitu marah kepada Sasuke sehubungan artikel yang ditunjukkannya kepadaku. Artikel-artikel mengenai kebakaran dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir. Kupikir saat itu dia tengah menghinaku dengan membuatku mengingat masa-masa mengerikan itu, masa-masa di mana aku begitu kehilangan sosok ibuku. Juga masa-masa dimana aku dicap sebagai seorang pengidap Skizofrenia. Jujur saja, itu terasa sangat menyakitkan, entah Sasuke sadar atau tidak.

Atas usul Ten Ten, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk membaca artikel-artikel itu, terasa menyesakkan pada awalnya. Tetapi akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai memahami apa maksud Sasuke menunjukan artikel-artikel ini kepadaku. Sasuke sedang berusaha menunjukkan suatu pola, dan pola itu menjurus pada satu hal.

Seseorang sepertiku, bukan hanya ada satu di dunia ini.

Artikel-artikel ini memberitakan tentang anak-anak yang selamat dari peristiwa kebakaran yang menimpa mereka, juga keluarga mereka. Dan hanya merekalah satu-satunya korban selamat dari bencana itu. Juga tentang cuaca dan temperatur yang berubah mendadak di sekitar tempat kejadian. Ini hasil campur tangan iblis. Aku mendapat firasat bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan satu iblis yang sama.

Dan Tsubasa Yashirou, gadis yang Ten Ten katakan sebagai kekasih sasuke yang sudah meninggal, adalah salah satu dari anak-anak yang diberitakan. Dia sama sepertiku, orang tuanya–entah itu ibu atau ayahnya, telah dibunuh iblis, setidaknya itulah kesimpulan yang kuambil. Mungkin karena itu pulalah dia memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti itu. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Mungkin dia juga merasakan 'kegilaan' seperti yang kurasakan.

Sepertinya, tanpa kusadari, aku telah berhutang sebuah permintaan maaf kepada Si Pemburu _Raven_.

.

.

Aku diberitahu, kamar Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa ruangan dari kamarku.

Dengan keberanian yang terkuras begitu cepat, kuketuk bingkai kayu _shoji_ di hadapanku, berharap-harap cemas. Sebagian dari diriku berharap dia sedang tidak ada di dalam ruangan, namun bagianku yang lain terus menyuruhku untuk menjadi pemberani, seperti Boadicea atau Hapshetsut, bedanya aku sedang tidak berperang.

Terdengar sahutan teredam dari dalam. Sekujur tubuhku kaku. "Hn, masuklah. Aku tidak mengunci _shoji_-nya."

Dan pintu geser itu kubuka.

Kamar itu luas, dan rapi. Bergaya modern dan mempunyai sebuah ranjang kayu di tengah ruangan, mengingatkanku pada kamarku di rumah pamanku di Kyushu. Ada rak berisi deretan buku di samping jendela, dan rak dengan tumpukan _CD_ di sampingnya, juga lemari pakaian. Di laci dekat tempat tidur, aku melihat lusinan _Action_ _Figure_ berjejer, sebagian besar adalah figur tokoh komik terbitan Marvel.

Semua hal itu menunjukan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, terlepas dari statusnya sebagai seorang Pemburu, adalah seorang remaja biasa.

Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sibuk berkutat dengan kapas dan perban yang meliliti tangan kirinya, balutannya berantakan.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya membalut luka!" kataku refleks, sedikit panik karena pemuda itu menekan lukanya dengan cara yang mengkhawatirkan. Dia menoleh ke arahku, terlihat kaget walaupun akhirnya dengan cepat raut wajahnya menjadi sedatar biasanya. Kemudian kusadari bila aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar. "Ma-maksudku, kau harus menetelinya dengan alkohol dulu, baru oleskan salep–biar kubantu!"

Kepalang tanggung, kuhampiri Sasuke dengan gerakan canggung, kemudian duduk di sampingnya dengan kepala tertunduk, wajahku pastinya memerah.

"Bo-bolehkah aku melihat tanganmu?" tanyaku, kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatap pemuda itu, dengan segenap keberanian yang kupunya. Dan langsung menyesalinya. Aku merasakan diriku seolah tersedot habis ke dalam sepasang lubang hitam di bola matanya. Dia balik menatapku, dengan raut wajah lurusnya yang sulit dibaca.

_Kumohon_, _bicaralah_ _sesuatu_, batinku, _ayo_ _katakan_ _sesuatu_, _Uchiha_ _Sasuke!_

"Hn,"

Otakku harus bekerja keras mencerna arti dari 'Hn'-nya Sasuke, sampai aku merasakan sebuah senggolan samar di perutku. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Entah aku harus berteriak kegirangan atau mengkerut ketakutan, Sasuke membiarkanku memeriksa lukanya.

"_A_-_arigatou_..." kataku, sambil mulai melepas lilitan berantakan itu.

"Untuk apa kau berterimakasih?"

"Eh?"

"Kataku," ulang Sasuke, "untuk apa kau berterima kasih?"

"Karena kau membiarkanmu mengobati lukamu?" jawabku tidak yakin.

Sasuke mendengus, "Anak aneh."

Kemudian hening, tidak ada dari kami yang berbicara selama proses penggantian perban itu.

.

.

"_Gomen_," kataku, dan Sasuke, bersamaan.

Kami saling bertatapan, saat itu aku baru saja menjepit bagian ujung perban agar tidak lepas dari tempatnya. Aku harus berulang kali meyakinkan diri sendiri, bahwa apa yang barusan kudengar terlontar dari mulut Sasuke adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"_Na_-_nani_?"

Sasuke menarik tangan kirinya dari pangkuanku. "_Gomen_," katanya, "Soal peristiwa kemarin, soal artikel-artikel itu, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu–yah, setidaknya bukan itu yang aku inginkan."

Aku menunduk, mengalihkan pandanganku pada buku-buku jari tanganku. "Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Tapi semalam kau–"

"Mengamuk," aku menukas, kemudian tersenyum miris, "temperamenku buruk sekali, ya? Menuduhmu macam-macam tanpa berusaha untuk mengetahui maksudmu yang sebenarnya."

"_Aa_, jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau ingin menunjukan sebuah pola padaku, pola yang ditinggalkan oleh pembunuh ibuku."

Sasuke tidak menyahut, kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Katamu, kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang pembunuh ibuku." Kataku kemudian, memerhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah memandangi sesuatu di luar jendela.

"Tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu juga," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu, apa sebenarnya maksud perkataanmu malam itu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, terdengar sangat berat, dan lelah. "Aku mengenal seseorang yang memiliki pengalaman yang sama denganmu."

_Tsubasa_, aku menebak dalam hati. _Sasuke_ _pasti_ _sedang_ _membicarakan_ _Tsubasa_.

"Dia temanmu?"

Sasuke menarik sudut mulutnya, aku mengira dia tengah tersenyum, tetapi tidak. Itu adalah sebuah seringai, yang entah mengapa tidak terlihat kejam atau sinis. Seringai itu terasa pahit. "Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu kalau kau mau, tetapi yang jelas aku mengenalnya."

Aku sengaja membuat jeda, sebelum melanjutkan, "dia sama sepertiku, apa aku benar?"

"Hn, dalam beberapa hal, seperti kebakaran itu misalnya, dan bahwa ibunya meninggal dengan cara yang mengerikan."

Hatiku terasa dicubit saat aku berkata, "merangkak di langit-langit lalu terbakar?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Sepertinya begitu, ya." Kataku lagi, sambil menyelipkan sejumput rambut merah muda ke belakang telingaku.

"Aa. Seperti itu."

"Jadi, tujuanmu memberikan artikel-artikel itu padaku adalah untuk menunjukan kaitan antara aku dan temanmu ini, bahwa ibu kami sama-sama di bunuh oleh iblis. Iblis yang sama. Kau–" aku menarik nafas, hampir tersedak ketika menanyakan hal ini, "kau tahu iblis apa yang membunuh ibuku?"

Sayangnya, Sasuke menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Tetapi temanku selalu berkata bahwa dia diikuti oleh sesosok iblis bermata kuning. Yang bisa berarti iblis apa saja."

.

.

"Berputar-putar dalam sebuah lingkaran, kemudian kau sampai pada suatu titik, tanpa kau tahu bahwa itu adalah titik di mana kau memulai. Lingkaran itu seperti setan, ya?"

Aku menutup daun jendela, hujan mulai turun dan angin mulai mengamuk. Sepertinya sore ini akan terjadi hujan badai. Aku menunggu Sasuke menyahut, tetapi dia diam. Dia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, tetap dengan ekspresi batu.

"Rasanya lelah," kataku, "akhirnya aku mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai apa yang kucari selama ini, petunjuk yang hanya mengarahkanku pada lingkaran-lingkaran setan yang lain."

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian tertatih-tatih meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, menghampiri rak CD dan mengeluarkan sebuah album, kemudian memutarnya di _Sound_ _System_ di sebelahnya. "Kau suka mendengar musik?"

"_Iris_," aku berkata, ketika mengenali intro yang mengalun dari dalam rekaman itu, "The Goo Goo Dolls."

"Kau tidak terjebak, Haruno. Setidaknya kau menemukan awal," Sasuke berkata, "itu lebih dari sekedar kemajuan."

"Entahlah, bagiku semua ini terasa semakin membingungkan," aku memejamkan mata, meresapi makna dari musik yang mengalun di telingaku, "terasa semakin aneh, semakin dipermainkan."

"Hidup memang sebuah permainan, Haruno."

"Aku rasa kau benar." Kataku, dan menyadari dengan kaget bahwa ini adalah percakapan terpanjang yang pernah kulakukan dengan pemuda di hadapanku ini, terasa ganjil, namun di sisi lain, terasa menenangkan. "_Ano_, Uchiha-_san_, apa kau berfikir bila kita mungkin bisa berteman? Kuakui pertemuan pertama kita terkesan buruk, dan kejadian-kejadian setelahnya juga tidak menyenangkan, tapi... mungkin kita bisa–yah, kau tahu apa maksudku."

Sasuke kembali membisu. Aku sudah hampir menyerah ketika akhirnya dia membuka mulut, "Ya, Haruno. Kupikir kita bisa berteman."

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari, dan hujan telah turun. Hinata Hyuuga menutup payung berwarna ungu mudanya ketika menaiki undakan di kuil Inari. Gadis dengan rambut keunguan sepinggang itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berdo'a di kuil. Nyatanya, dia bukan penganut kepercayaan _Shinto_. Dia biasa berdo'a di gereja, seperti kebanyakan umat Kristiani lainnya. Ada seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya di kuil ini.

"Hinata," seseorang menyapanya dari balik punggungnya, dan Hinata berbalik. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik tudung mantelnya. Dia basah kuyup, dan sama sekali tidak memakai payung, atau jas hujan, atau benda apapun yang bisa menghalangi hujan. Hinata bisa melihat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak –"

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong ketika sosok basah kuyup itu tiba-tiba meraih tubuhnya dan merengkuh bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman kasar, nyaris putus asa. Hinata hendak memberontak, namun hati kecilnya tahu bahwa dia begitu merindukan masa-masa seperti ini, menginginkan sentuhan-sentuhan penuh sengatan listrik dari tangan-tangan pemuda ini di tubuhnya. Maka dia membalas perlakuan pemuda itu, sama haus dan sama putus asanya.

"Naruto," sengalnya, di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka, "Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

**Glosarium**:

**Parabatai: **kata dalam bahasa Yunani Kuno yang menggambarkan seorang Gladiator dan kereta pacunya. Dalam Infernal Devices parabatai di perluas artinya menjadi sepasang sahabat yang telah bersumpah untuk saling menjaga sehidup semati.

**Kunci**: istilah untuk menyebut para pengadil Nephilim, bisa dikatakan penegak hukum kaum Nephilim.

**Institut**: sebutan untuk tempat di mana para Nephilim muda melatih kemampuannya sebelum berusia 18 tahun.

**Kotatsu**: meja penghangat yang sering digunakan penduduk Jepang di kala musim dingin.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Hiaaaahhh... adegan penutup macam apa itu?**

**maaf Minna, Rie baru bisa publish chapter ini sekarang, padahal sudah rampung dari jauh-jauh hari. masalah koneksi internet, hhe.**

**Nah, NaruHina sudah menjurus, adakah yang kasihan sama Saki? Rie sih, nggak*di Shannaro/babak belur.**

**SasuSakunya masih sedikit, ya? Tapi mereka udah berteman tuh! Hhe. Itu kemajuan kan?**

**Akhirnya para Nephilim muncul XD . Yang sudah membaca buku karangan Cassy Clare, entah itu yang Infernal Devices ataupun Mortal Instruments pasti udah gak asing lagi sama istilah ini. Nephilim di Moonchild sama kayak Nephilim di dua kisah itu :D dan bait lagu di bagian pembuka itu adalah bagian awal dari lagu Thriller-nya mendiang Michael Jackson :D**

**Sebelum pamit, Rie mau membalas dulu Review yang udah masuk di chapter 8:**

**Sakakibara mei:**mei udah kelas tiga? SMP atau SMA? Iya, ya... kalau udah kelas tiga itu bawaannya sibuk melulu, mau ujian soalnya. Tapi untungnya Rie udah ngelewatin masa-masa itu, jadi udah ga bakalan pusing lagi, wkwkwkw *ketauan umurnya udah tua*, tapi Rie ngerti, kok, Rie juga pernah ngerasaain gimana rasanya mau ujian, dag dig dug der gitu, iya kan? Yosh! Yang semangat ya mei, semoga lancar dengan ujiannya. Rie do'ain deh :D Ini udah update, SasuSakunya segini dulu gapapa ya? Pelan-pelan dulu :D

**rif'ie: **salam kenal juga rif'ie :D terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic perdana Rie yang langsung multichapter ini, hhe. Untuk sekarang ini tema yang diusung memang lebih berat ke karyanya Cassandra Clare. Rie udah memecah jalan cerita Moonchild menjadi beberapa bagian. Setelah bagian ini selesai, jalan ceritanya baru akan masuk ke tema Supernatural, buru-memburu monster lagi :D Ini udah update, tapi ga pake kilat gapapa ya? X(

**nadialovely:** salam kenal nadia, um, Rie boleh manggil kamu nadia kan? :D Okay, ini udah dilanjutin, makasih buat review dan suntikan semangatnya XD

**akasuna no ei-chan: **wah, kayaknya koleksi lagu Paramore-nya ei-chan banyak, ya? Mau donk XD Nah, hubungan Saku sama Tsubasa udah ketahuan tuh, gimana menurut ei-chan? Ini udah di lanjutin, terimakasih karena udah mereview lagi :D

**FairyLucyka:** ne, Fai-chii, buat bulan sekarang kayaknya Rie ga bisa update kilat X( taneman Crossingannya udah mulai banyak lagi X( X(, jadwal seminggu penuh kawin silang taneman *nangis*, tapi Rie usahain update rutin deh, hhe.. :'D SasuNaru selamat, berkat Neji dkk :D semangat juga buat Fai-chii XD

**Retno UchiHaruno:** oke, SasuSakunya mulai sekarang pasti dibanyakin, kan mereka udah temenan tuh :D Saku punya kekuatan, kok, dia bisa nekromansi, yah, walaupun Cuma sedikit, sama kesadisan yang dia tunjukin pas di gudang itu, dan juga sesuatu yang lain, hhe, yang itu bakal ketahuan lagi nanti :D okay, pasti dilanjutin kok :D terimakasih sudah mereview lagi :D

**Baby Kim:** iya, Sasuke itu punya kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa. Dan itu karena sesuatu :D Saku sama Sasu jarang berinteraksi karena mereka baru ketemu beberapa hari *Sasu: tapi ngehabisin delapan bab, jangan becanda, deh, Rie! Udahmah jatah gw kalah banyak sama si Dobe, tokoh utamanya siapa, sih?* yah, jadinya kayak gitu deh, hhe. Setelah ini interaksinya lebih sering kok, pasti. Makasih udah mereview lagi, Kim-san :D

**wind scarlett:** iya, nih, wind-san, Rie emang bikin Naruto agak2 OOC, jadi sedikit lebih gelap dan pendiem. Tapi dasarnya dia masih periang kok. Uwaah! Naruto lebih keren daripada Sasuke? Poor Sasuke *di-amaterasu*. Kakashi-sensei punya peran tersendiri kok, tenaaangg... masa lalu Sakura akan diungkap pada masanya *jawaban apaan tuh?* Sasuke ga punya salah apa-apa, kok. Dia anak baik :D cinta-cintaannya mungkin masih lama *digampar. Terimakasih sudah mereview lagi, wind-san XD. Oiya, Rie udah kepo-in profilnya Eleamaya, dan nangkep maksud wind-san. Sungguh, diksi, peng-editan scene, semuanya, juara banget. Tapi tenyata dia ga bikin fic di FNI, jadi agak susah nemuinnya X(.

**Rieki Kikkawa: **ayo, ayo Rieki-san, lanjutin terus baca fic-nya Rie, hhe*dibakar. Wah, Review anda mengingatkan saya terhadap janji yang saya buat, haduuhh, maaf ya Rieki-san. Sampai sekarang Rie belum bisa nepatin, hhe. Insyaallah dalam kesempatan mendatang Rie akan menuhin janji Rie :D

**Oke, gimana pendapat reader tentang Chapter ini? Apakah semakin baik atau justru semakin membosankan? . **

**Silakan tuangkan kesan, Kritik, saran dan *masang muka badak* Flame jika berkenan, sepatah dua patah kata dari reader semua sangat berharga^.^**

**Rie pamit, minna :D. Ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya...**

**Keep your eyes wide open,**

**Sign,**

**Ajisai RieT_T**


	10. Stories under The Rain

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright__by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Devices **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But __still__**, Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i won't say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Stories under The Rain**

Hinata telah menyalakan perapian di pojok ruangan, namun panasnya kobaran api dari tumpukan kayu yang terbakar seakan tidak cukup membuat Naruto berhenti menggigil. Dia meringkuk di atas sebuah karpet di depan perapian, dengan pakaian kering dan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Seragam sekolahnya yang basah sedang Hinata keringkan di mesin cuci, sebagai gantinya dia memakai celana katun dan kemeja putih polos yang diambil Hinata dari lemari bekas kamar ayahnya. Ya, bekas. Seluruh keluarga gadis itu tidak lagi menempati tempat ini dan pindah ke rumah mereka yang lain di sekitar Institut, setelah ibunya meninggal.

Naruto tahu dengan baik, Hinata sering mengunjungi tempat ini, sekedar untuk membersihkannya dari serbuan debu, atau hanya unuk bernostalgia mengenang mendiang ibunya. Sesekali, di masa-masa yang lalu, dia sering menemani gadis itu melakukan aksi beres-beresnya, yang diakhiri dengan sedikit mengobrol dan bermesraan di atas sofa. Masa lalu yang indah.

"Kau demam," kata Hinata, yang kini duduk di samping pemuda itu, setelah meletakkan dua cangkir teh lemon panas di hadapan mereka.

"Aku hanya kedinginan," jawab Naruto sekenanya, tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perapian.

"Seharusnya kau selalu membawa payung, ini pertengahan bulan september, akan selalu hujan di sore hari, itu kata berita." Hinata menyesap teh lemon-nya pelan, sementara tangannya yang sebelah lagi menyodorkan cangkir yang lain kepada Naruto, yang diterima pemuda itu dengan dingin. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat berita," lanjut Naruto, "dan sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak informasi, soal pertunanganmu, misalnya."

Hinata tercekat. "_Go_-_gomen_, seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal, aku tidak–"

"Batalkan," kata Naruto tiba-tiba

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "_Nani?"_

"Batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Gaara." Ujar Naruto tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah keheningan yang menyesakkan. Sampai Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan retoris, "Untuk alasan apa?"

Naruto mendesah frustasi, dia meremas kepalanya, dia ingin membanting wadah otaknya jika bisa. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata..."

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, jangan meragukan hal itu."

"Lalu kenapa?" Naruto menggeram pelan.

"Karena itu yang seharusnya," jawab Hinata, dengan nada sekeras batu, "seorang pewaris Institut membutuhkan calon pendamping yang layak, dan para tetua menilai bahwa aku adalah orang yang tepat."

Naruto mendengus, sudut mulutnya tertarik dalam sebuah senyuman sarkastik. "Hanya karena itu?" dan Naruto meledak, "HANYA KARENA ATURAN BODOH KALIAN PARA NEPHILIM KAU MEMUTUSKAN–"

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN HANYA KARENA ITU!" Hinata balik membentak, dia tersengal sebelum melanjutkan, "bukan hanya karena itu, Naruto-_kun_, ini semua karena kau, seharusnya kau tahu."

Naruto tercenung, seolah baru saja ditampar.

"Kau tahu, Naruto-_kun?_ Hari di mana kau meninggalkan Institut dan melepaskan jati dirimu sebagai seorang Nephilim, adalah hari di mana kau kehilangan segalanya, kehilanganku." Lanjut Hinata, suaranya bergetar karena menahan emosi yang menggulungnya bagai _tsunami_. "Seorang Nephilim yang keluar dari lingkaran pelindungnya hanyalah orang luar bagi kami, segala ikatan yang menghubungkan kita terputus, termasuk cinta. Kau tahu seorang Nephilim hanya bisa mencintai Nephilim sesamanya, bukan Fana, ataupun Nephilim yang berkhianat–"

"Aku tidak berkhianat!" desis Naruto, gusar. "Kalian Nephilim yang berkhianat kepadaku!"

Hinata mendesah lelah, "Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini, Naruto-_kun?"_

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke perapian, ekspresinya mengeras. "Mungkin selamanya aku akan seperti ini, Hinata-_chan_."

"Kau akan marah selamanya? Kau manusia, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak bisa menanggung perasaan semacam itu seumur hidupmu."

Naruto membisu, semua perkataan Hinata benar. Amarah yang dia pendam di dalam hatinya membunuhnya secara perlahan, menguras sedikit demi sedikit sisi manusiawinya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Hinata-_chan_..." Naruto menatap gadis itu putus asa.

"Kembalilah, Kunci akan menerimamu kembali jika–"

"Tidak akan pernah!" ekspresi Naruto yang sempat melembut kini kembali tegang.

"Maka kita pun tidak akan pernah bersama, Naruto-_kun_." Sahut Hinata, tidak kalah keras.

Naruto kembali menjambak kepalanya, "Tidak adakah jalan lain? Kau–" Naruto menelan ludah, mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau bisa lari bersamaku. Benar. Tidak ada pemburu, tidak ada Nephilim, hanya kita berdua–"

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin," bisik Hinata lirih, "Aku seorang Nephilim, Naruto-kun. Aku harus memenuhi takdirku, itu tugasku. Aku bisa saja lari denganmu, tetapi itu tidak akan pernah kulakukan, sampai kapanpun."

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu terulang, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa ikut lari bersamaku?"

Hinata mengepalkan tangan. Baginya, kata-kata yang akan dilontarkannya ini sama kejamnya dengan menghunus pedang ke kepala pemuda itu. "Karena Gaara-_kun_..."

Wajah Naruto memucat, baginya semua ini terasa seperti mimpi, mimpi yang buruk. "Karena Gaara?"

Hinata menunduk. Dia tidak berani melihat wajah Naruto sekarang, "Gaara-_kun_ begitu baik kepadaku, dia selalu berada di sampingku, mengisi kekosongan hatiku setelah kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kau mencintai Gaara?"

Hinata tidak menyahut. Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dengan paksa, mendekatkan gadis itu kepadanya, membuat gadis itu meringis saking kerasnya genggaman itu. Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk memandang wajahnya, "Jawab pertanyaanku, Hinata! Kau mencintai Gaara?"

Air mata meleleh di pipi pucat Hinata, dia mengangguk. "Aku cukup mencintai Gaara-_kun_ untuk membalas perasaannya... _gomen_ _ne,_ Naruto-_kun_."

Genggaman Naruto di lengan Hinata mengendur, dan separuh nyawa gadis itu terasa menghilang ketika melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Dia tidak lagi terlihat marah, atau sedih. Dia hanya terlihat sebagai seorang manusia yang telah kehilangan cahaya hidupnya, seolah kehidupannya kini tidak lagi berarti. Dan dia sadar, dirinyalah yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"_Gomen ne_, _gomennasai_." Hinata tidak lagi bisa menahan sedu sedan yang sedari tadi mendesak di tenggorokannya.

"Kau mencintai Gaara," ulang Naruto tanpa nada berarti, kosong. "kau mencintai Gaara..."

"Naruto-_kun_, komohon–"

"Itu bagus, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum, yang malah membuat hati Hinata semakin menjerit. "Gaara adalah pria yang baik, bukan orang tidak berguna sepertiku, yang hanya bisa membuatmu menangis."

Hinata menggeleng, kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto, membawa jemari kurus pemuda itu kedadanya. "Kau berarti untukku, Naruto-_kun_, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu, selamanya."

"Aku rasa itu tidak lagi berarti apapun sekarang." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hinata, kemudian menanggalkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu. "Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Hinata. Berbahagialah."

"Naruto-_kun_, aku tidak–"

"Dan bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" Naruto melirik Hinata untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum pergi, "Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oliver Twist! Aku tidak percaya kau mempunyai karya Charles Dickens di rak bukumu, Uchiha-san! Dan, oh, A Tale of Two Cities. Aku bisa membacanya berulang-ulang! Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, Brontë Bersaudara..."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus saja memekik kegirangan ketika menemukan satu persatu buku favoritnya di rak buku milik Sasuke, dan pemuda itu hanya memerhatikannya dengan takjub. Gadis ini ternyata melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya selama ini. Awalnya, Sasuke sempat berfikir jika gadis ini tipe yang pendiam. Tetapi bahkan seorang Haruno Sakura-pun bisa menjadi begitu cerewet jika sudah berhadapan dengan apa yang disukainya. Lebih cerewet dari Kurenai ketika menemukan tas tangan keluaran Gucci terbaru di etalase toko, atau Naruto ketika persediaan ramen instan-nya habis.

Hal yang begitu berkebalikan dengan apa yang diperlihatkannya beberapa hari yang lalu di bekas gudang industri itu, di mana ia mencabik-cabik–dalam arti yang sebenarnya, tubuh salah satu Saudari Kegelapan yang tersisa. Bila mengingat bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Haruno Sakura saat itu, melihatnya gembira dengan tatapan berbinar seperti sekarang ini rasanya hanya bisa terjadi di dalam mimpi.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, gadis itu sama-sekali tidak mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ini aneh, apakah dia mempunyai semacam kepribadian ganda? Atau ini berhubungan dengan gejala Skizofrenia yang pernah dideritanya? Tidak. Sasuke menendang kemungkinan terakhir jauh-jauh. Gadis ini berkata jujur tentang iblis yang membunuh keluarganya, dia tidak mungkin sedang berhalusinasi saat itu.

Sasuke tahu, karena Tsubasa juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Tsubasa, betapa hati Sasuke tersengat kerinduan yang begitu menyiksa hanya dengan mengingat namanya saja. Dan kini hadir sosok Haruno Sakura yang begitu mengingatkannya pada mendiang kekasihnya itu, terutama warna bola matanya, hijau danau, persis sama dengan yang dimiliki Tsubasa di kedua matanya. Ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura untuk yang pertama kalinya di hutan pinus itu, Sasuke mengira dia tengah melihat Tsubasa, karena yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat memojokkan Sakura adalah matanya. Dia hampir merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, sampai dia melihat warna rambut itu, garis wajahnya yang sama sekali berbeda, dia bukan Tsubasa.

Dan Sasuke merasa rapuh setelahnya, menyadari dengan pahit bahwa dia sama sekali tidak melangkah maju, dan terburu-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dan kulihat kau juga mempunyai seri terbatas buku cerita bergambar dari dongeng-dongeng karya Andersen dan Grinn bersaudara. Hensel dan Gretel!"

Sasuke menarik sudut mulutnya menjadi sebuah senyuman tak kentara. Lihat! Mereka begitu berbeda, Tsubasa tidak suka membaca buku. Dia akan langsung tertidur begitu membuka halaman pertama. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menganggap mereka mirip?

"Kau mau membaca salah satu dari mereka?" tawar Sasuke, tidak tahan melihat ekspresi tersiksa gadis itu karena hanya bisa memandangi buku-buku itu dari bawah. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari kemungkinan bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini masih merasa segan kepadanya.

Sakura mengangguk, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja di tawari sekantung permen. "Bolehkah?"

"Hn. Bacakan satu untukku, kalau aku boleh meminta, aku ingin mendengar kisah Si Itik Buruk Rupa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan, ketika helai bulu abu-abunya yang terakhir tanggal, membuatnya benar-benar putih bersih sekarang, Si Itik Buruk Rupa akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia ternyata jauh lebih cantik daripada apa yang dia kira selama ini, bahwa dia seekor angsa. Dan dia hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat."

Aku menutup buku bergambar itu, dan memerhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahku, memejamkan mata. Apakah dia tertidur? Apakah sesi _Story_ _Telling_ dariku begitu membosankan? Yah, aku tidak mempunyai bakat dalam hal seperti ini.

"Uchiha-_san_?" tanyaku mencoba-coba, siapa tahu jika dia memang tertidur.

"Hn?"

Ah, rupanya dia tidak tidur. "Kenapa kau memejamkan mata?"

"Aku sedang mengingat masa lalu," katanya, membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke wajahku. Dan ya, pipiku memanas. "ketika kecil ibuku sering mendongengkan cerita-cerita Hans Christian Andersen sebelum tidur, sama seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang ini."

Aku tidak menyangka ini, Sasuke menyinggung perihal ibunya di hadapanku, ibunya yang telah tiada.

"_A_-_ano_, kalau aku boleh tahu, ibumu itu seperti apa?" aku tahu ini adalah pertanyaan yang tabu untuk diajukan, tetapi lagi-lagi rasa ingin tahu sialan ini mendesak akal sehatku, dan menang. Ugh, aku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap hal itu nanti.

"Ibuku cantik," Sasuke memulai, sepertinya dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh hal sensitif ini, "Dia mirip sekali denganku, dan rambutnya panjang."

"Ya, dia pasti cantik sekali," kataku, dan menyadari dengan ngeri bahwa aku baru saja, secara tidak langsung, menyebut Sasuke cantik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Aku mengangkat tatapanku, terkejut dan sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu tidak menimbulkan efek seperti seseorang tengah meremas jantungku, yang biasanya terjadi bila seseorang bertanya hal yang sama. Rasanya sangat wajar, seolah sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sudah kukenal dalam waktu yang lama. Padahal, demi Tuhan, ini adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bertanya, bukankah semalam aku masih begitu membencinya?

"_Gomen_, Haruno, aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Ibuku juga cantik," sahutku, dan aku merasa diriku yang sekarang bisa benar-benar tersenyum saat berbicara tentang ibuku, tidak ada kenangan buruk tentang bagaimana dirinya berakhir, yang ada hanyalah sosok ibuku yang tengah tersenyum kepadaku, "dan warna rambutnya sama sepertiku, tetapi dia cerewet, dan selalu memaksaku untuk memakan brokoli, aku benci brokoli, dia pernah menjejalkan satu potong besar rebusan sayuran jelek itu ke dalam mulutku, hingga aku kesulitan bernafas. Untung saja pamanku datang dan mengambil potongan itu dariku, kemudian mengomeli ibuku habis-habisan..."

Aku menghabiskan sore itu dengan menjelek-jelekan wanita yang telah melahirkanku di hadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?

Aku melirik jam kecil di atas laci, sudah hampir pukul enam. Waktu makan malam telah lewat.

"Kau tidak lapar, Uchiha-_san?"_

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tapi kau belum makan dari siang, orang yang sedang menjalani masa penyembuhan harus banyak makan. Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan kare?"

"Hn, bukan ide yang buruk."

"Kalau begitu kita turun ke dapur sekarang, aku akan membuat kare yang banyak, tapi sepertinya Kurenai dan yang lainnya masih belum kembali, mungkin masih terjebak hujan. Apa menurutmu aku harus menyiapkan porsi ekstra untuk mereka juga?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya begitu, kau bisa memasak sebanyak itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tetapi sebelumnya aku harus menaruh buku ini ke tempatnya semula," aku melambaikan kisah Si Itik Buruk Rupa di tanganku, dan bergegas menghampiri rak buku, kemudian menggapai-gapai bagian teratas, tempat dimana buku ini disimpan sebelumnya. Ugh, sepertinya rak ini bertambah tinggi, rasanya tidak semudah seperti saat aku menarik buku ini keluar.

"Taruh di bagian bawah saja Haruno, jangan memaksakan diri, rak itu agak sedikit goyah pijakkannya." Sasuke mewanti-wantiku dari belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa, kok." Aku memberi Sasuke senyuman meyakinkan, dan kembali melompat-lompat untuk menaruh buku itu di tempatnya. Sampai kurasakan beban di hadapanku semakin berat, dan buku-buku mulai berjatuhan.

"Haruno!"

Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah papan kayu yang siap menghantam wajahku, dan aku memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk tabrakan.

.

.

Tidak terjadi tabrakan, bukannya aku mengharapkan tabrakan, tetapi memang tidak terjadi tabrakan. Padahal aku yakin rak itu hampir menimpaku, tetapi kenyataannya tubuhku terhimpit kebelakang, rak itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Satu-satunya yang berubah hanyalah keberadaan Sasuke di hadapanku, menempel erat ke tubuhku, sementara sebelah tangannya menahan rak itu, mengembalikannya ke posisinya semula, tangannya yang lain melindungi kepalaku dari buku-buku yang berjatuhan. Aku membeku, jarak kami tidak pernah sedekat ini setelah kejadian di hutan pinus itu, atau kenangan sekilas saat aku terjaga di gudang industri.

"_Daijobu?"_ bisiknya di telingaku, yang menggelitikku seperti bulu, menggetarkanku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"_Da_-_daijobu_..." kataku, tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri, aku terlalu sibuk menikmati aroma yang memenuhi penciumanku, aroma jeruk dan _mint_, aroma manis dan pahit khas Sasuke. Aku ingin mencium aroma ini lebih banyak, dan lebih lama.

Sasuke mengangkat tatapannya kepadaku. Dan, oh Tuhan, beginikah rasanya jika aku menatap matanya dalam keadaan biasa? Bukannya dalam keadaan marah atau takut? Mata itu terlihat dalam dan tak berdasar, matanya yang hitam menyembunyikan kegelapan, dimana rasanya aku bisa bersembunyi dengan aman di baliknya. Tidak seperti mata Naruto yang biru dan membara, mata Sasuke gelap dan sejuk, benar-benar terasa seperti malam.

"Sakura..."

Aku kembali bergetar Aku tidak pernah mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku dengan cara seperti yang Sasuke lakukan barusan, penekanan pada huruf 'S' yang lembut, seolah namaku memang diciptakan hanya untuk diucapkan olehnya. "Hm?"

"Aku–" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya, dia kembali terpaku pada mataku. Aku bertanya-tanya, hal apa yang bisa dilihatnya dari mataku.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku–"

_Sound_ _System_ di sebelah kami tiba-tiba menyala, padahal Sasuke telah mematikannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkin buku yang jatuh telah menimpa tombol _power_-nya, entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada dari kami yang memperdulikannya. Sebaliknya, mungkin kami sama-sama menikmati musik yang mengalun dari _speaker_-nya

_I think i'm drowning, asphyxiated_

_I wanna break the spell you've created_

_You're something beautiful, a contradiction_

_I wanna play the game, i want the friction_

Aku tenggelam dalam debaran jantungku yang tak terkendali, hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahku adalah pemicunya. Nafasku terasa berat, dan aku tidak bisa kemana-mana, seperti terjebak dalam sebuah mantra pengikat. Yang ingin kulakukan saat itu adalah terus menatap matanya.

_You will be the death of me_

_Yeah, you will be the death of me_

Ya, aku akan mati jika terus berada dalam posisi ini. Matanya bisa membunuhku, dalam artian yang baik.

_Burry it_

_I wont let you burry it_

_I wont let you smother it_

_I wont let you murder it_

Wajahnya mundur sepersekian inci, dan entah kenapa, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku ingin dia terus berada di dekatku, rasanya begitu wajar dan normal jika kami bersentuhan seperti ini. Tuhan, perasaan apa ini?

_Cause our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

Dengan berani, atau mungkin kurang ajar, aku tidak peduli yang mana, kuangkat lenganku ke wajahnya, kutelusuri lengkung pipinya dengan jariku, dan rasanya memang sehalus yang kukira. Sasuke mengernyit, namun sama sekali tidak menolak atau menepisku. Yang terjadi adalah kami semakin menempel erat satu sama lain. Aku baru menyadari bahwa sebelah lengan Sasuke telah turun dan menyisip ke pinggangku, hingga dia menarikku mendekat, aku bisa mendengar detakkan jantungnya yang juga bertalu-talu. Sama sepertiku. Itu terdengar lebih indah daripada musik apapun di dunia ini.

_I wanted freedom_

_Bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But i'm addicted_

Dan ya, bibir kami bertemu, dalam sebuah sapuan yang lembut dan hati-hati.

_Now that you know i'm trapped_

_Sense of elation_

_You'd never dream of_

_Breaking this fixation_

Aku terjebak, dan kehilangan kontrol tubuhku, bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakan kaki-kakiku. Aku merosot saat ciuman ini bukan lagi merupakan sebuah sapuan, melainkan kami yang semakin menekan satu sama lain. Aku bisa merasakan lengan Sasuke kini membelai sisi tubuhku, pundak, dada, perut dan berakhir di lenganku. Dia mengangkatnya, dan menyampirkannya di lehernya. Dia memintaku untuk menggantungkan diriku kepada dirinya. Aku tahu. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

_You will squeeze the life out of me._

Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak ingin berhenti.

.

.

Tsuzuku

A/N:

Aaaaa ... lagi-lagi Rie bikin yang begituan! Kyaaaa!

Yah, itulah kisah yang terjadi di bawah hujan, ada yang patah hati ada juga yang mengalami err... kemajuan (?)

Chapter ini pendek ya? *Garuk-garuk kepala* tadinya mau Rie tambahin, tapi setelah di gabung ternyata jadi aneh, jadi bingung mecah scene-nya . maaf ya? Sisanya dimasukin ke chap depan aja XD

Nah, adegan yang terakhir itu Rie kasih spesial buat yang udah nungguin interaksi SasuSaku, semoga feel-nya kerasa, walaupun Rie ngerasa itu nyinetron dan lebay abis X(. Semoga reader ga kecewa, ya? Soalnya Rie ga pinter bikin yang begituan. Tapi Rie belajar kok :D

Ada yang tahu lirik lagu yang di pakai Rie itu kepunyaan siapa? :D

Ga ada action-actionan di chap ini, ehehe, gapapa ya?

Sekalian menjawab pertanyaan **Sakakibara** **mei**, yang pastinya juga pertanyaan2 pembaca yang lain, tentang naik-turunnya pair SasuSaku. Hmm. Emang kaya grafik sih, kadang naik kadang turun, kadang muncul kadang enggak, haha. Rie udah men-setting semuanya kayak gitu sih. Dan ya, fic ini lebih dominan ke arah adventure dan mystery, walaupun Rie ga tau apakah fic ini udah bisa di sebut bergenre adventure dan misteri :'D. Tapi Rie usahain sisi action dan romancenya seimbang kok, terutama pair SasuSaku, Rie emang bikin perkembangan mereka agak lambat, soalnya Rie pengen menyorot perkembangan perasaan mereka dari yang sepele hingga kejadian tak terduga seperti yang di atas. Hingga nantinya terasa wajar pas akhirnya... yah, you know lah. Rie ga mau terburu-buru, yang malah bikin entarnya jadi aneh. Tapi itu pendapat Rie aja sih, hhe.

Terimakasih kepada **akasuna no ei-chan, nadja violyn, rif'ie, Retno UchiHaruno, Ruri-pyon, FairyLucyka, Baby Kim, Sakakibara mei, **dan** Natsuya32**. Maaf ga bisa bales review anda semua seperti biasanya. Dan untuk berikutnya Rie akan membalas review yang masuk lewat PM, Rie pengen lebih deket sama kalian semua, tapi buat yang ga login tenang aja, Review kalian akan di balas seperti biasanya di akhir chapter :D

So, mind to R n' R, minna? :D

Salam,

RieT_T


	11. Stories under The Rain Part 2

Asap putih pekat mengepul ketika Sarutobi Asuma menghembuskan nafasnya di bawah hujan, kepalanya terjulur melewati pintu mobil yang terbuka dan melirik ke arah belakangnya. Sudah hampir dua jam dia memarkir SUV-nya di lapangan ini, dan sudah setengah bungkus rokok habis dihisap olehnya. _Kesempatan_, pikirnya, _jika_ _merokok_ _di_ _rumah_ _aku_ _pasti_ _sudah_ _diomeli_ _Kurenai_.

"Yo!" seseorang menyapanya dari jok sebelah, Asuma terlonjak dan rokok yang tengah dihisapnya menggelinding ke sela-sela pahanya, dengan panik menginjak-injaknya sebelum membakar sesuatu di dalam mobil itu.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di situ, Kakashi?"

"Sejak kau menjulurkan kepalamu." Jawab pria bermasker di sampingnya, kedua matanya yang berlainan warna menyipit, itulah satu-satunya tanda jika dia tengah tersenyum.

_Kurang ajar_, batin Asuma, _aku_ _bahkan_ _tidak_ _mendengarnya_ _membuka_ _pintu_. "Seperti biasa, kemunculanmu selalu tidak terduga, seperti iblis. Omomg-omong kau terlambat dua jam tiga belas menit."

Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "_Gomenna_, tadi aku harus mengawasi murid-muridku yang mengulang ujian."

Asuma mengangguk. "Karena kau sudah datang, ayo selesaikan urusan kita di tempat ini."

Asuma merapatkan mantelnya, menarik payung yang ditaruhnya di _dashboard_ hingga terbuka di luar pintu, kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobil, diikuti Kakashi yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa blok di kawasan perkantoran di pusat kota Tokyo. Hari mulai petang, kebanyakan kantor-kantor perusahaan sudah tutup. Termasuk gedung yang kini mulai dimasuki oleh kedua pria itu. Tetapi anehnya seseorang yang dihubungi Asuma beberapa saat yang lalu meminta mereka untuk menemuinya ketika hari mulai gelap, menghindari keramaian.

"Jadi ini tempatnya," Asuma memandangi huruf-huruf neon besar yang yang bertengger di bagian atas gedung, "Akasuna _Corporation_, tidak sebesar yang kuduga."

"Aa," timpal Kakashi di sampingnya, "tetapi kita tetap harus berhati-hati, direktur tempat ini adalah seorang taipan di dunia bisnis dan, ada selentingan kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan _Yakuza_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk ke sarang ular berbisa."

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright__by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Devices **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But__still,__** Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i won't say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Stories under The Rain part 2**

"Sarutobi Asuma, Analis Saham," Asuma menyodorkan kartu identitasnya kepada perempuan Resepsionis di hadapannya, mereka kini sudah berada di dalam _loby_, "dan pria di sampingku ini adalah rekan kerjaku, Hatake Kakashi, kami mempunyai janji temu dengan Presiden Direktur Akasuna pukul enam malam ini."

"Harap tunggu sebentar, saya akan menghubungi sekretaris pribadi beliau untuk mendapat kepastiannya." Si gadis resepsionis tersenyum manis, kemudian mengangkat gagang telefon dan mulai menekan tombol di badan alat itu. "_Moshi_-_moshi?_ Morino-_san_, ada dua orang yang berkata bahwa mereka mempunyai janji bertemu dengan Presdir..."

Terjadi sesi tanya jawab singkat antara Si Gadis Resepsionis dengan seseorang di balik telefon, sebelum akhirnya dia menutupnya dan berkata, "Presdir telah menunggu kehadiran anda berdua, Sarutobi-_sama_, Hatake-_sama_, anda berdua diminta menemui beliau di ruangannya di lantai sepuluh, ruangan kelima koridor kanan. _Lift_-nya ada di ruangan sebelah."

"_Aa_, _honto_ _ni_ _arigatou_," Sahut Asuma, memberi isyarat 'sampai jumpa' kepada Si Gadis Resepsionis yang membungkukan badan kepadanya.

"Analis Saham, heh?" Kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Asuma, kemudian berbisik di dekat pria berjambang itu, "Sangat meyakinkan."

"Kita beruntung mempunyai Karin di kelompok kita, dia bisa memalsukan dokumen sama baiknya dengan pemilik stempel pemerintah." timpal Asuma, "Anak muda zaman sekarang hebat, ya? Ah, aku menyesal tidak kuliah di jurusan informatika dulu."

"Kuliah di jurusan _Demonologi_ juga tidak buruk, untuk orang-orang seperti _kita_ itu terbukti lebih berguna daripada belajar di fakultas kedokteran."

Asuma menghela nafas, saat pintu lift terbuka dan mereka melangkah masuk, "Setidaknya kau mendapatkan pekerjaan guru-matematika-mu itu. Sedangkan aku hanya meneruskan bisnis keluarga."

Kakashi terkekeh, dia menekan tombol angka sepuluh yang menyala sebelum berkata, "Penginapan keluargamu tersebar di seantero Jepang, _mate_, kau jauh lebih kaya dariku."

.

.

Pintu ganda berwarna _silver_ itu menggeser terbuka, dan kedua pria itu langsung berhadapan tegak lurus dengan sebuah koridor luas. Sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Si Gadis Resepsionis, mereka menikung ke kanan, dan mulai menghitung ruangan yang mereka lewati hingga mereka tiba di urutan kelima. Asuma melirik ke arah Kakashi, mereka bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ayo, kita masuk."

Di luar perkiraan, alih-alih mendapati ruangan pribadi Sang Presdir, mereka malah dihadapkan pada ruangan besar yang dipenuhi berderet-deret meja kerja. Ini ruang staff Sang Presdir, di beberapa meja masih terlihat karyawan-karyawan yang masih berkutat dengan komputer-komputer mereka, giliran lembur, sepertinya. Ruang Presdir sendiri berada di seberang, terlihat jelas dari papan gantung berukiran yang dipasang di pintunya.

Mereka berjalan menghampiri pintu itu, tanpa benar-benar diperhatikan oleh karyawan-karyawan lain. Pekerja-pekerja itu terlalu sibuk dengan kertas dan pena, sehingga tidak terlalu menghiraukan dua pria asing yang terlihat sedang mendekati ruangan pimpinan mereka. Sebuah keuntungan tersendiri bagi Asuma dan Kakashi.

Ada sebuah meja di depan ruangan, dan di baliknya duduk seorang pria berstelan rapi dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat yang di ikat di belakang kepalanya. Dia menengadahkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi dan Asuma begitu mereka mendekat, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sarutobi-_san_, Hatake-_san_, apakah saya benar?" tanyanya tersenyum, kemudian membungkukan badannya kepada kedua pria itu. "Perkenalkan, saya adalah Morino Idate, sekretaris pribadi Presdir Akasuna."

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Morino-_san_," Asuma balas membungkukan badan, Kakashi melakukan hal yang sama. "Apakah Presdir ada? Kami ingin langsung berbicara dengannya."

"Hm... dia sudah menanti anda berdua di dalam."

.

.

Asuma menggenggam erat potongan suku cadang _Automaton_ yang tersembunyi di dalam saku jaketnya, yang di temukan Sasuke dan Naruto selepas penyelidikan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu di Kondominium milik Saudari Kegelapan, dan beginilah rencananya. Dia dan Kakashi akan mengajak Si Bos Besar berbincang tentang fluktuasi saham yang–jujur saja, tidak terlalu mereka mengerti. Jika beruntung, mereka bisa mengorek informasi tentang siapa saja yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan order suku cadang jam klasik yang diproduksi olehnya, yang berarti selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sang Magister. Jika tidak, mereka tidak khawatir. Untuk alasan inilah Kakashi diperlukan.

Akasuna Sasori. Pria itu jauh dari apa yang mereka bayangkan. Buang jauh-jauh bayangan tentang pria-gemuk-tua dengan kepala botak karena terlalu banyak berfikir seumur hidupnya namun kaya raya. Pria itu terlihat begitu muda, atau memang begitulah nampaknya. Dengan rambut semerah bata, mata cokelat yang mengawasimu bagai elang, seperti mesin pemindai yang mengintip sampai ke bagian paling tersembunyi dalam dirimu. Asuma tahu, sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya, pria ini bukan sembarang pebisnis.

"Aku tidak tahu jika bermain saham ternyata bisa semenguntungkan itu, sebagai pebisnis aku harus meninjau ulang kemampuanku." Akasuna Sasori mengangguk di balik meja kerjanya, menatap Asuma dan Kakashi yang duduk di sofa dihadapannya dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"Sebagai pengusaha," Asuma memulai dengan hati-hati, "sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk bisa menebak kecenderungan trend pasar modal, terutama jika anda ingin berinvestasi," Asuma mengutip dengan sempurna salah satu kalimat dalam buku bisnis yang malah dia lupakan judulnya, "anda tidak ingin merugi dengan menanam modal di tempat yang salah, bukan?"

"Ah, tentu saja."

Asuma melirik Kakashi dengan ekor matanya, merasa pembicaraan ini sudah semakin berbelit dan semakin melenceng jauh dari tujuan. Asuma ingin semua ini cepat selesai, lagi pula tidak ada lagi ide tentang saham yang bisa digali olehnya. _Lakukan_ _sekarang_, Asuma mengirim isyarat tanpa suara kepada Kakashi, _aku_ _ingin_ _pulang_, _perutku_ _keroncongan_.

Kakashi memutar bola mata, kemudian mengambil potongan suku cadang yang di sodorkan Asuma di bawah kaki meraka. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, dia meletakkan benda itu di atas meja, tepat di bawah hidung Akasuna Sasori.

"Anda tahu ini apa?" Asuma mendengar nada suara Kakashi memberat, yang diketahuinya dengan persis, Kakashi sudah mulai menggunakan kelebihannya.

Akasuna Sasori mengernyit, "Ini suku cadang jam klasik yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan kami."

"Anda tahu siapa saja yang memesan benda ini kepada perusahaan anda?"

"Tentu saja," kerutan di dahi pimpinan perusahaan itu semakin dalam.

_Dan_ _inilah_ _puncaknya_, pikir Asuma, ketika melihat mata kiri kakashi menyala dan _iris_-nya menyempit seperti ular, "Beritahu kami."

Akasuna Sasori mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekat, kemudian tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Pengaruh mata iblis Kakashi sedang bekerja. Mata yang begitu persuasif.

"Akan kuberitahu semuanya." Kata Akasuna Sasori patuh, sebelum dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menarik sudut mulutnya menjadi sebuah seringai. "Tetapi mengejutkan sekali, aku tidak menyangka jika Analis Saham yang sedang berbicara denganku juga berprofesi sebagai seorang–ah, sepasang Pemburu tepatnya."

.

.

Kakashi me-nonaktifkan mata iblisnya dengan gelagapan, dan pria berambut perak itu tersentak mundur, di sebelahnya Asuma menegang, lengannya mencengkram tepian meja hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Mereka terjerat oleh perangkap yang mereka tebar sendiri. Akasuna Sasori mengetahui identitas asli mereka sebagai seorang pemburu. Dan lebih buruk lagi bagi Kakashi, pria itu bisa mematahkan pengaruh dari Mata Iblis yang tertanam di rongga mata kirinya. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa lepas dari jerat Mata Iblis, kecuali iblis itu sendiri.

"Tidak usah bereaksi berlebihan begitu," Sasori berkata enteng, namun membuat semua orang di tempat itu waspada, "Aku sudah mengetahui siapa diri kalian sedari awal,"

"Bagaimana bisa?" desis Kakashi, setiap otot di tubuhnya menegang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasori mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, kemudian tersenyum kembali, "Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama besar Sarutobi dan satu-satunya pria yang berhasil mentranplantasikan organ iblis di tubuhnya, juga kelompok kecil kalian. Kalian begitu tersohor di antara para penghuni Dunia Bawah."

"Penghuni Dunia Bawah? Kau–"

"Ah, bukan-bukan," Sasori buru-buru menggeleng, "aku bukan Setengah Iblis atau Vampir, juga bukan Manusia Serigala. Aku seratus persen Fana."

Seratus persen Fana. Fakta itu malah semakin membuat kedua pria itu waspada. Fana yang mengetahui Dunia Bayangan adalah Fana yang berbahaya.

"Duduklah kembali, Hatake-san, kita bisa membicarakan ini semua dengan santai."

Kakashi menurut, tanpa pernah mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

"Seperti yang telah kalian dengar, aku tahu segala hal tentang kalian, dan Dunia Bayangan." Sasori memulai. "Aku sudah berurusan dengan dunia itu sejak lama, bisa dibilang aku tertarik–"

"Tertarik dengan Dunia Bayangan berarti menjerumuskan diri ke dalam masalah, Akasuna-san," Asuma menukas, "Dunia kami bukanlah tebakan untung rugi seperti apa yang selalu anda kerjakan, dunia kami adalah medan perang, bahaya di dalamnya nyata. Tidak ada celah untuk bermain-main, sekali salah langkah maka kau mati."

"Jangan salah paham," Sasori mengibaskan lengannya dengan santai di hadapan dua Pemburu itu, "aku tidak berminat untuk buru berburu monster seperti kalian, aku hanya terjerat rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar tentang salah satu sisi dari dunia ini, tentang keabadian..."

Asuma menaikan sebelah alis. Di sebelahnya, Kakashi mengurutkan dahi. Keabadian. Kata itu terasa tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Sekte Pandemonium, anda adalah salah satu dari mereka." Ujar Kakashi spontan, bukan sekedar menebak, instingnya yang berbicara.

"Salah satu anggota yang kurang begitu aktif, tepatnya. Aku anggota tidak tetap, hanya menghadiri beberapa ceramah saja," Sasori menimpali, enteng, "dan aku sudah berniat untuk keluar. Kegiatan mereka semakin lama semakin... kalian tahu? Menyimpang."

"Jadi pada awalnya anda berfikir bahwa bergabung dengan sekte itu bukanlah hal yang menyimpang?" Kakashi menukas, tajam.

Sasori tertawa. "Jujur saja waktu itu aku hanya iseng, aku sudah jenuh bermain-main di klub _squash_. Sekte Pandemonium menawarkan sesuatu yang menjadi hasrat terpendamku selama ini, imortalitas yang selalu dicari banyak manusia sejak awal kelahiran ras mereka. Keabadian, tidak bisa disangkal, adalah objek seperti harta karun, sangat diinginkan."

"Kami tidak peduli tentang alasan anda bergabung dengan Sekte Sesat itu, yang ingin kami tanyakan, sekaligus tujuan awal kami menemui anda, adalah pihak-pihak yang memesan suku cadang jam klasik kepada perusahan anda, apakah nama Saudari Kegelapan ada dalam daftar itu?" tanya Asuma, jari-jarinya mengepal.

"Maksudmu kakak beradik biarawati itu? Ya. Mereka ada dalam daftar 'Pelanggan Tetap', mereka senang merakit mekanisme jam klasik, untuk keperluan impor, katanya."

"Itu hanya kamuflase, mereka menggunakannya untuk merakit _Automaton_." Ucap Kakashi tegas.

"_Automaton?"_

"Makhluk mesin," jelas Asuma, "digerakkan dengan menggunakan sihir hitam."

Sasori terpana, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Satu hal lagi," tambah Asuma, "apakah anda tahu, atau setidaknya pernah mendengar, seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Magister?"

"Magister?" Sasori mengernyit, terlihat berusaha keras untuk mengingat, sebelum berkata, "Ah, aku pernah mendengar Saudari Kegelapan menyinggung nama itu dalam salah satu ceramahnya, di situ tidak disebutkan dengan jelas siapa sebenarnya Magister ini, tetapi aku berhasil mencuri dengar, mereka menyebut-nyebut Baron Vampir–"

"de'Alfone?" Asuma terperanjat, bahkan sebelum Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Nagato?"

"Aa," Sasori mengangguk, "rupanya kalian mengenal Bangsawan Vampir itu."

Asuma merosot dari sandaran kursinya, informasi ini menikamnya dengan telak. Nagato de'Alfone adalah sebuah nama yang memiliki pengaruh kuat di Dunia Bayangan. Pemimpin tertinggi bangsa Vampir. Asuma tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan berurusan dengan pihak yang begitu merepotkan.

"Coba tebak siapa yang baru saja melanggar perjanjian dengan para Nephilim..." Kakashi turut berkomentar, lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Orientasi waktu. Persetan dengan orientasi waktu. Aku tidak tahu hari apa ini, atau pukul berapa sekarang. Apakah siang atau malam. Apakah hari cerah atau hujan. Terlalu banyak hal yang menyita perhatianku, seperti aroma dari pemuda yang kini tengah memelukku dengan erat, misalnya, atau detakan jantungku yang terdengar seperti ledakan bom di telingaku sendiri. Yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana cara pemuda ini menyentuhku, bagaimana bibirnya bergerak dengan lembut di bibirku sendiri.

Ciuman Sasuke terasa seperti hembusan udara sejuk setelah sekian lama terkurung di dalam ruangan kedap udara, seperti nafas pertama yang kuambil sehabis menenggelamkan diriku sendiri di dalam air. Segar dan melegakan, seperti permen mint. Aku rasa aku tidak harus berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Lagipula, siapa yang mau berhenti?

Aku membuka mataku, hanya untuk mengintip wajah Sasuke sekilas, dia memejamkan matanya. Tuhan, dia terlihat jauh lebih indah dalam jarak sedekat ini. Lengkung alis yang terlihat tegas, kulit wajah putih bersih yang seakan tak berpori. Lupakan patung David dan lukisan-lukisan Van Gogh, wajah Sasuke adalah mahakarya yang sebenarnya. Dan helaian-helaian biru-hitam di puncak kepalanya, seperti langit malam. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengangkat kedua lenganku dan menyisipkan jari-jariku diantaranya, terasa halus seperti sutra.

Lengan-lengan kekar Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam, aku merasakannya meraih leher belakangku sementara tangannya yang lain masih setia mendekap punggungku, keduanya menarikku untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Ciuman itu kini semakin dalam, dan aku merasa dunia berubah miring bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh kami ke atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku saat menyadari Sasuke meringis di bawahku, sebelah tangannya meraba kaki kanannya.

"A-apa aku menyakiti kakimu?" aku menopangkan lenganku di atas dada Sasuke, berusaha menatap wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku sendiri.

"Hn. Sedikit." Gumamnya, kemudian ujung jarinya menelusuri pipiku, sementara matanya masih terpaku ke mataku, "Haruno, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi..."

"Aku juga," kataku, kemudian menurunkan wajahku, hidung kami saling bersinggungan, "aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi..."

Dan bibir kami bertemu lagi, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Aku berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, takut bila mengusik kakinya yang patah. Kedua lengannya melingkari punggungku kembali, memanjakanku dengan usapan-usapan yang membuatku nyaman berada di atas tubuhnya. Dia lembut, tidak pernah terburu-buru. Dia memperlakukanku seolah aku adalah porselen yang mudah pecah...

Dan memang ada suara pecah, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, terbelalak melihat kekacauan di bawahnya. Pecahan-pecahan gerabah bercampur aduk dengan ceceran bubuk keperakan. Sepertinya salah satu dari kami telah tanpa sengaja menendang wadah keramik di kaki tempat tidur Sasuke, membuatnya jatuh dan seluruh isinya berserakan. Sasuke menyingkirkanku dari atas tubuhnya dan terburu-buru menghampiri bubuk-bubuk itu, tertatih-tatih. Aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, juga karena Sasuke yang terlihat panik saat meraup bubuk-bubuk itu dan mengumpulkannya di tempat lain.

"Uchiha–"

"Keluar, Haruno!" desis Sasuke, gusar dan mendesak.

"Tapi–" aku berhenti saat mencium bau kimia yang nampaknya berasal dari bubuk-bubuk itu, bau alkohol bercampur desinfektan yang menyengat, aku mual seketika. "Biarkan aku membantumu membereskan bubuk-bubuk itu–"

"Tidak! Bubuk ini tidak baik untukmu. Keluarlah!"

"Tapi–Uchiha-_san_, kupikir kita berteman, kita bahkan sudah melakukan..." wajahku memanas saat memikirkan apa yang baru saja kami lakukan, "setidaknya biarkan aku–"

"Kita _tidak_ melakukan apa-apa, Haruno," Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata tidak, "kita hanya terbawa suasana, dan maafkan aku soal itu, jadi bisakah kau keluar sekarang?"

Tenggorokanku tercekat, "Terbawa suasana? Kau bilang kita melakukan _itu_ karena terbawa suasana?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatanya, kemudian berbalik menghadapiku, matanya menatapku tajam, "Kau pikir karena apa? Apa kau mempunyai perasaan kepadaku, Haruno?"

"Aku–" aku berhenti, kemudian berpikir, apakah aku memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya?

"Tidak," Sasuke yang menjawab, "kau baru beberapa hari mengenalku, kita sama-sama orang asing bagi satu sama lain, mengerti?"

Aku menyadari dengan pahit bahwa apa yang dia katakan itu sepenuhnya benar.

"_Gomennasai_," kataku, "kita hanya terbawa suasana, kau benar."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maka dari itu keluarlah, Haruno, kumohon..."

Aku mengangguk, kuseret tubuhku dengan lemas menuruni tempat tidur Sasuke, berdiri di pinggirannya sebentar untuk merapihkan bagian atas kemejaku yang sedikit berantakan karena kegiatan spontan yang kami lakukan. Sasuke sendiri tidak bergeming, kemudian melanjutkan lagi hal yang sedang dilakukannya tadi, memindahkan bubuk-bubuk aneh itu ke wadah lain, sebuah kotak kayu yang di ambilnya dari dalam laci.

Dia tidak pernah melihatku lagi setelah itu, bahkan ketika aku membuka pintu untuk keluar.

.

.

Hal yang kulakukan setelah berada dalam kamarku sendiri adalah membenturkan punggungku ke pintu, kemudian merosot dan jatuh terduduk dengan kepala yang kupegang erat-erat, berpikir hebat. Aku baru saja berciuman, bahkan hampir melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih parahnya, akulah yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

Aku berciuman dengan pria yang baru beberapa hari kukenal. Lucu sekali. Pamanku pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu apa yang telah kulakukan.

Sasuke bilang kami hanya terbawa suasana, bahwa yang kami lakukan hanyalah sebuah spontanitas belaka tanpa dilandasi perasaan khusus. Dia berkata hal logis. Tetapi benarkah begitu?

Aku merasa sadar, dan yakin, bahwa saat itu aku bersedia melakukan hal apapun, menyerahkan apapun bila pemuda itu memintanya. Bahkan setiap sentuhannya saat itu terasa wajar dan tepat. Benarkah kejadian saat itu hanya terjadi akibat kespontanan belaka?

Selama ini, jika ditanya tentang perasaan-perasaan sentimentil antara pria dan wanita, maka wajah Naruto-lah yang muncul di benakku. Aku menyukainya, tidak diragukan lagi. Tetapi, apakah sekarang hal itu masih berlaku? Aku tidak tahu. Aku pernah berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto, tetapi itu tidak lantas membuatku ingin mengelus wajahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Ada hal di dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatku tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Dan sialnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sejak awal, sosok pemuda itu selalu memberikan kesan kepadaku. Kesan yang kuat. Takut pada awalnya, ketika dia memojokkanku seperti seorang pemangsa di hutan pinus. Kemudian terkejut, saat aku melihatnya begitu dekat denganku di gudang industri, marah besar ketika dia menyodorkan artikel-artikel itu kepadaku, dan hangat, seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan kami sempat berbincang-bincang tentang ibu masing-masing, dan membaca dongeng bersama-sama.

Sial, bahkan sekujur tubuhku masih belum bisa melupakan sentuhannya, benakku masih mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat menciumku, mata hitamnya yang dalam...

Aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku.

Dan akibat buruknya, mungkin Sasuke akan benar-benar membenciku sekarang. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya tentang perempuan sepertiku? Pastinya bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Pamanku selalu berkata bahwa pria memang makhluk yang lemah jika sudah berurusan dengan hal yang seperti itu, tetapi tugas seorang wanita-lah untuk tidak memancing dan memberi batas kepada mereka. Dia pasti menganggapku wanita yang buruk.

Aku mungkin telah menghancurkan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Bukannya tadi aku baru saja memintanya untuk berteman denganku?

_Sakura no Baka... kau memang benar-benar tolol._

.

.

"Hati-hati dengan kakinya, Deidara! Aku tidak ingin kau melukai kaki sepupuku!"

"Mudah bagimu berkata seperti itu, Nona. Tetapi tubuh anak ini berat, aku hanya ingin membawanya sesegera mungkin ke kamarnya, jadi maafkan aku jika ada salah satu anggota tubuhnya yang terinjak olehku. Omong-omong, sepi sekali rumah ini?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, entah sudah berapa lama mataku terpejam. Aku masih bersandar di pintu, memeluk lututku erat-erat. Aku melirik jam di dinding. Ternyata baru lima belas menit berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Suara gaduh di luar mengusikku. Seperti suara milik Karin dan Deidara.

Terdengar suara benturan pelan.

"Hey, _Baka!_ Kepalanya kena!"

"Sudahlah, Karin, toh dia juga tidak sadar..."

"Tapi kepalanya terbentur, aku tidak mau dia semakin bodoh!"

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali," suara bariton yang familiar turut serta, dan tubuhku mengejang, itu suara Sasuke, "Apa yang sedang kalian–Dobe! Kenapa dia?"

"Entahlah, Karin dan aku menemukannya tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu, kupikir dia sedang tidur, ternyata dia pingsan. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali."

Informasi itu menyiramku bagai guyuran air es. Aku membuka pintu begitu saja, dan langsung berhadapan dengan sekumpulan remaja yang sedang berkerubung di depan pintu kamarku. Aku terhenyak, Naruto terkulai lemas di bahu Karin dan Deidara.

"Naruto!" aku mengangkat lengan ke mulutku, kualihkan pandanganku kepada Karin, Deidara dan... Sasuke, secara bergantian. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, kebetulan sekali," Deidara yang pertama membuka mulut, "bisa tolong ambilkan air es di dapur? Naruto demam, kita harus menurunkan panas tubuhnya."

"_Ha'i!"_ aku memacu diriku berlari menyusuri lorong.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku

.

.

.

A/N:

Aaaaa... maaf baru bisa update sekarang, minna, akhir-akhir ini Rie sama sekali ga punya waktu luang, semuanya tersita buat project yang lagi Rie kerjain . Sekali lagi maaf...

Dan mungkin selama dua minggu kedepan Rie juga belum bisa update lagi, harus menguji hibriditas hasil persilangan nih, dan itu sangat-sangat menyita waktu. Minta do'a-nya supaya kerjaan Rie lancar, ya

Dan maaf juga untuk sekarang-sekarang ini Rie belum bisa bikin lemon, takut ngerusak jalan cerita yang udah Rie bikin soalnya

Terimakasih banyak kepada **nadialovely**, **akasuna** **no** **ei-chan**, **dinosaurus** (maaf belum bisa bikin lemon-nya, huhu*ditabok), **Natsuya32**, **FairyLucyka**, **Sakakibara** **mei** (chap ini ga ada lemon, hihi, lime dulu gapapa ya? Oiya, Rie mah udah ga sekolah, udah kerja. Lulus sekolah pertanian Rie langsung kerja. Tuaaa banget ya?), **Sar** **Sakamoto** **Suwabe**, **Retno** **Uchiharuno**, **pratiwirahim**, **Kyra** **Kazuya**, dan **AkumaYuri**. Chapter 11 ini berhasil dipublish berkat dukungan kalian, guys!

Akhir kata, review, minna? :D

Salam,

Rie^^..


	12. Invitation

"Tiga puluh delapan koma sembilan derajat," Deidara bersiul kala memerhatikan angka di termometer yang baru saja ditariknya dari ketiak Naruto, yang kemudian ditunjukkannya kepada Karin, gadis berkacamata itu tengah memasang kain kompres di dahi si pemuda pirang. Naruto berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, masih belum sadarkan diri. Kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke. Omong-omong tentang Sasuke, pemuda itu belum juga kembali setelah berkata akan mencarikan parasetamol untuk temannya itu, "cukup untuk membunuh seekor anjing."

Karin melempar kain kompres yang tengah dipegangnya tepat ke wajah Deidara. "Dia bukan anjing! Dia sepupuku!"

"Kau ini kenapa?" Deidara menghardik, "Tidak biasanya kau peduli kepada Naruto sampai seperti ini, yang tadi itu cuma kiasan!"

"Kau–"

"Berhenti bertengkar di hadapan orang sakit!"

Aku menoleh dari wadah air es yang kupegang, melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk melewati bahu Deidara yang berjongkok di sebelahku. Sasuke menenteng kotak kecil di tangan kirinya. Parasetamol, kukira.

Dia menyerahkan kotak itu kepada karin, melewatiku dan Deidara. Seharusnya tatapan kami bertemu dalam posisi seperti ini, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak memandang ke arahku. Dia benar-benar marah. Tuhan, tolong aku.

"—ta," aku mendengar suara lirih, bukan hanya aku sepertinya, karena semua orang di ruangan ini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto, "Hinata..."

Hinata? Terdengar seperti nama seorang perempuan.

Siapa?

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright____by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Devices **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But____still,__** Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i won't say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12: Invitation.**

Hari kelimaku di Penginapan Sarutobi, dan musim gugur datang dengan suram. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama lima hari kebelakang, kebanyakan dari mereka hampir membuat jantungku lepas dari tempatnya. Terutama kemarin, aku benci hari kemarin.

Berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kemudian dicampakan.

Mendengar Naruto menyebut nama gadis lain dalam igauannya.

Dua kali patah hati, dan hasilnya aku menguap sepanjang pagi, hasil dari terjaga panjang sepanjang malam.

Hebat sekali, suasana hatiku bisa menjadi begitu buruk hanya dengan mengingat dua nama itu.

"Sekali menghela nafas maka usiamu berkurang satu hari!"

Seseorang menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, dan aku melihat Ten Ten berdiri di belakangku, nyengir. Dia memegang dua bilah sapu lidi. Aku dan gadis itu sepakat untuk membersihkan halaman dari daun-daun kering yang sudah bertumpuk, menghindari kesuraman di dalam rumah. Kemarin malam semua anggota keluarga pulang dalam keadaan muram, Karin, Deidara, Kakashi, suami istri Sarutobi, semuanya. Entah kenapa. Dan Naruto, dia masih terjangkit demam, walaupun tidak semengkhawatirkan kemarin malam. Sasuke, jangan bertanya. Dia memang selalu muram sepanjang waktu.

"Ayo bersih-bersih," Ten Ten tersenyum cerah, "hari sabtu memang enaknya bersih-bersih."

Sepertinya hanya gadis bercepol ini yang masih berada dalam _mood_ positif. Aku mempunyai julukan baru untuknya. _Little_ _Miss_ _Sunshine_.

"Kau tidak liburan?" tanyaku, sambil mulai menyapu daun-daun kering itu.

Ten Ten menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak ingin main hari ini, lagi pula kondisi Naruto masih belum membaik, dia itu jarang sekali sakit, sekalinya sakit parahnya akan sampai seperti itu."

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal satu persatu anggota keluarga ini,"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Benarkah seperti itu? Mungkin karena aku sudah lama berada di sini, bahkan sebelum Kurenai dan Asuma berpacaran."

"Sudah selama itu?" aku benar-benar terkejut.

"Mereka mengadopsiku saat usiaku tiga tahun, suami istri Sarutobi senior, Hiruzen dan Biwako."

"Jadi orang tua asuhmu bukan Asuma dan Kurenai?"

"Mereka bukan orang tua asuh siapapun, tetapi mereka senang menganggap diri mereka begitu. Apa kau sadar? Tidak ada satupun di antara kami yang menyandang nama Sarutobi."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau benar."

"Aku juga tidak memakai nama Sarutobi sebagai nama keluargaku, Ojii-san bilang itu supaya aku tetap mengingat orang tuaku, karena jujur saja, bagaimana wajah mereka pun aku tidak ingat, aku kehilangan mereka saat usiaku baru dua tahun. Omong-omong nama keluargaku Liu, namaku Ten Ten Liu." Ten Ten mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Haruno Sakura," aku menjabat tangan itu, dan kami nyengir berbarengan.

.

.

"Jadi urutannya adalah kau, kemudian Deidara, Sasuke, Karin, dan terakhir Naruto?"

Aku mengulang hal yang baru saja kudengar dari Ten Ten, mengurutkan anak-anak asuh pasangan Sarutobi berdasarkan kapan mereka bergabung ke dalam kelompok kecil ini. "Dan bagaimana dengan Kakashi-san?"

"Kakashi-sensei sudah berada di sini sejak lama, dia menyewa salah satu kamar saat dia menempuh pendidikan di Toudai."

"Jadi, Naruto masih baru bersama kalian?" aku mulai mengumpulkan daun-daun kering itu menjadi sebuah gundukan di bawah pohon momoji yang mulai gundul.

"Dia bergabung dengan kami kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu."

"Sejak dia tidak lagi menjadi Nephilim?"

Ten Ten melirik ke arahku, kedua alisnya terangkat, "Rupanya Naruto sudah bercerita banyak kepadamu."

"Tidak banyak juga, dia tidak menceritakan hal yang penting." Timpalku, jujur.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Kami mengenal Naruto sebagai seorang Nephilim sejak masih di tingkat delapan," Ten Ten menerawang di sampingku, "saat itu kelas kami kedatangan murid baru dari luar negeri, anak bermata biru yang selalu terlihat bersemangat, dengan suara sekeras guntur. Karin yang pertama mengenalinya, tentu saja, dia 'kan sepupunya. Mereka pernah tinggal bersama di Amerika selama beberapa tahun."

Ten Ten mengambil jeda, aku menunggunya melanjutkan cerita dengan sabar.

"Dan ketika malam tiba, saat kami memulai perburuan, dia akan muncul, dengan sebilah _misericord_ yang menyala-nyala di tangannya. Bilah Malaikat, begitu para Nephilim menyebutnya. Benda yang mengagumkan, bisa membunuh iblis apapun, hampir seperti pistol Samuel Colt. Kau tidak tahu betapa _keren_-nya dia saat itu."

Aku membayangkan sosok Naruto saat kali pertama dia membuka pintu yang mengunciku di rumah Saudari Kegelapan, kemudian tersenyum "Aku bisa membayangkan itu."

Ten Ten menghela nafas, "Tidak pernah ada pihak yang menyangka bahwa anak emas kaum Nephilim akan datang mengetuk pintu rumah kami, saat hujan deras di tengah malam, dengan keadaan yang kacau balau. Dia meminta kami menerimanya di kelompok ini, dan berkata bahwa dia adalah seorang Pemburu, bukan Nephilim. Saat itu dia juga demam tinggi seperti sekarang."

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa Naruto meninggalkan Nephilim?" tanyaku, dengan hati yang seakan diperas.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku tahu, seperti semua orang di rumah ini tahu. Tetapi kurasa Naruto sendirilah yang harus menceritakannya kepadamu, jika kau ingin tahu."

.

.

Ten Ten sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Kurenai membutuhkannya di dapur. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di halaman, harus ada seseorang yang membereskan tempat ini.

Kata-kata terakhir yang Ten Ten lontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu membuatku menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali asing dengan penghuni-penghuni tempat ini, seperti yang Sasuke katakan kemarin. Tidak ada yang benar-benar kuketahui tentang mereka, tentang kegetiran Sasuke, tentang sisi gelap Naruto. Karin yang sengit dan seperti tak acuh kepada keadaan sekitar, ternyata begitu ekspresif jika sudah menyangkut sepupunya. Deidara, aku bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat. Kurenai, Asuma dan Kakashi, mereka baik, ramah, dan melindungi, seperti seharusnya orang dewasa bersikap. Tetapi hanya itu.

Walaupun demikian, aku menyukai keluarga ini, bahkan Sasuke dan Karin, yang—terang-terangan atau tidak—menolak kehadiranku di antara mereka.

Aku ingin berada ditengah keluarga ini, lebih lama. Mungkinkah?

"Pe-permisi, Nona yang di sana..."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke gerbang kuningan, melihat seseorang yang memanggilku dari balik kisi-kisinya. Ada seorang gadis di sana, berdiri menenteng sebuah tas kertas di tangannya. Mantel abu-abu yang dipakainya berkibar ditiup angin. Aku menghampirinya. Dia terlihat seumuran denganku, dengan badan yang lebih berisi dan rambut keunguan—lebih mendekati biru daripada ungu—yang menjuntai hingga punggung, dan bola matanya mengingatkanku kepada mutiara.

"_Gomenna_," kataku, "anda siapa?"

"Ah, _sumimasen!"_ dia membungkukan badannya dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian menatapku, rona merah muda mewarnai pipinya ketika dia bangkit. "Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

_Hinata_... _Hinata_...

Suara lirih Naruto ketika meracau kemarin malam kembali terngiang di telingaku. Hinata inikah yang dia igaukan? Gadis di hadapanku ini?

"Nona?"

Gadis itu mengernyit, sepertinya dia menyadari kebisuanku.

"_Gomennasai!"_ kataku, buru-buru membungkuk untuk membalas ramah tamahnya barusan, "Tadi aku agak sedikit melamun."

"_Iie_," gadis itu—Hinata, menggeleng, "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku pasti sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

Kali ini giliranku yang menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, aku benar-benar sedang melamun tadi, kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa anda kemari? _Go-gomen_, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur urusan anda tapi... ah, maafkan aku, tentunya anda ingin menemui seseorang, kan?" Naruto, kutebak, dan kurasakan hatiku dililiti tali tajam. "Biar kupanggilkan."

"Jangan—maksudku, tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini," Hinata menyodorkan tas kertas yang di tentengnya kepadaku, "ini milik Naruto-_kun_." Tambahnya.

Sudah kuduga, ini memang Hinata yang dimaksud.

"Milik Naruto? Apa ini?"

"Itu seragam sekolahnya,"

Ah, aku ingat, kemarin Naruto sama sekali tidak memakai seragamnya, aku sempat bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa demikian, dan ternyata ini jawabannya.

"Kemarin dia lupa mengambilnya ketika berteduh dan mengeringkannya di rumahku, maaf baru bisa kuantarkan sekarang."

Berteduh di rumah gadis ini?

Aku memandanginya lekat-lekat, "_A_-_ano_, kau siapanya Naruto?" aku tahu ini lancang, tetapi lagi-lagi rasa ingin tahuku mendominasi diriku.

Gadis itu tersenyum, namun sangat terlihat bila senyumannya dipaksakan. "Aku teman sekelas Naruto-_kun_."

Hanya teman sekelas? Benarkah?

"Naruto demam," kataku kemudian, tidak lebih dari sekedar pancingan.

Dan gadis itu menelan umpanku. "De-demam? Ba-bagaimana keadaannya?" gagap gadis itu, wajahnya memucat.

"Lumayan parah. Kau tidak mau menjenguknya?"

"Ti-tidak, a-aku—masih ada hal yang harus kuurus, mu-mungkin lain kali." Dia membungkuk lagi dengan tergesa-gesa, walaupun begitu aku masih sempat melihat sudut matanya yang digenangi cairan bening. "Aku permisi."

Dia beranjak pergi.

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Gadis itu memang ada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

_Ugh_..

Ada suara dentingan lonceng, kemudian seorang tukang pos bersepeda berhenti di hadapanku. "Kediaman Sarutobi?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Benar."

"Ada kiriman surat untuk Tuan Sarutobi Asuma, bisakah kau antarkan langsung kepada beliau, Nona?"

"Ha'i, serahkan padaku."

Aku menerima sebuah amplop berwarna krem yang terlihat formal dari tukang pos itu. Ada alamat penginapan ini di bagian depan, dan simbol empat huruf C besar yang saling membelakangi di bagian belakang. Di sana terdapat huruf-huruf rapi hasil tulisan tangan bertuliskan: _Dewan_ _Enklaf_ _dan_ _Kepala_ _Institut_ _Tokyo_, _Nephilim_.

Nephilim...

Naruto...

"Kurenai!" aku menghambur masuk ke dalam penginapan.

.

.

_Teruntuk Tuan dan Nyonya Sarutobi,_

_Akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagi kami, Enklaf dan Kunci, juga Kepala Institut Tokyo, jika anda berdua bersedia menghadiri rapat besar yang diadakan Dewan Nephilim yang akan di selenggarakan malam ini, bertempat di Ruang Suaka gedung Institut Tokyo. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk membahas penemuan-penemuan tentang Sekte Pandemonium yang__—seperti kita ketahui—telah menjadi sumber keresahan bagi semua Nephilim dan Pemburu akhir-akhir ini._

_Sebagai pihak yang tidak berseberangan, sudah sepatutnya kita menjalin hubungan yang baik dan berusaha memecahkan masalah ini bersama-sama, Nephilim dan Pemburu, berjalan beriringan. _

_Kami sangat mengharapkan kehadiran anda berdua, juga beberapa anggota kelompok Pemburu yang terlibat dengan penyelidikan sebuah kondominium di Shibuya. Dan, bila berkenan, ajaklah seseorang yang kalian temukan di sana, kami membutuhkan kesaksiannya untuk memutuskan tindakan apa yang harus kami ambil di kemudian hari._

_Sekian dan terimakasih._

_Hormat kami,_

_Shikamaru dan Temari Nara, Kepala Institut Tokyo._

_Ps: Sekutu terpercaya kami akan hadir pula dalam rapat ini, dan dia amat tertarik dengan kalian._

_._

_._

"A-aku juga di undang?"

Aku menunjuk hidungku sendiri, sementara surat yang ternyata sebuah undangan itu dirampas oleh Karin dari genggamanku.

"Sepertinya begitu, di sana tertulis cukup jelas." Kakashi menimpali dari seberang meja. "Mereka membutuhkan kesaksianmu, Sakura."

"Serba mendadak," Deidara bertopang dagu di sebelahku, "rapatnya akan di adakan nanti malam, tetapi mereka baru menyampaikan undangannya sekarang."

"Kau tahu Nephilim itu seperti apa, sok banyak urusan penting," Karin yang berbicara, "mereka tidak akan mau berepot-repot mengundang kita dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Mungkin rapatnya sendiri memang diadakan secara mendadak, kalian tahu Enklaf dan Kepala Institut sering berlainan pendapat." Asuma turut berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa datang," deidara membentuk huruf X dengan tangannya di depan dada, "aku harus belajar, besok ada ujian."

"Kurenai juga tidak bisa, Hiruzen tidak bisa ditinggal."

"Naruto juga," Karin menambahkan, "demi _Kami-sama_, dia tidak mungkin berangkat ke Institut dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, dia tidak bisa—"

"Aku bisa..."

Semua orang serempak menoleh ke arah tangga. Ada Naruto di sana, pucat dan terlihat lemas. Dia menuruni tangga dengan berpegangan kepada dinding di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan ikut, apapun yang terjadi." Katanya, perlahan-lahan mendekati kami.

Karin menghambur ke arahnya, kemudian menopang pemuda itu untuk membantunya berjalan, "Kenapa kau keluar kamar, _Baka?_ Kurenai bilang dia ingin kau untuk tetap di tempat tidur."

"Aku bosan, sepupu. Kau masih punya persediaan ramen instan?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai benda semacam itu di dalam laciku, lagi pula sekarang kau hanya di perbolehkan makan bubur."

Naruto mengeluarkan suara jijik, "Bubur? Lebih baik aku makan muntahan saja."

Karin memutar bola mata.

Gadis itu mendudukkan Naruto di sebelahku. Dia menyapa para pria sebelum tersenyum kepadaku, "_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?"

"Baik," aku membual, "bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Hm, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Mau mencoba memeriksa?" Naruto mencondongkan badannya kepadaku, kemudian mengangkat tanganku, meletakkan telapaknya di dahi pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Kau panas," jawabku jujur, suhu tubuh Naruto masih tinggi, "apanya yang baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak asyik, kau tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau itu untuk mendapatkan satu _cup_ ramen instan aku tidak mau di ajak bekerja sama."

Naruto meringis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Di sini."

_Baritone_ yang familiar, aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada tangga, lagi. Kali ini Sasuke yang berdiri di sana. Perban di lengannya telah di lepas, walaupun kaki kanannya masih di-_gips_. Meskipun demikian, dia berjalan tanpa goyah sedikitpun, sama sekali tidak terlihat pincang.

Tatapannya tertuju kepadaku, lebih tepatnya kepada lenganku yang masih menempel di dahi Naruto.

Aku melepas tanganku dengan gelagapan. Menunduk.

"Katanya Kurenai memasak sup tomat untuk sarapan," aku mendengar Sasuke berbicara, dan entah mengapa, kalimat yang biasa itu terdengar begitu dingin, "aku tidak sabar ingin makan. Ada yang ingin ke dapur duluan bersamaku?"

.

.

Sudah diputuskan, bahwa yang akan berangkat menghadiri rapat yang diadakan Dewan Nephilim adalah para pria dewasa ditambah Sasuke dan Naruto—Kurenai menyerah untuk melarang pemuda pirang itu, dia mempunyai kepala yang hampir sekeras batu, omong-omong itu kiasan—juga diriku, yang dalam kesempatan kali ini berperan sebagai saksi, sekaligus perawat pribadi Naruto untuk satu malam ini.

Kami berangkat ketika petang habis, mengendarai SUV milik Asuma yang cukup besar untuk menampung kami berlima. Kakashi dan Asuma duduk di kursi depan. Aku dan dua Pemburu termuda berjejalan di bagian belakang. Naruto duduk di tengah, menengahi aku dan Sasuke yang sepertinya sama-sama tidak berniat mengeluarkan suara. Ajaibnya, demam Naruto turun saat pertengahan siang, walaupun sekarang dia masih terlihat pucat dan tidak bertenaga. Dia mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal, berbeda denganku dan Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan switer ringan di atas denim yang kami pakai. Kakashi berkata bahwa kami tidak perlu menanggapi undangan ini dengan terlalu formal.

Sesekali, aku mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan olehnya saat ini. Menyeret dirinya dengan suka rela ke depan pintu Institut, sebuah tempat yang dia tinggalkan bersamaan dengan lepasnya status Nephilim-nya. Aku tidak bisa menerka apa yang sedang dia rencanakan.

Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa hubungan antara mereka buruk.

Dan sepertinya hal itu juga berlaku bagi Sasuke, beberapa kali aku memergokinya mengerutkan dahi kepada Naruto, sebelum menyadari diriku yang tengah memerhatikannya, kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan muka kepada lampu-lampu jalan di luar.

"Sudah sampai," Asuma berkata dari kursi pengemudi, "tolong bangunkan Naruto."

Aku memerhatikan bangunan di hadapan kami dengan seksama. "Inikah yang disebut Institut?"

.

.

Terlihat seperti sebuah toko kelontong di balik gerbang karatan, di pusat kota Tokyo, dekat Teito. Itulah versi awal Institut menurut penglihatanku. Tetapi semuanya berubah kala Naruto menangkupkan telapak tangannya di mataku, dan ketika dia melepaskannya, sekelillingku mendadak diselimuti kabut.

"Coba kau kedipkan mata, kemudian lihat sekali lagi."

Aku menurutinya, kemudian terbelalak. Toko kelontong itu lenyap, di gantikan dengan bangunan besar yang terlihat seperti gereja gotik, mirip Westminster Abbey di London, hanya saja tidak sebesar itu.

"Tudung Pesona," Naruto berkata di sebelahku, "mantra sihir sederhana yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan apa yang diinginkannya dengan baik, setidaknya dari para Fana."

"Maksudmu manusia biasa tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau harus mempunyai mata batin untuk bisa melihatnya, jika tidak yang akan kau lihat hanyalah toko kelontong itu."

"Tetapi aku tidak mempunyai mata batin," aku berkata, bingung.

"Aku baru saja membukakannya untukmu," Naruto tersenyum, "jangan kaget begitu."

"Dan yang lain?" aku menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat di mana anggota Pemburu lainnya berdiri.

"Aku mempunyai mata batin," itu Sasuke, aku terkejut karena dia ternyata sudi menjawab pertanyaanku, walaupun terdengar tak berminat.

"Aku mempunyai mata iblis," sambung Kakashi, dan dia terburu-buru menambahkan ketika menyadari diriku yang menganga parah, "akan kujelaskan nanti, Sakura."

"Aku tidak mempunyai keduanya, mataku masih normal," Asuma menimpali, "tetapi aku mengetahui letak Institut, jadi mudah bagiku untuk menemukannya. Dan ya, masih terlihat seperti sebuah toko kelontong bagiku. Bisa lakukan sesuatu, Naruto?"

Naruto melakukan hal yang persis sama dengan yang telah dia lakukan padaku di kedua mata Asuma. Pria itu mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mendesah lega. "Nah, sekarang sudah terlihat lebih mewah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk. Tuan rumah pasti sudah menantikan kehadiran kita." Naruto melambaikan lengannya di gagang pintu, begitu saja, dan gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Rasanya sihir lebih bisa menjelaskan hal ini daripada repot-repot berspekulasi tentang pintu otomatis.

Dan di sampingku, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku.

.

.

**Enklaf**/**Enclave**: perkumpulan Nephilim di sebuah negara, sebutan ini bisa berbeda tergantung bahasa yang di pakai di negara itu, di Amerika dikenal istilah Konklaf/Conclave untuk menyebut perkumpulan ini.

.

.

A/N:

Gomenna, minna. Karena kesibukan di tempat kerja Rie belakangan ini, Rie jadi ga bisa update cepet-cepet. Sekali lagi maaf*bungkuk*

Dan mungkin chapter ini jauh dari harapan readers semua*ketawa miris* dan pendek pula...

Tapi walaupun begitu Rie harap minna-san jangan pada kapok, ya... ehehe.

Karena Rie ga sempet balas review lewat PM, balesan reviewnya di sini aja, yah? Here we go!

**Natsuya32**: hai juga :D lanjutannya udah di update nih, makasih reviewnya ya. Magisternya udah ketahuan tuh... ehehe...

**nadialovely**: haha, SasuSaku gak ngelakuin itu, sayang sekali, fufufu. Kan kasian Sasu-nya kalo musti ngelakuin itu, kakinya kan lagi patah, wkwkwk. SasuSaku kapan falling in love? Tungguin aja ya. Makasih reviewnya :D

**dinosaurus**: ja-jangn ditabok dong DX, itu bubuk apa? Ntar juga ketahuan kok, XD. Makasih reviewnya.

**akasuna** **no** **ei**-**chan**: gentayangan? ei-chan hantu? Wkwkwk... yosh, udah dilanjutin nih, ehehe. Makasih reviewnya.

**pratiwirahim**: iya tuh, Sasuke bohong, Naruto lagi galau nyampe demam gitu. Gak nunggu terlalu lama kan?*ditabok* wkwkwkw... makasih reviewnya..

**Sakakibara** **mei**: Sakura ngenes, ya? Emang udah kodratnya kali ya, Sakura dingenesin mulu sama Sasu, wkwkwk*disambit sabit Hidan*. Bubuk itu emang dimakan ama Sasu kok, fufufu, penting banget buat Sasu tuh... oke, Sasu pasti cemburu kok, kita liat bareng-bareng, muehehe... kayaknya usia kita bedanya 3 atau 4 tahun deh, mei, kalo lihat kelas mei sekarang... yosh, makasih reviewnya ya... :D

**Retno** **UchiHaruno**: php itu apa yah?*uwaaa katrok* Sasori di pihak siapa? Kita lihat nanti, OK? Makasih reviewnya...

**AkumaYuri**: Sebagai sesama fans Sasori reaksi kita sama XD (Sasori: WOY! Kan lu yang bikin ane jadi begini!) dan mungkin kedepannya Saso-nyan juga ga akan terlalu nyenengin, ehehe, wah, Naru ada yang merhatiin tuh, mujurnyaaa (Naruto: *cengar-cengir gaje) dan soal perasaan Sasu ke Saku, kita bertanya saja pada yang bersangkutan (Sasuke: NO COMENT...) makasih reviwenya ya, Yuri-chan..

**sasusaku** **kira**: hai, salam kenal juga XD, ja-jangan manggil senpai, Rie juga baru di sini, terimakasih reviewnya, ya, idung saya sampai mengembang gara-gara baca review kira-san, Sasu pasti suka sama Saku, kok, tenang aja, tapi entah di chapter berapa, wkwkwkw. Becanda, bentar lagi ketahuan kok, eheheh..

**mika** **haruno**: uwaaa, jangan panggil senpai, Rie masih belum pantes dipanggil sama sebutan nan agung itu*lebay. Bubuk itu masih misteri sampai beberapa chapter kedepan, tapi yang jelas Sasu makan bubuk itu, hehe. Wah, pada kesel sama Sasu nih, poor Sasuke. Sasu bakal cemburu, kok. Tenang aja. Makasih buat sarannya ya, mika-san... ok, Rie usahain update-nya cepet, tapi kalo ternyata lama jangan kecewa ya :D

**Anonymus**: terimakasih untuk reviewnya, terimakasih juga karena sudah suka sama fic ini, Rie seneng banget XD. Insyaallah Rie usahakan untuk selalu fast update, tapi kalo ternyata lama jangan kapok ya? Eheheh..

Yosh, untuk chapter berikutnya Rie usahakan ga akan lama-lama, tapi ga janji update kilat juga, soalnya fic Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal juga musti di update, hhe. Kalau berkenan baca juga fic Rie yang itu, ya, ehehe*ditabok karena promosi.

Akhir kata, review, minna? :D

Salam,

Rie^^v


	13. The Council, The Vampire

Kami tengah menaiki undakan yang di jaga dua patung _gargoyle_ ketika pintu ganda besar di hadapan kami terbuka, dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang melangkah keluar. Warna bola matanya mengingatkanku kepada gadis yang kutemui pagi tadi, Hyuuga Hinata. Apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan?

Pemuda itu membungkuk memberi penghormatan, kemudian berkata dengan sopan, "Selamat datang di Institut, kami merasa terhormat menerima kedatangan anda sekalian."

"Ah, _Konbanwa_, Neji-_san_," Kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai pengganti salam, "kuharap kami tidak membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama."

"_Iie_," pemuda itu bangkit, kemudian menggeleng, "Kalian datang tepat waktu. Mohon ikuti saya, para Petinggi Dewan dan Kepala Institut telah menanti anda semua."

"Kau akan memandu kami?"

"_Aa_. Walaupun aku yakin kalian bisa memasuki Institut tanpa kebingungan," pemuda itu menatap Naruto terang-terangan. "Benar, '_kan_, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu," Naruto menyahut, santai, tetapi dapat kulihat gerakan tubuhnya sedikit mengkaku, "Sudah hampir dua tahun aku tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini, sedikit banyak aku lupa tata letak ruangannya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dengan kesinisan penuh, dan aku bersumpah bisa melihat kilat memercik di antara mata mereka berdua—Naruto dan pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu akan kuantar kau melihat-lihat, sambil bernostalgia..."

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright____by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Devices **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But____still,__** Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i won't say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13: The Council, The Vampire.**

Institut, segala hal tentangnya adalah klasik—maksudku, bangunan ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah kastil, baik bagian luar atau dalamnya. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ada bangunan semacam ini di Jepang. _Well_, rumah Saudari Kegelapan juga sangat klasik, berada di dalamnya membuatku merasa berada di dalam mansion milik Heathcliff. Tetapi berjalan di koridor-koridor Institut membawaku mundur lebih jauh, aku merasa seperti Lancelot yang sedang menyusuri lorong-lorong di istana _King_ Arthur. Baiklah, aku melebih-lebihkan. Bangunan ini tidak terlihat sekuno itu.

Jendela-jendelanya dipasangi mosaik kaca horoskop, sebagian besar bergambar malaikat dan bidadari. Dan banyak sekali lukisan berukuran besar, dengan siluet seorang malaikat yang memegang pedang di satu tangan, dan sebuah piala di tangan lain. Malaikat itu muncul dari permukaan semacam danau, dan sayap putihnya mengatup.

"Itu Malaikat Raziel," di sebelahku, Naruto berbisik, "dan coba kau lihat lukisan di sebelahnya, ada pria yang sedang berlutut kepadanya sambil menerima pedang, itu Jonathan Shadowhunter, Nephilim pertama di dunia."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian melirik sekelilingku. Aku dan Naruto berjalan paling belakang, sementara para pria dewasa dan Sasuke berjalan agak jauh di depan, dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu yang memandu mereka.

"Lukisan-lukisan ini pengganti buku sejarah, apa aku benar?" aku balas berbisik.

"Tepat sekali, kau pengamat yang baik, Sakura-chan... dan ya, itu dia Ruang Suaka." Naruto menunjuk pintu ganda berwarna cokelat tua.

"Ruang Suaka, mengapa mereka menamai ruangan itu demikian?" aku mengernyit, "mereka tidak menyimpan hewan langka di dalamnya, '_kan?"_

Naruto terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak seperti itu—walaupun kedengarannya menarik jika memang demikian—Ruang Suaka adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang bisa dimasuki dengan bebas oleh kaum non-Nephilim, tidak ada kekkai pelindung yang dipasang di ruangan itu. Selebihnya, gedung Institut terlarang bagi orang luar."

"Maksudmu, Institut tidak bisa dimasukki selain oleh Nephilim itu sendiri?"

"Benar." Naruto mengangguk. "Kau ingat gerbang yang kita lewati tadi di depan? Gerbang itu terkunci selamanya, bagi para Fana dan Makhluk Dunia Bawah. Hanya seseorang yang mempunyai darah Nephilim yang bisa membukanya."

"Itu sebabnya gerbang itu bisa dibuka olehmu, karena kau seorang Nephilim."

Naruto tersenyum, sebelum berkata, "Jawabannya _ya_ dan _tidak_, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

Ruang Suaka terlihat seperti sebuah taman yang luas, dengan tanaman dan rumput asli di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada kolam dan air mancur yang memancar keluar dari kendi yang dipikul oleh sebuah patung malaikat di tengah ruangan, dan di sudut terjauh terdapat berderet-deret kursi juga sebuah meja persegi panjang besar. Pria dan wanita berpakaian hitam—setengah lusin lebih, kuhitung—telah menempati kursi mereka masing-masing, hanya tersisa beberapa kursi kosong, untuk kami, kukira.

"Rombongan Pemburu telah tiba," pemuda berambut panjang itu mengumumkan, dan kepala-kepala menoleh ke arah kami.

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat bangkit dari kursinya di kepala meja, kemudian membungkuk dengan hormat. Kami balas membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menyadari tatapan tak terjabarkan dari setengah lusin pasang mata yang begitu tajam mengawasi kami.

"_Ha'i_, kau boleh menunggu di luar, Neji." Katanya, kemudian menatap kami dan melanjutkan, "Selamat datang, Sarutobi-_san_, Hatake-_san_, dan anggota Pemburu yang lain," sapanya, aku bukan Pemburu, jadi kurasa dia tidak menyapaku, "selamat datang di Institut."

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu dalam ajang yang resmi, Nyonya Nara, tanpa harus diganggu oleh monster." Asuma menyahut, aku mendengar sedikit nada geli dalam suaranya.

Tunggu, Nyonya Nara? Perempuan ini sudah menikah? Padahal aku menebak usianya masih di awal duapuluh tahunan.

"Kulihat sedikit sekali dari kalian yang datang, tetapi tidak masalah. Duduklah, biarkan kami menjamu kalian dengan layak." Perempuan itu menunjuk bangku-bangku kosong di ujung lain meja.

Kami berjalan menghampiri kerumunan, tetapi sebelumnya, aku sempat mendengar Kakashi berbisik kepada Asuma, "Duduklah? Bukannya 'silakan duduk' terdengar lebih sopan dan manusiawi?"

"Nephilim mempunyai tata bahasa mereka tersendiri," Asuma menimpali, balas berbisik, "berharap saja mereka tidak melempari kita dengan kue berbentuk tulang dan mengusap kepala kita sambil berkata _Good_ _Boy_."

Aku mendengar Sasuke mendengus, dan tubuh Naruto bergetar menahan tawa. Aku juga hampir melakukan hal sama, saat aku merasakan sebuah tusukan imajiner di tengkukku. Aku menoleh ke samping, dan kulihat seorang lelaki pucat, sangat pucat hingga rasanya—seperti yang Kakashi katakan sebelumnya—tidak manusiawi, tengah menatapku dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam yang terlihat begitu lapar. Senyuman ganjil bertengger di wajahnya.

Aku bergidik.

.

.

Lelaki itu masih menatapku lekat, saat aku mendudukan tubuhku di kursi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya dengan mengalihkan perhatianku kepada Naruto, yang terlihat seperti tali busur yang ditarik, tegang. Semua orang yang telah berada di ruangan ini sebelumnya menatap pemuda itu dengan dingin, namun tidak memberi tanggapan apapun. Mereka mengacuhkan Naruto. Dan itu agak menyakitkan untukku, apalagi bagi pemuda itu. Setidaknya, Naruto pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dan apapun alasan pemuda itu meninggalkan mereka, tidak seharusnya perlakuan yang diterima Naruto sekarang begitu dingin seperti ini.

Salah satu dari mereka membuka mulut, "Karena semuanya telah hadir, kita langsung saja ke tema utama, kita bahas sambil meminum teh," perempuan itu—kalau aku tidak salah mengingat nama yang tercantum di undangan—Nara Temari, berkata sambil mengangkat cangkir porselen berukiran yang terlihat mahal miliknya kepada para undangan. Aku dan para Pemburu melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian menyesap isi dari cangkir kami. Teh Rosemary, earlgray, kalau dicium dari aromanya.

"Dia Kepala Institut?" bisikku kepada Naruto yang duduk bersamaku di bagian paling belakang, berharap pemuda itu sedikit terlepas dari ketegangannya, "seorang wanita?"

"Salah satunya," Naruto menyahut, "Kepala Institut ada dua, dan mereka haruslah sepasang suami istri."

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Ikatan—apapun bentuknya, sahabat atau kekasih—bisa meningkatkan kekuatan seorang Nephilim. Dan Kepala Institut haruslah kuat, karena posisi mereka yang penting—namun sekaligus riskan—dalam struktur kesatuan Nephilim."

Aku mengangguk, "Lalu siapa suaminya—maksudku, Kepala Institut yang satu lagi?"

"Kau lihat lelaki yang duduk di ujung? Yang kepalanya mirip nanas dan wajahnya yang terlihat mengantuk?"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Namanya Nara Shikamaru, dan dia seumuran dengan Deidara."

"Mereka terlihat begitu muda..."

"_Aa_. Sudah menjadi tradisi. Kepala Institut diangkat ketika usia mereka masih muda."

Aku memerhatikan kumpulan Nephilim itu diam-diam. "Dan yang lainnya? Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka petinggi Enklaf—Dewan Nephilim di sebuah negara, hampir mirip seperti parlemen," Naruto buru-buru menambahkan ketika menangkap gelagatku yang hampir membuka mulut untuk bertanya, "dari kiri ke kanan, mereka adalah Nara Shikaku—ayah Kepala Institut pria—Yamanaka Inoichi, Sabaku Kankurou—adik Kepala Institut perempuan—Hyuuga Hiashi, dan seseorang dari keluarga Aburame—aku lupa nama depannya, Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto tidak menyebutkan nama pria terakhir, yang sampai saat ini masih memerhatikanku walaupun tidak setajam tadi. "Dan siapa yang duduk di barisan terakhir? Apakah dia seorang Nephilim juga?"

Naruto mendapati apa yang kumaksud, kemudian menggeleng. "Dia bukan Nephilim, kau ingat pesan tambahan di undangan? Dia adalah sekutu terpercaya yang mereka maksud. Omong-omong namanya Sai Shimura, dan dia adalah seorang Vampir."

.

.

.

.

.

"Va-vampir?"

Di belakangnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura memekik tertahan, kemudian mengutuk Naruto dalam hati. Pemuda itu terkadang bisa begitu tidak acuh kepada sekelilingnya. Gadis itu tentunya masih awam dengan Dunia Bayangan, juga para penghuninya. Pengetahuannya masih sebatas literatur dalam buku. Dan memberitahunya tentang fakta bahwa anggota salah satu ras paling berbahaya di Dunia Bayangan kini berada satu ruangan dengannya jelas bukanlah tindakan bijaksana. Gadis itu kini telah menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu, termasuk Sang Makhluk Penghisap Darah.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya, dan bisa melihat perubahan di wajah gadis itu. Pipinya yang selalu merona kini pucat pasi, bibirnya agak menggelap—Sasuke agak berjengit ketika melihat bibir Sakura, dia teringat peristiwa tadi malam, demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman?

Kalau dihitung, itu adalah kali kedua mereka berciuman.

Sasuke ingin menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja.

Pemuda itu mendengar gelak tawa, melengking tinggi, berdenting, namun membuatnya menggigil. Vampir itulah yang tertawa.

"Wah, sepertinya kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang sepertiku, Nona," Vampir itu bertopang dagu, menatap Sakura terang-terangan. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapannya yang membuat Sasuke waspada, sedari awal mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam Ruang Suaka, "menarik."

"Dia seorang Fana, Sai," Kakashi yang berbicara, "dan mungkin kalian baru menyadarinya, dialah saksi yang ingin kalian temui."

"Kami tahu," Nara Temari berujar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura, "Haruno Sakura? Benar itu namamu?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menjawab dengan suara bergetar, "Ha-hai... itu namaku."

.

.

"Jadi, kau adalah seseorang yang disandera dua Saudari Kegelapan itu?"

Seseorang angkat bicara setelah sesi pengenalan singkat Sakura, dan Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai Nara Shikaku, ayah kandung dari Kepala Institut laki-laki, yang—sedari awal—sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, dan terlihat tidak menaruh minat pada percakapan ini, sama sekali.

"Begitulah," lagi-lagi Kakashi yang menjawab. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menjawab, terlebih di bawah tatapan mencurigakan Sang Vampir.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak asing dengan seorang gadis pelayan yang bekerja kepada mereka berdua?"

"Ma-maksud anda Kirara?"

"Itukah nama makhluk itu?" seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir menimpali.

"Makhluk?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi, kemudian merapat ke arah Naruto untuk meminta bantuan. "Maksudnya apa?"

Sasuke melihatnya, lagi, saat-saat ketika dua orang di belakangnya—Sakura dan Naruto—saling mendekat. Mereka seperti tak berjarak, tak berpenghalang. Sakura akan bertingkah alami di dekat Naruto, terlihat begitu nyaman. Berbeda jika sedang bersama dirinya. Gadis itu akan sekaku batu. Sasuke tahu dengan persis kemampuan ajaib Naruto dalam urusan berdekatan dengan orang lain, pemuda itu seperti bunglon, bisa berbaur di mana dan dengan siapa saja, akan tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda.

Mungkin karena Sasuke tahu bila gadis itu menyukai Naruto, dari caranya menatapnya, dari gerak-gerik yang ditunjukannya saat bersama pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang Sasuke dan aku temukan di rumah terkutuk itu beberapa malam yang lalu, dan kurasa mereka akan segera mengeluarkannya." Naruto berbisik pelan, namun cukup keras untuk ditangkap pendengaran super ala Sasuke.

"Dan siapa saja diantara kalian yang terlibat dalam penyelidikan mansion di bukit pemakaman itu?"

Sasuke, dan beberapa rekan Pemburunya menarik nafas pelan. Sejak kapan rapat ini menjadi ajang interogasi bagi mereka?

"Dengan hormat, Yamanaka-_san_, semua orang di antara kami—kecuali Sakura, terlibat dalam penyelidikan itu, walaupun aku tidak langsung terjun bersama mereka ke lapangan," tutur Asuma, "Kakashi dan Naruto menyelidiki di kali pertama, dan mereka menemukan Sakura saat itu. Di kali kedua, Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan beberapa penemuan penting, salah satunya ada bersama kalian."

"Tubuh Automaton itu," akhirnya, Kepala Institut pria—Nara Shikamaru, angkat bicara, "ada bersama kami, dan untuk itulah kami menginginkan kehadiran Haruno Sakura di rapat ini."

Ada bisikan lagi. "Automaton? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang membuka mulutnya untuk menyahut, pintu Ruang Suaka diketuk dari luar, kemudian terbuka, diikuti pria bertubuh besar yang melangkah masuk.

"Ah, Tamaki, kau datang sesuai permintaanku," Kepala Institut perempuan melambaikan tangan dari kursinya, "kau bisa membawanya sekarang."

Pria itu membungkuk, tanpa berkata apapun, kemudian berjalan keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali, mendorong sebuah meja beroda dengan sesuatu yang ditutupi kain putih di atasnya. Sasuke bisa melihat sepotong tangan pucat terjulur dari tepiannya.

"A-apa itu mayat lagi?" Sakura berbisik panik, rupanya dia juga melihat apa yang persisnya Sasuke lihat di detik sebelumnya.

Pria itu berhenti, kemudian meletakkan meja itu di tepi kursi Kepala Institut.

"_Arigatou_, kau boleh keluar sekarang, Tamaki." Temari mengulum sebuah senyuman, kemudian menatap Sakura di kali berikutnya, "Haruno-_san_, boleh kuminta sedikit bantuan darimu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"E-eh?" aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu tolol menanggapi kata-kata Kepala Institut barusan, "Bantuanku? Bantuan apa?"

"Kemarilah, kau akan tahu."

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di lenganku, dan kudapati Naruto tersenyum, "Pergilah, Sakura-chan, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Aku mengangguk setengah hati, kemudian berjalan dengan kaku menghampiri Kepala Institut.

"A-apa yang bisa kubantu, Nyonya Nara?"

Perempuan itu meraih lenganku, kemudian berkata, "Panggil aku Temari saja, embel-embel Nyonya itu membuatku merasa begitu tua."

"_Go_-_gomennasai_, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Aku tahu, santai saja, Haruno-_san_," Temari menimpali, kemudian meraih ujung kain yang menutupi tubuh di atas meja itu. "Aku akan membuka penutup ini, setelah itu katakan pendapatmu."

.

.

Penutup kain itu tersibak, dan aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Rasanya dunia berputar memusingkan.

"Ki-Kirara?"

Aku melihat gadis itu lagi, dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Tanpa pakaian biarawati, terbaring kaku dan telanjang. Dia terlihat seperti sedang tidur, atau mati, aku tidak tahu. Aku selalu merasakan hal aneh terhadap tingkah Kirara sebelumnya, tetapi tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hal mengerikan ini adalah penyebab di baliknya.

Ada torehan memanjang di sepanjang perut hingga dadanya. Berbagai macam kabel dan selang terurai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ini mengerikan, dapat kurasakan tubuhku meringan, dan pandanganku menggelap.

"Sakura!"

Bagian belakang tubuhku membentur permukaan yang terasa begitu lembut, dan kudapati seseorang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Aku mencium aroma _mint_ yang familiar. Itu Sasuke, dia menopangku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dia berbicara di telingaku. "Jangan diteruskan jika kau tidak sanggup."

Aku terkejut, namun senang di saat bersamaan. Mendengarnya berbicara seperti ini kepadaku sekarang terasa seperti mimpi. Atau aku memang sedang bermimpi. Aku lega, setidaknya—setelah kejadian kemarin malam, dia masih sudi untuk berbicara kepadaku, juga mengkhawatirkanku. "Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa."

Aku melirik ke arah para Pemburu. Mereka setengah berdiri dari kursinya. Naruto terlihat sudah siap meninggalkan tempatnya, tetapi sepertinya dia kalah cepat dari Sasuke. Aku tidak terkejut bila Pemuda Raven itu bisa mencapaiku dalam waktu sepersekian detik, aku pernah melihatnya melakukan hal yang persis sama, di hutan pinus tempo hari, ketika dia menyerangku.

Aku tersenyum, dan mereka terlihat lebih lega.

"Aku akan terus berada di sini," Sasuke melepaskan lengannya dari pinggangku, "untuk berjaga-jaga." tambahnya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengangguk, "Mohon bantuannya."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ini adalah tubuh pelayan di rumah itu, dan dia adalah manusia mesin, Automaton," Temari melanjutkan, sama sekali tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa aku baru saja limbung di depan matanya, "rangkaian kabel dan gigi-geligi ini adalah sistem yang merangkai tubuhnya, itu menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa bergerak, tetapi bagaimana dia hidup, kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan akan hal itu, kecuali kemungkinan bahwa ada sihir hitam yang terlibat."

Aku menelusuri tubuh itu—susah payah—dengan mataku, kemudian terpaku kepada sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah jantung di rongga dadanya yang belubang. Ada sebuah simbol di sana, bintang bersudut lima. Aku mengenal simbol ini.

"Kau benar, ini hasil dari penggunaan sihir hitam."

"Kau tahu?" tanya Temari, agak terkejut.

Aku mengangguk. "Simbol di jantung ini adalah segel Nekromansi. Fungsinya untuk mengunci iblis—atau objek apapun—yang dipanggil, kedalam wadah atau tubuh tertentu. Jadi, kemungkinan yang menggerakkan Kirara adalah iblis yang diperangkap di dalam tubuhnya, atau hanya energinya saja, aku tidak melihat tanda kerusakan pada tubuh Kirara. Biasanya, jika dirasuki iblis, akan ada bekas yang tertinggal."

Aku bisa melihat semua orang—dan Vampir—di ruangan ini terhenyak, termasuk para pemburu. Di sebelahku, Sasuke mengernyit.

"Nekromansi? Kau tahu soal ilmu hitam tak termaafkan itu?"

"Aku mempelajarinya," jawabku jujur, "Saudari kegelapan memaksaku untuk mempelajarinya. Mungkin hal itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa Sang Magister menginginkanku—selain untuk menikahiku—karena mengetahui aku berbakat dalam bidang ini."

"Tetapi untuk apa orang itu—Sang Magister—melakukan semua hal gila ini?" adik laki-laki dari Kepala Institut angkat bertanya.

"Biar kutebak," timpal Si Vampir, "dia merakit Automaton, kemudian menyandera seseorang untuk melakukan Nekromansi. Tujuannya jelas, untuk memerangkap iblis ke dalam tubuh Si Automaton dengan menggunakan ilmu hitam itu." dia mengusap dagunya, kemudian menyeringai, "Adakah yang berpikir bahwa dia berniat membangun pasukan manusia mesin?"

Kata-kata itu memberi efek laksana bom, meledakkan semua orang dalam kebisuan.

"Pasukan Automaton?" Seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan pemuda bermata mutiara tadi-lah yang pertama kali menguasai diri. "Itu mustahil. Untuk apa dia melakukannya?"

"Untuk menguasai dunia? Jepang, setidaknya." Usul Si Vampir.

"Terlalu mengada-ada, Shimura-_san!"_

"Aku hanya memberi usul, kau tahu Nagato mempunyai otak yang cukup gila untuk melakukannya."

"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahui identitas asli Sang Magister?" Asuma menimpali.

"Dariku," Vampir itu menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga, "Mereka—" Sai menunjuk para Nephilim, "—memberikan ciri-ciri tentang seseorang padaku, dan kurasa ciri-ciri itu cocok dengan Nagato de'Alfone."

Asuma mengangguk, "Aku rasa kita mencurigai orang—vampir yang sama."

Vampir? Yang menginginkan diriku adalah Vampir? Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang juga.

.

.

"Akan ada pesta di kediaman Nagato dua hari lagi, pesta para Vampir, dan aku rasa itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyelidiki—dan, bila beruntung—kalian akan menemukan petunjuk tambahan tentangnya di sana."

"Baiklah, ceritakan rencanamu, Sai."

"Rencananya sederhana," Vampir itu memulai, "beberapa di antara kalian akan menyusup bersamaku ke dalam pesta, sebagai tamu undangan, kita akan mengobrak-abrik isi rumah mewah Nagato, aku tahu dengan persis tempat-tempat di rumah itu, di mana kemungkinan besar sesuatu yang kalian cari tersimpan dengan baik.

"Dan beberapa lagi, satu resimen kuusulkan, menunggu di luar, sebisa mungkin tersembunyi. Kita harus berjaga-jaga jika kecurigaan kita ternyata tepat, bersiap menyerang. Aku khawatir pesta itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan kalian untuk meringkus Vampir itu. Apalagi jika dia terbukti melanggar Hukum kalian, para Nepilim."

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus," Kepala Institut pria berkata, "masalahnya adalah siapa yang akan ikut menyusup denganmu ke pesta itu."

"Siapapun asal jangan kalian para Nephilim, mereka bisa mengenali kalian hanya dengan mencium aroma tubuh kalian. Kau dan Kakashi juga tidak bisa ikut, Asuma—" tambah vampir itu, ketika Asuma membuka mulut untuk angkat bicara, "—kalian sudah menjadi semacam selebriti bagi mereka."

Aku bisa melihat Kakashi dan Asuma merosot dari kursi mereka.

"Yosh!" seseorang memekik, itu Naruto, "Kalau begitu aku saja yang ikut!" katanya bersemangat.

"Tidak bisa," Sai menggeleng, "mereka juga mengenalimu, mantan Nephilim."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau begitu hanya tersisa aku," Sasuke menukas, "tidak ada jalan lain."

Semua perhatian teralih kepada Sasuke, termasuk aku.

"Aku rasa memang itu jalan satu-satunya," aku bisa melihat Vampir itu, walaupun tipis, menyeringai. "Hanya kau yang mungkin, Pemburu Hitam."

Aku tidak menyukai ini, entahlah, hanya dengan membayangkan Sasuke terjebak sendirian di antara monster-monster mengerikan itu nantinya sudah berhasil membuatku gusar. Mungkin aku peduli kepadanya, atau memang itu kenyataannya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Namun ini gila.

"A-aku juga akan ikut." Kataku, terdengar begitu tidak meyakinkan bahkan bagiku sendiri.

Dan mereka memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, banyak sekali pihak yang menentang.

"Tidak boleh, Sakura-_chan!_ Itu berbahaya!"

"Kurenai akan mengomelimu, Sakura..."

"Itu ide terbodoh yang pernah kudengar terlontar keluar dari kepala seorang Fana."

"Kau tidak akan sanggup, Nak..."

"Aku sanggup!" tukasku, setengah berteriak, "Percayalah, aku bisa!" tambahku keras kepala.

Aku merasakan tekanan di pergelangan tanganku, dan kudapati Sasuke tengah menggenggamnya, kemudian menarikku untuk menghadap kepadanya. Dia menusukku dengan tatapannya. "Magister bisa mengenalimu, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku, Uchiha-_san_. Aku tetap akan ikut."

"Keras ke—"

"Menarik sekali melihat kalian berdua," Vampir itu tergelak, memotong kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Sasuke, "Kalian berdua akan ikut bersamaku ke pesta itu, sudah kuputuskan."

Banyak raungan yang terdengar begitu marah setelahnya, terutama dari pihak Pemburu.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan ide itu!" Kakashi yang pertama kali mendebat, "Sasuke benar, Magister bisa mengenalimu, Sakura. Itu berbahaya!"

"Itu bisa diakali," Sai menimpali, "Pesta yang akan digelar adalah pesta topeng, dan kita bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap rambutnya yang mencolok. Dia bisa terlihat berbeda."

"I-itu benar," aku menyetujui, "aku bisa mengubah penampilanku jika itu memang perlu. Lagipula, aku mempunyai urusan pribadi dengan Sang Magister," aku teringat kata-kata Mrs. Black di gudang itu tempo hari, "dan aku ingin bertanya langsung kepadanya. Sungguh, ini bukan hanya tentang kalian, ini tentang diriku." _Tentang_ _ibuku_, tambahku dalam hati.

"Lihat? Yang Bersangkutan saja tidak keberatan." Kata Sai asal-asalan.

"Masih ada ganjalan, ini tentang Sasuke," Asuma berkata dingin, "Kau tahu bila Vampir dan—"

"Aku tahu dengan persis _siapa_ anak kesayanganmu sebenarnya, keselamatannya terjamin bersamaku, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, Asuma."

Hening setelahnya. Aku menanti keputusan mereka dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Itu masih harus didiskusikan," putus Temari, "dan selama kami memutuskan, kuminta kalian menunggu di luar, anak-anak."

.

.

Sayang sekali, mereka tidak menyediakan sesuatu di lorong itu untuk kami bertiga duduki. Aku berjongkok di satu sisi, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri bersandar di dinding sisi seberang, dekat pintu Ruang Suaka. Dan kami tidak bisa menguping permbicaraan yang terjadi di dalam. Ruangan ini kedap udara.

"Aku harap mereka tidak menyetujui ide kalian berdua, kalau itu terjadi, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melemparkan diriku kepada mereka, kujamin itu." Naruto berkata sambil bersidekap, menatap udara kosong di hadapannya.

"Sebelumnya kau juga mengusulkan ide yang sama, Baka Dobe." Timpal Sasuke, malas-malasan.

"Ini dan itu adalah hal yang berbeda, Teme."

"Bagiku sama saja."

Mereka terus berdebat seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama, hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kami, dan kami sama-sama menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"_Konbanwa_, _Minna_-_san_..."

Hatiku terasa di tusuk ketika mendengar suara lembut itu. Dan dapat kulihat ekspresi Naruto yang mengeras ketika menatap gadis berambut keunguan yang balik menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke yang berkata, "selamat malam."

Gadis itu membungkuk, "Selamat malam, Uchiha-_san_, Naruto-_kun_ dan—"

"Haruno Sakura..." kataku, sengaja membuatnya terdengar dingin. "Kita bertemu lagi, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?" Naruto bertanya, terlihat sangat terkejut, "Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi, ketika Hyuuga-san menitipkan seragam sekolahmu, Naruto."

Tidak ada dari kami yang berbicara setelahnya.

"_A-ano_, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, Naruto-_kun_..."

Hatiku mencelos. Ini dia yang kukhawatirkan.

"Kurasa kita sudah cukup bicara kemarin, Hyuuga-_san_." Timpal Naruto, dingin. Dan kurasa panggilan nama keluarga itu berefek keras pada gadis itu, dia terlihat terluka. Coba kutebak, seperti apa panggilan Naruto kepadanya sebelumnya? Hinata-_koi?_ _Koishi?_ _Koi_-_chan?_ Hinata-_chan?_

"Kumohon..."

"Bersikap dewasalah, Dobe. Aku yakin masih banyak hal yang harus kalian bicarakan." Sasuke menyarankan, "Jangan khawatir, sepertinya rapatnya masih belum akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat."

"Naruto-_kun?"_

Naruto mendesah, dia menyerah. "_Ha'i_. Kita bicara di depan, Hinata-_chan_."

Jadi itu panggilan sayang Naruto untuk gadis itu. Hinata-_chan_.

.

.

"Gadis itu kekasih Naruto?"

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, menyembunyikan kepalaku di balik kedua lututku. Aku tidak bernyali untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, merasa diriku begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu, kalau kau mau."

"Sudah kuduga."

Mentalku benar-benar jatuh saat ini. Atau mungkin hatiku baru saja patah.

"Haruno..."

"Hm?" aku menimpali asal-asalan.

Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berkata, "_Gomennasai_..."

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapku lurus-lurus, "Maafkan aku, untuk peristiwa tadi malam."

Ini adalah hal terakhir yang kuharapkan terjadi ketika suasana hatiku sedang buruk seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku telah berbuat hal yang buruk kepadamu, dan aku benar-benar menyesal."

Aku tertawa kecil, yang anehnya tidak terasa menyenangkan. "Lucu sekali, aku juga berfikiran seperti itu. Hal yang kulakukan kemarin—memancingmu seperti itu, rasanya sangat kurang ajar. Kau pasti berfikiran buruk tentangku. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu tentangmu, sungguh, Haruno."

_Well_, itu adalah sebuah kejutan. Kejutan yang bagus. "Benarkah?"

"Kau gadis yang baik, Haruno."

Lama aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Tetapi, seiring dengan menghangatnya suhu di hatiku, aku memutuskan untuk tersenyum. "_Arigatou_..." kataku, benar-benar tulus.

"_Douita_..."

Dan pintu ganda di hadapanku terbuka. Asuma melangkah keluar, tidak terlihat senang. "Sudah diputuskan, kalian berdua yang akan ikut bersama Sai ke pesta itu nantinya."

.

.

.

Tsudzuku.

.

.

**Gargoyle** patung berbentuk monster bersayap yang biasa dipajang di halaman rumah untuk lambang perlindungan.

**Heathcliff** tokoh utama pria dalam Wuthering Heights, novel historical romance karya Emily Brönte.

**Lancelot** salah satu kesatria meja bundar dalam kisah legenda King Arthur.

.

.

A/N:

Um, Rie Cuma mau bilang, kalau chapter depan akan penuh dengan SasuSaku, sebagai pengganti dari sedikitnya interaksi mereka di Chapter ini. ehehe. Duh, semoga Chapter ini ga membosankan, Ya?*wink.

Dan ini balasan review yang udah masuk di chapter sebelumnya:

**dinosaurus**: waduh, di chapter ini SasuSakunya juga dikit banget, ya?*garuk-garuk kepala. Hhe, gapapa, ya? Chapter depan full SasuSaku, kok. Janji :D makasih reviewnya.. ne, manggil kamunya imouto atau otouto, nih? Udah update...

**FairyLucyka**: ne, ne, gapapa ko, Fai-chii, masalah akses internet emang masalah semua orang*plaak. Iya, nih, Rie sayang banget sama Naru sampe bikin karakternya kayak gitu, lebih sayangan Naru daripada Sasu malah*diiket Sasu* Naruhina-nya masih lanjut, kok. Sasu jahat, ya? Andai Fai-chii tahu alasan di balik jahatnya Sasu*ga tahan buat bocor*. Ini udah update XD, makasih reviewnya. Yang SHCC juga bentar lagi diupdate, kok...

**mika** **Haruno**: Rie-nee? Aaaa... boleh, boleh*manggut-manggut* kedengarannya cute XD. Adegan SasuSaku-nya di chapter depan penuh, kok, ehehehe... sabar, ya. Makasih buat suntikan semangat dan reviewnya, mika-chan :D

**sasusaku** **kira**: be-beneran nih, makin bagus?*jingkrak-jingkrak. Chapter ini SasuSakunya masih dikit, huhu, gapapa, ya? Chapter depan SasuSakunya full kok, ehehe... tungguin, ya? Dan boleh, kok, manggil Nee-chan :D Makasih buat suntikan semangatnya, kira-chan.

**pratiwirahim**: makasih reviewnya :D pertemuannya udah ketahuan di Chapter ini, hhe.

**AkumaYuri**: makasih reviewnya Yuri-chan, Naru bakalan cepet sembuh, kok... soal Sasuke, dia ga bisa di bilang manusia, tapi kalo di bilang bukan manusia, dia juga manusia*okeh, selamat berpusing-pusing ria* ehehe... udah update XD

**Retno** **UchiHaruno**: ooo... itu toh artinya php, aduuuhh, bahasa anak muda zaman sekarang, adaa aja ya? Makasih reviewnyaa, ini udah update...

**salsalala**: makasih reviewnya, salsa :D untuk roman SasuSakunya tungguin aja, ya? Ini udah update, semoga lumayan cepet, ehehe... ganbatte juga XD

**akasuna** **no** **ei**-**chan**: yeiy, ei-chan udah ga jadi silent reader lagi XD, wah, wah, ternyata banyak yang sayang sama Naru, ya? Pada ngedo'ain gitu, termasuk ei-chan. Naru pasti cepet sembuh, kok, tapi galaunya gatau deh, ehehe... yosh! Makasih review-nya ei-chan XD

**Sakakibara** **mei**: ahaha, mei, kalau ga tsuzuku pastinya tamat donk... masa tamat pas nanggung gini? Oiya? Action dan adventure-nya bikin penasaran? Padahal Rie takut kalo ternyata feel-nya ga nyampe, maklum, masih amatiran nih. Ehehe. Udah lanjuuutt. Makasih reviewnyaaaaa XD

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

Salam,

Rie^^v

.

.


	14. Shall We Dance, Mr Baron?

Aku berdiri menghadapi cermin, dan tidak mengenali siluet yang terpantul di permukaan alumuniumnya. Wanita itu—aku memanggilnya wanita karena dia terlihat begitu dewasa—mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna biru dengan motif bunga Ajisai keunguan. Wajahnya dipoles dengan riasan yang agak sedikit tebal, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kesan sederhana dalam auranya. Rambutnya yang kini panjang—terimakasih kepada siapapun yang telah menemukan _hair_ _extension_—berwarna hitam pekat. Kurenai membayar mahal untuk sebotol pewarna rambut, untuk membuatnya menjadi hitam berkilau, bukan lagi merah muda yang mencolok mata. Dan bola matanya berwarna biru, sama seperti warna mata Naruto.

_Well_, wanita itu aku, setelah dipermak—juga diomeli—habis-habisan oleh Kurenai. Dia masih tidak merestui kepergianku ke pesta para Vampir yang akan berlangsung dalam hitungan jam malam ini, namun dia juga tidak bisa melawan panggilan jiwanya sebagai seorang Juru Dandan Profesional. Dia membisu sepanjang waktu—bukan kepadaku, melainkan kepada Asuma. Alasannya, dia adalah satu-satunya anggota kelompok ini yang dilarang turut serta mengepung kediaman Nagato de'Alfone, Sang Baron Vampir yang terkenal, oleh suaminya. Alasannya? Karena Hiruzen tentu saja.

Pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto menerobos masuk. "Ini saatnya—wow... lihat dirimu." Pemuda itu memindaiku dari atas ke bawah.

Aku tersengat rasa tidak percaya diri secara mendadak. "Me-memang tidak cocok, ya?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan bersemangat, pemuda itu menyilangkan lengannya di dada. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda. Kau... cantik."

Aku tersenyum, terpaksa. "_Arigatou_."

Naruto berdeham, ada semburat merah—walaupun tidak kentara, di wajahnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya tipuan cahaya. "Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu di bawah, kau sudah siap, '_kan?"_

Aku mengangguk, dengan debaran jantung yang memukul-mukul rongga dadaku dengan hebat. "_Aa_. Aku sudah siap, Naruto."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright____by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Devices **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But____still,__** Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i won't say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Shall We Dance, Mr. Baron?**

_Kimono_ pemberian Sai (Vampir itu mengirimkan pakaian ini tadi siang, lewat kurirnya yang aneh dan tak berekspresi. Dan entah mengapa, dia terkesan begitu bersemangat untuk melihatku mengenakan _Kimono_ ini, itu yang dikatakannya dalam surat kecil di bawah kotak kemasan barang kirimannya) sangatlah tidak praktis untuk dipakai. _Kimono_ ini berat dan berlapis-lapis. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu mahir memakai pakaian tradisional.

Dan aku dipaksa untuk berjalan tegap dan mengalir seperti nona-nona Jepang di tahun tigapuluhan. Bukan hal yang sulit, jika saja punggungku tidak terlalu kaku. Kurenai harus beberapa kali membengkokannya—itu harfiah—agar cara berjalanku terlihat wajar dan alami, tidak tersendat-sendat, juga sesuai dengan kostum yang kukenakan. Sekarang, bisa dibilang aku cukup lumayan dalam urusan ini.

Sumber dari segala kerumitan ini adalah—Asuma memberitahuku fakta ini tadi pagi—karena Vampir merupakan ras yang konvensional, kalau tidak mau kubilang kuno. Selera mereka tinggi dan menyukai hal yang berbau klasik, termasuk dalam cara berpakaian. Mungkin itu dikarenakan mereka telah hidup dari masa ke masa, dan merasa bahwa segala hal lawas itu _keren,_ entahlah, mungkin itu alasan mudahnya.

Well, aku harus berhati-hati meniti tangga untuk turun ke ruangan tengah. Jatuh berguling-guling dari atas sini dan merusak _kimono_ indahku bukanlah hal yang lucu.

Ada Naruto di dasar tangga, melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dengan cengiran rubahnya yang biasa—apapun yang dibicarakannya dengan anak gadis Hyuuga itu dua malam yang lalu pastinya telah menaikan suasana hatinya. Rasanya sekarang malah aku yang sulit tersenyum.

Dan di sana, melangkah keluar dari pintu dapur—terlihat mengagumkan walaupun dirinya tengah memegang botol air mineral—adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat begitu gagah (apa aku baru saja berkata 'gagah'?) dengan _hakama_ sutera hitam yang semakin menonjolkan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Dia terlihat menenggak minumannya sebelum perhatiannya teralih kepadaku, kemudian mematung, tanpa pernah berkedip. Seketika kurasakan wajahku memanas di bawah tatapannya yang begitu tak terjelaskan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini ketika memandangiku.

Aku merasakan lenganku disentuh, dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, Naruto kini berdiri di sampingku, mengangkat lengan kananku yang lalu diletakkannya sejajar dengan dadanya. Kemudian, tanpa pernah kusangka sebelumnya, pemuda itu mengecup jari-jariku, dengan lembut.

"Kau terlihat sangat mempesona, Sakura-_chan_," katanya, begitu dia melepaskan tanganku.

"_A_-_arigatou_, kau juga sudah memujiku tadi, Naruto. Jangan membuatku semakin malu..."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku keluar duluan," Sasuke berkata, dingin, yang entah mengapa tidak terdengar seperti _dingin_ yang biasanya. Ada kegetiran ketika pemuda itu mengucapkannya, kilatan di mata hitamnya membuatku resah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Aku bisa menjadi begitu gelisah jika pemuda itu menunjukan sedikit saja sinyal-sinyal kemarahan kepadaku.

Tetapi, untuk apa pemuda itu marah sekarang? Aku sama sekali tidak menciumnya hari ini.

Seseorang tolong tampar aku. Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?

"Sakura-_chan?_ Kenapa kau melamun?" Naruto mengibaskan lengannya di depan wajahku.

"Ti-tidak," gagapku. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ayo kita keluar."

Kurenai langsung merangkulku begitu mesin limosin berwarna putih gading itu—yang lagi-lagi dikirim oleh Sai untuk menjemputku dan Sasuke—menyala. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dalam, tersembunyi di balik bayangan.

"Berhati-hatilah," katanya lirih. "Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu dan menjauh dari masalah. Jangan berada terlalu jauh dari Sasuke."

Asuma muncul dari balik bayangan, dengan persenjataan lengkap. "Kami akan berada di sana tepat setelah kalian sampai, jangan khawatir. Tetapi tetaplah bersiaga." Katanya, kemudian melirik istrinya, yang masih terlihat mengibarkan bendera perang kepadanya. Pria itu menghela nafas berat. "Kurenai benar, cobalah untuk tetap bersama Sasuke."

Aku mengangguk. "Akan kucoba." Tetapi aku tidak bisa berjanji.

.

.

Kalau saja aku tahu betapa tidak nyamannya hal ini, berada di dalam sebuah limosin yang teramat mewah dengan kulit jok beludru kualitas terbaik, satu _pitcher_ _cocktail_ dengan kadar alkohol rendah, _popcorn_ dan televisi layar datar besar di hadapanku, seharusnya aku menikmatinya bukan? Tetapi tidak. Aku semacam berada dalam kondisi sedikit menyesal telah mendeklarasikan keikutsertaanku dalam penyelidikan ini. Aku mengkhawatirkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi kedepannya. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan saat itu? Mencemplungkan diri ke dalam urusan yang sebenarnya tidak harus kucampuri? Oke. Magister menginginkanku, atau kekuatanku, jika aku bisa menyebut pemanggilan Nekromansi sebagai kekuatan. Tetapi bukannya aku mempunyai pilihan yang aman? Duduk diam menunggu para Pemburu dan Nephilim melakukannya untukku? Aku bisa saja tidak melakukan apapun, 'kan?

Tetapi rasanya itu salah, juga benar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Haruno?"

Bariton itu membangunkanku. Aku mendapati Sasuke tengah mengawasiku dari sisi terujung, menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku..." aku menelan ludah. "Hanya sedikit kepikiran tentang pesta itu."

"Kau ketakutan, aku bisa merasakannya."

Aku meremas ujung lengan _kimono_-ku. "Mu-mungkin seperti itu. A-aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Vampir sebelumnya." Aku menarik nafas. "Apakah mereka benar-benar menghisap darah?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Sayangnya iya."

Refleks, aku menyentuh leherku. Teringat akan adegan dalam sebuah film klasik dimana pemeran wanitanya berbaring di sofa, sementara sesosok Vampir pria menancapkan taringnya di leher sang wanita.

"Jangan khawatir," Sasuke berkata. "Tidak akan ada Vampir yang berani menyentuhmu selama mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah Manusia Bawahan milik Sai." Katanya lagi, seolah bisa menebak apa yang tengah kupikirkan.

Manusia Bawahan, itulah peran kami saat ini, manusia peliharaan milik Vampir Tukang Senyum itu. Berpura-pura, tentu saja. Manusia Bawahan adalah manusia yang dengan sukarela memberikan darahnya, sedikit demi sedikit, untuk dikonsumsi seorang Vampir. Kebanyakan dari mereka memuja Vampir majikannya. Tetapi ada pula yang melakukannya karena terpaksa, dan itu bisa dikarenakan oleh berbagai macam alasan.

"Aku harap begitu." Kataku bersungguh-sungguh.

.

.

"Sai," lanjutku, beberapa saat kemudian. "Kenapa Vampir itu bersedia membantu kita? Dia seorang Vampir—maksudku, kenapa dia bersedia menentang Nagato, yang secara otomatis menentang rasnya sendiri?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaca pintu limosin kepadaku. "Dia mempunyai alasan pribadi. Dan itu melegenda di antara kami dan Dunia Bayangan. Kisahnya sangat historikal."

"Mau menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanyaku mencoba-coba.

"Kau mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar, ya?" vonis Sasuke, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sudah menjadi watak."

Sasuke memulai, "Sai, Vampir itu tidak pernah menyukai jati dirinya. Dia membenci Vampir, hampir sama persis dengan caranya membenci dirinya sendiri."

Aku menunggu kelanjutan cerita Sasuke dengan sabar.

"Transformasinya beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu adalah bukan karena keinginannya. Dia diinfeksi paksa—kau tidak akan mau tahu bagaimana cara seseorang diinfeksi," tambahnya, bahkan sebelum aku menampakkan gelagat untuk bertanya. "Itu mengerikan. Asal kau tahu, selama kehidupan manusianya, Sai adalah seorang pastor."

"Heh?" oke. Informasi itu benar-benar menyengatku.

"Dan menjadi Vampir berarti kiamat bagi Sai, karena seorang Vampir tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'Tuhan', bahkan dalam batinnya."

Aku mengerti. Itu seperti semacam memendam cinta tanpa mampu mengungkapkannya. Ah, sejak kapan aku menjadi melodramatis seperti ini?

Sasuke kembali menjadi jeda, matanya terpaku kepada sesuatu di depannya, siluet sang supir yang diburamkan oleh kaca pembatas. "Itu salah satu alasannya." Katanya kemudian. "Bahkan Vampir pun bisa mengenal cinta, Haruno. Dan bagi Sai, ini adalah cinta terlarang."

"Dia mencintai Manusia Bawahannya?" tanyaku asal tebak.

"Manusia Bawahan adalah hak dari setiap Vampir yang memilikinya, mereka bebas melakukan apapun, termasuk menyimpan perasaan." Sasuke mengambil nafas, wajahnya tersembunyi kala pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sai mencintai Manusia Serigala."

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Setelah Vampir, kini Manusia Serigala.

Mungkin nantinya aku akan bertemu dengan _Lephrechaun_.

"Ras Vampir dan Kawanan Manusia Serigala bukanlah dua pihak yang akur, Haruno. Mereka bermusuhan selama berabad-abad. Karena itulah hubungan mereka dikatakan terlarang, setidaknya bagi kedua pihak itu. Nagato dan para petinggi kaum Vampir memutuskan untuk menghentikan mereka, dengan menghabisi Manusia Serigala itu, di depan mata Sai sendiri. Karena itu, tidak ada pihak yang merasa heran ketika Sai menyatakan diri sebagai sekutu Nephilim beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Walaupun begitu," aku menimpali. "Tidak ada Vampir yang bisa menyalahkannya, karena mereka terikat Hukum, Nephilim dan Penghuni Dunia Bawah."

"Hn. Tidak ada satupun pihak dari Dunia Bawah berani mengkonfrontir kaum Nephilim, setidaknya secara langsung, mereka adalah penjaga keteraturan dan keseimbangan antara Dunia Fana dan Dunia Bayangan. Hukum yang mereka buat mengikat para Penghuni Dunia Bawah, dan mereka mematuhinya. Mereka tahu benar apa yang bisa terjadi jika para Nephilim murka."

"Dan siapa sajakah para Penghuni Dunia Bawah ini? Aku baru mendapati dua kelompok besar. Aku yakin mereka lebih besar daripada itu."

"Ada tiga ras utama." Jelas Sasuke kemudian. "Vampir, Manusia Serigala, dan _Warlock_—Setengah Iblis. Itu belum termasuk dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti Saudari Kegelapan dan Anjing Setan."

Aku mengangguk. "Dan bagaimana dengan kalian para Pemburu? Apakah kalian juga terikat dengan Hukum para Nephilim?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Hukum Nephilim tidak berlaku bagi para Fana, dan sebagian besar Pemburu adalah Fana." Sasuke menjawab, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke luar, membuatku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya saat dia melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya. "Setidaknya sebagian besar dari mereka adalah Fana."

.

.

Limosin kami memasuki sebuah halaman luas, kemudian terparkir di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional besar, hampir sebesar Istana Kyoto. Aku rasa tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk bisa menebak bahwa rumah ini adalah kediaman Nagato de'Alfone, kandidat terkuat sosok Magister yang selama ini mengincar diriku.

Perasaanku berkecamuk, dan jantungku berdetak tak terkendali. Ini dia. Tuhan, lindungi aku.

"Aku rasa ini saatnya memakai topeng," Sasuke menegurku, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah topeng perak berbentuk sulur-sulur bunga kepadaku. Dirinya sendiri mengenakan topeng swarowski hitam yang hanya menutupi sebelah bagian atas wajahnya, seperti topeng tokoh dalam pentas Broadway _Phantom_ _of_ _Opera_. _Well_, dia benar-benar menakutkan, tetapi dalam arti yang bagus.

"_A_-_arigatou_," aku menerima topeng itu, kemudian memakaikannya dengan susah payah ke wajahku.

Jendela kaca di sebelahku diketuk dari luar, dan aku terlonjak. Sekelebat wajah bertopeng angsa merah mengintip dari balik pintu limosin.

Vampir itu membuka pintu. "Hai," Sapa Sai, aku mengenalinya dari rambut hitam klimis dan Senyum-Tak-Mencapai-Mata-nya. Dia memakai hakama biru tua, nyaris mendekati hitam. "Mengagumkan sekali, ternyata kalian benar-benar datang."

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan kami akan melakukan apa? Melarikan diri ke pulau tropis?" Sahut Sasuke sarkastik dari kursi seberang.

"Wow! Santai, Kawan!" Sai mengantisipasi. "Seperti biasa kau ini gampang sekali panas, berkebalikan dengan penampakanmu yang sepertinya _low starter_." Dia menatapku langsung. "Kau terlihat mengesankan, Nona, tetapi tentunya _kimono_ pemberianku tidak akan terlihat begini cocok di tubuhmu jika rambutmu tetap _pink_."

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak melihatnya sendiri," sahutku, agak sedikit kesal karena dia secara tidak langsung mengomentari warna rambutku. "Merah muda dan biru adalah perpaduan yang harmonis."

Sai tersenyum. "Kalian serasi, ya? Sama-sama reaktif."

Aku dan Sasuke berpandangan, saling mengangkat sebelah alis.

"_Yare_, _yare_, lupakan yang tadi," tambah Sai kemudian, Vampir itu menatap kami penuh arti, dengan antusiasme yang membakar. "Ayo masuk, ada seseorang yang rumahnya harus kita geledah sekarang."

.

.

"Apapun yang kalian lihat di dalam," Sai membunyikan lonceng kecil yang menggantung di gerbang mahoni tua di hadapan kami, yang secara otomatis terbuka begitu Sai selangkah memundurkan kakinya. "Berusahalah agar tidak terlihat terlalu kaget," dia tersenyum kepadaku. "Terutama kau, _Sakura_-_mochi_, Vampir adalah ras yang tidak begitu suka dikagetkan."

"A-akan kucoba," timpalku, kemudian mengambil nafas panjang.

Kami melangkahkan kaki menuju cahaya, dan mendapati bahwa bagian dalam bangunan ini tidaklah se-tradisional yang terlihat dari luar, walaupun masih terkesan kuno. Asuma benar tentang selera para Vampir yang tidak sembarangan. Ruangan yang lebih mirip aula besar ini didekorasi dengan nuansa putih dan keemasan. Ada banyak meja bundar dengan taplak berenda cantik di tengah ruangan, dan meja persegi panjang dengan patung es berukiran berbagai bentuk di sisi lainnya. Tetapi tebak, sama sekali tidak ada makanan, setidaknya yang familiar bagiku.

"Kuharap kalian sudah mengisi perut sebelumnya, kami para Vampir memiliki selera makan yang tidak biasa."

Perhatianku terpaku kepada seorang wanita—Vampir wanita ber-_kimono_ jingga di salah satu meja. Dia terlihat tengah mengangkat sebuah gelas kaca berkaki ke mulutnya. Gelas kaca berisi cairan merah pekat setengah penuh.

Aku berusaha berfikir positif. Mungkin itu hanya _wine_ biasa.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Seperti halnya seisi ruangan yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kami. Mereka terlihat begitu... ingin tahu.

"Mereka memerhatikan kita," bisikku kepada Sai. "Kenapa mereka memerhatikan kita?"

"Karena kalian bersikap ganjil," jawab Sai di telingaku. "Coba kau lihat sekelilingmu."

Aku menuruti kata-kata Sai, berusaha menemukan apa yang 'ganjil' dari kami dibandingkan kerumunan Vampir dan Manusia Bawahan di aula ini.

"Mereka memakai topeng, sulit untuk membaca ekspresi mereka dengan benar."

Sai mendesah. "Coba kau perhatikan para pria dan wanita yang tidak mengalihkan perhatian sedetikpun dari pasangan mereka. Merekalah para Manusia Bawahan. Mereka memuja majikan mereka. Itulah hal yang ganjil dari kalian, kau dan pacarmu tidak melihatku dengan tatapan memuja."

"Itu sulit," timpalku. "Dan siapa yang kau sebut dengan pacarku?"

Sai tersenyum, yang entah mengapa terasa begitu jahil. "Pemuda yang terlihat ogah-ogahan di belakang kita," dia menunjuk Sasuke yang agak tertinggal di belakang kami, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tetapi aku tahu dengan persis bila matanya yang seperti mata elang sedang mengawasi sekelilingnya dalam diam.

"Di-dia bukan pacarku!" aku mendesis.

"Tapi kalian pernah berciuman," tambah Sai tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" aku mendengar diriku mencicit.

Vampir itu menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga."

Sial. Vampir ini mempermainkanku. Kuharap pihak lain di belakang tidak mendengar perbincangan kami.

"Nah, kalian akan kutinggal sebentar, aku harus menemukan seseorang terlebih dahulu, dia pemegang kunci dalam masalah kita," Sai berkata. "Cobalah untuk bersikap santai, berbaur dengan sekelilingmu, nikmati pesta ini sebisamu, dan jangan asal ambil makanan atau minuman. Itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

.

.

Bersikap santai, berbaur, menikmati pesta, nyatanya hal-hal sederhana itu terasa begitu sulit mengingat aku sedang berada dalam misi. Aku tegang, dan haus. Dan Sai bilang aku tidak bisa sembarangan mengambil minuman.

Di sebelahku, Sasuke berdiri mematung. Terlihat sama tegangnya denganku, hanya saja dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sepertinya para Vampir tertarik kepadanya. Tidak satupun diantara makhluk penghisap darah itu yang tidak menoleh ke arahnya ketika berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau tidak haus, Uchiha-_san?"_ aku mencoba-coba, berharap mendapat teman bicara sekarang ini.

"Hn. Tidak terlalu." Akhir Sasuke, singkat.

_Ugh_. Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus puas hanya berbicara dengan diri sendiri. Menyedihkan.

Perhatianku teralih kepada wadah kaca berisi cairan kemerahan diatas meja di belakangku. Dan rasa ingin tahu sialan ini menyeruak keluar. Apa benar ini darah? Aku mengambil sendok besar di sebelahnya, kemudian mengaduk cairan itu perlahan. Cairan ini encer, dan ketika kudekatkan ke hidungku, aromanya tercium seperti...

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sirup rasa cherry..."

Aku menoleh, dan melihat seorang pria berambut jingga melangkah ke arahku. Dia memakai topeng karakter Joker berwarna putih berkilau. Butuh waktu untuk akhirnya kusadari bahwa pria itu tengah menegurku.

"Minum saja, itu bukan darah..." tambahnya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku sangsi, kemudian melirik Sasuke, meminta bantuan. Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Kelihatannya seperti darah bagiku."

Pria itu terkekeh. "Biar kubuktikan untukmu."

Ia mengambil gelas kosong yang tersedia di atas meja, kemudian mengisinya dengan cairan itu. Dia menyodorkannya kepadaku. Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menerimanya.

"Anda yakin ini bukan darah?" aku masih ragu, tetapi toh aku cicipi juga. Dan ya, ini hanya sirup cherry. Seteguk, dua teguk, hingga akhirnya gelas itu tandas.

Aku melirik Sasuke kembali, kemudian tersenyum. "Bukan darah." Kataku gembira, entah karena apa.

"Aku cukup yakin bahwa kau masih baru menjadi Manusia Bawahan, Nona," pria itu memulai kembali. "Kau masih menolak meminum darah. Dan rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Siapa Mastermu, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Sai," aku menjawab. "Sai Shimura adalah Masterku, Tuan."

Aku melihat mata pria itu berkilat di balik topengnya ketika aku selesai menyebut nama Sai. "Ah, tentu saja, dia memang tidak biasa. Mengajak Manusia Bawahan—dua Manusia Bawahan—" tambahnya cepat-cepat sambil melirik Sasuke. "—yang masih baru kesebuah acara yang dipenuhi Vampir, kaumku. Kebanyakan Manusia Bawahan akan ketakutan jika harus berhadapan dengan banyak Vampir untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi kulihat kalian cukup berani."

Begitukah? Jadi seharusnya aku tidak perlu berpura-pura tegar sedari tadi?

"Ah, _gomennasai_. Seharusnya aku tidak berlaku tidak sopan seperti ini, aku belum memperkenalkan diri..." pria itu membungkuk dengan sopan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Nagato de'Alfone."

.

.

Aku tersedak. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya ingin tersedak saja. Di sebelahku, Sasuke bersikap seperti pria yang baru saja ditampar di hadapan umum.

"A-anda tuan rumah?" hanya kalimat itu yang terpikirkan untuk mencegah pertanyaan kau-Sang-Magister keluar dari tenggorokanku. "_Sumimasen_, saya tidak mengenali anda." Aku membungkuk. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar karena gentar.

"Ah, tentu saja kita tidak mengenali satu sama lain, ini pesta topeng—jangan tegang seperti itu," katanya, kemudian menghampiriku lebih dekat. "Acara utama akan segera dimulai, tetapi sebelumnya akan diadakan acara dansa," Nagato tersenyum, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali, dan melambaikan lengannya mengikuti gerakan _butler_. "_Shall_ _we_ _dance,_ _Miss?"_

Aku terpaku, membisu. Sang Magister mengajakku berdansa? Andai saja dia mengetahui siapa sosok di balik topeng, tanpa polesan pewarna rambut, tanpa pakaian indah yang membalut tubuhnya. Apakah dia akan bersikap sesopan ini?

Tetapi tidak mengapa. Ini kesempatan untukku, sesungguhnya.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "Seharusnya sayalah yang berkata demikian." Dengan ketetapan hati yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan kudapatkan sebelumnya, aku tersenyum. "_Shall_ _we_ _dance,_ _Mr._ _Baron?"_

Aku merasakan tarikan di lenganku ketika kulangkahkan kaki mengikuti kemana Baron Vampir itu pergi. Sasuke ada di sana, menatapku tajam menembus topeng yang dia pakai. "Apa kau gila?" bisiknya pelan, nyaris tidak bisa kudengar. "Kau tahu dengan siapa kau berurusan?"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Uchiha-_san_," kataku mantap. "Percayalah padaku."

"Jangan gegabah!" sergahnya. "Sai tidak ada di sini, kau tidak—"

"Ada masalah, Nona?" Nagato menginterupsi, dan aku harus mengulum senyum untuk meyakinkannya bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja.

Aku kembali menghadapi Sasuke. "Hanya sebentar, aku janji." Bisikku, kutatap matanya penuh-penuh, hal yang jarang bisa kulakukan. "Setelah itu aku akan kembali padamu."

Sasuke mendesah, kemudian menggeleng pasrah. "Dasar keras kepala!" Hardiknya. "Jangan membuat dirimu dicurigai, Haruno. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini, menjauh darinya jika keadaan tidak memungkinkan."

"_Aa_." Aku mengangguk. "Akan kuusahakan."

.

.

Nagato menuntunku ke sebuah tempat kosong di tengah ruangan, ketika cahaya meredup dan musik mulai mengalun. Kami mulai berdansa.

Acara beramah tamah berlangsung. Aku memperkenalkan diri, dengan nama palsu, tentu saja. Dia menceritakan tentang dirinya, tentang betapa repotnya menyelenggarakan acara ini dan mengaturnya sendirian. Dia menceritakan beberapa lelucon, dan kami tertawa bersama. Tetapi tetap saja, pria ramah di hadapanku ini adalah seorang Vampir dan—kemungkinan besar, dia adalah sosok asli Sang Magister yang selama ini selalu membuatku penasaran.

Aku harus tetap berhati-hati.

"Sungguh lucu, kau mengira aku tidak menyediakan apapun untuk Manusia Bawahan di pesta ini?" Katanya, memulai pembicaraan. Dan sekeliling kami mulai dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang turut berdansa.

"Ini pesta pertamaku," kataku, semanis yang kubisa. "Master belum mengajariku banyak hal."

"_Aa_. Aku tidak heran," ucap Nagato lagi. "Dia pasti terlalu menyayangi galeri seni miliknya, sehingga tidak mengurusimu dengan baik dan—" Nagato menggantung ucapannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke di seberang ruangan. Jelas terganggu dengan cara Pemuda itu memerhatikan kami, "—mengajari peliharaannya tata krama."

"Satsuki tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan, Nagato-_sama_, dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjagaku." Jelasku menenangkan, sepenuhnya mengarang. Omong-omong Satsuki yang kumaksud adalah nama samaran untuk Sasuke.

"Satsuki," Nagato mengulang, menimbang. "Nama yang cocok untuknya. Dia penjagamu, Mio?"

Aku mengangguk. "Benar, Nagato-sama."

"Pilihan menarik dari Sai, mempekerjakan seseorang yang tidak biasa seperti anak itu untuk menjaga Manusia Bawahannya." Nagato mengerutkan dahi. "Tetapi tidak terlalu mengejutkan, dia memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjalin hubungan yang tidak lazim dengan sesama makhluk Penguni Dunia Bawah."

Aku tercenung. "A-apa maksud dari kata-kata anda barusan? Satsuki..."

Nagato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlihat heran. "Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Kau tidak mengetahui bahwa penjagamu adalah Penghuni Dunia Bawah?"

Katakan bila aku sedang bermimpi. Satsuki—Sasuke, adalah Penghuni Dunia Bawah?

_Bagaimana bisa Sasuke adalah Makhluk Penghuni Dunia bawah?_

"Tidak," aku menyanggah, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan gerakan dansa kami terhenti, seiring mengkakunya seluruh persendian di tubuhku. "Satsuki tidak mungkin salah satu dari kalian," dapat kudengar suara yang meluncur dari bibirku bergetar, tubuhku melemas. "Anda pasti sedang bercanda."

Vampir itu tersenyum, ada ketajaman di baliknya. "Aneh sekali," katanya. "Tidakkah Sai memberitahumu?"

"Tentang apa?" aku merasakan udara dingin berhembus dari mulutku ketika berbicara. "Apa yang seharusnya Sai beritahukan padaku?"

Senyuman itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah seringai. "Menarik sekali, ternyata kau tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu. Tidak seperti penjagamu, dia mengetahui siapa dirinya dengan jelas, sejelas ketika melihat di siang hari."

"Berhentilah bicara berbelit-belit tuan," aku mendesis, jengah dengan semua perkataan teka-tekinya. "Dengan hormat, kuminta katakan apa yang seharusnya Sai katakan kepadaku."

Vampir itu mencengkram lenganku, membuat permukaan kulit yang disentuhnya dijalari rasa dingin yang membekukan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian kepadamu," Nagato mencondongkan tubuhnya kepadaku, berbisik. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa gadis dengan aura iblis yang kuat sepertimu sampai tidak bisa menyadari jati dirimu yang sebenarnya? Kau seorang Penghuni Dunia Bawah, Nona. Sama sepertiku, juga Penjagamu yang tampan."

Terdengar seperti sebuah bualan, bualan yang memuakkan, kata-kata yang dilontarkan Nagato barusan.

"Lepaskan aku," aku menghardik pelan. "Aku ingin kembali kepada Satsuki."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin lagi berdansa denganku?" tanya Nagato, nada suaranya mengandung bahaya. "Kau takut padaku?"

"Aku rasa pembicaraan kita sudah tidak semenyenangkan tadi, Nagato-_sama_."

"Ah," Nagato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau menyangkal kata-kataku, kau ingin menghindarinya."

"Aku rasa tidak ada hal yang perlu kusangkal," aku menyentakkan lenganku, membuatku terlepas dari Vampir itu, menggertakkan gigi. "Dari awal anda mengatakan kebohongan, Tuan Baron. Aku tidak suka mendengar omong kosong, aku membenci lelucon yang anda katakan, selucu apapun itu bagi anda."

"Aku tidak sedang berkelakar, Nona. Itu adalah kebenaran." Ujarnya sekeras baja. "Kami Penghuni Dunia Bawah adalah keturunan iblis. Kami bisa mengetahui, juga merasakan, jika ada seseorang yang serupa dengan kami, hanya dengan mencium aromanya. Dan kau—" Vampir itu semakin memaku tatapannya kepadaku. "—tercium seperti iblis bagiku. Setengah Iblis, setidaknya."

Oke. Cukup. Aku pergi. "Senang berdansa dengan anda, Tuan Baron. Tetapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Vampir itu kini tidak lagi menahanku, aku bebas melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat ini, mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Nagato gila. Apa katanya tadi? Aku Makhluk Penghuni Dunia Bawah? Memuakkan.

Aku baru saja menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, saat langkahku tiba-tiba memberat. Aku merasakannya lagi, sensasi familiar di tengkukku, perasaan seperti ditusuk.

"Kau akan tahu, Nona," suara Nagato bergaung, dan kurasakan seluruh tubuhku dialiri arus dingin. "Hanya tinggal masalah waktu."

Dan pandanganku menghitam.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku.

**Lephrechaun** peri dalam legenda rakyat Irlandia, pria-pria kecil yang menyimpan guci koin emas di ujung pelangi.

.

.

A/N:

*ngambil perisai* Rie tahu! SasuSakunya masih dikit, padahal kemarin janjinya bakalan full SasuSaku *dirajam readers.

Dan berapa lama Rie menelantarkan fic ini? seminggu? Dua minggu? Aaa, gomen, minna DX karena kerjaan Rie yang ga bisa ditinggal dan akhir-akhir ini Rie kejangkit wabah WB, maka jadilah chapter nan gaje ini dengan segala keleletannya. Huhu, jangan kapok, ya? *wink

Full SasuSaku-nya di chapter depan aja, ya?*disambit*

**Guest**: terimakasih reviewnya. Karakter Sai memang masih abu-abu disini, atau kamu sudah bisa menebak sekarang? Apakah chapter ini menarik seperti yang kamu perkirakan? :D

**Retno** **UchiHaruno**: um, apa niat Sai sudah ketebak di chapter ini? Eheheh... ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya.

**mika** **Haruno**: ehehe, Sasu cemburu lagi di chapter ini. Gimana? Apa niat Sai udah ketahuan di Chapter ini? udah update, makasih reviewnya, mika-chan

**sasusaku** **kira**: kangen bgt sama fic ini? Sama akunya kangen ga? U.u ehehe... keinginan kamu kayaknya baru akan terkabul di chapter depan deh, xoxoxo... makasih reviewnya.

**pratiwirahim**: sasusaku moment di sini panjang, kan? Ehehe*dijitak. Udah update, makasih reviewnya...

**akasuna** **no** **ei**-**chan**: yah, masih jadi silent reader toh? Tapi gapapa, ei-chan masih mau ngasih review ke fict ini, ehehe... udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya XD review lagi, ya?

**Angela** **M**: beneran nih ff ini bagus? Huwaaa*guling-guling* makasih reviewnya Angela-san ta-tapi jangan manggil senpai, aku masih Newbie, ehehe... panggil Rie atau Ajie saja ya?

**FairyLucyka**: Fai-chii! Aku udah punya WA loh*informasi ga penting* akhirnya aku ngerti apa itu WA, ahaha/plaaakkk. Ntar aku PM-in ya? Makasih reviewnya. Apakah di chapter ini magisternya masih misteri? Ehehe .. tentang bocoran Sasu itu tungguin aja, ya?

**dinosaurus**: ish, imouto-ku ini pengennya lemon terus, ehehe... tungguin chapter depan aja, ya? *wink makasih reviewnya.

**nilakandi**: be-berguru? Sama aku? Ugh*garuk-garuk kepala* ntar nila-chan malah jadi labil lagi. aku malah pengen banget belajar mainin diksi kaya nila-chan. Diskusi yuk?*wink. Apanya yang imbisil dan amburadul? Karya-karyanya nila-chan bagus bgt malah. Bikin iri, huhu. Makasih reviewnya. PM-PM-an yuk?

**salsalala**: ahaha, apa chapter ini bisa dibilang Roman SasuSaku? xoxoxo. Di chapter depan akan ketahuan kok, kenapa Magisternya ngebet bgt sama Saku. Makasih reviewnya

**Sakakibara** **mei**: ahaha, ternyata ga update kilat, mei. Sasunya cemburu tuh, pas Naru nyium tangan Saku. Yang SHCC juga pasti di update, kok*wink. Makasih reviewnya ya, mei

**moshi** **moshi**: haloo juga, salam kenal XD uwaaa, akhirnya ada yang bilang Sasu cool. Tuh, Sasu jangan pundung lagi donk (Sasu: Hn...). um, SasuSakunya di bikin sedih? Siaaappp*diShannaro* kalo endingnya kayaknya masih jauh, ehehe.. makasih reviewnyaa yaaa...

**Baby** **Kim**: ah, ada Kim-san lagi XD ahaha, SasuSakunya gak full-full amat, ada Sai sama Nagato nyempil dikit. Gapapa ya?*wink. Iya deh, semoga setelah ini hubungan mereka ga kaku lagi :'D. Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya..

**aguma**: ciuus? Beneran wonderfull nih? KYAAAA!/Plaaak. Makasih reviewnyaaa XD

**Ai** **Tanaka**: ah, halooo, salam kenal XD yang ini SasuSakunya juga dikit DX, ini udah update, maaf kalo agak (?) lama, sempet kena WB soalnya :'D... siip, yang SHCC juga pasti diupdate, kok... ganbatte juga buat Ai-chan XD makasih reviewnya

**ocha** **chan**: uwaaa,syukurlah kalo ga bikin ocha-chan bosen :'D terimakasih reviewnya..

Yang ini mah beneran, chapter depan full SasuSaku, janji suer kekewer-kewer*dibakar/janji mulu/plaaakk.

Silahkan layangkan kritik, saran, maupun omelan anda di kotak review. Hamba yang penuh dosa ini akan menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang *lebay/ditabok.

Salam,

RieT_T


	15. Revival

_Setelah kegelapan mutlak, kini semua yang kulihat dalam pandanganku berputar, diselubungi kabut merah pekat. Kemudian, semuanya berhenti._

_Aku kembali ke gudang industri itu, kembali terikat di kursi. Ada Mrs. Black di sana__—__berjalan mundur, menatapku ngeri._

_Dan yang paling ingin kulakukan saat ini hanyalah merobeknya__—__menghancukan, merusak atau hal keji apapun asalkan ia berlumuran darah. Darah, aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika cairan merah pekat itu bisa begitu menggoda... _

"_Jadi, ini semua, kesakitanku, adalah sebuah hiburan bagimu," aku berbisik, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengenali suara yang kini meluncur dari mulutku, suara asing yang terdengar seperti retihan api, rendah, namun membara. Ikatan di kaki dan tanganku melonggar, dan Mrs. Black membeku, wajahnya memucat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kutunjukan kepadamu hiburan yang jauh lebih menarik..."_

_Aku menerjangnya, namun yang terjadi kemudian sungguh di luar perkiraan. Tidak ada Mrs. Black. sosok lain menggantikannya._

"_Haruno__—__" Sasuke tersengal, ketika akhirnya kedua tanganku berhasil mendapatkan leher pemuda itu, mencekiknya dengan kuat. "Sial__—__"_

"Sadarlah, Haruno..."

_Kemudian ia menciumku, dan semuanya kembali terang._

"Haruno, ini aku..."

Sasuke ada di sana, di hadapanku, sangat dekat.

Ia masih memakai topeng _Phantom_ _of_ _Opera_-nya, ujung lengan _hakama_ yang ia pakai menyapu permukaan kulit wajahku saat lengan-lengan kekar itu menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan lembut. Ia tidak lagi memakai jaket kulit hitam seperti saa di gudang—

Oh, Tuhan. Kami masih berada di tengah pesta.

Yang tadi itu apa?

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright____by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Device **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But____still__**, Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i wont say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^..**

.

.

.

**Chapter 15: Revival**

Aku masih berdiri di tengah aula dansa, dengan Nagato dan Sasuke—entah sejak kapan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu mencapai diriku, aku tidak melihatnya datang. Mungkin saat aku berada dalam kondisi... _trance?_ Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan gadis ini, Tuan Penjaga." Nagato berkata dari balik punggungku, aku tidak bernyali untuk mengahadapinya. "Sebaiknya kau jaga ia baik-baik, dia tipikal yang mudah terkena serangan panik, rupanya."

Nagato. Aku ingat pria—Vampir ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat menyebutku dan Sasuke sebagai Penghuni Dunia Bawah, tepat sebelum aku mendapat penglihatan mengerikan itu.

Sial. Sebagian kecil diriku mulai beranggapan bahwa apa yang ia katakan tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan Nonaku, Nagato-_sama_..." Sasuke menimpali sembari mulai menarikku ke dalam rangkulannya. "Tetapi sepertinya kami harus undur diri sebentar, Nonaku perlu berada di ruangan terbuka, ia mengidap asma."

"Begitukah?" kata Nagato kemudian, terdengar penasaran. "Kurasa lantai dua adalah tempat yang tepat, halamanku sudah penuh oleh kendaraan-kendaraan milik para tamu. Ada sebuah ruangan di awal koridor, kalian bisa memakai balkonnya."

"_Ha'i_..." Sasuke setengah membungkuk. "_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, Nagato-_sama_."

.

.

_Well_, aku tidak tahu persisnya bagaimana perasaanku ketika Sasuke memapahku keluar dari ruangan ini. Pandanganku masih gelap dan bernafas jelas merupakan hal yang sulit. Kepalaku pening dan benar-benar terasa ringan, sementara sekujur tubuhku gerah dan terasa lembab. Tenagaku seolah disedot habis, aku selemas agar-agar basi.

Aku tidak tahu fenomena yang barusan kualami diberi nama apa, tetapi aku tahu pasti bila itu bukan halusinasi.

Gambaran itu nyata.

Aku nyaris roboh kembali jika saja Sasuke tidak sigap menahan bobot tubuhku.

"Cobalah bernafas sebisamu," bisikannya bergaung di sepanjang lorong yang lengang. "Kita akan segera sampai, bertahanlah."

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Aku mengingatnya, Uchiha-_san_..."

Tatapan kami bertemu.

"Peristiwa di gudang industri itu, juga Mrs. Black..." aku menambahkan ini dengan pahit. "... dan dirimu..."

Mata Sasuke menyipit, tetapi ia tidak terlihat terkejut. "Hn," gumamnya. "Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang kita harus mendapatkan udara bersih untukmu."

Dan akhirnya kami tiba di tempat terbuka. Angin malam tidak pernah terasa semenyegarkan ini. Aku menghirupnya dengan rakus.

"Klaustrofobia, bukan asma..." kataku terengah, entah mengapa aku begitu ingin mengatakan hal ini kepada Sasuke. "Kambuh, walaupun bukan di tempat sempit—merepotkan."

"Jangan bicara, normalkan dulu pernafasanmu."

"_Ha'i_..."

Oke. _Inhale_... _Exhale..._

Dan aku merasa hidup kembali.

Kami berada di sebuah balkon. Aku tidak ingat kapan kami menaiki tangga, tetapi yang jelas ini lantai dua. Aku melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, kemudian memegang pembatas balkon erat-erat. Pernafasanku sudah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, tetapi tidak dengan kepalaku. Rasanya seperti kulit yang melapisinya kini robek.

Malam terasa lebih dingin, dan udara terasa lebih kosong.

Mrs. Black. Sosoknya tidak dapat kusingkirkan dari benakku.

"Jadi," aku memulai. Suara yang terlontar dari mulutku terdengar begitu hambar. "Bukan kau yang menghabisi Mrs. Black saat itu di gudang." Kataku, tanpa benar-benar menatap Sasuke. "Itu aku."

Sasuke tidak begitu saja menyahut, ia terdiam cukup lama, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "_Aa_." Katanya.

"Kau tahu, dan kau tidak mengatakannya." Aku berucap, serapuh kerak es. "Kau tahu siapa aku. Kau tahu aku ini... _monster_."

"Kita belum bisa memutuskan itu, Haruno."

"Lalu menurutmu aku ini apa? Iblis? Oh, tadi Nagato menyebutku dengan sebutan Setengan Iblis. Itu terdengar masuk akal."

"Kau tidak mempunyai tanda Warlock—Setengah Iblis selalu mempunyai tanda di tubuhnya, seperti tanduk atau cakar." Sasuke menarik nafas. "Kau punya?"

Aku menggeleng. Seingatku tubuhku mulus-mulus saja. "Ini membingungkan sekali." Kataku setengah merengek. "Selama ini, aku menganggap diriku normal, bahkan ketika orang-orang mencap diriku sebagai pengidap Skizofrenia. Aku merasa diriku baik-baik saja." Aku memegang bagian kiri dadaku yang berdenyut menyakitkan. "Nyatanya tidak."

Sasuke membisu.

"Aku takut." Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, merasa diriku akan hancur sebentar lagi. "Mungkin saja di masa lalu aku pernah melukai orang lain, dan aku tidak menyadarinya."

Aku mendengar Sasuke melangkah menghampiriku. Detik berikutnya, lengannya mendarat di bahuku, menarikku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ia dekat.

"Itu tidak mungkin," ia berkata pelan. Mata hitamnya berkilat, terasa halus dan damai. "Kau tidak akan melukai siapapun, Haruno."

Aku menggeleng sengit. "Bagaimana kita tahu?" sangkalku. "Kau, aku melukaimu," aku mengingat gambaran itu dengan jelas, saat-saat aku menyerang Sasuke. Aku menaruh lenganku di bahu kirinya, mengusap bagian itu perlahan. "Tepat di sini."

Sasuke menarik lenganku dari bahunya, kukira ia tengah menepisku. Nyatanya, pemuda itu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap bekas gigitanmu sebagai luka." Katanya, dengan nada datarnya, namun entah mengapa terdengar seperti humor bagiku. "Gigitanmu hanya berupa ruam sekarang. Percayalah, aku pernah mendapat sabetan dari seekor Marbas—itu nama sejenis iblis—yang melintang di sepanjang dadaku. Masih berbekas hingga sekarang."

Aku mendecih. Pemuda itu membandingkan gigitanku dengan cakaran seekor iblis. Tetapi itu terdengar lucu, sejujurnya.

Aku tertawa.

Namun di detik berikutnya, aku menangis.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang bidang. Perlahan-lahan, lengannya melingkari punggungku, menarikku lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya. "Menangislah sepuasmu."

Kemudian, tanpa berepot-repot ria untuk mengendalikan diri, aku meraung sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak mau mengendarai motor lagi, _ttebayo!

Uzumaki Naruto menggerutu dalam hati ketika ia memarkir Ducati merah milik Sasuke di sebuah lahan kosong, bagian dari aset milik Nagato yang terhampar luas di area hunian eksklusif di bagian tengan Tokyo_. _Kalau saja mobil yang di bawa Asuma tidak penuh, maka ia tidak akan sudi mengendarai kendaraan yang menurutnya merepotkan ini—tidak aman dan terbuka. _ Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Si Teme itu suka sekali mengendarai motor, bisa masuk angin kalau mengendarainya terus menerus. _Katanya, masih mendumel sembari merapatkan jaket kulit hitamnya, kemudian memutar selot kontak dan membuat motor besar itu berhenti meraung.

Ia menyapu sekeliling dengan pandangannya, dan menemukan SUV milik Asuma di balik barisan pohon pinus. Ia memberi tanda.

Pemburu bermunculan dari balik pepohonan.

"Kukira hanya aku yang terlambat," Naruto berkata, ketika sama sekali tidak melihat satupun Nephilim yang nampak.

"Mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi." Ujar Kakashi, paham, sembari menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengendarai motor."

"Hn," gumam Naruto, meniru gaya Sasuke. "Si Teme sering menitipkannya kepadaku kalau membolos."

Ada gerakan samar di pepohonan.

"Mereka datang." Sahut Deidara yang bertengger di atas dahan sebuah pohon, kemudian melompat turun dengan pendaratan ringan. "Aku melihat lima Hummer menaiki tanjakan."

"Lima?" Asuma menimpali dari balik bahu Kakashi. "Mereka menurunkan seluruh resimen rupanya. Bukan main."

"Jangan heran," Kakashi bergumam. "Mereka sudah lama mengincar Nagato, jadi wajar saja jika sekarang mereka terlihat begitu bersemangat."

Karin dan Tenten bergabung setelah rombongan mobil mahal itu terlihat memasuki lahan. Mereka sama-sama menyandang senjata besar yang sama sekali tidak pas dengan tubuh mereka yang kecil. Bukan masalah, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat kerepotan.

"Sombong," Karin berkomentar. "Narsis dan tidak kompeten. Apakah Nephilim selalu seperti itu?"

"Tidak semuanya, Sabaku no Gaara cukup mempunyai empati dan tenggang rasa." Tenten menukas.

Karin mendengus. "Kukira kau akan menyebut nama Neji Hyuuga."

Kakashi dan Asuma maju untuk menyapa para Pemburu Bayangan, yang kini terlihat begitu sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan setelah keluar dari kendaraan mereka. Naruto bisa melihat semua anggota Enklaf turut serta dalam pengepungan ini, tidak lupa pasangan Kepala Institut juga para Nephilim junior—Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji dan... Hyuuga Hinata, yang kini tengah memasang sarung tangan kulit dibantu oleh tunangan berambut merahnya. Sesekali, pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Naruto lah yang pertama kali membuang muka. Hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Jangan dilihat terus, bisa-bisa kau terbakar..."

Naruto merasakan tepukan di kepalanya, dan mendapati Karin yang tengah memandanginya dengan alis terangkat. Naruto mendengus. "Kau perhatian sekali, Karin-_nee_..."

"Pria sejati pantang termakan perasaan, Naruto-_chan_." Deidara berdeklamasi. "Contohlah kakakmu yang satu ini." Deidara menunjuk dadanya pongah.

Naruto memicingkan matanya kepada Deidara. "Aku tidak mau mencontohmu! Dari sisi manapun kau terlihat payah, _ttebayo!"_

Bersamaan dengan meradangnya Deidara, Kakashi memberi sinyal dengan tangannya. Dan kerumunan berbondong-bondong beranjak dari tempat itu. Naruto membetulkan posisi AK47 di pundaknya.

"Sudah dimulai, rupanya." Ia bergumam.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya hangat, berada dalam dekapan Sasuke seperti ini, seperti bergelung di dalam selimut wol.

Dan entah kapan sejak tangisku berhenti, ketika aku memejamkan mata, musik mulai mengalun.

"Pestanya masih berlangsung," Sasuke berkata. Suaranya merembes ke dalam tubuhku seperti air yang meresap ke tanah. "Rasanya sayang sekali kalau kita tidak menikmatinya juga."

"Hm..." aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Ayo menyelam sambil minum air." Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke menggeser sebelah lengannya dari punggung ke pinggangku, sementara tangan yang satunya meraih lengan kiriku. "_Shall_ _we?"_

Aku meletakkan tangan kananku di bahu Sasuke. "_We_ _Shall_."

Kami mulai berputar, berdansa, dalam tempo lambat. Seseorang di dalam telah memutar Love Me Tender. Baiklah. Mereka para Vampir memang benar-benar kuno.

"Aku lebih suka Muse," aku menggerutu. "Terdengar lebih _sexy_ bagiku."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Oh, Tuhan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum. "Muse tidak terdengar cocok untuk mereka. Musisi termuda yang mereka kenal mungkin hanya Tina Turner."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Tina Turner." Aku berkata jujur.

"Ia Avril Lavigne versi tujuhpuluhan."

Aku mengangguk. "Berarti ia _keren_..."

Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar. "Dasar anak masa kini." Tetapi ekspresinya kembali serius saat melanjutkan, "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" katanya, terdengar sungkan dan sangat hati-hati.

Aku menggeleng. "Bohong kalau kujawab iya," aku menambahkan ini dengan senyuman. "Tetapi aku tidak ingin memikirkannya saat ini, kita sedang dalam misi."

"Aa. Kita akan memikirkannya pelan-pelan."

Sasuke berkata 'kita'. Kata itu mempunyai efek yang hebat untukku. Terdengar seolah ia akan menyertaiku, seolah ia tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian. Aku berdeham. "Kau tahu, Uchiha-san?" kataku antusias. "Ternyata kau lebih peka dari yang kukira."

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Benarkah?"

"Hm..." aku mengangguk. "Selama ini aku mengira kau terbuat dari bongkahan batu cadas."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Itu terdengar kejam, Haruno."

Aku tertawa. Tawa paling lepas selama seminggu terakhir.

.

.

"Jadi," percakapan masih berlanjut saat lagu ketiga dimainkan. Dan ya, kami masih berdansa. "Sebenarnya apa rencana pastinya? Jujur aku sama sekali tak paham selain fakta bahwa kita harus mencari sesuatu bersama Sai di sini dan—oh, aku tahu lagu ini. Aku mendengarnya di film Armageddon."

"_I_ _Don't_ _Wanna_ _Miss_ _a_ _Thing_, Aerosmith." Sasuke membenarkan. "Aku rasa tidak bijak membahas tentang rencana di sini." Sasuke memindai sekeliling.

"Tidak ada siapapun di sekitar kita," kataku, setelah turut serta memeriksa sekitar. "Aku rasa tidak akan ada yang mendengar."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia terlihat berkonsentrasi, seperti sedang merasakan sesuatu, entah apa. Aku menikmati kesempatan ini, melihat bagaimana bentuk parasnya jika matanya sedang terpejam, walaupun dengan topeng yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Aku teringat ciuman itu lagi. Ciuman saat di gudang, juga ciuman spontan saat kami hanya berdua di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" "kata Sasuke, begitu ia membuka mata, terlihat heran. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Aku menggeleng. Kuharap ia tidak menyuruhku untuk bicara sekarang. Kurasa aku kehilangan suaraku.

"Aku rasa kau benar." Lanjut Sasuke. "Para Vampir itu berada cukup jauh. Akan kuberitahu rencananya." Aku menunggu. "Sai akan menuntun kita untuk menemukan bukti yang memberatkan Nagato—tidak peduli ia Sang Magister atau bukan. Dan ketika kita menemukannya, maka hal berikutnya sudah pasti. Nephilim akan turun tangan, dan mereka menugaskanku untuk memberi tanda jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Dengan cara apa kau memberitahu mereka?" aku menginterupsi. "Mengirimi mereka _e_-_mail?"_

Sasuke menggeleng, geli. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan penemuan Deidara." Ia menepuk saku _hakama_-nya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Akan ada yang meledak malam ini. "Aku rasa aku menangkap maksudmu."

"Para Nephilim—juga Asuma dan yang lainnya—telah menunggu di luar, menanti tanda dariku. Setelah itu mereka akan menghambur masuk dan habislah riwayat Nagato."

"Dan jika kita tidak berhasil menemukan apapun?" aku mengutarakan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Maka kita akan pulang begitu pesta selesai, dengan limosin milik Sai lagi."

_Well_. Itu terdengar sederhana.

"Omong-omong tentang Sai," aku teringat Vampir itu dan pesan yang dititipkannya tadi. "Aku rasa ia sedang mencari kita sekarang. Tadi ia mewanti-wanti agar kita menunggu di dalam."

"Kau ingin kembali sekarang? Aku rasa Nagato belum—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir," aku memotong. "Aku rasa ia tidak mengenaliku, aku cukup yakin akan hal itu. Buktinya sekarang ini aku masih bersamamu "

Sasuke terlihat menimbang. "Baiklah," akhirnya ia berkata. "Ayo kembali ke dalam."

Para Vampir masih berdansa, setidaknya itu yang kulihat ketika kami turun dan kembali memasuki aula. Dan Nagato tidak terlihat di manapun. Itu bagai sebuah _jackpot_.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Sai bersidekap, bersender pada meja minuman. "Menemukan tempat untuk bermesraan?"

Oh, aku ingin sekali menarik rambut-rambutnya hingga putus.

"Ada kejadian tidak terduga," Sasuke berkata datar, aku rasa itu cukup untuk menyiasati situasi.

Sai beranjak dari sandarannya. "Kulihat Nagato hampir memergokimu, Nona." Ia menuding hidungku. "Bertindaklah lebih hati-hati, yang tadi itu sangat berbahaya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tahu kejadian tadi dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Kau marah?" Sai balik bertanya. "Kalau ingin marah bukan di sini tempatnya. Ikuti aku. Ada yang ingin kutunjukan kepada kalian."

Aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

.

.

Pemegang kunci yang dimaksudkan Sai beberapa saat sebelumnya rupanya adalah seorang pria yang memang bertugas memegangi kunci dari seluruh ruangan di mansion milik Nagato. Pria itu keriput dan beruban, jelas bukan Vampir. Ia menerima beberapa lembar _Yen_ sebelum Sai memerintahkannya untuk menjauh.

"Uang tutup mulut," ujar Vampir itu saat membuka kunci pintu di ujung koridor di lantai dua. "Kesetiaannya kepada Nagato hanya seharga seribu _Yen_, tetapi itu bukan masalah."

Pintu menceklik membuka.

"Ayo masuk,"

Sasuke yang pertama melangkah ke dalam menuju kegelapan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya menemukan saklar dan membuat ruangan terang. Aku terkesiap. Saat ini kami tengah berada di sebuah perpustakaan besar.

Sai menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. "Untuk berjaga-jaga, katanya."

Aku melangkah ke bagian tengah ruangan. "Kenapa kau membawa kami kemari?" aku mengerutkan dahiku ke arah Sai. "Kau ingin menyuruh kami membaca buku?" tidak kupungkiri bila aku menyukai gagasan yang terlontar dari bibirku barusan.

Sai memutar bola mata. "Kutu Buku yang lain," gumamnya pelan, namun cukup keras untuk tertangkap pendengaranku."Kita akan melakukan pencarian kita di tempat ini, jika kau belum sadar."

"Di sini? Di antara buku-buku?"

"Tidak," Sai menggeleng. "Yang kita incar ada di dalam salah satu laci di meja kerja Nagato." Sai menunjuk meja di bilik sebelah. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak ke tempat yang bersangkutan.

Oke. Ini agak aneh. "Kau tahu sejak awal bahwa _sesuatu_ yang kita cari ada di sini?"

Sai termangu, terlihat berfikir. "Tidak juga," katanya kemudian. "Aku hanya menebak. Tetapi aku yakin ia akan menyimpan benda itu di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanyaku sangsi.

"Tidak ada apapun," Sasuke menginterupsi, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tumpukan kertas yang sepertinya diambilnya dari dalam laci. "Di meja ini hanya ada dokumen-dokumen pajak biasa dan beberapa surat piutang. Benda yang kita cari tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu mungkin ada di meja kerja yang lain..."

Oh, ini menyebalkan. Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui apa persisnya yang menjadi tujuan kami datang kemari. Aku bersidekap, cemberut. "Baiklah, _gentlemen_," aku berdeham. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita cari? Jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak menangkap apapun dari percakapan ini."

Sai melirik Sasuke. "Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kukira kau yang memberitahunya."

Sai menepuk dahinya dengan dramatis. "Kalau begitu beritahu dia sekarang."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Sai, terlihat sebal. Mata hitamnya berkilat berbahaya—untukku, setidaknya, yang semakin beranggapan bahwa mata itu indah.

Baiklah, tampar aku.

Aku memerhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah merogoh bagian samping sabuk _hakama_-nya. Detik berikutnya, ia menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepadaku. Sebuah perkamen berwarna biru pudar, sebuah cetak biru berupa gambar anatomi manusia sederhana dengan latar belakang roda geligi jam klasik yang saling bertautan. Ini seperti—

"Itu—"

"—Manuskrip Al Jaziri" tanpa sadar aku memotong hal apapun yang akan diucapkan Sasuke. "Aku pernah melihat benda seperti ini di rumah Saudari kegelapan. Benda inikah yang sedang kita cari?"

"Kau benar. Bagus sekali." Sai mengelus dagunya yang tidak berjenggot. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai mencari—secara terpisah, Pemegang Kunci itu hanya memberi kita tigapuluh menit untuk mencari. Dan kurasa akan lebih cepat jika kita berpencar."

Ide yang bagus.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari di sekitar sini," Sai melanjutkan. "Kau dan Sasuke mencari di bagian dalam."

.

.

Ternyata perpustakaan ini lebih besar dan lebih membingungkan dari yang kukira sebelumnya, masih ada ruangan di balik sekat yang sempat kuduga sebagai penghujung ruangan. Pintu masuknya disamarkan dengan dinding tempatnya tertanam. Aku tidak akan menemukannya jika saja tidak tersandung kemudian menabrak lampu tempel yang ternyata adalah semacam tuas untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Itulah yang dinamakan dengan kecelakaan yang membawa keberuntungan.

"Perpustakaan di dalam perpustakaan," aku setengah bersiul ketika memasuki ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi ini. "Pasti ada yang disembunyikan di sini, seperti dalam film."

Sasuke muncul dari balik salah satu rak, setelah sebelumnya ia sempat menghilang begitu ia mengatakan akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat ruangan ini terang. "Aku menemukan sesuatu," katanya. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Aku mengikuti Sasuke hingga ia membawaku berbelok di salah satu lorong, dan mendapatinya yang kini tengah membuka semacam lemari kecil berkaki pendek yang menyimpan sebuah kotak besi di dalamnya. Aku mengenali benda itu.

"Brankas!" aku memekik. "Tentu saja, _sesuatu_ yang _penting _pasti disimpan di dalam brankas!" kemudian kegiranganku menguap begitu saja. "Tetapi bagaimana caramu membukanya, Uchiha-san? Kau tahu kombinasinya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "_Iie_," katanya. "Tetapi aku akan mencoba mempraktekan cara yang diperlihatkan di film." Ia melirikku. "Akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lama, kau tidak keberatan menunggu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Ambil waktu sesukamu."

Selagi Sasuke sibuk menempelkan telinganya ke permukaan brankas—dan memutar-mutar roda angka di pintunya dengan gaya yang mengingatkanku kepada Sherlock Holmes—aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ruangan yang dipenuhi benda kesukaanku ini barang sebentar. Aku ingin tahu buku macam apa yang Nagato baca di waktu senggangnya.

Aku menelusuri deretan buku itu dengan jariku, dan mendapati judul-judul yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan akuntansi atau perpajakan. Tidak menarik. Sampai mataku mendapati deretan jilid berwarna merah di bagian atas rak, dan menyeringai. Sepertinya aku mengenali buku-buku itu.

Aku menemukan tangga berkaki empat di penghujung lorong, kemudian menyeretnya untuk membantuku mencapai bagian rak yang tinggi. Aku sudah mencapai bagian tengah tangga ketika kudengar Sasuke menegurku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berseru dari tempatnya berjongkok. "Itu berbahaya, Haruno..."

Aku menggeleng menenangkan. "Aku tidak akan jatuh—aku janji!" tambahku cepat-cepat ketika menangkap gelagatnya yang seperti ingin mendebat. "Sepertinya aku juga menemukan sesuatu, Uchiha-_san_."

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Begitukah?"

"Hm..." aku mengangguk bersemangat. "Jangan biarkan aku mengganggu konsentrasimu."

Sasuke terlihat ragu, tetapi toh ia mengiyakan juga. "Hn..."

Dan ia larut dalam kegiatannya kembali, tidak menyadari senyuman kecil yang kutujukan kepadanya.

Baiklah, kembali ke tujuan semula dan... _bingo_. Aku menemukan mereka. Satu set seri buku pemanggilan karya Reginal Scott, Sejarah Pemanggilan Abad Pertengahan, dan _Testament_ _of_ _Solomon_. Semuanya berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau Nekromansi.

Tidak salah lagi.

Aku sudah hendak memanggil Sasuke ketika sudut mataku menangkap sudut runcing sebuah kotak di bagian paling atas rak. Kotak yang sepertinya besar dan berwarna cokelat. Rasa ingin tahuku mendesakku untuk meraihnya dan melihat isinya.

Kotak itu memang besar, aku sampai harus merentangkan tanganku agar dapat memeganginya dengan benar. Bagian atasnya kotor dan berdebu, aku harus meniup partikel-partikel mikroskopis itu agar bisa membaca tulisan yang ditempel di sudut penutupnya. _Top Secret._

Aku membuka penutup kotak, mengintipnya. Kemudian sesuatu berwarna abu-abu melompat keluar dan mendarat di wajahku.

Cicak, sialan.

Aku bahkan tidak sempat berteriak saat kurasakan pijakanku pada tangga goyah, kemudian terdorong kebelakang. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap langit-langit saat gravitasi mulai melakukan tugasnya.

Kuharap bukan kepalaku yang mendarat duluan.

"Haruno!"

.

.

Aku berkhayal. Aku pastinya tengah membayangkan Sasuke melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya dan menangkap tubuhku sebelum kami berdua jatuh berguling-guling kemudian menabrak rak di sisi lain lorong. Ini pasti hanya imajinasiku karena di dunia nyata hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Haruno, kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Ugh_. Apakah suaranya yang terdengar panik juga hanya sekedar imajinasiku belaka?

Aku membuka mata, dan langsung terkunci kepada sepasang butiran hitam kelam yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa ruas jari di atas kepalaku.

_De_ _ja_ _vu._ Perasaan seperti terhisap itu kembali mendera. Sensasi selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Jawab aku, Haruno..."

"E-eh?" apa katanya tadi?

"Haruno?" alis Sasuke mengerut dengan indah. Oh, Tuhan... apa ia tidak menyadari posisinya sekarang yang tengah menghimpitku?

"Kau merasa sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit?" ia mulai meraba bagian tubuhku yang menurutnya paling rawan terkena dampak benturan. Kepala, pundak, perut... Sakit? Jangan bercanda. Aku merasa luar biasa.

Tuhan, mengapa kau menganugerahiku estrogen?

"Oh, dua kantung hormon sedang saling bertumpukan."

Kami berdua menoleh, dan mendapati Sai tengah berdiri bersender ke pinggiran rak, tidak jauh dari posisi kami. Ini neraka.

"Aku mendengar suara ribut, ternyata asalnya dari kalian. Bisakah kalian menunggu untuk tidak melakukan hal _itu _hingga urusan kita di sini selesai? Kita sedang dalam misi, ingat?"

Aku dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Kemudian saling melepaskan diri dengan gelagapan, dengan bantuan sambaran petir. Oke itu hanya tambahan _special_ _effect_.

"Ini—" kataku, ketika aku berhasil menarik diriku untuk duduk. "—bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Tambahku panik.

Sai tersenyum. Aku tidak menyukai senyuman itu. "Aku sedang tidak berpikir, Nona. Aku _melihat_."

"Kalau begitu matamu pasti bermasalah!" tukasku sengit.

Sai mengedikkan bahu, kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. Menghilang.

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah keheningan yang membekukan. Di hadapanku, Sasuke memegangi kepalanya, terlihat seperti orang yang ingin dikubur hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, jadi kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan yang kini di penuhi lembaran kertas yang berserakan, dari dalam kotak yang kucabut tadi, kukira.

Mataku terpaku kepada satu, kertas yang setengah bergulung di sisi lenganku. Aku meraihnya.

Dan terbelalak.

"Uchiha-_san_..."

Sasuke menoleh kepadaku dengan terpaksa. "Hn?"

"Aku rasa manuskripnya tidak akan pernah kau temukan di dalam brankas," aku mengibaskan kertas di lenganku. "Manuskripnya ada padaku."

.

.

Tsudzuku.

.

.

A/N:

Yang sekarang SasuSakunya banyak kan? Ehehe... dan maaf kalo chapter ini agak sedikit pendek. Rie udah gak tahu musti nulis apa lagi, soalnya. Dan chapter ini rasanya minim deskrip ya? Dikatain begitu juga Rie gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Otaknya udah bener-bener mandeg DX

Terimakasih kepada pihak-pihak yang sudah berbaik hati mereview chapter sebelumnya, dan para Silent Reader juga. Ini balasan reviewnya XD maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama anda semuanya:

**akasuna** **no** **ei-chan**: Yeiy XD ei-chan keduluan, wkwkwk. Makasih reviewnya, sudah lanjut nih...

**eL-YuMiichann**: hohoho... tbc di saat-saat nanggung, ya? Saku ga pingsan kok... ini udah update, terimakasih reviewnya.

**mika** **haruno**: akhirnya aku update lagi, haha... apakah chap ini juga menegangkan? Kayaknya engga ya? Yosh! Maksih reviewnya, mika-chan XD

**sasusaku** **kira**: ga jadi masuk rumah sakit kan? DX ini sudah diupdate, makasih reviewnya kira-chan XD

**Haruno** **Michiko**: terimakasih reviewnya, misteri-misterinya akan keungkap kok, ikutin terus, ya?*wink* SasuSaku saling suka? Mereka bakalan saling suka ga ya?*evilsmirk* kita lihat nanti, ya?

**Retno** **UchiHaruno**: terimakasih reviewnya XD apa di chap ini Saku juga kayak wawancarain Sasu? Naruto ikut kok. Ini sudah update XD

**smiley**: ne, sama akunya penasaran juga tak? Hehe... makasih reviewnya.

**FairyLucyka**: akhirnya diriku bisa ngelanjutin Moonchild juga X'D... pelarian kemaren cukup ampuh loh, Fai-chii XD wkwkwk. Makasih reviewnya. rahasia Sasu masih akan Rie simpen dulu *grind*

**Sakakibara** **mei**: emang mei, adegan dansa itu terinspirasi dari adegan dansa Yuuki sama Kaname. Ga ada ide soalnya DX tapi gak sama-sama banget kan? #maksa. Kangennya sama ficnya doang sama akunya enggak :| Yosh! Makasih reviewnya XD

**Haruno** **Misaki**: terimakasih reviewnya :D salam kenal...

**dinosaurus**: ga bisa kilat, Imotou-chan DX gomenne. Makasih udah meriview XD

**nilakandi**: ne, masalah guru-guruan (?) udah masa lalu.. hehe, sekarang kita diskusi-diskusian XD hatur nuhun tos kersa nga-review :D

**salsalala**: Saku ama Saku Vampire? Kita lihat nanti ya? Soal kissing scene itu... kita lihat nanti juga. Ehehe #plaak. Makasih reviewnya XD

**Kimiko**: sudah diupdate. Makasih sudah suka XD sama reviewnya juga...

**Pratiwirahim**: nih, aku udah kasih full SasuSaku XD gimana? Puas kah? Makasih reviewnya...

**Baby** **Kim**: muehehe aku ini emang doyan php-in orang #plaak SasuSaku Vampir? Kita lihat nanti, ya? Makasih reviewnya.

**Angela** **M**: makasih reviewnya, Angela-san XD hmm... soal lama enggaknya fic ini kayaknya tergantung dari cepet atau enggaknya aku mengupdate. Jadi do'akan aku sehat selalu supaya fic ini cepat selesai XD

**aguma**: makasih reviewnya XD porsi SasuSaku udah banyak, kan? Oiya katanya aguma-san juga bikin fanfic? Gomen belum bisa R'n R baru login lagi soalnya XD

**ocha** **chan**: sudah lanjuut, makasih reviewnya XD apakah chap ini juga ga ngebosenin?

**BellaYosintal**: terimakasih reviewnya, salam kenal XD review kamu bermanfaat kok, nambahin semangat diriku, hehe... sudah lanjut, nih :D insyaallah ga akan discontinued kok

**adecieloverz**.pengguin: terimakasih reviewnya XD sudah lanjut, nih

**Yukkiteru**-**sama**: terimakasih reviewnya XD ini sudah lanjut...

**Tsurugi** **De** **Lelouch**: awawa... ada senpai XD terimakasih sudah mereview. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan senpai akan terjawab, kok. Sekali lagi terimakasih #bungkuk

**Uchiha** **Hime** **is** **Poetry** **CeLemoet**: aa.. gitu, ya? Jadi selama 14 chapter ini aku salah nulis nama Tenten dong? *nangis guling-guling* makasih koreksinya, dan reviewnya juga XD

Chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate setelah tanggal 25 bulan ini, bisa lebih cepet kalau ada keajaiban :'D kalau berkenan tungguin ya?

Lembang, 16/02/2013

AjisaiRie


	16. Trick or Treat!

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok pagar, menyilangkan lengan di dada sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sisi luar _manor_ milik Nagato. Ia bersama Kakashi dan beberapa Nephilim—sebuah kesialan tersendiri baginya karena ia satu tim bersama Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara—kini tengah mengawasi kediaman milik baron Vampir itu dari bagian samping. Seluruh tubuhnya dijalari perasaan aneh, menggantung antara gugup dan bersemangat. Mungkin ini akan menjadi perang pertamanya melawan ras Vampir, ras terkuat diantara Makhluk Penghuni Dunia Bawah, penguasa Dunia Bayangan. Sebagai Pemburu dan mantan Nephilim, ia telah berhadapan dengan hampir semua Makhluk Dunia Bayangan. Dan ia tahu dengan persis, para Penghisap Darah ini bisa menjadi sangat merepotkan.

"Kita hanya berjaga-jaga, Naruto." Kakashi menegurnya dari samping, berjongkok. "Bisa saja setelah ini mereka keluar tanpa menemukan apapun, dan kita bisa kembali kemudian mendapatkan tidur yang berkualitas." Kakashi menguap, matanya semakin sayu. "Jangan tegang begitu."

"Hm, akan kucoba."

Perhatiannya terpaku kepada pasangan Nephilim di ujung pagar, satu-satunya pihak yang menyandang pedang di punggung alih-alih _Revolver_ atau _Browning_, dan spontan ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menyedihkan.

Naruto mati-matian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada apapun yang ia lihat di halaman itu—pohon, batu, apapun yang mungkin terlihat menarik baginya. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun, sama sekali. Dan itu janggal.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi menoleh begitu Naruto menegurnya. "Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak berfikir bila ini terlalu sunyi?" katanya, masih memindai sekeliling. "Perasaanku saja atau musiknya memang sudah dimatikan?"

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Kau benar," katanya. "Aneh..."

Gaara dan Hinata menghampiri mereka kemudian, terlihat tegang.

"Kalian juga merasakannya?" tanya Gaara, mata hijau pucatnya berkilat gusar.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi—SIAL!"

Semua orang kini mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, dan bereaksi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Pemuda itu. Memucat.

Mereka muncul satu persatu dari balik pepohonan, dengan taring mencuat dan mata semerah darah. Para lelaki dan perempuan berpakaian tradisional berderap, sepucat hantu dengan bayangan gelap menggantung di wajah mereka. Tatapan mereka lapar.

Vampir.

Kelompok Pemburu dan Nephilim itu terpojok, mereka tersudutkan, berjalan mundur mendekati tembok. Jumlah makhluk-makhluk itu perlahan bertambah...

_Sial!_ Rutuk Naruto, lagi, dalam hati. _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__by__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Supernatural **__by__** Eric Kripke **__copyright __by__** Warner Bross Television**_

_**Infernal Device **__by__** Cassandra Clare**_

_But __still__**, Moonchild **__by__** Ajisai Rie**_

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, M for Gore and slow plot. Just that, no more drama in this warning section, someone had told me that, whether if you like or just want to drop it down, this fiction is precious *Gollum mode on*. So i wont say that annoying "KEEP or DELETE?" to you. No matter what you say, i'll continue this story, till the last breathe i take. Don't like? Just go back..^^...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16: Trick or Treat!**

"Aku sudah menduganya!" Sai menyeringai ketika kutunjukan salinan manuskrip itu kepadanya. Ia terlihat seperti pecandu judi yang baru saja memenangkan lotere. Pecandu judi yang bertampang seperti Malaikat Kematian. "Sudah kubilang kalau Si Berengsek itu adalah orang yang kalian cari, kalian sudah pasti senang."

Aku dan Sasuke saling mengangkat sebelah alis. Dibandingkan kami, ia terlihat jauh lebih 'senang'.

Saat ini kami tengah tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong yang membawa kami ke aula dansa. Waktu tigapuluh menit yang diberikan Penjaga Kunci itu telah habis, dan kami—lebih tepatnya diriku—berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kami cari pada saat-saat terakhir, dengan bantuan sebuah insiden memalukan. _Well_, itu memang keahlianku.

Aku merasakan tarikan halus di lengan kiriku, Sasuke yang melakukannya. Kami berhenti berjalan, kemudian berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," katanya, terlihat serius.

"Pernyataan cinta," Sai menimpali dengan datarnya. Ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya memukul Vampir tanpa membuat mereka 'menggigit' balik? "Kalau begitu aku tunggu di pintu aula, aku tidak mau mengganggu."

Vampir itu berlalu.

Aku kembali menghadapi Sasuke, menatapnya langsung di mata—melalui topeng yang ia pakai, tentu saja. "Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Uchiha-_san?_"

"Aku—" ia menggantung ucapannya, terlihat seperti akan membuka mulut tetapi kemudian mengatupkannya kembali.

"Kau apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin akan terjadi perang, Haruno..."

Aku terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya barusan. "Mungkin itu memang akan terjadi, Uchiha-san, jika itulah yang seharusnya terjadi..."

Ia mengambil nafas kembali, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya sebelum memakuku kembali dengan matanya. Ia mengangkat lengannya untuk memegangi tanganku. "Aku ingin kau berada jauh dari tempat ini jika perang perang benar-benar terjadi, pergi ke tempat yang aman. Aku tahu kau gadis pemberani, tapi—" ia berhenti, terlihat berpikir keras sebelum melanjutkan, "—hal yang mungkin terjadi sangatlah di luar kuasamu, maksudku—"

"Maksudmu, perang ini berbahaya untukku." Aku memotong. "Apa aku benar, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan pastinya akan brutal."

Aku memaksa diriku untuk tersenyum. Entah mengapa, aku merasa jika Sasuke tengah mengkhawatirkanku. "Aku tahu dengan persis bila aku hanya akan menjadi pengganggu jika memaksakan diriku ikut berperang, Uchiha-_san_," aku berkata, membalas genggamannya di lenganku, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti kata-katamu."

Raut wajah Sasuke mengendur, ia terlihat lega. "_Yokatta_," katanya. "Untung saja kau memutuskan untuk tidak keras kepala saat ini."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku tidak segila itu, Uchiha-_san_. Aku masih ingin hidup, dan melewati malam ini dengan selamat."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, hampir tak kentara jika saja aku tidak melihat sudut matanya yang menyipit. "Aku menyukai ide itu, setidaknya ada dari kita yang selamat—"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'ada dari kita yang selamat'?" aku menukas, tidak menyukai gagasan yang Sasuke lontarkan barusan. "Tentu saja kita semua akan melaluinya dengan selamat, itu sebuah keharusan." Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Ia balik menatapku, seolah tengah menelusuriku dengan kedua permata hitam di matanya.

"Kau harus selamat," Aku melanjutkan. "Kau adalah pemburu terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Kau itu seperti Flash, bisa menempuh jarak yang jauh dalam satu kedipan mata—dan Wolverin, siapa itu yang memerankan Logan di film X-men? Aku lupa..."

"Hugh Jackman," Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Kau sedang menyamakanku dengan dia?"

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "Kau jauh lebih keren."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Padahal aku tidak berjambang..."

Aku membayangkannya, Sasuke yang berjambang. Sial, dia masih terlihat menawan dengan penampilan serampangan ala Hugh Jackman-nya. "Itu tidak penting," kataku terburu-buru, menukas dengan bersemangat untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku. "Intinya kau adalah pemburu yang hebat, juga Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kalian pasti bisa membereskan masalah ini dengan baik."

Sasuke mempererat genggamannya di lenganku, sementara diriku kini terhipnotis oleh kedua bola matanya yang tengah menatapku dengan intensitas yang mampu membuatku menghangat—nyaris memanas. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanyanya, hampir berbisik, membuatku bergetar.

"Aku percaya kepadamu," aku menjawab dengan suara pelan, tersenyum, nyaris sulit bernafas.

"Terimakasih," katanya, terdengar begitu pelan di telingaku. "Kau akan kukirim jauh-jauh dari tempat ini."

"Hm, berusahalah agar kau tidak kesulitan jika ingin menemukanku kembali." Aku menimpali, berusaha meredam getaran di dadaku sebisa mungkin, menahan keinginan untuk mencium—apa aku baru saja berkata 'mencium'?

"Aku hanya akan mengirimmu ke Penginapan," Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Karena itulah aku meminta Naruto membawa—"

"Dua sejoli di sana," ada yang menginterupsi, tebak siapa. "Kalian harus melihat ini." Lanjut Sai, muncul begitu saja dari tikungan lorong. Ada bayangan gelap menggantung di wajahnya. "Mereka—Vampir-Vampir itu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tampak. Aku rasa kita telah masuk ke dalam perangkap yang kita buat sendiri."

.

.

Aula dansa itu kosong, benar-benar kosong.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, apakah pestanya sudah selesai dan para tamu telah kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing? Aku tidak tahu apakah Vampir juga tidur atau tidak, tetapi jelas mereka mempunyai rumah untuk ditinggali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku berkata gusar, sementara tautanku di jemari Sasuke mengerat.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke menjawab, tidak terlihat senang. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

Ruangan ini masih terlihat sama meriahnya seperti tigapuluh menit sebelumnya. Meja-meja bundar masih tertata rapi, mangkuk-mangkuk sirup _Cherry_ masih terisi penuh, gelas-gelas berkaki yang dibuat menyerupai piramida masih berdiri dengan cantik di berbagai sudut. Bedanya hanya penerangannya yang semakin temaram, nyaris gelap, dan tidak ada lagi musik yang terdengar. Sial, jika aku memang memiliki kesadaran yang bagus, seharusnya aku menyadari jika musik melodramatis itu telah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bodoh.

"Ayo keluar!" Sai berkata dengan resah.

Kami telah mengambil langkah pertama ketika berpasang-pasang mata merah menyala di lorong-lorong gelap di hadapan kami, perlahan menampakkan diri mereka di bawah paparan cahaya temaram lampu pesta. Mereka sosok-sosok sama yang kulihat sebelumnya, bedanya kini mereka terlihat mengerikan, dengan taring yang mencuat dari sela-sela bibir mereka, sangat Vampir. Dan jumlahnya... selusin lebih?

Sasuke menarikku ke sisi belakang tubuhnya dengan protektif. "Tetap berada di dekatku," bisiknya, tidak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya dari sosok-sosok mengerikan itu.

Aku mengangguk, walaupun aku tahu ia tidak mungkin melihatnya.

Di sampingku, Sai menegang. Wajahnya yang selalu datar kini terlihat gusar, dalam artian yang menakutkan. Wajah pemangsa. Wajah monster.

"Terpojok, rupanya." Sosok terakhir menampakkan wujudnya. Nagato, yeah, tentu saja. Dia bos besarnya. Ia memandangku dan Sasuke bergantian. "Penyusup-penyusup kecil," katanya, kemudian menyeringai kala menatap Sai. "Kenapa aku tidak terkejut mengetahui bila kau adalah dalang dari semua ini, Sai?"

"Mungkin," Sai menimpali dengan suara membaja. "Karena kita terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, Nagato."

Nagato menggeleng dengan raut iba yang dibuat-buat. "Sayang sekali misi kalian harus terhenti di sini," ia berdecak. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah jika memilih seseorang untuk kau percayai, Sai."

Sai mengepalkan tangan, matanya menyipit berbahaya. "Ada pengkhianat di sekitar kita." Ia memperingatkanku dan Sasuke, kemudian mengumpat tertahan.

Pengkhianat? Siapa?

Mataku menangkap pergerakan samar di belakang rombongan Vampir, kemudian melihat kepala keriput botaknya dengan jelas. Tukang Kunci itu menyeringai di balik bayangan.

Tidak diragukan lagi, dialah pengkhianatnya. Jika kesetiaannya kepada Nagato hanya seharga seribu _Yen_, maka berapa harga kesetiaannya kepada kami?

"Kau kurang perhitungan, Sai." Suara Nagato bergaung di aula itu, dan jujur saja, nyaliku menciut. "Dan pasukan pendukungmu terlalu menarik perhatian, terutama para Nephilim." ia meludahkan kata terakhir dengan jijik, seolah lidahnya akan membusuk jika ia tidak melakukannya. "Aturan pertama dalam pengintaian adalah memastikan bahwa dirimu tidak terlihat, bukan? Dan mereka datang dengan iring-iringan Hummer mentereng, yang benar saja."

"Sai," Sasuke berbisik di sela-sela narasi Nagato, mendesak. "Kita harus mengeluarkan Haruno dari sini."

Sai bergeming, ia terlihat berpikir keras. "Beri aku waktu,"

"Kita tidak mempunyai waktu—"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Nagato?" Sai berkata lantang, yang membuat Sasuke dan aku mengernyit dengan serempak.

Nagato menekuk wajahnya dengan geli, kemudian terkikik pelan sebelum berkata. "Tidak, tidak, Sai. Sepertinya situasinya terbalik, seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian, apa yang kau inginkan? Dan apa tujuanmu membawa dua Penghuni Dunia Bawah rendahan ini bersamamu?" ia melirikku dan Sasuke bergantin, dan ia berkata hal itu lagi, hal tentangku dan Sasuke. Ugh, kurasa jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik ketika mendengar ucapan Nagato. "Aku bisa memaklumi yang perempuan, ia spesial."

Nagato terang-terangan menatapku, dan aku gemetar. Ada obsesi membayang ketika ia menatapku dengan cara seperti itu.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa mentolelir jenis yang satunya," Nagato menatap Sasuke, terlihat benar-benar muak. "Dasar makhluk rendah, aku mensyukuri apa yang telah menimpa kaummu—"

Segalanya terjadi begitu saja, seperti menonton adegan yang dipotong secara kasar, aku tidak melihat Sasuke berlari, hanya sekelebat gambaran singkat bagaimana Nagato terdorong ke lantai dan kini Sasuke menodongkan sepucuk _revolver_ ke pelipis Baron Vampir itu dari atas tubuhnya. Aku tercekat.

Dan bergetar lebih hebat kala melihat penampakkan Sasuke saat ini.

Ia kembali menjadi sosok saat aku pertama kali melihatnya di hutan pinus, buas dan siap memangsa. Tambahannya, bola matanya menyala, semerah lautan darah.

.

.

.

.

.

"DI BELAKANGMU!"

Naruto menghindar, menolakkan tubuhnya di saat yang tepat kala sesosok Vampir melompat dari sebuah pohon di atasnya. Ia berbalik dan mengokang AK47 berukirkan simbol sucinya dengan gerakan kilat, satu tarikan di pelatuknya dan Vampir wanita itu tumbang dengan lubang di kepala.

Kemudian Naruto mengumpat, hanya tertinggal tiga peluru di selongsongnya, dan rasanya isi ulang AK47-nya telah terjatuh di suatu tempat. Ia melirik Kakashi, keadaan pria itu juga tidak lebih baik.

Pasangan Nephilim di hadapannya bernasib lebih mujur, mereka menggunakan pedang—setidaknya mereka tidak perlu berepot-repot untuk mengganti senjata mereka. Mereka bisa menyerang dan bertahan dengan lebih leluasa. Hinata terlihat mudah menjatuhkan salah satu Vampir dengan tebasan pedangnya, dan Gaara melakukan manuver hebat dengan dua bilah _misericord_, ia menumbangkan banyak lawan, dan dalam waktu bersamaan, melindungi Hinata. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa pedang lebih efisien daripada senjata api.

Ia mulai merindukannya, masa-masa ketika ia begitu akrab dengan senjata itu.

Naruto mendengar teriakan, dan suara debuman keras ketika dinding di belakangnya roboh. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati Kakashi terpojok dan dilumuri debu, sesosok Vampir berusaha mencekiknya.

Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Menjauh darinya, Penghisap Darah Sialan!" Naruto meraung, sebelum suara letusan senjatanya menggema di udara.

Peluru di AK47-nya kini hanya tertinggal dua buah.

"Terimakasih," Kakashi berkata begitu ia berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu dari atas tubuhnya. "Beruntung tengkorak Vampir sekeras besi, jadi pelurumu tidak tembus mengenaiku." Kakashi meringis, lengan kirinya memegang bahu kanannya. "Patah, dan aku sudah kehabisan senjata," ia menghela napas. "Kurasa ini akhirnya, Naru—"

Kaca jendela di seberang kepala mereka meledak, diikuti jilatan lidah api besar yang hampir menyambar mereka. Naruto menelungkup tepat waktu.

"Apakah itu—"

"Aku rasa kita harus memeriksa ke dalam, _Sensei_!" Naruto berkata dengan nada mendesak.

"PERGILAH!" Gaara memekik dari kejauhan, pemuda itu berhasil memukul mundur tiga Vampir yang mengerubunginya. "Biar di sini aku dan Hinata yang membereskan!"

"Tetapi—_Sensei_—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kakashi menukas, "Aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula sepertinya Sasuke membutuhkan bantuanmu—pergilah!" ia mendahului Naruto yang sepertinya akan protes. "Atau tes pengulanganmu kupersulit."

Naruto terlihat bimbang, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau bersikap sok keren lagi, _Sensei_. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu kau sudah bersiap menyambut kematian." Ia menepuk lengan Kakashi. "Jaga dirimu. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Hmm... berusahalah, Captain America." Kakashi setengah bergurau.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Naruto!" Gaara memanggilnya, Naruto menoleh, kemudian ketar-ketir saat sebuah pedang melayang kearahnya. Ia berhasil menangkapanya di saat pedang itu hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari kepalanya. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heh, Mata Panda? Melempar pedang seperti itu berbahaya, kau tahu? Kau ingin membunuh—"

"Bawalah, itu _Israfel_." Gaara berkata. "Kulihat kau sudah kehabisan senjata."

"Apa—" Naruto memandang _misericord_ itu dengan takjub, merasakan bobotnya, juga menikmati bagaimana bilahnya berkilau di bawah cahaya ketika ia memainkan gagangnya. "Tapi ini—"

"APALAGI YANG KAU TUNGGU?!" Gaara menggeram ketika ia menebas lengan lawannya dengan sengit. "Itu bilah malaikat, senjata Nephilim. Kau adalah Nephilim, Naruto!"

"Gaara..." Naruto termangu, kemudian sosok cantik Hinata tertangkap penglihatannya. Gadis itu mengangguk kepadanya. "YOSH!" Ia memekik, kemudian menyerahkan revolvernya kepada Kakashi. "Pergunakan dengan bijak, Sensei. Hanya tersisa dua kali tembakan..."

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Dan kau, Gaara! Aku pinjam dulu senjatamu, akan kukembalikan dalam keadaan utuh dan berkilau!"

_Dan jaga Hinata untukku_, katanya dalam hati, sebelum memacu dirinya berlari menembus kobaran api.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening, dan seluruh tubuhku terasa kebas. Aku menyaksikan dengan gugup bagaimana Sasuke dan Nagato saling bertatapan saat ini, mereka terlihat siap membunuh satu sama lain.

Kemudian kerumunan bereaksi, para Vampir pengikut Nagato menghambur menghampiri Sasuke dalam kecepatan tinggi, dan dengan cepat pula satu persatu dari mereka terlempar, menghantam apapun dalam jarak tabrak mereka—meja, patung es, juga gelas-gelas kaca, menimbulkan kerusakan parah. Ketika aku mengedipkan mata, Sai sudah berada di pusat segalanya, melindungi Sasuke dari serbuan Vampir-Vampir itu.

Tetapi keributan itu cukup membantu Nagato, ia berhasil melepaskan diri. Akibatnya, Sai dan Sasuke terpojok di tengah ruangan, saling merapatkan punggung dengan kewaspadaan layaknya predator yang dimangsa. Perlahan-lahan, para monster itu mendekati mereka dari segala arah.

Dan aku hendak berteriak, saat sebuah cakar melintang di depan dadaku, dan napas sedingin balok es menerpa bagian belakang leherku. Ketika aku menoleh, ada seseorang di sana, pucat dan mengerikan, namun cantik dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Diam," wanita Vampir berambut hitam itu mendesis di telingaku. "Atau lehermu kurobek."

Hal ini ternyata lebih mengerikan jika kau mengalaminya secara langsung, bukan hasil dari membaca atau menonton film, bagaimana rasanya melihat benda tajam melintang hanya beberapa sentimeter dari lehermu.

Bahkan menelan ludahpun aku tidak berani.

"Uchi—"

"Percuma," Vampir itu berbisik. "Tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu sekarang, your _Beast_ _is_ _locked_ _down_, _Beauty_..."

Seperti mendengar panggilan pelan yang bahkan tidak sempat kuselesaikan, Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, mata merahnya menemukanku. Ia terlihat murka dan takut dalam waktu bersamaan. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku

.

.

.

A/N: Rie cuma mau bilang minta maaf karena ternyata ga bisa mengupdate Moonchild tepat waktu, malah ngaret berbulan-bulan. Karena masalah kesehatan dan kerjaan, terapi dan psikotes berulang-ulang bikin Rie sama sekali ga leluasa untuk mengupdate fic ini maupun yang lainnya. Dan sekalinya sembuh, WB super parah melanda Dx...

Maaf juga karena chapter ini amat sangat pendek, mohon dimaklumi karena ini adalah percobaan pertama menulis Rie setelah mager selama berbulan-bulan, kalo feelnya kurang kerasa, atau penurunan kualitas menulis (Inner: kayak yang punya kualitas aja), sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi...

Rie usahakan chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang, dan mungkin updatenya ga akan terlalu lama. dan karena Moonchild sudah mendekati akhir, maka Rie memutuskan untuk fokus dengan fic ini dulu. Jadi mungkin Silent dan SHCC akan Rie pending dulu. Mohon pengertiannya, Minna :')

Mengenai balasan review, akan Rie usahakan bales lewat PM bagi yang login, bagi yang ga login akan Rie bales di chapter depan, juga beberapa hal yang perlu disampaikan mengenai orisinalitas fiksi ini yang sempat diperdebatkan secara tertutup beberapa waktu yang lalu, jujur itu sebuah pukulan tersendiri yang sempat bikin semangat drop dan males ngelanjutin fic ini, tapi rasanya ga bertanggung jawab banget kalo sampe kayak gitu kejadiannya. Hahaha...

Intinya chapter ini adalah permintaan maaf serta (semoga) menjadi titik balik kembalinya Rie. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, Minna. Tetep kasih Rie dukungan, ya?

Akhir kata, mau berbagi apa yang Minna-san pikirkan setelah membaca chapter ini?

Lembang, 04/05/13

Sign,

Ajisai Rie.

.


End file.
